The Queen of Games
by Knight of Loyalty
Summary: One night Daisuke receives a strange bracelet, but it is not just a bracelet it is a Millennium Item that contains a spirit within. Things have just gotten intense. I don't own Digimon or Yu-Gi-Oh, please enjoy and NO FLAMES
1. Chapter 1

The Queen of Games: Chapter One

I don't own Digimon or Yu-Gi-Oh

Chapter One

Long ago, when the great Pyramids were still young to the world, the ancient Pharaoh's played magical Shadow Games against each other, but the power from the games threatened to start a catastrophic war that would destroy the world. However before that happened a brave and powerful Pharaoh alongside his most loyal High Priestess sealed the magic away at the cost of their own lives, they imprisoned the magic within eight mystical millennium items, now Five Thousand years later the shadow games threaten to destroy the world once more, but there is hope as both the Pharaoh and his Priestess sealed their spirits within two of the eight millennium items so they could save the world once more, now two children are the only ones who can save the world just as the brave Pharaoh and Priestess did Five Thousand Years ago.

It was just a regular day in Odaiba Japan with everyone going about their business as they usually would, this was a happy change to what had been happening over the past few months, but enough about that. We now arrive at the school named Odaiba Elementary or more specifically its soccer pitch where we find a young mahogany haired girl kicking the ball around the pitch by herself. This girl was named Daisuke Motomyia but her friends called her Dai for short and she is the Leader of the second generation of DigiDestined, not only that but she was also the Child of Miracles and the Inheritor of the crests of both Courage and Friendship, and she was right in the middle of all of the strange occurrence that had happened not months ago, she along with her team saved the world from a powerful digimon named MaloMyotismon who tried to cover the world in darkness and rule it as his own, but daisuke got everyone to believe in their dreams and together united as one they were able to destroy MaloMyotismon for good never to return and the world was at peace, but it didn't last because a few weeks after that Diaboromon made his comeback and tried to destroy the world again as well, but he was stopped once again by the DigiDestined. Anyway back with Daisuke she bounced the ball on her knee a few times before she took off towards the goal all the while acting as a commentator to herself.

"Daisuke has the ball, she weaves past the defence of the other team," She said while she zig and zagged as if she were in an actual game avoiding the opposition, "No one seems to stop her, no wonder she's the best soccer player ever to play the sport," She said again as she reared her foot back and kicked the ball towards the goal, "She shoots and she scores, Daisuke Motomyia has won the world cup, and the crowd goes wild," She said before she made the sounds of a cheering crowd and then she waved to the pretend crowd.

"Man that was a good workout, I doubt my team will lose this year," She said to herself before she picked up her school bag and soccer ball, "Well time to head home," she thought to herself and she walked away from the soccer pitch and headed towards her apartment, when she arrived she unlocked the door and opened it and walked inside the apartment.

"Hello, anyone home?" She called out but she got no response and she sighed. "For once I'd like my parents to be home, just once," She said to herself before she shut the door behind her and dropped her bag by the door and she walked into her bedroom and fell asleep due to her being exhausted, then that same night Daisuke awoke to hear something call to her, she looked around her bedroom and when she looked at her desk she saw small velvet box sitting there with a piece of paper resting near it. She got out of her bed wearing nothing but baggy boxers and baggy tank top, then she walked over to her desk.

"What's this?" She asked herself before she picked up the paper and read the writing on it. "For you, keep it safe," Was all the note read and this made Daisuke raised an eyebrow. "Well, that was informative," she said before she set the note down and picked up the box carefully and she slowly opened it up and what she saw made her gasp in shock and surprise because inside the case was a bracelet made of gold with a strange eye on it.

"Whoa, it's beautiful but why'd it come to me anyways?" She asked herself as she examined the bracelet closely and she could have sworn that she felt something coming from the bracelet, but she shrugged her shoulders and she slipped the bracelet on and found that it was a perfect fit around her forearm, she grinned as she looked at the bracelet once more. Then the next thing that she knew everything went dark and several shadows emerged from the bracelet and surrounded Daisuke who yelped in shock as she looked around at the several shadows as they took corporeal forms of all different kinds of monsters.

"Get lost!" Daisuke shouted swatting at a monster that looked like a ball of fur with purple eyes with little green hands and feet just showing from under all of the fur, the monster growled and rammed Daisuke in the face making her yelp and stumble backwards, the other monsters then managed to push her back into a corner of the room and were converging on her, but then suddenly the bracelet on Daisuke's forearm glowed brightly and made the monsters back away slightly.

"HITOMI!" Daisuke shouted as the light engulfed her and when the light died down Daisuke had gone through a transformation well not entirely it was more like she had grew several inches and her hair became longer and smoother, the monsters growled in anger as Daisuke looked at them all with a frown, she lifted her bracelet as it started to glow brightly once more.

"Creatures from the shadows, begone from this place I command you! Return to the place of darkness from where you came!" Daisuke ordered the monsters who growled at her before the light intensified and the monsters roared as they were sucked into the bracelet, the light then died down until it disappeared completely and Daisuke smiled before she glowed and turned back to normal and she held her head slightly and shook her head a few times.

"Man, what the heck just happened?" Daisuke asked herself mentally before she looked at her new bracelet and raised an eyebrow at it. "Was this responsible for that?" She wondered aloud still looking at the bracelet in curiosity, before she shrugged her shoulders and yawned and went back to her bed and quickly fell asleep again. The next morning daisuke woke up and looked at her wrist to still that the bracelet was there and she smiled slightly.

"It wasn't a dream, it's real," She said happily to herself before she got dressed and walked out into the kitchen to see her sister Jun eating some breakfast.

"Hey good morning sis, where did you get the bracelet?" Jun asked pointing at Daisuke's bracelet.

"Oh, I found it in my draw, I must have bought it and forgot all about it," Daisuke lied to her sister not wanting to tell her about the monsters that appeared the night before, Jun raised an eyebrow at her sister but shrugged and resumed eating her breakfast. Daisuke walked towards the kitchen to prepare herself some breakfast as well when she heard a knock on the door.

"Coming," She said and she opened the door and she saw a tall man wearing a suit and tie with sunglasses looking at her. "Can I help you?" She asked the man who looked at her.

"Are you Daisuke Motomyia?" The man asked her.

"Uh, yeah," Was her response and the man nodded his head before he put his hand behind his back and handed Daisuke a parcel, Daisuke raised an eyebrow as she looked at the man who nodded at her before he walked away and Daisuke watched him leave before she shut the door and walked to the table and set the parcel down, Jun looked at the parcel then at her sister.

"What's in the box?" She asked as Daisuke shrugged and she opened the parcel and saw three things in the box.

"Uh, a weird looking glove, a video tape, a deck of cards, and two cards called the kings hand which has a picture of treasure on it and the kings opposite hand which is just blank" Daisuke answered removing a marron coloured glove with a ring with ten star shaped slots with two gold stars already in two of the slots, two cards and another deck of cards that Daisuke raised an eyebrow at and flipped through the cards and several cards that interested her as she read the names aloud.

"Huh, V-Angel, V-Girl, V-Pyro, V-Aqua, V-Drago, V-Knight? Why do these cards remind me of Veemon anyways?" She asked looking over the rest of her cards and she gasped and the cards. "They are also cards that resemble Digimon as well," Daisuke gasped in shock and Jun walked over and looked to see her sister was right, there were several digimon cards.

"That is freaky," Daisuke said while Jun just shrugged her shoulders before she picked up the tape and looked at it.

"Think we should play it?" She asked her sister.

"I'm not sure," Dai said uneasy.

"What is the harm with watching a video tape?" Jun asked her sister before she placed the tape inside the video player and pressed the play button on the remote and the video started to play and a man with silver hair and wearing a red suit appeared on the screen.

"Greetings Daisuke Motomyia," the man said and Daisuke and Jun both gasped in shock.

"How'd he know my name?" Daisuke asked Jun who shook her head.

"I know many things my dear, my name is Maximillion Pegasus and I have an invitation to you my dear," The man now known as Pegasus said.

"An invitation to what?" Daisuke asked him raising an eyebrow.

"Now then that would be spoiling the surprise, but why don't we have a friendly competition between us," Pegasus said as Daisuke saw a glow and everything seemed to stop completely and Daisuke saw Pegasus now standing before her in front of a table with two chairs.

"Okay, what is going on?" Daisuke asked him and he chuckled.

"A simple game, are you up to the challenge?" He asked Daisuke as pulled out a deck of cards similar to the one Daisuke had in her hand.

"A game of cards?" Daisuke asked him and Pegasus nodded his head.

"Indeed, do you accept?" Pegasus asked her and Daisuke hesitated before the bracelet glowed brightly one more.

"HITOMI!" Daisuke cried as she transformed once again, she then stared at Pegasus who raised an eyebrow but he just chuckled.

"Now then Pegasus it is time to duel," Daisuke told the man.

The End of Chapter One, Hoped you enjoyed it

Read and Review


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

I don't own Digimon or Yu-Gi-Oh

Chapter Two

Daisuke who had transformed once again looked at Pegasus who smiled smugly at her.

"My you are an interesting one," He told Daisuke who frowned at him and crossed her arms.

"Cut the chatter Pegasus, are we going to play or not?" Daisuke asked him and Pegasus chuckled at her.

"Yes of course, I trust you know the rules?" he asked her but Daisuke looked at him and he sighed slightly.

"I see you've never played before, well that is fine I'm sure you can pick it up quickly," He said before he sat at the table and Daisuke followed him and sat opposite him as he set his deck of cards down and Daisuke did the same.

"Now we draw five cards, now in a normal duel we would play until one of us ran out of lifepoints we both start at two thousand lifepoints," Pegasus explained and Daisuke raised an eyebrow at him.

"Normally, what we going to have more than two thousand?" Daisuke asked him earning a chuckle from Pegasus.

"No my dear, this duel will have a fifteen minute time limit, and the person who has the most lifepoints at the end of the time limit will win," Pegasus explained to Daisuke who looked at him.

"I can do this," Daisuke thought to herself confidently as she looked at Pegasus, "Alright Pegasus you are on, let's play," Daisuke told him.

"Splendid," Pegasus said before they both shuffled their decks and set them down before they both drew five cards.

"I'll start us off," Pegasus said and he drew a card from the top of his deck and he then placed a card face down on the field.

"Now you're turn my dear," Pegasus told Daisuke who nodded before she drew a card and looked at her hand to see she had two green cards one had the picture of a dice, the other had a picture of three swords made of light. Then she looked to see she had V-Angel, V-Girl and V-Drago in her hand.

"Okay here goes, I'll play my monster V-Drago," She said as she put her V-Dragon card face up and to her shock a small image of the monster which looked like a blue winged four legged dragon on the card appeared on the field, and the card also read 1500 attack points and 1800 defence points.

"Not so fast, I play my face down the Dragon Capture Jar, and this card captures any and all dragon type cards," Pegasus explained as a jar appeared and Daisuke's V-Drago was sucked into the jar.

"What, how did you know I was going to summon that card?" Daisuke asked him in shock.

"I can predict all of your moves, quite an advantage is it not," Pegasus said with a smile and Daisuke growled quietly.

"Now it is my turn I believe," Pegasus said before he placed a card face down.

"Alright I summon V-Girl in attack position," Daisuke said as a girl with blonde hair in a ponytail, blue skin and wearing shorts and shirt appeared and she gave a wink and a giggle, the card read 1000 attack and 1400 defence points.

"Very well, then I reveal my face down monster, The Dragon Piper," Pegasus said as a man with a flute appeared.

"But that only has 400 attack points, that is weaker than my monster though," Daisuke told Pegasus.

"Yes that is true, but the special ability of the Dragon Piper allows me to control any dragon monster that is in the dragon capture card that I have on the field," Pegasus said and Daisuke gasped as the dragon capture jar broke and her V-Drago monster appeared beside the dragon piper.

"Now then V-Drago attack her V-Girl," Pegasus said and the dragon roared before it blew a stream of blue fire at V-Girl who yelled before she was destroyed and Daisuke's life points went down to 1200.

"Nuts," She thought in worry before she looked at Pegasus who was smirking at her.

"It is your move now my dear," Pegasus told Daisuke who looked down at my cards to see she had V-Knight with an attack of 2200 and she went to play it but stopped herself from doing so.

"If he can predict my moves, then I will have to do a move without looking at it," Daisuke said as she drew a card from her deck but didn't look at it and she put it face down and Pegasus raised an eyebrow.

"I would have thought she would summon her V-Knight, but oh well," Pegasus thought to himself and he drew a card.

"It is your move now Pegasus," Daisuke told him.

"Very well, V-Drago attack her face down monster," Pegasus said but the card was flipped by Daisuke to reveal a surprise to both Pegasus and Daisuke, the face down monster actually turned out to be V-Pyro who looked like V-Girl except her hair was orange and the fire attack just hit her but did not destroy it.

"Ha, fire attacks won't work against my V-Pyro monster who has an attack of 2000, now destroy his V-Drago monster," Daisuke said and V-Pyro threw a fireball towards V-Drago and destroyed it as Pegasus's life points went down from 2000 to 1500 and Daisuke smiled but Pegasus chuckled.

"Well played my dear, but can you keep it up?" Pegasus asked drawing a card from his deck' "Because I summon Illusionist Faceless Mage in Attack Mode," Pegasus said and he put the card on the field and a three headed person appeared and two of its heads had a face on them one a boy the other a girl while the head in the middle had no face and Daisuke saw that it had 1200 attack points and 2200 defence points. "And I will equip it with the spell card the eye of illusion, now then attack V-Pyro," Pegasus said and the three headed monster charged at V-Pyro but stopped and nothing happened at least that is what it seemed to Daisuke.

"Alright my move, I summon Neo the Magic Swordsman in attack mode, he has an attack of 1700, now attack his mage," Daisuke said and the swordsman charged towards the mage but suddenly to her surprise the mage vanished and reappeared to show her V-Pyro monster who threw a fireball at the swordsman and destroyed him and Daisuke's lifepoints went all the way down to 900.

"How?" Daisuke gasped in shock while Pegasus chuckled at her confusion.

"My dear the eye of illusion allows me to control a monster on your side for a single turn, now normally id go but I pass this turn," Pegasus said to Daisuke who raised an eyebrow before she drew a card and grinned.

"I summon Trance the Magic Swordsman," Daisuke said as she summoned another swordsman to the field, "Now attack his mage," Daisuke said and the swordsman's sword crackled with lightning and he fired at Pegasus's mage but just as the attack neared the monster it stopped and the monsters vanished and Daisuke gasped in shock and Pegasus chuckled.

"Time is up, and you my dear have lost, "Pegasus as the table disappeared and Daisuke saw Pegasus back on the TV screen smirking at her. "Now my dear I will take my prize," Pegasus as he removed the hair that covered his left eye to reveal a golden eye that glowed brightly and Daisuke closed her eyes and reopened them to see Pegasus had vanished from the screen but she gasped when she saw her sister Jun appear on the screen.

"Dai!" Jun cried before she vanished.

"Jun!" Daisuke shouted as Pegasus returned to the screen, "Give my sister back!" She shouted at him.

"Now calm down, no harm will come to her, but if you want to get her back you will have to attend my little tournament that will be held on my own personal island," Pegasus told Daisuke who turned back to normal and she growled.

"Alright fine, I'll attend your stupid tournament, but only if you promise to release my sister," Daisuke snapped.

"My dear, you have my word. I will send someone to pick you up and take you to the boat that will take you to the island where the tournament is being held," Pegasus said before the TV screen turned black and time resumed and Daisuke looked to see Jun on the floor.

"Jun, wake up," Daisuke said shaking her sister but she didn't move.

"That monster, I promise you Jun I will save you," Daisuke said clenching her fists, she then looked at the glove that was on the table and picked it up and slipped it onto her right hand. She then looked at her deck of cards and picked the deck up and put it into her pocket before she went to her room and grabbed her red and white jacket and put it on as she heard a knock on her door.

"Hold on!" Daisuke snapped as she made her way to the door and saw another man in a suit with black sunglasses standing before her.

"Let me guess, Pegasus sent you to pick me up?" she spat.

"Yes have you got your deck and glove?" the man asked her.

"Yeah I do," Daisuke told him and the man nodded.

"Very well, come on," the man said and Daisuke followed the man down the steps of the apartment and she saw a car waiting for her, the man opened the door of the car. "Get in," the man said and Daisuke complied getting into the car and the man shut the door and the car drove off when the man got into the front.

"You might want to get some rest, it will be a few hours before we reach our destination," He told Daisuke who sighed as she dozed off slightly as the car drove through the city and made their way to the highway. A few hours later as the sun had started to set Daisuke heard the car stop and she opened her eyes and yawned slightly.

"Are we there yet?" She asked the driver who nodded his head.

"Indeed we are, the boat is over there," the driver said and Daisuke looked to see him point towards a large boat, "Just go show your glove, and you will be able to board the ship," The driver said as Daisuke nodded before she exited the car and made sure her deck was in her pocket and it was before she decided to place it in her jacket pocket instead. She then walked over to the boat and a man stood in her way and she showed him her glove and he nodded before he let her pass by onto the boat Daisuke looked at her bracelet for a while as she walked through the interior of the ship and she saw several other people of all ages wearing a glove just like hers.

"Man that is lot of people, I have to beat all of them?" Daisuke asked herself before she pulled out her cards and looked over them once more to get a clearer look at them seeing as she did not get a chance to do so when she got them, "Huh Lady Ex-Veemon, that's a new one," Daisuke thought to herself mentally as she looked at a card that had a picture of Ex-Veemon but it was more female with it being slimmer, curvier and the wings were smoother and more angelic and she then looked at the rest of her deck. She then yawned again and put her deck back together and placed her cards in her pocket and she rubbed her eyes.

"I need some sleep, I wonder if they have rooms for us?" Daisuke though to herself as she rubbed her eyes slightly and resumed walking through the boat when she heard a female's voice from around the corner.

"Are you two really that naïve?" She asked and Daisuke peeked her head out and saw a blonde woman wearing a purple jacket with a white tube top and purple high heel boots talking to a short boy with spiky blond black and purple hair, and wearing blue clothes with a black shirt under a blue coat, Daisuke also saw he had a upside down pyramid with the same eye that was on Daisuke's bracelet. The second boy had a green jacket and blue jeans and he had blonde hair as well. "This tournament isn't for newbies like you, you two should just go home, before I humiliate you," The woman said and Daisuke growled in anger.

"As if she is any good, if I deal with her then I will knock her off her perch," She thought to herself as the woman turned and walked towards her and saw the frown h=on Daisuke's face.

"You got a problem?" She asked Daisuke.

"Yeah, who do you think you are?" She asked her and the woman looked at her.

"Me? My name is Mai Valentine, and I am going to win this tournament," The woman now known as Mai said to Daisuke who frowned.

"You really think you will win, no matter how good you are, there will always be someone better," Daisuke said and Mai just snorted and walked away.

"I'll keep that in mind," she said and Daisuke frowned before she walked the other way towards her room, meanwhile the two boys watched the confrontation were stunned.

"Did you see that?" the shorter blonde asked the other blonde.

"Yeah, she stood up for us," He said.

"Well yeah that too, but did see the bracelet she had on?" the shorter blonde asked him.

"Yeah, what about it Yugi?" The taller blonde asked the younger blonde now known as Yugi who rolled his eyes.

"It was the same as my puzzle Joey," Yugi told the blonde now known as Joey pointing to his puzzle around his neck.

"Really? How'd she get it?" Joey asked him.

"I got no idea," Yugi answered. Meanwhile Daisuke was now in her room laying down on the bed and looking up at the ceiling of the room.

"What are you playing at Pegasus? Why did you take my sister's soul why do you want me to come to your tournament?" Daisuke thought to herself when she heard a noise.

"Hey those are mine!" She heard as she got up and left the room to see a boy wearing a green jacket and big round glasses with blue hair run past her and out onto the balcony of the boat. Then Yugi and Joey ran past her chasing him.

"Give those back!" Joey shouted at him but the boy smirked and he threw the cards over the side.

"If I can't have Exodia, then no one can!" the boy exclaimed as Yugi and Joey ran to the side and saw the cards go under the water, Daisuke growled before she hopped the railing and dived into the water and she saw the cards sinking down to the bottom of the ocean.

"Good thing I can hold my breath for a long time, okay time to get that guy's cards back," She thought and she swam downwards towards the five cards she managed to grab two but the others she couldn't as she opened her mouth and the air she had escaped and she turned towards the surface and swam back up but he vision was going blurry, but she saw someone jump into the water and swim down towards her just as she passed out, she felt someone grab her and pull her back up to the surface.

"Yugi, grab on!" Joey shouted as he threw a rope to Yugi who grabbed it and Joey tried to pull them up but they were too heavy.

"Rats," Joey said when two more people came up a boy wearing a brown trench coat and a girl wearing a pink and yellow skirt.

"Let us help Joey," The boy said as he and the girl grabbed the rope.

"Thanks Tristan, Tea" Joey thanked the boy and girl now known as Tristan and Tea who nodded as they all pulled Yugi and Daisuke up and when Daisuke hit the ground she coughed and spluttered and gasped for air.

"Hey you alright?" Yugi asked her.

"Oh just peachy, I think these are yours," Daisuke said handing the two cards she grabbed to Yugi, "That's all I could grab," she said apologetically to him as Yugi took them and looked at her.

"Hey you didn't have to do that," Yugi told her with a smile.

"Yeah I know, but that guy shouldn't have done, what he did that wasn't fair," Daisuke said.

"Well thanks anyway, my name is Yugi, and my friends are Joey, Tristan and Tea," Yugi introduced the other three to Daisuke who smiled at them.

"Oh hey," Daisuke greeted with a wave and a smile and the others returned it.

"Hey yourself, so you're in the tournament as well?" Tea asked her and she nodded.

"Yeah I am, and I plan to win the whole thing," She said.

"Really, why are you competing?" Tristan asked her but Daisuke looked away from him.

"Let us just say Pegasus took someone dear to me, and I will get them back," Daisuke explained.

"Serious, Pegasus did the same to Yugi's grandpa," Joey said and Daisuke looked at him and he nodded.

"Whoa sorry," Daisuke said.

"It is fine, hey maybe when we get there we can travel together," Yugi suggested.

"Hey yeah, I'm still new to the game though," Daisuke said.

"Hey so am I, we can learn together," Joey said and Daisuke nodded her head.

"Yeah, but for now we should go to bed," Daisuke said and her new friends nodded and they all separated and headed to their rooms.

The End of Chapter Two

Read and Review


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

I don't own Digimon or Yu-Gi-Oh

Chapter Three: The Tournament Begins

Daisuke awoke the next morning and yawned slightly and swung her legs over the side of her bed and she rubbed her eyes before she got ready for the day and put her glove on her hand again and checked to see if her deck was in order which it was and she nodded and placed it in her jacket pocket, then she looked towards her bracelet that she wore to bed that night and smiled at it.

"Okay I think we're almost there," She thought before looking out the window of her room and sighed sadly.

"Jun hold on, I will save you," She said to herself as she saw her sisters face in the sky smile down at her. She then walked towards the door of her room and left the room.

"Hey Daisuke over here," Dai turned to see Yugi waving towards her and she waved back before she walked towards him.

"Hey there, you're Yugi right?" Dai asked and Yugi nodded at her.

"Yeah I am, listen I just wanted to say thank you for saving at least a few of the cards that guy threw overboard the ship last night," Yugi thanked her and Daisuke nodded her head at him.

"Hey don't worry about it," Daisuke replied with a smile and a shrug of her shoulders. The duo then walked through the ship.

"Hey if you don't mind me asking Dai," Yugi said and she looked at him.

"What is it?" Daisuke asked her.

"Where did you get that bracelet?" Yugi asked pointing at the golden bracelet on Daisuke's wrist and she looked at it.

"Oh, I've had it for a while, why do you ask?" Daisuke asked him.

"Oh well it's just it looks like my puzzle," Yugi answered pointing towards the puzzle around his neck and Daisuke nodded her head in understanding but for some reason she sensed something familiar coming from the puzzle but before she could ask Yugi about the puzzle more they both heard a voice call out to them.

"Hey good morning you two," They both turned to see Joey walk up to them with a yawn before he stood next to the two of them.

"Morning, sleep well?" Daisuke asked him and he nodded.

"Yeah I did, you two ready for this tournament to start?" Joey asked the two of them.

"Yep, let's get going," Daisuke told them and they both nodded as they walked towards the bow of the boat where they saw Tristan and Tea were waiting for them as the boat neared the island.

"Hey you guys," Tea greeted them and Tristan waved in greeting as well.

"Hey yourself, anybody know how much longer it will take for us to reach the island, I can't wait to start duelling," Joey said with enthusiasm and Daisuke nodded her head.

"Yeah, but I hope I don't screw something up, my sister is counting in me," Dai said more to herself then to the others but they still heard her.

"Hey Dai, don't worry I am sure you'll do great," Yugi said to her making her look down at the short boy and she smiled at him.

"Thanks Yugi," Daisuke said to him just as the boat docked at the harbour and all of the participants disembarked from the boat but Daisuke saw that Tristan and Tea were hesitant to follow Yugi, Joey and herself.

"Hey Tristan, Tea you coming?" Daisuke asked them.

"Maybe we should swim back, I mean what if someone finds out me and Tea are stowaways?" Tristan asked and Tea bopped him on his head making him yelp and hold his head.

"You lamebrain, we won't get caught if you act naturally," She told him and Tristan nodded his head before he then disembarked from the boat stiffly as he tried to play it cool but he caught the attention of one of the men in black suits.

"Hey you," He said and Tristan froze up and slowly looked towards him only to see the man smile.

"Don't be so nervous kid," He told Tristan who nodded his head and the man walked away and Tristan sighed in relief as he and Tea caught up to Daisuke, Yugi and Joey.

"Whoa, I never knew there was so many duellists on that boat," Daisuke said in surprise as she looked over the group of duellists and she saw several that stood out at least to her. She saw that woman she knew as Mai looked at her which turned into a glare and Daisuke returned it and if you looked close enough you could see lightning shoot between their eyes.

"Hey where is Kaiba?" One duellist asked another.

"He's not attending, that kid by the mahogany girl is the one to beat now," Another said pointing towards Yugi who wasn't paying attention.

"Wait, that's the kid that defeated Seto Kaiba?!" The first duellist asked the second one in shock.

"Yeah, let's stay clear of him," Daisuke heard and she looked down at Yugi.

"Looks like you've got a reputation," She told him and he bashfully nodded his head.

"Yeah, wish I didn't though," Yugi said and Daisuke nodded her head.

"Alright everyone listen up, you are all required to head to the castle before the tournament begins," Another man wearing a black suit said and all of the duellists that were participating looked at him before they followed after the man up towards the castle that was on the tallest part of the island and Daisuke looked around before her eyes rested upon a figure with silver hair and wearing a necklace that had the same eye as her bracelet and Yugi's puzzle, the figure looked at Daisuke and she saw his eyes go wide before he vanished from sight by going behind a tree.

"Hey, Dai you alright?" Tea asked her and she looked at her and nodded her head.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she said and Tea nodded her head and they both followed the rest of the duellists up to the castle where they both stood beside Yugi, Joey and Tristan.

"Presenting the creator of Duel Monsters, and the host of the tournament, Mister Maximillion Pegasus," One of the suits said and everyone looked up to see Pegasus walk out onto a balcony and he looked down at them all before his gaze rested upon Daisuke and Yugi who were glaring at him.

"Good they are both here," Pegasus thought with a chuckle before he cleared his throat slightly.

"Welcome, welcome one and all to my most humble little island," Pegasus started to speak.

"I just need five minutes with that guy," Joey whispered.

"I only need two," Daisuke growled cracking her knuckles.

"Guys calm down, we will get our chance," Yugi told them as they both looked at him and they both nodded their heads at him before Pegasus began to speak once again.

"Here you stand the best duellists in the world, from men like Weevil Underwood the regional champion, to Rex Raptor the runner up for that very same tournament, but however come the end of this tournament only one shall be crowned the King or the Queen of games," Pegasus said looking at Daisuke who looked at him before pulling out her deck and looking at it.

"I implore that you all assemble you duelling decks with care, creativity, and cunning. To track your progress in this tournament you've all been giving a duelling glove, and also two precious starchips, you must wager these in every duel you have, and also around this island are state of the art duelling arenas for with you to duel with" Pegasus said as Daisuke glimpsed Yugi looking at his glove which only had one starchip.

"Did Pegasus give Yugi a handicap?" She thought when she noticed joey holding a star chip in his hand and he looked at it.

"Of course, he gave one to Joey so he could compete," Daisuke smiled at Yugi as Pegasus resumed his speech.

"Once you have acquired all ten starchips, you will be allowed entrance into the castle for one final dual with me," Pegasus said as Daisuke looked at him.

"I'd bet my life that Jun is in their somewhere, but I can't get in with all the guards, looks like I will have to win ten starchips to get in," She thought to herself as she looked at Yugi and Joey.

"Now then you will all have one single hour to prepare for the tournament, I suggest you prepare your decks and yourselves, once the sky lights up with fireworks the tournament will begin," Pegasus said before he walked away back to the inside of his castle. Daisuke looked at the other duellist who all began to head off in different directions while Yugi and his group walked towards a meadow.

"I don't think I can win this Yugi, maybe I should give this starchip back to you instead," Joey said looking at his only starchip.

"No Joey you keep it, after all you need the prize money for your sisters operation," Yugi told Joey who nodded.

"You can do this Joey," Tea said with a smile.

"Yeah, you just have to steer clear of the experienced duellists," Tristan said with a smile.

"Yeah, just believe in yourself Joey," Daisuke said looking at him with a smile.

"What about you Daisuke, think you can go all the way?" Joey asked her and she was about to reply but stopped herself.

"Well, I'm not sure I only just managed to get the rules down in my duel with Pegasus, I'm not sure I can do this, I'm a rookie against the world's best duellists," Daisuke said with doubt evident in her voice.

"Daisuke you have to trust yourself, it is like my Grandpa says, if you trust in the heart of the cards, there is no way you can lose," Yugi told her and Daisuke nodded her head with a smile when they heard some explosions and they turned to see fireworks shoot into the sky and explode in various colours.

"Whoa, the fireworks!" Tea said in shock.

"Looks like this thing has begun," Daisuke said and the others nodded before the started to walk off.

"So what do we do first?" Daisuke asked them.

"Don't you still want to get even with that Weevil kid?" Joey asked Yugi who nodded his head.

"Yeah, I have a score to settle with him," Yugi said.

"Speak of the devil," Daisuke said pointing to a familiar face and everyone looked at where she was pointing and Yugi frowned.

"It's him, Weevil I challenge you to a duel!" Yugi shouted at him but Weevil cackled before he ran away from the group.

"Get back here you weasel!" Daisuke shouted and everyone followed after him as they ran through the forest.

"He can ran fast for such a little guy," Tristan panted.

"You're just slow for a big guy," Daisuke said sprinting after Weevil with Yugi keeping up with her.

"I don't get it, why is he leading us all the way over there?" Yugi thought to himself when suddenly hundreds of moths emerged from the trees and flew around the group.

"Yuck, bugs," Tea gagged and the group soon caught up to Weevil who was standing there waiting for them.

"Caught you, it is time you answered for what you did on the bot Weevil," Yugi said as the puzzle around his neck glowed brightly and Yugi was enveloped in a cone of light and when it died down Daisuke saw Yugi had transformed in a taller more confident version of himself.

"Whoa," She thought in surprise.

"Alright Weevil, it's time to see if you duel as good as you run," Yugi said to Weevil who just smirked.

"Was I running, or was I simply luring you into my web?" Weevil asked and Daisuke did not like where this was going.

"It's time to duel," Yugi said confidently but Weevil smirked.

"As you wish!" Weevil shouted as the ground started to shake and everyone was shocked except Weevil who just smirked.

"What have you done?" Yugi asked him, the ground then opened up and Daisuke saw an arena emerge from the ground and everyone gasped.

"What in the?" Yugi gasped in surprise.

"Uh didn't Pegasus say these duel arenas would be all over the island or something?" Daisuke asked the group and joey nodded.

"Yeah he did," Joey said and the arena had finished setting itself up.

"I'll see you on the field," Weevil said before he ran over to one side of the arena and he jumped onto one side and he was raised up and Yugi followed suit.

"I do not like this, that guy is way too cocky," Daisuke said and everyone nodded their heads agreeing with her statement.

"Man, these are not going to be like the duels back home," Joey said.

"I see that you have only one starchip Yugi, which means that I will get the utmost pleasure of eliminating you from the tournament, once you are gone everyone else's will be easy pickings," Weevil said arrogantly.

"Not if I take yours first, this is going to be an all or nothing duel," Yugi said.

"Why should I risk both my starchips, when you have only one?" Weevil asked and Yugi showed his deck.

"Because I have something you want, my whole deck," Yugi said.

"So you'd risk your grandfather's deck, once I take that it will just be easier to exterminate you for good," Weevil said as he laughed.

"Exterminate?" Tea asked in shock.

"Swat that guy like the bug he is Yugi," Daisuke said with a smile and Yugi nodded at her.

"Duel!" Both Yugi and Weevil said and their lifepoints showed on the side of their platforms, and the field also changed on Weevil's side of the field. Weevil smirked before he drew from his deck and placed a card on the field and a giant hologram of a gigantic wasp appeared on the field.

"How do you like my Killer Needle?" He asked Yugi who drew a card.

"You will have to get through my Mammoth Graveyard first," Yugi said as a massive skeleton of a mammoth appeared. "This massive monster will match your Killer Needle point for point, attack!" Yugi shouted and the Mammoth Graveyard charged with a trumpeting noise.

"Killer Needle attack!" Weevil said and the wasp flew towards Yugi's monster at the two monsters attack but to the shock of everyone except Weevil Yugi's monster was destroyed instead of both monsters.

"What, both had equal attack points they should have both been destroyed," Daisuke said in shock, Weevil just laughed.

"Have you figured it out yet? Take a look at the field, it resembles the surroundings one part is wasteland, the other forest and guess who thrives in the forest bugs, the most powerful bugs rule the forest, as long as I play my insects on this field they get a power bonus," Weevil explained and Yugi frowned.

"I guess you weren't listening when Pegasus said this tournament would have exciting new surprises, maybe if you did what I did and steal a rule book, you would get the power bonus instead of me," Weevil laughed and his monsters attack went up from 1200 to 1560.

"You cheated you sneak, you led us here so you would get an unfair advantage," Daisuke accused Weevil who looked at her.

"Oh be quiet toots, so what if I cheated everyone does," Weevil said to Daisuke and she growled and was about to shout at him again when she heard Yugi laugh.

"What is so funny?" Weevil asked him but to his shock he saw his Killer Needle disappear as well. "No impossible, this makes no sense my monster had the field power bonus, but according to this Yugi's monster received the power bonus as well, how can this be?" Weevil asked in shock.

"Ha, looks like my Mammoth got a bonus from the wasteland part of the field, just like your bugs do," Yugi said with a grin and Weevil frowned.

"The bonus was supposed to be mine and mine alone," He said.

"You know I wondered on the boat ride why we were brought here, but then it became clear to me this island has environments of every kind, and every monster has a field they work best on," Yugi said and Weevil cackled.

"You are so smart to figure it out like that, but there are so many secrets and I know them all," he said cocky.

"Yugi you can do it," Tea cheered him on.

"Don't let that flea scare ya, he's bluffing," Joey said and Weevil laughed before he drew a card before he then played it.

"We will see about that, my Hercules Beetle will defeat you," Weevil said as a giant beetle appeared and its attack and defence points climbed to 1950 and 2600.

"I cannot rebuild my deck now, so maybe a combo attack," Yugi thought as he played a green imp monster that appeared on the field.

"I summon the Feral Imp, and I play the magic card Horn of the Unicorn to increase its power," Yugi said as the horn on the imp grew and it's attack went to 2000, "Now go Magic Lightning attack,' Yugi said and the Feral Imp launched a lightning attack at Weevil's Hercules Beetle but it wasn't destroyed and it then attack Feral imp and destroyed it.

"Is this another trick? That had more than enough power to destroy your beetle," Yugi said as his Lifepoints dropped to 1350.

"I guess you didn't know, monsters powered by the field bonus are immune to any type of magic attack, and since my beetle deflected your lightning bolts, he had more than enough power to destroy your imp," Weevil said and Yugi frowned.

"As long as he has that field bonus, his weakest beetles will be tough to beat," Daisuke said and everyone nodded their heads agreeing with her statement.

"Time to play defence," Yugi said before he placed a card in defence mode face down.

"So you're defending, it won't matter once I play my Basic Insect," Weevil said as he played a monster that looked like a praying mantis, "He not only gains a field bonus, but I am upgrading him with a level three laser," Weevil said as a giant cannon appeared on his monsters back, "And I am giving him a level two power boost," Weevil said and two generators appeared on either side of the cannon.

"No, his monster is more powerful now, Yugi be careful," Daisuke said in worry.

"Now Yugi, for all the bugs you have crushed, stomped, squashed or fumigated, it is payback time!" Weevil said as the Killer Insect fired its new armament and it destroyed Yugi's facedown monster leaving him defenceless.

"You're finished Yugi," Weevil said.

The End of Chapter

Read and Review


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

I don't own Digimon or Yu-Gi-Oh

Chapter Four

Yugi was now defenceless against both Weevil's Basic Insect and Hercules Beetle and both were still powered up by the field bonus.

"It is over Yugi, you have no hope to stand against my Basic Insect and it's laser powered arsenal," Weevil said to Yugi.

"Don't listen to him Yugi, you can do it," Daisuke encouraged him and he looked at her and he nodded at her with a smile.

"I know I can, so that is why I will play this card," Yugi said to Weevil before he put a card face down on the field and the space it was on started to flash.

"Another defence card huh, well I will just make sure defending is all he can do," Weevil thought before he then looked at Yugi and spoke to him, "To keep you on the defence I place this trap card, if you attack with any monster you will instantly activate it," weevil told Yugi as he placed down a card.

"That parasite has Yugi cornered," Tristan said.

"No duh," Tea said.

"Yugi can't even counter attack, this is bad," Joey said.

"Yugi please pull through," Daisuke thought to herself. Weevil then smirked at Yugi who was frowning at him.

"As long as this trap card is in place you are powerless against me," Weevil said arrogantly.

"He is so busy bragging about how he will defeat me, he isn't paying attention to my moves at all, maybe I can put a little trap for him," Yugi thought to himself before putting a card face down as Weevil continued to brag.

"So Yugi tell me, does my tightening web make you squirm?" Weevil asked Yugi cockily who drew another card from his deck.

"Face it Yugi, I have you defeated, and while you are unable to attack me, I can attack you any time I want, every turn you waste, my army of insects gets bigger and bigger," Weevil said as he summoned another insect, Yugi then just drawed a card and Weevil summoned a giant ant. Yugi drew another card and Weevil smirked.

"Keep drawing Yugi, my army of insects continue to grow," Weevil said as he summoned a fifth insect which was a bipedal insect with two scythes for hands. "And soon I will wipe you out in one massive bug blitzkrieg," Weevil said with a smirk.

"That is right Weevil, put all your monsters on the field, which is exactly what I am counting on," Yugi thought to himself.

"Look at our Yugi go, he is so confident up there," Tea said and Daisuke nodded with a smile on her face.

"I know, when he duels it is like he becomes a totally different guy," Joey said in response while Weevil chuckled before he pointed at Yugi.

"So Yugi I am down to my last monster, and you know what that means," Weevil said in a singsong voice as Yugi drawed a card and his eyes widened.

"The Dark Magician, perfect Weevil can't resist hitting this," He thought.

"Alright Weevil, if you want to attack me then so be it, because I defend with my Dark Magician," Yugi said putting a card face down in defence mode.

"Why did he tell Weevil what monster he was playing?" Daisuke asked the others who shrugged their shoulders.

"You got me, he must have a plan though," Joey said and Weevil laughed.

"Perfect, I will destroy your favourite card first, now my insect power up your laser cannon," Weevil said and the Basic Insect monster charged up its cannon and locked on to the Dark Magician.

"Fire!" Weevil shouted but Yugi laughed, "Wha—why are you laughing?" He asked Yugi who pointed at him.

"Weevil, you are not the only one who can set traps," HE told Weevil whose eyes widened in shock.

"What!?" He shouted at Yugi.

"You were so busy grandstanding that you didn't notice me set a trap to you," Yugi told Weevil who gasped in shock.

"A trap. I thought they were all monsters!" weevil said in shock but Yugi shook his head at him.

"Not all of them were, why you filled your side with an army of bug I set a special surprise for you," Yugi said before he showed weevil his card, "And that surprise was the power of my Mirror Force!" Yugi told weevil.

"No! Hold Fire!" Weevil shouted at his Basic Insect but it was too late and the monster fired its laser at Yugi's Dark Magician who appeared and the attack rebounded back towards Weevil and his monsters.

"Too late Weevil, you already ordered the attack on my Dark Magician, and the power of Mirror Force will send it right back at you and your monsters," Yugi said and the laser hit all five of Weevil's monsters and his lifepoints dropped form two thousand all the way to five hundred and fifty five.

"No, my life points have been devastated," Weevil said in shock.

"Wahoo! Go Yugi!" Daisuke cheered.

"Awesome job buddy," Tristan said.

"Nice going Yug," Joey said to his best friend.

"He obliterated my army of beautiful bugs, how dare he do that to me!" Weevil thought it anger and fury as he glared at a confident Yugi.

"You are a liar and a cheat Weevil, your arrogance and overconfidence in yourself allowed me to get the best of you, your insects are decimated Weevil, your life points are low as well, and you also said to me you have used up all of your monsters have you not," Yugi said to Weevil who laughed at him.

"Actually, I lied about that as well," Weevil said and Yugi gasped in shock.

"What?" He said in shock.

"My most powerful monster is waiting in the wings, and this invincible insect will destroy you once and for all!" Weevil said as Yugi frowned at him.

"Awesome play Yugi," Tea cheered.

"He squashed all those bugs in a single move," Joey smiled

"You've got him on the ropes Yugi," Daisuke said when she heard a smug laugh from behind her and she turned as did Joey, Tristan and Tea and Daisuke frowned.

"Her again, god she is so annoying," She thought to herself.

"Mai?" Joey and Tristan asked in surprise to see the blonde show up.

"You losers don't seem to realise who your friend is up against, that is Weevil Underwood the regional champion, he has moves that you're shrimp of a friend couldn't hope to beat," Mai said arrogantly and Daisuke's face went red and steam started to come out of her ears.

"That Mai, who in the heck dies d=she think she is?" Daisuke thought.

"Hey nobody asked you for your opinion, so do us a favour and beat it!" She shouted at the blonde and Tea nodded her head in agreement while Joey and Tristan looked at her.

"And what miss the chance to see Weevil turn this around and beat Yugi, yeah right, move it squirt," Mai said brushing past Daisuke whose face went as red as her hair.

"Who you calling squirt!?" Daisuke shouted in anger.

"Hard at hearing?" Mai asked her and Daisuke nearly went crazy on her.

"Yeah Weevil did come from behind to win the regionals," Joey said as both Tea and Daisuke looked to see him and Tristan with a slight blush on their faces.

"He is tough and sneaky," Tristan added. Tea and Daisuke growled as they shared a looked and smirked before they whacked the two boys over their heads sending them to the ground and bumps started to form on their heads.

"Whose side are you two on!?" They shouted in unison as the two boys held their heads.

"Crazy, you didn't let us finish, all I was saying is this is Yugi's first official duel," Joey said and this made Mai chuckle.

"He's right, so why don't you two girls be nice and shut it," Mai told them and Daisuke yelled and slapped Mai across the face and hard and everyone went silent even Yugi and Weevil who looked at the developing situation and Mai held her rapidly swelling cheek.

"You think you know everything, but you don't Yugi will win and show you," Daisuke said before she smiled at Yugi who rolled his eyes at Daisuke's bipolar like personality.

"You may have destroyed my army Yugi, but you haven't won yet, I have plenty of tricks up my sleeve," Weevil said to him.

"You have done an awful lot of buzzing, but I am still waiting for the sting," Yugi said.

"I'm going to crush you, but this monster is too weak to do so, oh well I guess I will put him in defence mode," Weevil said as he put a card on the field and chuckled.

"Nice play had I forgotten the trap you set that is, I'll spring the trap but not before I play the Monster Recovery card, this allows me to bring back all the monsters from the field to my deck, and I can also draw a new hand," Yugi said and the squares on the field stopped flashing and he reshuffled his deck and drew five new cards, "Now I sacrifice my weaker monster to spring the trap, Kuriboh attack!" Yugi shouted and a furball appeared on the field and the trap activated and a tapeworm attacked Kuriboh and destroyed it and Yugi's lifepoints went to 1050.

"A trap only works if it surprises you, next time don't shout it out," Yugi said to Weevil who laughed.

''I could give a bee's behind about that trap, I tricked you into removing your monsters so I could play this," Weevil said as he flipped up a monster and a larvae appeared on the field and it gained the field bonus but it was still weak, "And now I play the Cocoon of Evolution!" Weevil said and the larvae was wrapped in a giant gooey squishy cocoon covered in webs.

"Gross," Daisuke gagged.

"I told you, Weevil is turning the duel around," Mai said and Tea and Daisuke glared at her.

"In five turns Yugi, my Larvae Moth creature will evolve into the Great Moth, and you can't scratch it because the Cocoon of Evolution gains defence points due to the field power bonus," Weevil said and the Cocoon's defence points climbed to 2600.

"I summon Gaia the Fierce Knight!" Yugi shouted as a man riding a horse wielding dual lances appeared.

"Attack!" Yugi shouted and Gaia charged and hit the cocoon but was bounced off.

"One turn down, there is nothing that can destroy my cocoon, admit it you're finished Yugi," Weevil said to Yugi arrogantly as Yugi's lifepoints dropped by three hundred due to the difference in points.

"Hang tough Yug' you'll pop that puss bag," Joey encouraged but Mai laughed ad Daisuke and Tea glared at her.

"What is so funny?" Tea asked her.

"You idiots are cheering like he still has a chance to win," Mai said and Daisuke and Tea got in her face.

"Of course he does," Daisuke said as she and Tea were held back by Joey and Tristan.

"Just four more turns Yugi, then you will be defeated," Weevil said.

"Maybe I should play a defence, just in case I cannot stop that whatever it is," Yugi thought before he played a card in defence.

"Play defence all you want, but it will not save you from my monster!" Weevil said as the cocoon bulged.

"Yugi you've got to win for your grandpa," Daisuke told him.

''I know," He replied.

''So don't let this guy push you around, time to barbecue this bug and win this thing," Daisuke told him and Yugi gasped.

"Barbecue, that's it," Yugi thought before he gave Dai and nod and a thumbs up and she returned it.

"Like my friend said, time to turn up the heat, go Curse of Dragon!" Yugi shouted and a legless dragon appeared on the field, "Next I will combine it with the Burning Land card, Attack!" Yugi said putting a card on the field and his dragon was engulfed in light before it blew a stream of fire at the cocoon or rather the forest surrounding it.

"No the forest, with no forest I lose the field power bonus!" Weevil shouted in shock.

"That is right Weevil, now Gaia attack the cocoon once more!" Yugi shouted and the knight charged the cocoon and hit it and it popped like a zit.

"Ha, he did it!" Daisuke cheered.

"He popped like a zit," Joey cheered.

"Yuck," Tea deadpanned but to everyone's surprise the monster inside the cocoon was still alive.

"Fool, you only stooped his evolution one turn short, but he is still powerful enough to defeat you, Great Moth arise!" Weevil shouted and everyone saw a giant green moth appear on the field and take to the air.

"Very well, let us settle this in the skies!" Yugi shouted as his dragon rose to meet Weevil's moth.

"You want a dogfight fine, Great Moth attack Hurricane blast!" Weevil shouted and the Great Moth blew hurricane winds at Yugi's defence monster on the ground and destroyed it.

"No my beaver," Yugi said before he placed a card on the field and the hurricane blast attack engulfed Gaia as well.

"It is over Yugi you've lost!" Weevil said.

'Are you sure?" Yugi asked and when the hurricane died down there stood Gaia but this time he was mounted upon the Curse of Dragon.

"Behold Gaia the Dragon Warrior," Yugi said to Weevil who chuckled.

'What is so funny Weevil?" Yugi asked him.

"Your monster does not look so good," He said and Yugi looked at his monster and gasped when he saw his monsters attack points dropping.

"How?" Yugi gasped in shock.

"Poison you fool, whenever my Great Moth attacks it leaves poison particles all over the whole field, your monster is losing attack points faster than you can stop it," Weevil told Yugi who was getting nervous.

"I can't lose, my grandfather's deck won't fail me," Yugi said as he drew his next card and he smirked. "I play the magic card Makiou the magical rainstorm," Yugi said and it started to rain on the field and washed the poison away.

"You've washed the poison yes, but you still won't win, Great Moth attack with Tornado of Doom!" Weevil shouted and the moth fired a blast of wind mixed with lightning and obliterated Yugi's monster and his lifepoints dropped to fifty but for some reason Yugi was smiling and laughing.

"What are you so happy about?" Weevil asked him.

"Weevil, you are about to lose this duel, I know it is hard for you to lose seeing as you spent so much time coming up with ways to cheat.

"No you're lying!" Weevil shouted at him but Yugi shook his head.

"No I am not, now witness your downfall, because I summon the Summoned Skull!" Yugi shouted and a giant winged skeleton appeared on the field with an attack of 2500, "This is it, your moth won't withstand this attack," Yugi told him and Weevil chuckled mentally.

"His monster is strong but not strong enough to defeat my Moth," Weevil thought to himself before he gasped when he saw water drip down from his Moth, "My Moth is wet!" Weevil said in shock.

"That is right, and my monster attacks with electricity, so your Great Moth is nothing more than a giant lightning rod, and also the spell card I played boosts my Summoned Skull's attack by one thousand points! Attack!" Yugi shouted and the Summoned Skull growled as it's attack points climbed to 3500 and it fired a massive lightning burst towards the great Moth and destroyed it and Weevil's lifepoints dropped to zero. "It is over, I have won," Yugi said and Weevil drooped to the ground in a heap.

"Impressive, I had no idea he would win against Weevil," Mai said before she walked away and everyone gathered around Yugi and Weevil.

"But I am the champion, I am the Regional Champion," Weevil cried.

"You were only champion because you cheated and lied your way there, a true champion duels with honour," Yugi said as he put the two starchips from Weevil into his gauntlet.

"Don't waste your time Yugi, he isn't going to get it, but I guess I can take his duelling glove seeing as he no longer needs it," Joey said taking Weevils glove and putting it on and his one starchip into it as well.

"Seven more chips left," Yugi said.

"I need eight, hope I can duel soon," Daisuke said when he felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up to see Joey smiling at her.

"You'll do fine, just trust yourself," He told her and Daisuke nodded her head.

"Right lets go," Daisuke said and everyone nodded as they set off to find more starchips.

The end of the chapter

Read and Review


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

I don't own Digimon or Yu-Gi-Oh

Chapter Five: Daisuke's first Duel

Mai was storming through the forest and was furious at what had happened to her a few minutes ago.

"Oh that girl, she is such a brat, I cannot believe she slapped me, I will get her back, but I don't want to waste my time with her anyway," Mai said to herself when she heard a voice from behind her.

"There you are, I have been searching the whole island for you," Mai turned around to see a boy with brown hair and wearing a red beanie along with a green jacket walk up to her. "It is time we finished what we started back on the boat," The boy said to Mai who rolled her eyes at him and put her hand on her hip.

"You're Rex Raptor right?" Mai asked the boy now known as Rex Raptor who nodded his head at her, "I whipped your butt on the boat, I have nothing else to prove by facing you again," Mai told him and he frowned at her.

"Hey, I was the runner up in the regional championships, I deserve another shot against you, plus I have won two starchips giving me a total of four, I am on my way towards getting into the castle," Rex said before he showed Mai his duellist glove showing four starchips in it, Mai smirked when she then showed him his glove and showed five starchips in her glove, Rex frowned at this.

"I have five starchips, so I am halfway towards getting into the castle," Mai told Rex and he growled at her.

"So, I will duel you right now for them," Rex told Mai showing her his deck ready to duel but Mai scoffed and she and turned around and started to walk away from him, but she stopped when an image of Daisuke appeared in her mind and she frowned but that frown then turned into a smirk before she turned back around and looked at Rex Raptor.

"I'll tell you what Rex. If you do one thing for me, then I will duel you," Mai told Rex who raised an eyebrow at her.

"Really, what do I have to do?" Rex asked her.

"I have a problem, and I want you to eradicate it," Mai told Rex who smirked and he nodded at her.

"Alright, I am listening," Rex told Mai who smirked and bent down to his level and started to whisper into his ear. Once she was done Rex smirked once more and nodded his head.

"Alright, I will do it, just be ready to uphold your end of the bargain," Rex told Mai before he walked away and Mai scoffed.

"Yeah right," Mai thought to herself before she turned and walked off. Meanwhile Daisuke and the rest of her friends were walking through a field with Daisuke out in front, the mahogany haired girl was smiling in excitement.

"Alright, time to find somebody to duel and win me some starchips," Daisuke said and this made the others smile at her.

"Easy Dai, you're still new to this game remember?" Yugi reminded her and she looked at him and nodded her head at the short blonde.

"I know that, but I am so excited about it," Daisuke said walking off in search of a duellist to duel and the others followed after the excited girl who was searching for someone to duel. After a while Daisuke sighed when after a long time of searching she couldn't find anyone to duel.

"Man, where is everybody, I thought this place would be filled with duellists," Daisuke said.

"Maybe nobody sees you as a threat?" Tristan suggested to her and she frowned at him.

"That isn't a nice thing to say Tristan," Tea scolded the boy.

"Hey I am just saying," Tristan replied to Tea and Daisuke frowned at him before she pulled out her deck and flipped through the cards and looked them over again when Joey snatched them out of her hands.

"Hey," Daisuke said in shock before she stood up and snatched her deck back from the blonde and pocketed it and stormed off from the group.

"What did I do?" Joey asked in surprise, but before anybody could answer him a voice spoke out.

"Hey, which one of you is Daisuke Motomyia!?" Everyone turned to see Rex walk up to them.

"That's me," Daisuke said looking at him, Rex smirked before he pointed at her.

"Good, because I am Rex Raptor and I challenge you to a duel," Rex told her and her eyes widened in shock.

"Say what?" Daisuke asked him and he smirked at her.

"I said I challenge you to a duel," Rex said as the ground shook and an arena emerged from the ground behind Rex.

"Do you accept?" Rex asked her just before the bracelet on Daisuke's wrist glowed brightly and everyone gasped in shock.

"HITOMI!" Daisuke shouted and she transformed with her hair undoing itself from her ponytail and bangs framing her face and she grew taller to the shock and surprise of everyone but Yugi was the one who was the most shocked.

"Whoa," Joey gasped in awe.

"Alright, Rex Raptor I accept you challenge," Daisuke said with a confident look on her face and Rex nodded his head. The two off them walked to opposite ends of the field and took their places and set their decks down on the field. "What are the stakes?" Daisuke asked him and Rex smirked at her.

"All of our starchips, seeing as you have only two this will be your first and your last duel on this island," Rex said to Daisuke who nodded her head at him.

"All of our starchips? You're on," Daisuke said to Rex who smirked.

"Duel!" They both shouted and their lifepoints went to 2000 and the duel began.

"This should be interesting," Mai said as she watched from the shadows. Daisuke and Rex drew five cards each and Daisuke saw she had good cards first time around.

"V-Girl, V-Knight, V-Pyro, Neo the Magic Swordsman and a strange whip like magic card, better play this safe for now," Daisuke thought to herself. "I summon V-Girl in defence mode," Daisuke said and she placed a card on the field and V-Girl appeared and crossed her arms over herself and kneeled on the ground.

"My go, and I summon Two-Headed King Rex," Rex said and a twin headed purpled dragon winged dragon appeared on the field, "Now attack," Rex shouted and his twin headed dinosaur attacked V-Girl and destroyed her.

"You can do this Dai," Tea encouraged her and she nodded her head back at her.

"Alright Rex, I summon Neo the Magic Swordsman in attack mode," Daisuke said and the blonde swordsman appeared on the field, "Now attack his dinosaur," Daisuke ordered and her swordsman charged Rex's monster but to her shock Rex's monster destroyed her monster and her lifepoints dropped to 1620.

"Ha, looks like my King Rex received a field power bonus from the wilderness field he was on," Rex said with a smirk and Daisuke saw that Rex was right as King Rex's attack points were at 2080 so her monster was weaker than Rex who smirked at her and she growled.

"My move and I summon V-Knight," Daisuke said and a blue skinned man wearing armour and wielding a sword appeared, "Attack!" Daisuke ordered and her knight charged Rex's dinosaur and destroyed it and his lifepoints dropped to 1880.

"Good move, but not good enough, because I summon Sword Arm of Dragon," Rex said and a four legged dinosaur with spikes on its back and a sharp pointed tail appeared on the field and its attack points climbed from 1750 to 2275, "Now attack her knight!" Rex ordered and his monster swung its tail at Daisuke's V-Knight and destroyed it and Daisuke's lifepoints dropped again to 1545.

"Don't give up Daisuke," Yugi encouraged her as she looked at her cards.

"How do I beat his monsters when they gain a power bonus?" She thought to herself when she drew a card and saw what she had, "This will work for now," She thought before she looked at Rex. "I play Heroic Challenger SwordShield," Daisuke said as an armoured man with two shields appeared and kneeled down with the shields protecting it and Rex saw it had 2000 defence points but no attack points.

"Smart, Daisuke is playing it safe with a monster in defence," Yugi said and the others nodded their heads in agreement.

"Alright I summon the Megazowler," Rex said as a triceratops like digimon appeared on the field and its attack climbed from 1800 to 2340, "Now attack," Rex ordered and his monster charged at Daisuke's and rammed it head first and it was destroyed and Daisuke frowned at him before she drew a card and smiled.

"Alright Rex, I summon my V-Pyro monster in attack mode," Daisuke said and her V-Pyro monster appeared on the field, "And I will boost her power with the magic card Graceful Dice," Daisuke said and small man holding a giant blue dice in his hands appeared and threw the dice and it rolled across the field and stopped on 3 and Daisuke smiled. "Since it landed on three my V-Pyro's attack and Defence points are increased by 300 hundred points," Daisuke said and her monsters attack points climbed from 2200 to 2500 hundred points, "Now V-Pyro attack his Megazowler," Daisuke ordered and her monster created a fireball and threw it at Rex's monster and hit Megazowler who roared before it was destroyed and Rex's lifepoints dropped all the way to 1120.

"How did you know dinosaurs were vulnerable to fire type monsters?" Rex asked her.

"Uh lucky guess," Daisuke said bashfully and Rex fell anime style as did Mai while Yugi, Tea, Joey and Tristan sweatdropped. Rex growled before he pointed at Daisuke.

"Look toots, it doesn't matter if your monster is the most powerful, I will still wipe the floor with you," Daisuke raised an eyebrow at him as she saw him switch his Sword Arm of Dragon to defence mode.

"Time to go on the attack, V-Pyro attack his Sword Arm of Dragon," Daisuke said and V-Pyro threw a fireball at Rex's monster and destroyed it. Rex was getting worried at how Daisuke seemed to be now winning the duel.

"Dai has got this in the bag," Joey said with a grin.

"I wouldn't be so sure, I mean Rex came second in the regional championships, so he must be really skilled to have done so," Yugi said to Joey who looked at him.

"Yug, relax Daisuke's monster is the strongest on the field and Rex doesn't have any monsters on the field at the moment," Joey replied to Yugi who nodded her head and looked back at the duel as Rex placed a card face down in defence mode.

"Attack," Daisuke ordered and V-Pyro once again attacked the face down monster Rex had on the field and destroyed it, "You have to do better than that," Daisuke taunted him as she drew a card and she then looked at her hand, she had Lady Ex-Veemon, Monster Reborn, Dragon Tamer Whip and Polymerisation, she then looked at the card she drew but frowned when she looked at it.

"The Dragon Tamer, I can't play this for the simple reason one of the pieces to form this monster is in the graveyard, I will have to wait until I can play this," Daisuke thought before she set down the Dragon Tamer Whip face down on the field and the square it was placed on started to blink.

"A face down, what good will that do?" Rex asked himself mentally before he put another monster face down.

"Attack!" Daisuke ordered and her V-Pyro attacked Rex's monster and destroyed it and Rex frowned as he drew a card and smirked at her.

"I summon Serpent Night Dragon in attack mode," Rex said and a large dragon appeared on the field with an attack of 2350.

"That monster is weaker than mine Rex, how do you hope to defeat it?" Daisuke asked him but Rex just smirked at her.

"Did you forget the full effect of the Graceful Dice card?" Rex asked her and she raised an eyebrow at him.

"Full effect?" She asked him and he nodded his head.

"Yeah, that the power boost only lasts three turns, and you just had your third turn," Rex said and Daisuke gasped in shock when she noticed V-Pyro's attack points went back to 2200. "Now attack my dragon," Rex said and his dragon roared and flew at V-Pyro and slashed with its claws and destroyed it and Daisuke's points dropped to 1395 and Daisuke frowned at Rex who was smirking at her.

"Uh oh, Daisuke might be in trouble," Tea said worried and the others nodded their heads at her.

"She can pull through, I just know it," Yugi said hopefully and the others nodded their heads at him. Daisuke was getting nervous as she drew a card and looked at her hand and smiled.

"This card won't let me down," Daisuke thought to herself as she looked at Rex and smiled.

"I summon Lady Ex-Veemon to the field." Daisuke said and everyone gasped in shock when they saw the new monster appear on the field.

"Whoa, that's new," Joey said and everyone nodded their heads and Rex saw that Lady Ex-Veemon had 2700 attack points.

"Now Lady Ex-Veemon destroy his dragon with Vee laser!" Daisuke ordered and her monster nodded before crossing its arms over its chest and firing an x shaped energy beam at Rex's dragon and destroyed it and his lifepoints dropped to 770 and he growled at her.

"I will also place a card face down, it is your move Rex," Daisuke said and her friends cheered her on.

"Great work, you've got him on the ropes," Daisuke smiled down at Yugi when she heard him say that and gave him a thumbs up to which he returned.

"So what if you destroyed my monster, I have one more card that will destroy you for good, I summon the Red Eyes Black Dragon," Rex said and a giant black winged dragon appeared on the field. "And I will use the equip spell card Dragon Nails, which will increase the Red Eyes Black Dragon attack points by 600!" Rex said and Daisuke gasped once she saw its attack points climb to 3000.

"Nuts!" Daisuke said and Rex laughed in victory.

"Attack!" Rex shouted and his Red eyes roared and fired a fireball towards Lady Ex-Veemon but Daisuke smirked.

"You've activated my trap card, Negate Attack!" Daisuke shouted and the fire ball hit a vortex that appeared and the attack was blocked.

"What good is one turn delay going to help you, you have nothing in your deck that can defeat my mighty Red Eyes Black Dragon," Rex bragged and Daisuke was ready to agree with him.

"He is right, I have the Dragon Tamer, but I would have to use Monster Reborn to bring V-Girl back and that would waste a turn and he could destroy me then, I have to buy time," Daisuke thought to herself and she smiled as she drew the card she needed.

"Rex Raptor I play the Magic Card, Swords of Revealing Light!" Daisuke said and swords of light dropped from the sky and surrounded Rex's Red Eyes.

"What good is a three turn delay going to do for you?" He asked Daisuke who looked at him and smiled.

"Three turns is all I need to beat you Rex, because I play the Magic card Monster Reborn, and I bring back my V-Girl to the field," Daisuke said as her V-Girl reappeared beside Lady Ex-Veemon and smiled.

"So what, I squashed her before I will do it again," Rex said as he was forced to skip his turn, Daisuke grinned at him.

"Are you so sure, because I equip my V-Girl with the Dragon Tamer Whip, which will boost her power to 1600," Daisuke said as a whip with a dragons head as the hilt appeared in V-Girl's hand and her attack points climbed to 1600.

"So she is still weaker than my Red Eyes Black Dragon, but you know what let's up the ante," Rex said to Daisuke who looked at him.

"I'm listening," Daisuke said.

"You win I will give you my Red Eyes Black Dragon, I win once the tournament is over you go out with me," Rex said and Daisuke's eyes went wide.

"What!?" Both she and Yugi shouted in shock and everyone looked at Yugi who blushed in embarrassment.

"You heard me," Rex said and Daisuke frowned at him.

"Fine, but one date only," Daisuke said sternly and Rex nodded his head. And the sword vanished until only four were holding the Red Eyes back from attacking Daisuke.

"Time to see if this will work, I activate the spell Polymerisation," Daisuke announced and Rex gasped in shock as did Mai who was still watching the duel from the shadows. "That is right, and I fuse my V-Girl and Lady Ex-Veemon to create the Dragon Tamer with an attack of 3200," Daisuke announced and V-Girl and Lady Ex-Veemon swirled around the other before they reformed in a blonde haired, crimson eyed, yellow markings under the eyes, wearing a black leotard going done to the knees and elbows and carrying the whip. Just after that happened the swords of light vanished.

"The three turns are up, and your monster is only stronger by 200 points, how can you win with that?" Rex asked Daisuke who smirked.

"Because my Dragon Tamer has a special effect, if it faces a dragon type monster, its attack points decrease by 1000," Daisuke said and Rex gasped as he saw his Red Eyes Black Dragon's power drop to 2000 making a difference of 1200.

"No!" Rex shouted in shock.

"Dragon Tamer attack!" Daisuke ordered and the Dragon Tamer swung its whip and hit the Red Eyes Black Dragon and it roared in pain and it was destroyed and Rex's lifepoints dropped to zero.

"Ha she did it," Joey cheered and everyone else cheered and Rex sighed in defeat as Daisuke turned back to normal and she walked over to him.

"You beat me fair and square, so here are my starchips and my Red Eyes Black Dragon, you earned them both," Rex said handing his four chips to Daisuke and his Red Eyes Black Dragon.

"Thanks, you duelled great as well, maybe we should do it again at some point," Daisuke said to Rex who nodded his head.

"Yeah sure, see you around," Rex waved as he walked off.

"Alright, now I've got six starchips and an awesome card, now I'm one step closer to getting into that castle, Pegasus watch put I am coming for you," Daisuke said as the others nodded their heads agreeing with her and they walked away but Mai was frowning.

"She beat him, she is really getting on my nerves, I will have to deal with her myself then," Mai said and she stormed off.

The end of chapter

Read and Review


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

I don't own Digimon or Yu-Gi-Oh

Chapter Six: Joey vs Mai

Daisuke and company were walking through the forest looking for the next challenge, Daisuke was smiling as she looked at her six starchips and her new card the Red Eyes Black Dragon she had won from Rex Raptor.

"With this card, I am sure to win my last four starchips," Daisuke said with a grin and everyone smiled at her.

"You said it Daisuke, by the way I think you duelled really great against Rex," Yugi said to Daisuke who smiled at him.

"Thanks Yugi, for a minute there I thought I would actually lose," Daisuke admitted.

"Yeah, then you'd have to go out with that guy," Joey said and Daisuke nodded her head and Yugi frowned slightly at being reminded at the wager Rex and Daisuke made during the duel.

"Okay Joey, looks like it is time to find you a person to duel, otherwise it'll just be me and Daisuke going into the castle," Yugi reminded him and everyone looked at him and then at Joey. Then they heard a laugh and Daisuke frowned.

"I know that laugh," She growled and Tea nodded her head agreeing with her statement, the group walked off in the direction where they had heard the laugh and soon came upon a duelling arena and they saw Mai standing in front of another duellist putting some starchips into her duelling glove.

"That isn't fair, you cheated!" The duellist said to Mai who just chuckled at him.

"I didn't cheat," Mai said and the duellist frowned at her.

"Yes you did, how else do you explain you not looking at your cards the whole duel?" He asked Mai who looked at him.

"That is simply, I am physic, now go on and scram, and you are finished on this island" Mai said and the duellist frowned before he walked off, Daisuke scoffed and walked over to her.

"Hello Mai, doing magic tricks now are you?" Daisuke asked Mai and she glared at her in response.

"You think you are so smart, all because you beat Rex Raptor and got his Red Eyes Black Dragon card," Mai said and Daisuke raised an eyebrow at her.

"How did you know about me winning Rex's Red Eyes?" Daisuke asked Mai who gulped and started to stammer when Daisuke frowned. "You convinced him to duel me didn't you, are that frightened of me Mai?" Daisuke asked her and the others frowned at Mai as well.

"So what if I did, you still beat him so no harm done," Mai said waving her hand and Daisuke frowned.

"That does it, you and me right now, I want to knock your high and mighty self-righteous backside off its perch!" Daisuke exclaimed at her and Mai looked at her before she noticed Joey's one starchip on his glove and she smirked.

"Alright I think I have one more duel in me," She said and Daisuke nodded her head but she was stopped by Joey putting his arm on her shoulder.

"Joey, what are you doing?" Daisuke asked him in confusion.

"Dai, let me duel her, you and Yugi have already had a duel but I haven't had a single duel yet," Joey told Daisuke who looked at him and then at Yugi who nodded at her.

"Alright, Joey take her to the cleaners," Daisuke said to Joey who nodded and grinned at her.

"So you want to duel me, fine let's get this over with, and to make this interesting we will each put up one starchip sound good?" Mai asked Joey and she took her place on one side of the field followed by Joey and the two of them put their decks down and a single starchip and the arena activated and their lifepoints went to 2000 each.

"Duel!" They both said and they both drew five cards from their decks and Mai set her cards down so she couldn't see them and everyone raised an eyebrow at her.

"You can do this Joey," Tea said to him.

"I hope he will do alright, he is a rookie against a professional," Tristan said.

"Don't worry, I am sure that he will do fine," Yugi said with a smile and Daisuke smiled as well.

"Before we start, I gotta ask you something," Joey said and Mai raised an eyebrow. "Why are you even in this tournament?" Joey asked her.

"I'm in it for the money, and all the luxuries that that money will buy me," Mai she answered him and Joey was frowning at her.

"You're pathetic, you're just duelling for things, but I am duelling for the people I love," Joey told Mai who frowned at him.

"Joey, show this blonde bimbo what it means to duel from the heart," Daisuke called to him and he nodded at her.

"You got it Dai," Joey said to her with a smile.

"I will be nice and let you have the first move," Mai told Joey who looked at his hand and drew one card.

"I'll start off with Masaki the Legendary Swordsman," Joey said and a warrior in samurai armour appeared and due to the field he was on his attack points climbed from 1100 to 1430, "Your move Mai," Joey told the blonde and she started waving her hand over her face down cards and humming as well.

"What the heck are you doing?" Joey asked her.

"Oh I am going to mystically pick one of my cards to play," Mai said and she picked a card and played it. "Harpie Lady," Mai announced and a woman with claws, crimson hair sharp claws and wings, the monster screeched loudly as its attack points climbed from 1300 to 1690.

"Attack!" Joey ordered his swordsman and it charged at Mai's Harpie.

"You idiot!" Daisuke exclaimed in shock as Joey's swordsman swung his sword at the harpie but she flew into the air.

"Land monsters are at a disadvantage against flying monsters," Yugi said as Mai's Harpie lady dived at Joey's swordsman and cut it with her claws and it was destroyed and Joey's lifepoints dropped to 1410. Mai laughed arrogantly at Joey who was frowning at her.

"Did Joey already blow it Yugi?" Tea asked the shorter blonde who looked at her and then at Joey.

"No he didn't blow it, but he needs to concentrate on this duel," Daisuke said answering for Yugi who nodded his head agreeing with the mahogany haired girl.

"Yeah he attacked way too early," Tristan said and Mai resumed her psychic act and hummed again before she set a card face down on the field again without looking at it and the square started to blink and Joey started to sweat.

"Joey, keep it together, don't let her parlour tricks mess with you," Daisuke encouraged Joey.

"My tricks have made this kid forget how to play the game, I just need to keep pushing his buttons," Mai thought to herself.

"Okay my move and I summon Tiger Axe," Joey said as a tiger wearing armour and wielding an axe appeared on the field and its attack points climbed to 1690 the same as Mai's harpie Lady. "Ha, my monsters attack is the same as yours, now attack!" Joey ordered and his monster roared and charged.

"No, you're still not thinking Joey," Yugi said to his friend.

"While your monster does have the same attack points due to the field power bonus, you lose it once you attack my harpie," Mai told Joey and her Harpie attacked Tiger Axe and slashed through it and destroyed it and Joey's lifepoints dropped once again to 1020, "It'll take more than your land based wimps to defeat my Harpie," Mai said to Joey and she set another card face down, "With this card it will allow my harpie to destroy whatever monster you play in one move," Mai said and Joey was getting even more flustered.

"Can she see my cards as well?" Joey asked himself mentally. "If she can, then I'd better go on the defence," Joey thought as he set a card face down on his side of the field.

"A defence monster huh, alright I activate my face down Cyber Shield," Mai said and flipped up her face down card and armour appeared on her Mai's Harpie Lady and its attack climbed up to 2190, "Now attack," Mai ordered her harpie who screeched and dived down towards Joey's face down monster and destroyed it leaving Joey defenceless against Mai and her Harpie Lady.

"No," Joey gasped.

"Ha, this is so much fun, and just so you know your next card will not work against me either," Mai said and Joey gritted his teeth.

"Mai has ESP that has to be it, that has to be it, I'm going to lose this duel, and the chance to save my sister," Joey said to himself,

"This game is mine, you can't win against me," Mai taunted Joey.

"She's right, she is too much for me," Joey said.

"Joey, settle down being all rattled isn't going to help," Daisuke said.

"She's right, remember what my grandpa taught you about Duel Monsters." Yugi encouraged Joey,

"Don't let her rattle you," Tea told Joey and Mai growled.

"Stay out of this," Mai said and everyone looked at her. "Your pathetic cheerleading isn't helping him defeat my Harpie Lady, don't you guys get it yet friendship doesn't win duels it never has, it's not helping him, he is defeated and he knows it," Mai said arrogantly.

"That isn't true," Tea said.

"No? There can be only one champion, on this island, someone who is your friend one day could be your worst enemy tomorrow, once you are forced to face one another, where is this friendship that you speak of then, that is why the only one you can trust is yourself, I hope this defeat that you experience today will teach you that lesson kid," Mai said and Joey was starting to freak.

"He is losing it," Tristan said.

"He needs help," Tea said and both Yugi's puzzle and Daisuke's bracelet glowed brightly.

"YU-GI-OH/ HITOMI!" They both shouted as they were engulfed in light and they both transformed.

"Joey don't listen to her, we are right here for you like you are always there for us," Daisuke told him and both Mai and Joey looked at Yugi and Daisuke.

"Trust us on this, she is just trying to divide and conquer, a strategy that has been used for centuries, believe me I know," Yugi said to Joey.

"I believe you two, something about you just makes me want to believe you," Joey said and Mai laughed loudly.

"You really think those two will let you win, they are duellists as well, so you will have to fight them both some time," Mai said

"You're right I will have to duel them at some point, but Yug is my best friend and Dai even though I just met her she reminds me so much of my sister, and no matter what we will always be friends," Joey said and Daisuke and Yugi smiled at him as did Tea and Tristan. "I just gotta concentrate on how to win this duel," Joey thought to himself as he closed his eyes and concentrated. "If Mai ain't psychic, then how does she know her cards?" Joey asked himself when he sniffed the air.

"Perfume? That's weird, and it's coming from her cards!" Joey thought as his eyes snapped open.

"I see through your card trick, you've sprayed different perfumes on each individual card, and by smelling each one you can tell which one is which, that way you don't look at them and psych the other player out," Joey said with a grin and Mai's eyes went wide.

"No way, how did an amateur figure out my aroma strategy?" Mai asked in shock.

"I admit Mai, you had me buying the psychic powers shtick, but now I know you are just a phoney," Joey said.

"Alright Joey," Yugi said with a smile.

"Go get her Joey," Tea told him.

"You the man," Tristan encouraged him.

"We're all behind you joey," Daisuke said with a smile and he nodded his head at them.

"Just because you beat my act, does not mean you can beat me in a duel," Mai said.

"Are you so sure about that? I got just the card to wipe you out," Joey said as he put a card face up in defence mode. "Baby Dragon," He said and a small orange dragon appeared on the field.

"So cute," Daisuke and Tea squealed and the other two boys looked at them and facepalmed.

"That baby is your grand plan, my card will be Elegant Egotist, its magic will make duplicates of my Harpie Lady," Mai said and her Harpie screeched and multiplied into three Harpie Ladies.

"Oh nuts!" Joey said in shock. "It is three the times the trouble, how do I beat three of those things?" Joey asked.

"You can't, you have lost," Mai said.

"This is bad," Tea said.

"Don't give up, you've still got all kinds of moves left," Tristan said.

"Really?" Tea asked him.

"I don't know ask Yugi or Dai, they are the experts," Tristan said.

"I'm still new to this, it is Joey's duel let him do it how he wants," Daisuke said and Yugi nodded his head agreeing with her.

"How in the heck will I beat an army of Harpies?" Joey asked.

"Joey don't give up, she has only used a single monster the whole duel, and then strengthening it with many magic cards, but there is a flaw with that strategy," Yugi advised him.

"You're right on that, she has only used magic cards to make her monster stronger each turn, but if she has only magic cards, than that means she must not have any more monsters in her deck," Joey said.

"Right joey, now think what card will help you win?" Yugi asked him and he looked at him before Joey's eyes widened in realisation.

"The Time Wizard, but do I have it in my hand," Joey said looking at his hand for the card he needed, "No I don't have it, I will have to draw for it," Joey said as he drew his next card and smiled, "Yes, it is the Time Wizard," Joey said as he played the card and a clock appeared on the field holding a sceptre.

"What will that do?" Mai asked him.

"Don't you know, the Time Wizard will allow time to go faster, turning my Baby Dragon into a Thousand Dragon," Joey said as the Time Wizard raised his staff.

"Time Magic," It said and lights started to swirl around the Baby Dragon before it reappeared and everyone saw it had turned into a larger and older dragon.

"So what if your dragon is stronger, my Harpies are still stronger go attack him now," Mai said but she gasped when she saw the three harpies had gotten older.

"How is this possible?" She asked in shock as she heard Daisuke laugh and she glared at her.

"It's because a millennium has past, your Harpies have become old and frail," Daisuke said and sure enough Mai's Harpies attack points dropped to 1300.

"Thousand Dragon attack with Inferno Flame Breath," Joey ordered and his dragon took a deep breath and blew fire from his nose and destroyed all of Mai's harpies and caused Mai's lifepoints to drop from 2000 all the way to 0.

"He did it!" Tea said happy for her friend as everyone nodded their heads and smiling at Joey.

"How could I lose?" Mai asked herself.

"Hey Mai, if you want to be a true champion then find something worth duelling for," Joey told her walking over to her side and taking the starchip he won from her and he walked over to his friends as Daisuke and Yugi returned to normal.

"Great job joey," Yugi said smiling at his friend.

"I couldn't do it without you guys," Joey said and he felt a poke in the back and he turned around to see Daisuke hand him a card.

"Here you go Joey," Daisuke said and his eyes went wide.

"That's your Red Eyes Black Dragon, why you giving it to me?" Joey asked her.

"I just got a feeling that this card belongs with you more than it does me," Daisuke said as Joey took the card from her.

"I can't take this, you won it from Rex not me," Joey said handing it back but Daisuke pushed it back to him.

"Take it Joey, you need it for your sister," Daisuke said smiling at Joey and he smiled at her before he gave her a bone crushing hug.

"I owe you one Daisuke, and I intend to pay that debt," Joey said and Daisuke smiled at him.

"Now let's get going, we still have a lot of starchips to get," Daisuke set and everyone nodded and walked off.

The End of the Chapter

Read and Review


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

I don't own Digimon or Yu-Gi-Oh

Chapter Seven: Duel upon the High Seas

The group were now walking along the edge of the Duellist Kingdom and Joey was out in front of the group with a huge grin on his face.

"Ha, now I've got two starchips, I'm on my way to getting into that castle, and this card Daisuke gave me will help me a lot," He said with a grin looking down at his two starchips and his new Red Eyes Black Dragon card that Daisuke gave him and Tea sighed at his antics.

"Is there a time limit on how long he gets to celebrate?" She asked the rest of the group.

"Hey Tea come on let him, he did just beat Mai and she wasn't a rookie either," Tristan told her and Yugi and Daisuke nodded their heads agreeing with him.

"Yeah, it's not every day you beat a person in a duel with your nose," Daisuke said and Yugi nodded his head agreeing with the mahogany haired girl's statement.

"That's right, I'm proud of him," Yugi said and everyone nodded their heads when they heard a growl.

"What was that?" Tea asked in fear thinking it was an animal but Joey groaned and everyone looked over at him.

"My stomach, I think it's empty," Joey groaned as his stomach grumbled again, he then looked at the rest of the group, "Uh, you guys got any food?" He asked them and they all looked at him and shook their heads.

"Sorry Joey," Yugi said apologetically and once he said that Tea started to freak out.

"What you guys are telling me, nobody brought any food to eat on this island?!" She asked them and them all shook their heads at her. "This is bad, this is really bad, I need to have the five food groups or I'm going to go crazy," She said running in circles and everyone sweat dropped at her antics.

"Whoa calm down, I have the perfect solution," Tristan said and everyone looked at him to see him pull out a book that said outdoor survival, "This book has a list of all the edible roots and plants and berries we need to survive in the great outdoors," he said and everyone facefaulted or gagged.

"Do I look like a chipmunk you big doofus?" Joey asked him as Tristan flipped through the books pages

"Is that book edible?" Daisuke asked him and he fell over anime style, Joey groaned before he sniffed around and he ran off and everyone looked at him.

"Joey, where are you going?" Tea asked him.

"Food, I smell food this way!" He shouted and everyone looked at him.

"Has he gone mad?" Tea asked in surprise.

"You forget, it wasn't his head that he defeated Mai with, it was his nose," Tristan said standing up, "Hey wait for me!" Tristan called to Joey running after him and leaving Tea, Yugi and Daisuke in a cloud of dust.

"Should we follow them?" Daisuke asked them.

"Might as well, they are bound to get into all kinds of trouble," Tea sighed before she walked off after Joey and Joey and Daisuke and Yugi followed after her. Soon they caught up to Joey and Tristan who were sitting on the ground and eating fish they had found.

"Hey, about time you caught up," Joey waved to them with a half-eaten fish in his hand.

"Where did you get the fish?" Daisuke asked them.

"Oh we found them," Tristan told her.

"Guys, those probably belonged to somebody," Tea scolded them but Tristan and Joey kept eating the fish.

"We are going to get into trouble aren't we?" Daisuke asked Yugi who nodded his head agreeing with her.

"Hey hands off my fish!" A voice shouted and Joey and Tristan gulped and everyone looked around in search of where the voice came from.

"Who said that?" Yugi asked and everyone heard a grunt and they turned to see a tall buff and tanned man with blue spiky hair climb up over the cliff.

"How dare you eat my catch you fish thieves," He said as a wave crashed over him and he was dragged into the water.

"So can we eat now?" Tristan asked as the man dragged himself back up the cliff.

"Let's try that again, how dare you steal my fish you bottom feeders," He said.

"Whoa big guy take it easy, it's just a few stinky fish," Joey said.

"A few stinky fish that do not belong to you, and to steal a man's catch is proof that you hold no honour," He said shaking his fist that had a duelling glove on it.

"Hey you're a duellist," Daisuke said and he looked at her.

"And who might you be?" He asked her.

"Oh I am Daisuke Motomyia," She introduced herself.

"The Daisuke Motomyia, the one who defeat Rex Raptor?" He asked her and she nodded her head before she giggled.

"What?" He asked her.

"You've got a passenger," Daisuke said before she reached and pulled off an octopus that was on his head and she tossed it back into the water.

"Hey I was going to eat that," Joey said.

"Is he a duellist as well?" The man asked and Daisuke nodded her head.

"Yeah, and Yugi is as well," Daisuke introduced Yugi to the man.

"Yugi, as in the same Yugi Moto who defeated Seto Kaiba? Ha this is a surprise, I am Mako Tsunami, the top ranked ocean duellist, I would be happy to share my catch with you such fine duellists," The man now known as Mako said before he looked at Tea, Joey and Tristan. "I apologise I have been ungracious, if you are friends of Yugi Moto and Daisuke Motomyia, then eat your fill," Mako said as Joey and Tristan cheered before they dug into the fish again followed by the rest of the group.

"It's good," Daisuke said and the rest of her friends nodded their heads agreeing with her as Mako smirked at them.

"So what brings you here Mako?" Yugi asked him once everyone had finished eating their fill.

"I was raised upon the ocean ever since I was born, so if I win this tournament then I would love to own a vessel of my own, but to do so then I will need to beat a few duellists first," Mako said before he chuckled.

"You're own boat, wow that would be awesome," Daisuke said and Mako nodded his head agreeing with her before he looked back at the ocean behind him.

"Yes the ocean is magnificent, and it has shared a bond with me ever since it was born, I can tell when it is happy or angry by the way it sparkles or by the changes of the tide," Mako said before he chuckled "Forgive me I didn't mean to be so serious," he apologised.

"Hey no worries," Daisuke waved him off.

"Yeah, if we hadn't met you wed have been starving, thanks again," Joey said standing up and Mako looked at everyone.

"Leaving so soon?" He asked them.

"Yeah, later" Daisuke said as everyone walked away but Mako chuckled and he picked up his harpoon and threw it and it landed by Daisuke and Yugi's feet making them both hit the ground in shock, "What's the big idea, you could have hit us!" Daisuke shouted at Mako who chuckled.

"I treated you to dinner, now you will honour me with a duel," He told them.

"He is nuts," Joey said.

"No, but I am a master fisherman, and you have taken the bait," Mako chuckled.

"Bait?" Tea asked confused.

"The fish of course, I laid it out for you three to take, but I never expected to catch Yugi Moto or Daisuke Motomyia," Mako said.

"How do you even know me?" Daisuke asked him.

"The story going around the island is that you defeated Rex Raptor, the number two ranked duellist in the nationals and you won his best card, but I am not interested in fighting you, but Yugi is fair game," Mako said and Yugi's puzzle glowed brightly and he transformed.

"Mako Tsunami I accept your challenge," Yugi told him as waves crashed into the cliff and an arena rose up from the depths.

"Take a good look Yugi, we shall duel upon the high seas," Mako said and both he and Yugi took their positions on opposite sides. "The field is split in two, one half is water the other land, now let it begin," Mako said.

"Duel!" Both he and Yugi said and their lifepoints went up to 2000.

"Let us now see how you deal with my mighty denizens of the deep," Mako said and he put a monster down but nothing appeared.

"What, it's underwater!?" Yugi exclaimed in shock.

"This I don't like," Joey said in concern.

"The great ocean conceals many things," Mako said and Yugi growled.

"As long as that is underwater, Yugi is unable to attack," Daisuke said.

"I will have to set a strong defence if I am to survive this duel, I call upon the Horned Imp," Yugi said and a man with a horn on his head appeared on the field.

"Fiend Kraken, attack!" Mako shouted and several tentacles shot out of the water and wrapped around Yugi's monster and dragged him into the water.

"My Imp, you're good Mako a brilliant opening play," Yugi said as his lifepoints dropped to 1740.

"Appreciated but I doubt your Imp thought so," Mako said.

"Well I now know I'm up against a powerful monster," Yugi said.

"Yes the ocean commands respect, as do its creatures," Mako said.

"Maybe if I play a monster that can attack no matter what is hidden under the water," Yugi thought before he played a card, "Feral Imp," Yugi said and the familiar green imp appeared on the field.

"I know of your feral imp, and its electrical attacks so my next card is the Giant Jellyfish," Mako said as he played another monster that gave of a cry. "Here that, that is the cry of my monster," Mako said.

"That thing will be crying alright, once I combine my monster with the Horn of the Unicorn!" Yugi said as he played a card and the horn on his Imp grew longer and lightning arched from it and his Feral Imp got more real, "Go Magic Lightning attack!" Yugi shouted as his imp fired lightning into the water but nothing happened except for the water to bubble. "What? Your lifepoints remain the same, but how?" Yugi asked in shock as the water bubbled again as a giant jellyfish emerged from the water.

"As an ocean duellist I know about water conducting electricity, so I played my Giant Jellyfish, it can absorb all electrical attacks, now my Fiend Kraken finish his Imp!" Mako ordered and once again tentacles emerged and wrapped around Yugi's imp and destroyed it and Yugi's lifepoints dropped to 1480. "Do you have any monsters that can defeat my ocean creatures?" Mako asked Yugi who growled.

"I have Silver Fang, and I use the Full Moon card to double his ferocity," Yugi said as a moon appeared above the field and a silver wolf appeared as well before it howled.

"Ferocious indeed, but the moon controls the tides causing them to rise, allowing me to summon the mighty Kairyu-Shin, arise!" Mako said as he summoned another monster to the field and it rose out of the water.

"Whoa mama, that is a big fish!" Daisuke exclaimed in shock.

"Behold the colossal Kairyu-Shin, a monster so enormous it creates its own tidal wave, attack!" Mako said as his monster attacked with a tidal wave and Silver Fang was washed away. "Gone, but gone too is your field," Mako said and Yugi gasped when he saw he had only a small patch of land left.

"No almost my entire field is gone," Yugi said in shock.

"Do you see now, the awesome power of the sea, all mean give pause to the savagery of the sea, even the greatest of fisherman, like my father, one day while out on the sea a massive storm hit our boat, my father secured me to the mast but he was swept away, but when the storm past I noticed the lifeboat was missing, so I know he is alive, so I will win this contest then search the seven seas until I find him, that Is why I duel, that Is why I must win and you must lose," Mako said.

"I understand Mako, I do but I cannot let you win," Yugi said and Mako nodded his head. "Now I summon Giant Solider of Stone," Yugi said as a giant stone warrior appeared on the field.

"Your monster can hardly stand on that rock, he is perfect prey for my Great White Terror, this monster shall lead my other two in an all-out onslaught," Mako said as the three monsters surrounded the stone warrior, "It is over Yugi, but you played admirably," Mako said.

"You too Mako, but I too duel with a loved one at stake as does Daisuke, so I cannot lose now, I switch my stone solider to attack mode," Yugi said as his stone solider stood up tall and drew a sword.

"But why, he can't touch my monsters while they are under water," Mako said but Yugi chuckled.

"I am not after your monsters, Stone Soldier attack the moon!" Yugi ordered pointing at his moon and Mako gasped as the Giant Soldier of Stone attacked the moon and destroyed it and to everyone's shock the waters receded until none was left and Mako's three monsters were beached.

"No my monsters," Mako gasped in shock.

"This duel is over, I combine my Curse of Dragon card with the Burning Land card, allowing me to wipe you out," Yugi said as his dragon appeared on the field, "Burning Land attack!" Yugi said as his dragon blew a maelstrom at the field and destroyed Mako's monsters and Mako's lifepoints dropped to zero.

"Way to go!" Daisuke and Tea cheered as Joey and Tristan grinned.

"To destroy your own moon, a great move I salute you my friend," Mako said.

"Hey this wasn't an easy win, you're a great duelist yourself," Yugi said and Mako nodded his head.

"I am down to one Starchip, but I will start over," Mako said back on dry land.

"And I'd bet you would do great," Yugi said.

"You'd win that wager," Mako said with a smile as he shook Yugi's hand. His stomach then growled and he blushed before he laughed proudly. "Dueling you has made me hungry, time to fish again farewell!" Mako said as he dived back into the ocean.

"I wish he'd bring us some fish," Tristan said.

"We'd have to duel him again," Yugi said as everyone laughed and walked away.

"Hey no problem, we've still got Tristan's book," Daisuke said.

"Hey eat all the pages you like Dai," Joey said as everyone laughed happily as they walked away.

The End of the Chapter

Read and Review


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

I don't own Digimon or Yu-Gi-Oh

Chapter Eight: A Ghost from the Past

We re-join the group as they were walking down a path down a dirt track through the forest with Yugi and Daisuke out in front of the group.

"I can't believe it, I have got five starchips now," Yugi said with a smile on his face looking down at his dulling glove which now had five starchips in it.

"Yeah I know, Mako was a really tough dude," Joey nodded his head agreeing with his friend's statement.

"Yep, now you are just one star behind me," Daisuke said lifting up her glove which still had six starchips in it and Yugi nodded his head.

"Man, you two are so close to the castle, I wish I had more," Joey admitted sadly looking at his glove which had only two starchips in it.

"Joey cheer up, you're doing fine, and soon you will have ten starchips enough to enter the castle and save your sister," Yugi reassured him and Joey smiled at him and nodded his head in thanks to the short blonde who nodded back.

"And add that with your Red Eyes Black Dragon card, and you will get the last eight chips no problem," Daisuke said with a grin and Joey nodded his head agreeing with Daisuke when they heard a scream.

"What now?" Tristan asked as everyone ran off in search of the sound and soon they came upon a clearing and saw a buff man wearing black sunglasses and a suit holding a boy tightly by the arm.

"Come on squirt," the man said trying to pull the kid along.

"Hey!" Tristan shouted as he charged the man and he pushed him away and he hit the ground but the man bounced back and he punched Tristan in the gut and he hit the ground winded and the boy tried to run away but the suited man grabbed him tightly.

"What is going on?" Yugi asked him.

"This kid lost his starchips, the rules state he must be thrown off the island," The man said but the kid shook his head.

"I didn't lose them, they were stolen," The kid said but the man did not listen to him.

"What exactly happened?" Daisuke asked the kid.

"Some small kid wearing a bandanna challenged me to a duel, but as soon as I put my deck and starchips down he stole them, you have to believe me," The kid said as Daisuke looked into the kids eyes and nodded her head.

"I believe you, tell you what I will get you your starchips back," Daisuke told the kid and he looked at her and smiled.

"Really?" He asked her and he saw her nod her head.

"You've my word," Daisuke said.

"Better hurry, the boat for all the eliminated contestants leaves in thirty minutes," The man said and Daisuke nodded her head and she looked back at the others who nodded their heads.

"Let's get going," Joey said as everyone set off to search for the thief, but unbeknownst to them someone was watching them from the bushes.

"Uh, anybody have any idea on how to find this guy?" Tea asked the gang who all looked at each other.

"Hey, no worries the great mind of detective Joey Wheeler is on the case," Joey said and Tea and Tristan sighed.

"And what does your great mind tell you Detective Wheeler?" Daisuke asked him and he looked at her and scratched his head.

"It is giving me a great headache," Joey whined and everyone sighed.

"Why don't we just go look around where the kid was where he was robbed?" Yugi suggested and everyone looked at him and then at Joey.

"Works for me," Joey shrugged.

"Found you!" Everyone turned to see a short boy wearing a blue bandanna over his face except his eyes and wearing a beanie jump out at the bushes. "I have been looking all over for you Yugi," the boy said and everyone looked at him.

"Me? Why?" Yugi asked the boy.

"I want to challenge you to a duel!" the boy pointed at Yugi and everyone looked at him.

"You're the guy that stole that kid's starchips and deck?" Daisuke asked him and he looked at her.

"So what if I did?" The boy asked her and she growled at him.

"Kid, better hand over those starchips now and deck now," Joey threatened the thief cracking his knuckles.

"Or what?" He asked him.

"Or we will make you wish you didn't steal those cards," Tristan said.

"We can handle this chump," Joey told the others.

"I should hope so, he is half your size," Tea said as Yugi looked at the boy.

"Hold on, I think this guy wants to duel me," Yugi said which made Joey and Tristan look at him. "Right?" He asked the boy who nodded his head.

"Yeah, let's get this over with," the boy said and the puzzle around Yugi's neck glowed brightly as he was enveloped in bright light and he transformed once again.

"He is really going to duel this kid?" Joey asked in shock as both Yugi and the thief took their places at opposite ends of a duelling arena.

"Looks like it," Tristan said.

"He wouldn't do this if he didn't have a reason," Daisuke spoke up looking at Yugi and the boy that he was duelling.

"How many starchips do you want to wager?" Yugi asked him.

"To wipe you out, all five of yours," The boy said.

"All five, very well but only because I know why you're doing this," Yugi said putting all five of his starchips down.

"You don't know anything," The boy said to him.

"I know more than you think I do," Yugi responded.

"Duel!" Both he and the boy replied and their lifepoints climbed to 2000 and they drew five cards. The boy looked at Yugi and was frowning beneath his bandana at Yugi.

"I will beat you Yugi, and you will pay for what you did to my brother, you broke up my family now I will break you," he thought to himself glaring at Yugi as he drew a card. "I'll go first, and I play Man-Eating Plant," The boy said and a plant with a mouth and jagged teeth appeared in the field and everyone saw it had eight hundred attack points. "You're move Yugi," he told Yugi.

"Fine, I play The Winged Dragon: Guardian of the Fortress!" Yugi said and a blue winged dragon appeared on the field.

"My monster will win Yugi, attack!" The boy told his man eating plant that attack Yugi's dragon.

"Fireball attack!" Yugi ordered and his winged dragon fired a fireball at the plant and destroyed it and the boy's lifepoints dropped to 1400.

"How did your monster beat mine!?" The boy asked Yugi who frowned at him.

"How can you hope to beat me with monsters that don't belong to you?" Yugi asked him making the boy growl, "How can your heart live in cards that belong to someone else?" Yugi asked.

"Enough, I don't believe in that Heart of the Cards stuff, cards are only about power," The boy said as a glowing eye appeared n Yugi's forehead.

"I see it all now, you're the brother of Kaiba aren't you Mokuba?" Yugi asked the boy who gasped.

"How did you know?" The boy now everyone knew as Mokuba said before eh removed his bandanna and beanie to reveal a boy with black hair. "It doesn't matter anyway," He said and everyone except Yugi gasped.

"Hey check it out," Joey said.

"It is Kaiba's brother," Tea gasped.

"Yes, Seto Kaiba is my brother, the greatest duellist in the world, but now thanks to Yugi he is gone, and Pegasus is trying to take over KaibaCorp," Mokuba said.

"Pegasus want KaibaCorp!?" Yugi exclaimed in shock.

"Yeah, he had a meeting with some of the shareholders, they want control of the company but to do so they need my brother out of the picture permanently, and Pegasus will only get KaibaCorp if he defeats you in an official duel," Mokuba explained to Yugi, "It is your fault my brother left me," Mokuba pointed at Yugi.

"Your brother didn't desert you, he is searching for himself," Yugi told Mokuba who frowned.

"I've heard enough, Krokodilus!" Mokuba said as he summoned a bipedal crocodile that snarled.

"Fireball attack!" Yugi ordered his dragon and it blew a fireball at Mokuba's monster and it was destroyed.

"You cannot win Mokuba, why do you have to duel me, we can work together, my grandfather is in danger as well," Yugi told Mokuba.

"No, I have to beat you Yugi," Mokuba said.

"Mokuba must think if he beats Yugi Pegasus won't get KaibaCorp, because he can't beat Yugi in a duel," Daisuke hypothesised and Yugi looked at her and nodded his head agreeing with her.

"That has to be it," Yugi said looking back to where Mokuba was but he didn't see him, "Where did Mokuba go?" Yugi asked in shock and confusion.

"If I can't beat you, then I will settle for having you disqualified!" Mokuba said swiping two of Yugi's starchips and he ran off.

"Hey you thief get back here!" Daisuke shouted running after Mokuba.

"Mokuba stop! You won't save KaibaCorp like that!" Yugi shouted to Mokuba who stopped and looked at him.

"When I faced your brother, I opened his mind, I cleared out all the evil influences that clouded his mind, now your brother is searching his heart for answers, once he has found the answers he will be back to normal," Yugi told him.

"What do I do then? I don't know what to do," Mokuba asked Yugi.

"You just have to trust me, but first I think you need to return the deck and starchips you stole," Yugi said and Mokuba nodded his head.

"The boat is almost about to leave, we need to hurry," Daisuke said and everyone nodded when they heard a foghorn blow.

"The boat!" Mokuba shouted running off and everyone followed after him and they arrived at the dock to see the boat was leaving the island.

"Hey what's going on?" Tea asked the man.

"The boat is leaving, that is what it is?" he asked her.

"But it hasn't been thirty minutes yet," Daisuke said as Mokuba held out the starchips.

"You have to call the boat back, I have to give the boys starchips back," Mokuba said but the man swatted the stars out of his hand and they fell into the water.

"Hey, two of those were Yugi's!" Joey snapped at the thug but he smirked at him before he grabbed Mokuba and ran off.

"Mokuba!" Yugi shouted as everyone ran after him with Yugi out in front, they followed after the thug that had Mokuba over his shoulder until they arrived at another duelling arena.

"Give Mokuba back!" Yugi shouted having turned back to normal.

"You will have to duel for his freedom," The thug said to him and everyone looked at him.

"Fine," Yugi said but he was stopped by Daisuke.

"Yugi, let me duel this thug," She said to Yugi and he looked at her.

"Alright, good luck," Yugi said and Daisuke nodded her head.

"Actually she won't be duelling me, but I have found a suitable replacement," the thug said as he looked back at the arena he was standing in front of and everyone looked up and everyone but Daisuke gasped in shock.

"It can't be!" Yugi exclaimed in shock looking at the figure standing on one of the platforms. "It's Kaiba!" Yugi exclaimed in shock.

"Who?" Daisuke asked confused.

"The guy Yugi beat a while back, but what is he doing here?" Joey asked in confusion.

"Are you backing out girl?" The thug asked Daisuke and her bracelet glowed brightly.

"HITOMI!" She cried and she transformed.

"You wish, I accept," Daisuke said with a confident look on her face.

The End of the Chapter

Read and Review


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

I don't own Digimon or Yu-Gi-Oh

Chapter Nine: Daisuke's Duel with a Ghoul

Daisuke was staring down the thug that had Mokuba gripped tightly so he couldn't run away.

"So in order for me to free Mokuba I have to defeat Kaiba right?" She asked the thug who nodded his head with a smirk on his face.

"Right, but I doubt you can defeat Seto Kaiba," The thug said to Daisuke who frowned at the thug, she then looked over at Kaiba who was smirking at her. "He was the best duellist in the world, well before he was defeated by your friend Yugi," the thug said and Daisuke looked at Mokuba who was struggling to get free of the thug and his grip.

"Mokuba don't worry, I'll defeat this creep," Daisuke said taking her place on the opposite end of Kaiba.

"So I am fighting you? I had expected to face Yugi and get my revenge, but beggars can't be choosers," Kaiba said with his voice.

"Don't hold back Daisuke, that fake is not my brother!" Mokuba shouted to Daisuke while the thug laughed.

"Your friend doesn't stand a ghost of a chance, because this time Kaiba is really a ghost," The thug said and Mokuba struggled against his grip.

"Stop it Kemo!" Mokuba shouted and the thug now know to the group as Kemo chuckled.

"It is a fact, I saw him fall to his death," Kemo said and everyone gasped including Daisuke.

"You're lying, that man is not Kaiba, it is simply a trick by Pegasus, and Mokuba do not worry once I win your freedom, we will find your brother together," Daisuke reassured him.

"I am no longer of this world, and it is all because of Yugi," Kaiba said and Daisuke glanced down at Yugi. "I could have had it all, but when he defeated me, he took more than the match, he stole my life and destroyed my soul," Kaiba said.

"You're nothing but an imposter, so stop the lies and let us just start the duel," Daisuke said to him and Kaiba's eyes narrowed.

"Fine by me, but I warn you, you cannot beat my cards like Yugi did," Kaiba told Daisuke who frowned at him.

"Daisuke, he may look like Kaiba, but he cannot imitate his deck," Yugi advised Daisuke who nodded her head.

"I am Kaiba, and you mean my deck," Kaiba said.

"Beat him Daisuke, he is nothing but a fake!" Mokuba shouted to Daisuke as Joey nodded his head.

"Yeah, that ghost don't even look like Kaiba," Joey said.

"He's right, wait I mean it's not a ghost nor is it Kaiba.' Tea said.

"Get him Daisuke," Tristan encouraged her when she heard something in her head.

"I know you can hear me, I know you can sense my thoughts, I am Kaiba and I know you can see it," she heard Kaiba think and Daisuke frowned at him, she then saw Kaiba turn to Kemo and speak to him.

"Kemo once I'm done, Pegasus can have KaibaCorp, and all I want is to duel," He said and Kemo smirked. "Three stars says that I win," Kaiba said to Daisuke lifting his duelling glove up.

"Fine by me, that means I will have nine once this is over," Daisuke said showing her glove which still had six stars in it.

"Duel!" Both she and Kaiba said.

"Guess I will go first, and I play the Hitotsu-Me Giant," Kaiba said and a giant green one eyed monster appeared in the field and Daisuke saw it had 1200 attack points as Yugi gasped in shock as did Mokuba.

"There is a card like that in my brother's deck," He said in shock and disbelief.

"Hey, just because one card is the same doesn't mean it is the same deck," Joey told him as Kaiba's giant roared.

"This is how my duel with Kaiba started out," He said and everyone looked at the field where they saw Daisuke look at her hand and smile.

"Alright, I play Lady Ex-Veemon! She has an attack of twenty seven hundred," Daisuke said as Lady Ex-Veemon appeared on the field, "Go! Vee Laser!" Daisuke shouted and her monster fired an x shaped beam of light at Kaiba's monster and destroyed it and Kaiba's points dropped to 500. "So much for your giant," Daisuke said but Kaiba just laughed.

"Do you hear that, that creepy carbon copy Kaiba is laughing," Joey said.

"Incredible, that you are almost as skilled as Yugi is, but I know something and I have a feeling that you know it as well, you can't defeat me," Kaiba told Daisuke.

"How do you figure?" She asked him.

"Because you do not have the card that can beat me, you do not have Exodia," Kaiba told Daisuke who frowned at him.

"I don't care, you will be defeated by me today, I don't need one card to beat you, as long as my friends are by my side and I believe in my cards I will not lose," Daisuke said glaring at Kaiba "Now are you here to play head games or to play duel monsters?" Daisuke asked him and he chuckled at her.

"Very well, I have a card that will be at least to Yugi and his friends a blast from the past, with the emphasis on blast," Kaiba said showing Daisuke a card that made everyone gasp in shock. "I attack with the Blue Eyes White Dragon!" Kaiba said as a massive silver dragon with blue eyes appeared on the field.

"Only a single deck has that card," Yugi gasped in shock.

"That means what they say is true," Mokuba said in shock as Daisuke frowned as she looked to see that Kaiba's dragon had three thousand attack points while her Lady Ex-Veemon had only twenty seven hundred.

"The advantage is mine, don't worry my feelings were not hurt when you accused me of being a fake, now admit to me that you were wrong and surrender," Kaiba said.

"Never!" Daisuke said as she tried to think of a way out of the predicament she had landed in.

"Shut up! Please make him go away, someone make him go away," Mokuba sobbed.

"Almost breaks my heart, if I had one," Kaiba smirked, "I will not attack yet, why rush to a victory, when I can draw it out as long as I want," Kaiba said placing a card on the field and the square flashed.

"Damn, a magic or trap card, if I had the Dragon Tamer, Polymerisation and V-Girl, I could defeat Kaiba and his dragon but I don't so time to play it safe," Daisuke thought to herself drawing a card. "Lady Ex-Veemon go to defence and I summon V-Drago on the defence as well," Daisuke said as she summoned her dragon and both it and Lady Ex-Veemon went to defence mode but Kaiba smirked at her.

"Smart move, very good, but you've fallen for my trap, Defence Paralysis!" Kaiba said flipping a card that had a shield with an x over it.

"No!" Daisuke gasped as her two monsters went to attack mode.

"As long as this card is in play all monsters you play will be in attack mode," Kaiba said and everyone gasped.

"Daisuke!" Yugi shouted.

"Go White Lightning!" Kaiba shouted and his Blue Eyes opened its mouth and it fired a blue blast at Daisuke's V-Drago and destroyed it and her lifepoints plummeted to 500 the same as Kaiba's.

"How can I beat that Blue Eyes White Dragon, the second I summon V-Girl she will be wiped out and the rest of my life points," Daisuke thought when she heard Kemo laugh.

"I will be the first to admit it, for a stiff this Kaiba has game," He said.

"That is not true, that thing is not my brother!" Mokuba shouted as he looked at Yugi who was looking at him.

"Yugi that is not my brother I know it isn't, everyone thinks he is bad but he isn't always like this, you have to believe me," Mokuba pleaded with Yugi who looked up at Daisuke.

"I don't know what to believe, but I hope Daisuke can win this thing," Yugi thought to himself.

"I have had enough of your games, I summon Trance the Magic Swordsman," Daisuke said and a blonde swordsman that resembled Neo the Magic Swordsman in many ways appeared, "And I boost his power with the spell card Wonder Wand which will boost his power by five hundred," Daisuke said as her swordsman's attack points went to 3100. "And I will place a card face down," Daisuke said putting a card down and the square flashed

"Ha, nice going Daisuke!" Joey cheered.

"Awesome, now Daisuke's monster is the strongest on the field, no card in my brother's deck can beat that," Mokuba said as Daisuke's swordsman stood beside Lady Ex-Veemon and Kaiba chuckled.

"Well played, I must admit but you can't win, Blue Eyes White Dragon destroy her Lady Ex-Veemon!" Kaiba said as the Blue Eyes White Dragon roared and fired a blue blast at Daisuke's Lady Ex-Veemon and destroyed it and Daisuke's life points dropped to 200.

"Oh no," Yugi gasped in worry.

"Hang in their Dai," Joey called to her.

"You destroyed one of my monsters, but my Swordsman is still powerful enough to defeat you, attack!" Daisuke ordered her swordsman who lifted his sword with started to crackle with lightning and swung his sword down at the Blue Eyes White Dragon and destroyed it and Kaiba's points dropped to 400. "Now you've no monsters left on the field you have lost," Daisuke said with a smirk.

"Way to go Daisuke!" Mokuba cheered as Kaiba summoned another Blue Eyes White Dragon and it roared.

"Another one!?" Tristan said in shock

"And that is not all, I play the card Power Surge to make my dragon stronger than your swordsman by just enough to destroy it," Kaiba said and his blue eyes white Dragon's attack climbed to 3500.

"No!" Yugi shouted.

"Go Blue Lightning!" Kaiba ordered but to his shock the Blue Eyes White Dragon roared as it started to decay and melt.

"Impossible, I don't believe this!" Daisuke said in shock.

"What is happening to my Blue Eyes White Dragon?!" Kaiba exclaimed in shock as its attack points dropped to 3300 and continued to plummet, soon it was destroyed and everyone gasped in shock.

"Why why me?!" Kaiba asked.

"Why, its simple Kaiba is still alive," Daisuke said

"No I am Kaiba!" The Imposter shouted.

"Enough!" Daisuke bellowed an M with three diamonds around it appearing on her head, "I know you are not Kaiba, so reveal yourself before I make you!" Daisuke shouted and the imposter laughed.

"I told you I am Kaiba, or at least part of him," The imposter said before he bulged and turned into a pink haired man.

"Whoa, seriously ugly," Tea gagged.

"I always thought this would get ugly but never this ugly," Joey said.

"Who are you?" Daisuke asked him.

"I am Seto Kaiba, well not him exactly I am the evil part that Yugi sent to the Shadow Realm, now I am back thanks to Pegasus," The imposter said and Daisuke frowned.

"What do I call you? I was thinking monster but I didn't want to insult the cards, how about freak," Daisuke said as the imposter drew a card.

"Grappler in defence mode," The imposter said as a lizard appeared on the field, Daisuke then drew a card.

"Neo the Magic Swordsman, I can use this but as soon as he draws his third Blue Eyes I am screwed," she thought but she smiled when she realised something. "I activate the special ability of the Wonder Wand, if I discard it and the monster using it, I can draw two cards," Daisuke said drawing two cards as her swordsman was destroyed and she grinned. "Now I summon Flamedramon!" Daisuke said and a monster that resembled her partner appeared with an attack of 1500. "Attack Fire Rocket!" Daisuke ordered and her dragon fired three fireballs at the imposter's monster and destroyed it.

"Barbeque anyone?" Daisuke asked.

"Mystic Horseman in defence mode, and I will put a card down just like you have done," The imposter said and Daisuke frowned.

"A face down, this isn't good," Daisuke said drawing a card.

"Next I will play Raidramon in attack mode," Daisuke said as another monster that resembled her partner appeared with an attack of thirteen hundred appeared on the field, it is your move, you better draw that last Blue Eyes bub," Daisuke said and the imposter laughed as he drew a card.

"Prepare, for the Blue Eyes White Dragon!" the imposter said as the third and final blue eyes white dragon appeared on the field.

"No!" Daisuke said as the Blue Eyes stared down Flamedramon and Raidramon but Daisuke chuckled.

"If that is all you have then I will go, and I play the Magic Card Lightning Storm, this card allows my Raidramon to attack any monster and destroy it regardless of difference in points. "Go Blue Thunder!" Daisuke ordered and Raidramon jumped at the Blue Eyes White Dragon with lightning arced from his horns before he fired it at the dragon.

"Good trick, but I play Negate Attack!" The imposter said and the lightning was blocked.

"Darn, he had a trap just in case," Daisuke thought to herself.

"Now attack, White Lightning!" the imposter said but Daisuke chuckled.

"You forgot about my trap, the Magic Cylinder!" Daisuke shouted as two cylinders appeared.

"NO!" The imposter shouted as the attack flew into one cylinder and flew out the other right at the Blue Eyes White Dragon and destroyed it and the imposter's lifepoints went to zero.

"Consider this a message from the real Seto Kaiba, you lose!" Daisuke bellowed as the imposter gasped. "Pegasus may have brought you back, but that will never happen again, BE PURIFIED!" Daisuke bellowed the mark appearing on her forehead and the imposter glowed golden and vanished in a flash of light but the imposter smiled as he did so. Daisuke's hair started to fly all over the place and the mark glowed brightly.

"Pegasus, I know you are watching, consider this a warning, no matter who you send against me I will defeat them, and believe me when we finally meet victory shall be mine, I will save my sisters soul as well as Yugi's grandfather's, and you will pay dearly for the innocents that you have hurt, I am coming Pegasus!" Daisuke said with confidence as she transformed back to normal and she walked over to the spot where Kaiba's deck was and she took it and the three starchips.

"Kaiba," Daisuke said to herself she walked back to the group and hand two of the starchips to Yugi. "Here you go, now you've got five," Daisuke said to Yugi and he nodded his head in thanks to Daisuke before he put the two in his glove and Daisuke put the last star in her glove making seven stars she had now she had only three to go.

"Hey that creep took Mokuba!" Tea shouted.

"Mokuba!" Daisuke said looking around, "He's gone, taken once more," Daisuke said sadly

The End of the chapter

Read and Review


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

I don't own Digimon or Yu-Gi-Oh

Chapter Ten: Shadow Realm Duel and Identities Revealed

"Mokuba!? Mokuba!?" Yugi called out for Mokuba but he got no response from the boy who was taken after the last duel between Daisuke and the imposter Kaiba.

"Mokuba!?" Daisuke shouted as she listened for a response but heard nothing and she sighed in defeat.

"Great, that creep is probably on the way back to Pegasus's castle," Joey said looking up at the castle that Pegasus was in and more than likely Mokuba.

"And we can't get in yet, I'm still missing three starchips, Yugi is missing five and Joey you've got the most work to do out of us all, you still only have two starchips," Daisuke said holding up her nearly complete glove and Joey pouted.

"Hey, you guys are the ones getting all the duels," he pouted when his stomach growled again. "Great I'm hungry again," Joey groaned holding his stomach.

"Great, and I doubt will run into Mako again," Tristan said and the others nodded their heads agreeing with his statement and Joey groaned again as his stomach's growling intensified.

"I have to eat something," He groaned and everyone sighed in disbelief when Joey looked at the ground and saw something and he grinned. "Mushroom!" He said and everyone looked at him to see him lunge at a mushroom that was on the ground nearby but Tristan stopped him and had him in a full nelson.

"Whoa Joey easy up buddy," Tristan told him but Joey kept struggling against his grip.

"Let me go, I have to eat it," Joey said kicking his legs.

"Joey wild mushrooms are poisonous," Yugi warned his friend.

"So let him eat it, save us the trouble of dealing with him," The group heard a voice say and they all turned to see Mai walk out of the trees eating a candy bar.

"Mai?" Yugi said in shock and Daisuke frowned at her while Joey frowned when he saw the candy bar in Mai's hand.

"Hey what is the big idea, taunting us with food while we're starving?!" Tristan exclaimed getting in her face but Mai just munched on the candy bar she had in her hand.

"That's it you can duel me, you can insult me, but like hell you're eating in front of me," Joey said standing beside Tristan and Mai continued to eat the candy bar.

"Don't blame me, I wasn't the one to come to the tournament with no food to eat," Mai said with a smirk and Joey frowned.

"Why are you even here Mai?" Daisuke asked her evenly and Mai frowned at her.

"I was thinking of offering some of my food to you guys," She replied showing the group a bag that she opened and everyone saw it was filled with food.

"Alright let's eat," Joey said but Mai pulled the bag away.

"Yeah right, if you boys want to eat then you will set up the camp," Mai told them before looking at Yugi. "Yugi can get some firewood, and you two can get some water," Mai said to Joey and Tristan who nodded.

"If she ain't slinging insults she is barking orders," Joey grumbled.

"Hey I will do anything for free food," Tristan said.

"I'll go look for some firewood," Yugi said walking off.

"Hey I'll come too," Daisuke said running off after him.

"Why did you decide to come with me any way's Dai?" Yugi asked her picking up a few sticks for the fire.

"Can't I hang out with a friend?" She replied to him.

"Well yeah, but you didn't have to come with me, you could have stayed with Mai and Tea," Yugi said to her and she frowned.

"I know, but I can't stand Mai, she is so rotten and spoiled, she taunts everyone about how friends don't mean anything, she made Rex Raptor duel me and she insulted Joey to the point where he nearly lost to her, I can't stand people like that," Daisuke frowned and Yugi looked at her.

"Hey we have to deal with people we can't stand some times, and you know something? Yugi asked her.

"What?" Was her response as she picked up some more firewood.

"Even though we just met, I feel like we have known each other forever," Yugi said with a slight tinge of pink on his face.

"Same here," Daisuke said as she and Yugi walked back to camp both blushing slightly. When they returned they saw Joey and Tristan with a few buckets of water.

"Hey you guys got the firewood, let's eat," Joey said as both Yugi and Daisuke nodded their heads and they put the wood in a pile and set it alight and they started to cook.

"Joey don't cook the candy bars," Daisuke told him.

"Back off I know what I'm doing," The blonde told her as he continued to cook the food.

"Look at you go Joey, all that's missing is a chef's hat and a cute apron," Mai said and Joey grumbled under his breath. Soon the food was ready and everyone was eating it.

"Not bad," Tristan said.

"Thank you very much," Joey said with a stupid grin.

"It is good, how is yours Tea?" Yugi asked her.

"Four stars," She said with a smile.

"Speaking of stars, I noticed you have seven Daisuke," Mai said to Daisuke who nodded her head.

"What of it?" Daisuke asked her.

"Hey I was just trying to be nice," Mai defended but Daisuke scoffed.

"Yeah right, you wouldn't know nice if it bit you on the butt," She said and Mai frowned at her before she stormed off.

"Man you two are like cats and dogs," Joey said and Daisuke frowned before she went back to eating her food, soon everyone had finished eating their food and were sitting around the fire when Joey yawned.

"I'm fading fast," He yawned.

"Don't you think we should check on Mai, she has been gone a while," Tea said and Yugi nodded his head at her.

"Right," He said.

"It's probably a trick," Daisuke said when she heard a noise coming from the bushes and everyone looked over at the bushes. "Told you," Daisuke said.

"Come on out Mai," Joey said but instead of Mai coming out of the bushes the white haired boy Daisuke saw on the way to the castle appeared.

"Bakura?" Yugi asked in surprise.

"What are you doing put here Bakura?" Joey asked him.

"Same as you I guess," Bakura shrugged his shoulders.

"For a minute we thought we had something to worry about," Joey said and Bakura gave a small smile and soon everyone was sitting by the fire again and Joey was looking at his deck.

"Joey you've been staring at that card for an hour, what is going on?" Daisuke asked him.

"Okay I'll tell you, but don't laugh, sometimes I pretend it's me out there on the field fighting whatever monster my opponent has on the field, pretty stupid huh?" Joey asked with a grin.

"Well if you were what card would you be?" Bakura asked him and Joey showed a card.

"This guy right here, The Flame Swordsman kicks everyone's butt," Joey said standing and pretending to swing a sword.

"Not my guy, The Cyber Commander," Tristan said showing his favourite card.

"You boys and your cards," Tea smiled.

"Well what's yours then?" Daisuke asked her and she skimmed through her cards.

"I choose this one The Magician of Faith," Tea said showing a card that had a woman with a staff on it.

"More like the Magician of Freaks if you ask me," Joey said.

"Shut up!" Tea shouted.

"What about you Dai?" Yugi asked her.

"It's a combo actually, V-Girl and the Dragon Tamer Whip," Daisuke said showing the two cards off to everyone, "How about you Yugi?" She asked him.

"Easy, The Dark Magician hands down," Yugi smiled at her.

"How about you Bakura?" Daisuke asked him.

"This one is mine," Bakura said as he showed the group a picture that resembled a girl that was half angel half demon holding a heart.

"The Change of Heart?" Yugi asked in surprise.

"If you want to see how it works, why don't we duel right now? Not for starchips just for fun," Bakura said.

"That sounds good, it'll be nice to have a duel without a catch," Daisuke said and the rest of the group nodded their heads agreeing with her.

"Why don't you all put your cards in Daisuke's deck, so then it would be like we are all playing," Bakura said.

"Why not," Joey said and Tristan nodded as they handed their cards to Daisuke as did Yugi and Tea and Daisuke shuffled the cards into her deck and they sat bed=side a log and set up the field.

"Before we begin, I want to share something with you all, especially you Daisuke and Yugi," Bakura said as he started to hum and to everyone's shock a golden ring appeared around Bakura's neck and the area around them changed.

"Man I hate magic," Joey said looking around.

"Why are you doing this Bakura?" Yugi asked him.

"You both have something I want, and I intend to take it!" Bakura shouted in a different voice as the ring glowed brightly and Daisuke and everyone else felt their bodies separate form their souls and they all passed out. Bakura chuckled evilly as he walked over to Yugi and Daisuke.

"Finally the fabled Millennium Puzzle and Bracelet are mine," Bakura said but before he could take them they glowed brightly and he gasped when he saw Daisuke and Yugi transform and they stood up.

"You want my Millennium Bracelet, then you will duel me for it, but if I win then you will release my friends and send us back," Daisuke said to Bakura and Yami Yugi nodded his head.

"You're on, but I warn you this duel is nothing like the ones you've seen before," Bakura told them both and they looked at him then at each other.

"You want to duel him or should I Daisuke?" Yami Yugi asked Daisuke.

"I will do it, but my name is not Daisuke anymore, it is Hitomi," Hitomi said her voice sounding older then it usually did and Yami Yugi nodded his head before he turned back to Bakura.

"Bakura why have you taken us to this place?" He asked his voice had gotten more mature and sounded older then it usually did.

"Bakura? He is not here anymore," The man said.

"If you are not Bakura then who are you?" Yugi asked him.

"I am a thief and a stealer of souls, and I have done countless deeds to acquire all eight Millennium items, you two do remember the legends don't you?" He asked them and they gasped.

"He who wields all eight Millennium items will have untold power, and when I have finished you then both you items will be mine," Yami Bakura said.

"That won't happen, whoever you are," Hitomi said gripping her bracelet.

"Then let the Shadow game begin," Yami Bakura said "The first move is yours," He told Hitomi who nodded her head as they sat by the log and Yami Yugi sat behind Hitomi.

"My first card is the Cyber Commander, Tristan's favourite," Hitomi said putting the card face up in defence mode and to Hitomi and Yami Yugi's shock Tristan appeared, "Tristan?" Hitomi gasped and he looked down at himself and Tristan gasped in shock.

"What a weird dream," Tristan said before he turned and yelled in shock when he saw Hitomi and Yami Yugi.

"He must have trapped Tristan's soul in his favourite card," Yami Yugi said and Yami Bakura chuckled.

"He looks tough, but can he defeat the White Magical Hat?" Yami Bakura asked as a man wearing a white hat appeared in the field, "Attack," He ordered and the monster charged Tristan.

"I must be dreaming still," Tristan said before he was punched and destroyed.

"No Tristan!" Hitomi shouted and Yami Bakura laughed, "Where is he?" She snapped at Yami Bakura.

"Well the card was destroyed and it had your friends soul in it, so he has gone to the Graveyard," He told her and both she and Yami Yugi gasped.

"He can't be gone," Hitomi said looking at Tristan's body.

"When you duel in this world the stakes are always high, you made a poor move and your friend perished with his very soul," Yami Bakura said.

"If I want to save my friends I have to use them, I only have one card that can beat this guy's White Magical Hat, but it is V-Girl and I have the Dragon Tamer Whip as well, I have no choice," Hitomi thought. "I summon V-Girl and I play the Dragon Tamer Whip to boost her power," Hitomi said and to her shock Daisuke appeared with the whip in hand and dressed like the V-Girl with blonde hair as well.

"Huh? Gyah!" She shrieked looking at herself. "Where is the rest of this outfit?!" She asked in shock.

"Focus!" She heard a voice say and she screamed when she saw herself behind her.

"What in the hell is going on! I'm six inches tall, wearing a tube top and short shorts and holding a whip!" Daisuke ranted.

"Daisuke focus, you're soul has been trapped in your favourite card, you are V-Girl now," Yami Yugi told her.

"I'm the who!?" Daisuke shouted in shock.

"If I don't win, we cannot restore you to normal, but if you get destroyed you will be sent to the Graveyard like Tristan was," Hitomi told her and she paled.

"Graveyard?" Daisuke asked in fright.

"Daisuke in order for me to win I will need your help," Hitomi said.

"You want my help, you got it," Daisuke said to her.

"Are you sure?" Hitomi asked her.

"Well I think I've gone mad, I'm talking to myself or my body, but hey nothing new, now who wants a whacking?" Daisuke asked turning around and she yelped. "Giant Bakura, okay now I'm nuts," Daisuke said.

"That isn't Bakura, an evil spirit has taken him over," Hitomi told Daisuke and Yami Yugi nodded his head.

"An evil spirit, great just what I need, but wait a minute, if I'm here, and my friends are in their cards then who are you two if you're not Yugi or me?" Daisuke asked Hitomi.

"I'll explain later, now attack," Hitomi said and Daisuke nodded and she flung her whip at Yami Bakura's monster and destroyed it.

"Say goodbye to the cat in the hat," Daisuke said and Yami Bakura's lifepoints dropped to 1400.

"Nice work Daisuke," Hitomi said and Daisuke nodded at her and Yami Bakura frowned.

"You're little minx won last time, but not this time," Yami Bakura said drawing a card and playing one face down.

"Why'd he play it face down?" Yami Yugi asked.

"Cause he is afraid what D-Girl will do to him," Daisuke said with a grin.

"Hold it Daisuke, you had your shot, I summon the Flame Swordsman, Joey's favourite card," Hitomi said and she put the card on the field beside Daisuke and Joey appeared in the field dressed up like the Flame Swordsman sword and all.

"Joey!?" Daisuke shouted and Joey looked at her.

"Daisuke, what the heck is going on?" He asked.

"Long story short, we're stuck in the Shadow Realm and our souls have been put in our favourite cards and we are facing an evil spirit that is in Bakura's body," Daisuke said and Joey's eyes widened.

"Okay, that was informative, now then, my go!" Joey shouted and he ran at the facedown card and it flipped up and a blob flew at him but he sliced through it and destroyed it, "Ta-Da," Joey said.

"You idiot," Yami Bakura said.

"A Morphing Jar!" Hitomi shouted.

"Did he screw up?" Daisuke asked her and Yami Yugi.

"When a Morphing Jar is destroyed, both hands go to the Graveyard, we're lucky I didn't have Tea's card in my hand this time," Hitomi said and Yami Yugi nodded.

"Sorry, Dai," Joey said as Hitomi drew five new cards and she gasped.

"The Dark Magician, he is Yugi's favourite card," Hitomi thought, "I will have to risk it, The Dark Magician!" Hitomi summoned Yugi's favourite card and Yugi appeared dressed as the Dark Magician on the field beside Daisuke and he gasped when he looked at Joey and blushed when he saw Daisuke's outfit.

"And I will play Monster Reborn," Hitomi said as Tristan reappeared in the field.

"Guys, you dreaming this as well?" he asked them.

"No this isn't a dream, this is me going nuts," Daisuke said.

"But just one second ago I was up there," Yugi said looking up at Yami Yugi and Hitomi.

"Yeah, if you two are down here, then who are they? Tristan asked.

"No idea," Daisuke said.

"Really?" Hitomi asked her and everyone looked at Daisuke.

"Well, when I duel it always feels like someone is by my side," Daisuke said and Hitomi nodded her head.

"And sometimes I can hear a strong voice call out to me from my puzzle," Yugi said.

"Hey if the big guys are cool with you two, then they are fine in my book," Joey said and Tristan nodded his head.

"Tea is still in the deck, so let's end this before she gets played," Daisuke said and the other four nodded their heads.

"Right, I'm going in," Joey said but Yugi stepped past him.

"I got this guys, Dark Magic Attack!" Yugi shouted but the card flipped up and it was another Morphing Jar.

"We have to draw five new cards again," Yami Bakura said.

"I blew it," Yugi said.

"Hey Joey did the same," Daisuke reassured him when they heard Daisuke's body gasp and they turned to see her look at a card.

"No, she must have drawn Tea's card," Yugi said.

"You have to play it big me!" Daisuke called to her and she looked at Daisuke then at the card.

"Right, and the name is Hitomi," Hitomi told her as she put a card face down in defence and Tea popped up from under it, Hitomi also played a card face down as well,

"Hey, what's up?" She asked and everyone else gasped and sweatdropped.

"Oh boy," Joey said and everyone gathered around Tea and tried to hide her from view.

"Uh guys?" She asked.

"Stay quiet," Joey told her.

"It's too early for Halloween isn't it?" She asked them before she gasped as she picked up a staff.

"Shush, Bakura and Daisuke are big duelling giants and are fighting for our souls," Joey said.

"But Daisuke is right here," Tea said in confusion.

"Well, that me isn't me, but she isn't really not me," Daisuke said.

"Huh?" Tea asked her confused.

"It has something to do with my bracelet and Yugi's puzzle and Bakura's ring, it is some form of magic," Daisuke said.

"Magic now I know I'm not crazy," Tea said.

"Not unless we are all crazy," Yugi said.

"Just think of it this way, there are two Daisuke's the beautiful one up there and the plain one down here," Joey said and Daisuke faceplanted before she got in his face.

"That isn't how it works at all, and I am just as beautiful as her!" Daisuke shouted at him.

"Kidding," Joey said.

"You forget, down here I am V-Girl with the Dragon Tamer Whip," Daisuke said walking up and she readied her whip.

"Dai! Wait!" Yami Yugi and Hitomi shouted as the card flipped to reveal a lizard.

"Dragon Tamer Whip!" Daisuke said attacking the monster and destroying it and she smirked but she was zapped and collapsed to her knees.

"Dai!" Yugi shouted.

"Whatever that was it made me go numb," Daisuke said struggling to stand.

"Fool, you can't attack the electric lizard without a shocking result, and now all five of you are on the field, perfect pray for my Man-Eater Bug," Yami Bakura said.

"What does that do?" Tea asked."

"It destroys one monster as soon as it is flipped up," Yugi said.

"Wait so one of us?" Tea asked as Daisuke looked at the card and groaned.

"What do we do?" Tristan asked but before anyone could reply Hitomi cried out.

"Daisuke!" Everyone turned to see Daisuke run at the card and it flipped up and a giant bug appeared.

"Okay tough guy, you want to take someone to the graveyard, then take me!" She shouted as she wrapped her whip around the bug's arm and it roared at her and it pulled her towards its mouth.

"I activate the card I set down, Compulsory Evacuation Device, it allows a monster from my field to be returned to my hand," Hitomi said and Daisuke vanished, "Now attack Yugi!" Hitomi shouted.

"Right, Dark Magic Attack!" Yugi said and he destroyed the Man Eater Bug.

"Make your move," Yam Yugi told Yami Bakura who chuckled.

"Oh I will move, and I play the Lady of Faith in attack mode then I play the Change of Heart card," Yami Bakura said and to everyone's shock the real Bakura appeared in the field.

"Bakura!" Tea said and he looked at everyone.

"We must act quickly, I will control his monster and you destroy me, you will win the duel then," Bakura told them and Yami Bakura gasped in shock.

"Why you little fool!" Yami Bakura said but the mark on Hitomi's forehead appeared again and glowed brightly.

"I think not, if your millennium item can remove souls, then I will use mine to put them back," Hitomi said as Yami Bakura now found himself in Bakura's place, "And that is not all, I use Polymerisation to fuse V-Girl and Lady Ex-Veemon to create the Dragon Tamer!" Hitomi shouted and the dragon Tamer appeared with Daisuke as the monster this time.

"She's okay," Yugi said and the others smiled.

"Quickly Daisuke, send him to the Graveyard now!" Hitomi shouted.

"Right!" Daisuke said and she swung her whip which glowed golden and hit the evil Bakura and destroyed him and his lifepoints dropped to zero. The area around them then returned to normal and the gang's souls all went back to their bodies and they all woke up.

"What a weird dream," Tristan said holding his head.

"Yeah, I dreamt we were all dressed as duel monsters and that there were two Daisuke's and Yugi's," Tea said and the two laughed nervously. Then they all heard a scream coming from nearby.

"What the?" Joey asked.

"Let's go!" Yugi said running off followed by the rest of the group.

The end of the chapter

Read and Review


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

I don't own Digimon or Yu-Gi-Oh

Chapter Eleven: A Duel in Darkness

The group were running towards the sound of a scream that had come from nearby and they came running out of the forest and came upon a duelling arena that had half of the field shrouded in darkness.

"It's Mai!" Yugi shouted and everyone saw Mai's three Harpie Ladies get destroyed.

"Bye bye birdies," A voice coming from the side of the field that was covered in darkness taunted.

"My Harpies, they're gone" Mai gasped in shock as her lifepoints dropped from what they were at eight hundred to zero as the voice chuckled.

"I think you mean, eliminated just like you, now hand over all of your starchips," A large tall man with a duelling glove on each hand told Mai before he laughed and Mai sighed in defeat as she dropped all eight of her starchips.

"Mai, are you okay?" Yugi called to her as the group ran up to the two of them.

"You guys are too late," Mai said.

"Too late for what?" Daisuke asked her.

"This sideshow freak giving you a hard time Mai?" Joey asked her looking at the man that was behind Mai.

"That's right, just like Pegasus pays me to do, find and eliminate all the duelling trash on the island," The man said.

"Doesn't that make you a garbage man?" Tristan asked him.

"This is no joke, Panik is one of the islands eliminators, and if you don't get out of here he is going to do to you what you did to me," Mai told them and everyone looked at her.

"What is an eliminator?" Daisuke asked Mia as the man smirked and grabbed Mai's arm that had her duelling glove on it.

"Look at her duelling glove, she doesn't have a starchip left on it," Panik said.

"But then that means," Daisuke trailed off.

"Mai, you're out of the tournament?" Yugi asked her.

"I am, the way Panik duels I just lost it," Mai admitted sadly, "The way Panik duels I just lost it," She told them in sadness.

"This isn't fair," Daisuke said as Panik chuckled.

"Ha, she was one of my easiest conquests yet," He said throwing Mai to the floor and Daisuke went over and helped her up.

"What is the big idea pal? You can't just throw people around," Daisuke told Panik who just smirked at her and he grabbed her.

"Then perhaps you'd like to duel me then?" Panik asked her.

"You creep!" Joey shouted as he went to charge at Panik but Tristan and Bakura grabbed him and held him back.

"Joey calm down," Tristan said to him.

"He's right Joey, that guy is twice your size," Bakura told him.

"I don't care, he is going to pay for putting his stinking hands in Dai and Mai," Joey growled and Panik chuckled as he threw Daisuke to the ground and Yugi frowned.

"Okay that does it!" He shouted as his puzzle glowed brightly.

"YU-GI-OH!" He shouted as he was engulfed in light and he transformed and he glared at Panik.

"Alright Panik, I've had enough it is one thing to bully someone in a duel, but the second you lay a hand on people that I care deeply for it becomes personal, let's see you try your intimidation tactics on me, it is time to duel!" Yugi said pointing at Panik who smirked at him.

"You twerp, I will eliminate you from the tournament as well, just like I did here," Panik said grabbing Mai's arm again.

"Panik let her go, if you want to play bully, then try to bully me." Yugi told him "Playtime is now over Panik it is time to duel," He said to Panik. Daisuke looked at Yugi and saw him smile at her.

"Let me duel this creep Yugi, you don't need to waste your time with him," Daisuke told him.

"No Dai, this fight is mine," Yugi replied.

"Okay fine, but be careful," Daisuke told him and he nodded his head and he took his place on one of the platforms.

"Alright Yugi, no problem, so this freak how we deal with people like him," Joey said to him as Panik took his place on the opposite end of the field.

"Yugi huh?" Panik asked looking at Yugi, "It must be my lucky day, Pegasus has offered a very generous bounty to the eliminator who defeats you, I wonder if he would throw in some extra cash for inflicting bodily harm on you?" Panik taunted Yugi who just huffed.

"Better start thinking of ways to earn money Panik, because not only will you be out of starchips after this duel, you will be out of a job," He told Panik.

"Who said I was in this for the money, I made enough to have retired long ago, but I will not quit, because there is no greater feeling then breaking duellists like you," Panik said. "So prepare yourself Yugi, I am about to take you into a world of hurt," Panik told Yugi.

"I will not be so easily bullied Panik, I play why my heart, that is why I will always win against your type," Yugi said to Panik.

"You have never faced my type before, when I am in a match there is so much more to me than just strategy," Panik said.

"Meaning what?" Yugi asked him.

"Panik is ruthless Yugi, he had me totally terrified," Mai called to him and Panik chuckled.

"And she is not the first one, we eliminators have built our reputations by stalking weak players like her, then we strongarm them into duelling us, then we destroy them and kick them off the island, over the years I have grown to enjoy the hunt as much as the duels themselves," Panik told Yugi who chuckled at him.

"I see how you work now Panik, sneaking up on unsuspecting duellists, because you do not have the courage to challenge them face to face," Yugi said with a smirk on his face.

"Watch your mouth," Panik snapped at Yugi.

"A true duellist duels with honour and respect, not with underhanded attacks like a poacher," Yugi fired back at Panik who growled, "And to prove it, I wager all five of my starchips, to win back Mai's," Yugi told Panik.

"It is a deal, but it makes no difference," Panik told him.

"What do you mean Panik?" Yugi asked him as he saw Panik press a button and shackled came and clamped down on his ankles.

"What I mean is this, when you duel me, you put more than your starchips on the line, much more," Panik said as two flamethrowers emerged from Yugi's side of the field and fired streams of fire at Yugi who grunted as he moved to avoid the fire.

"Yugi!" Daisuke called to him in worry as the flamethrowers continued to fire at Yugi.

"What is wrong Yugi, can't you take the heat, looks like you are in it for the long haul," Panik said and he laughed.

"Turn it off Panik!" Joey shouted at him as Mai Gasped in shock.

"He used those on me as well," She said.

"Stay strong Yugi," Bakura said to himself.

"I can see the fear in your eyes Yugi, I can hear you quaking in your boots, now you are beginning to realise what you have stepped into," Panik said.

"Get a life you freakazoid!" Daisuke shouted at him.

"Yeah, Yugi this wasn't in the job description, let's get out of here why we have the chance," Joey told him but Yugi just smirked.

"Are you finished blowing smoke out of your ears Panik?" Yugi asked him as everyone gasped as they looked at him in worry.

'What are you doing Yugi?" Daisuke asked herself mentally.

"It will take much more than that to scare me Panik," Yugi told Panik who laughed.

"Last time someone talked to me like that I broke them in half, now let's duel!" Panik exclaimed as both his and Yugi's lifepoints climbed to 2000.

"Seeing as my fire didn't faze you Yugi, let us turn the lights down with my Castle of Dark Illusions, will shroud the field in shadows, and the castle is extra fortified as it gains a field power bonus that I get while I play it at night," Panik said as a giant castle appeared upon the field and rose into the sky as it started to emit shadows from it and its attack and defence points climbed to 1196 and 2509.

"I am not afraid of the dark Panik," Yugi told him as the shadows covered Panik's side of the field and Panik laughed.

'Oh you would be if you could see the terrors within my veil of shadows, and also the shadows obscure my side of the field from view, but it leaves your field exposed to my monster that I summon, unnerving isn't it Yugi, fighting what you cannot see," Panik said before he laughed loudly.

"Don't listen to him Yugi, this is how he beat me," Mai said to him.

"Great now you tell us," Daisuke frowned at her and Mai glared at her.

"Without any idea what is in those shadows, I cannot attack," Yugi thought. "Celtic Guardian, defence mode," Yugi said as his swordsman appeared on the field.

"Dumb move," Panik said as he played a card.

"I can't see what he played just then," Yugi thought to himself.

"Attack!" Panik said and Yugi saw the shadows lunge at his Celtic Guardian and enveloped it and destroyed it, "Our first victim," Panik said.

"No Yugi," Daisuke said.

"That cheat, how is Yugi supposed to fight what he can't see?" Joey asked the group.

"More to the point, a monster he cannot fine," Bakura said.

"Anybody got a flashlight?" Tristan asked.

"Even you're friends have lost faith that you can win against me," Panik said.

"I need to find a way to get rid of those shadows, but with his castles defence points at Twenty Five hundred no monster in my deck can scratch that thing, let alone destroy it," Yugi thought to himself.

"Play any monster you like Yugi, my creatures of the shadows will destroy them all," Panik said to Yugi.

"I play the Winged Dragon: Guardian of the Fortress in defence mode," Yugi said and the blue winged dragon appeared on the field.

"This defensive strategy may keep you safe against one monster, but not against two," Panik said as he summoned another monster and blue eyes glared at Yugi's dragon.

"How is Yugi going to beat this guy?" Daisuke asked.

"If I knew that, he wouldn't be in this situation," Mai said.

"Was I asking you!?" Daisuke snapped at her.

"Whoa Dai calm down, Joey said getting in between the two of them.

"No, I will not calm down, my friend is fighting a freak and you have all gave up on him," Daisuke said and growled.

"Winged Dragon, take flight," Yugi said and his dragon roared and flew up into the skies. "Fireball Attack!" Yugi shouted and his dragon launched fireballs at the shadows and Panik's monsters were revealed. "His monsters," Yugi said.

"So you saw my monsters, it matters not, attack!" Panik ordered and the shadows enveloped his dragon and destroyed it.

"So much for your Guardian of the Fortress," Panik said and Yugi's lifepoints dropped to 1606, "My creatures are eying your lifepoints Yugi, and I will see to it they will feed again very soon," Panik said "See it now wimp, standing up to a bully, leaves you nowhere to go but back down," Panik said.

"He is right, he destroyed two of my best monsters, and his lifepoints haven't been touched, while mine have gone way down, but no matter what I will defeat him," Yugi thought with determination in his eyes. "As long as his castle is obscuring his side of the field from view, it is impossible to defeat any of his monsters, but if I panic it will not help me at all, I have to keep my cool," Yugi thought to himself.

"Keep struggling Yugi, bullying is so much more fun when you resist," Panik said.

"Tough talk Panik, coming from a man who attacks from the shadows," Yugi said and Panik growled as he pressed the button again and the flamethrowers fired at Yugi again.

"Yugi!" Daisuke shouted in worry.

"You brat, maybe you should watch what you say to a man who can torch you by pressing a button," Panik said arrogantly to Yugi who chuckled. "If you knew what I had in store for you, you wouldn't be laughing," Panik said to Yugi.

"But you see Panik that is why I am laughing, because I can see right through you," Yugi told him.

"What? What do you mean?" Panik asked him with a tint of nervousness in his voice.

"Because Panik you are the boogieman, you scare children to fear the dark, but that is until they realise they don't have to fear the dark, like you," Yugi said to Panik with a smirk, "Once a person gathers the courage to face the unknown, they defeat the one weapon that the dark has," Yugi said and Panik growled.

"Don't you think it is that simple," he said.

"But it is that simple Panik, and I have the card to prove it," Yugi said.

"What card?" Panik asked him.

"This card will expose you, and lift up your shroud of shadows that you cower behind," Yugi said.

"What's that?" Panik asked him.

"The card that will end this duel," Yugi said.

"Why is Yugi telling him what move he is going to do?" Tea asked.

"It is Panik, I did the same, you start making amateur moves," Mai said.

"No that is not it, Yugi isn't making amateur moves, he is playing Panik's own game," Daisuke said smiling at Yugi and Panik laughed.

"Ha play your card Yugi, I bet it is nothing more than a bluff," He said to Yugi who laughed.

"Why should I show it to you, after all you've gone to great lengths to hide your cards?" Yugi asked Panik.

"You're stalling," Panik said.

"I'm not stalling Panik, I will show you my card, because unlike you I am not a lying dog like you," Yugi said and Panik growled at him.

"Show me you fool," Panik said to Yugi.

"Very well, the Swords of Revealing Light," Yugi said showing his card to Panik.

"Revealing light?" Panik asked him.

"Yes this card will seal your fate, its magic will bask the field in a light so bright that even your shadows will be vanquished," Yugi told Panik, "But now I will take a page from your book, and keep you guessing as to when and how I will use it," Yugi said. "Curse of Dragon, defensive mode," Yugi said as he summoned his dragon to the field, "And I will play the card that will seal your fate," Yugi said as he played a card face down. "I will defeat you in five turns and they start now," Yugi said to Panik who growled at him.

"He is taunting me, that must be those swords of revealing light, but I will show him," Panik thought to himself.

"It is your move Panik," Yugi told him as Panik growled at him again.

Can Yugi defeat Panik? Find out next time.

The end of chapter

Read and review


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

I don't own Digimon or Yu-Gi-Oh

Chapter Twelve: Eliminating the Eliminator

"What's wrong Panik, has bullying lost its thrill?" Yugi taunted the eliminator who growled at Yugi's smug face.

"I will show you lost!" Panik exclaimed "Just you wait you fool," He thought to himself mentally.

"Hey Mai, why has Yugi left that card out if he is not going to use it?" Tea asked her.

"I hate to say it guys, but I don't think this is a good sign," She said, "I was able to keep it together about this long as well, but after a while Panik has a way of just getting to you and making you slip up," She explained to the others.

"Not my pal, he knows what he is doing," Joey said confidently.

"I sure hope so Joey," Bakura said and everyone looked at him.

"What do you mean?" Daisuke asked him with an eyebrow raised.

"Look, Yugi is good but fighting Panik isn't about being good, it is about keeping a level head while you are lost in the dark and being attacked by fire," Mai said and Daisuke looked at her then at Yugi. "Yugi is going to need guts not skill to win this duel," She told the others.

"Guts huh? Don't worry I think Yugi has enough of that already, that and he has got heart," Daisuke said and everyone nodded their heads.

"You got that right," Tristan said and everyone nodded their heads agreeing with her.

"Yes but," Bakura trailed off.

"But what?" Tea asked him.

"He just left his best chance of defeating him out on the field completely vulnerable, and you do not do that unless you are nervous," Bakura answered her.

"Does Yugi look nervous to you, he knows what he is doing, I just know it," Daisuke said and everyone looked at her and nodded their heads.

"Yes but Panik is not going to just let a move like that just go unpunished," Bakura said as Panik drew his next card from his deck.

"Panik it is your move, so make it," Yugi told him and Panik smirked looking at the card he drew.

"Ha, I must admit that is was a daring move to show me your card Yugi, but it was a critical mistake to leave upon the field completely exposed," Panik said and Yugi smirked at him. "If you thought that idle cards were safe from my monsters attacks then you are wrong, dead wrong!" Panik shouted to Yugi as he put the card he drew down onto the field, "Reaper of the Cards!" He said as Yugi saw a cloaked reaper with a scythe, and a necklace that had cards around his neck.

"The Reaper!?" Yugi asked in shock.

"Yes Yugi! When the Reaper of the Cards, all magic cards hear the tone of doom, the Reaper will send your Swords of Revealing Light to the graveyard, leaving you defenceless," Panik explained to Yugi.

"No Yugi watch out," Daisuke called to him.

"Reaper destroy his Swords of Revealing Light!" Panik ordered his monster that grabbed its scythe and flew towards the face down card on Yugi's side of the field.

"But that card was his only chance!" Mai said in shock and the Reaper swung its scythe down at the face down.

"You're facedown is gone, and your fate belongs to me now Yugi! Call of the graveyard!" Panik said and the Reaper hit the face down card but it stopped suddenly.

"What the heck just happened? Daisuke asked everyone who looked at her then back at the field.

"What is going on, why can't it finish its attack?" Panik asked in shock and confusion and Yugi chuckled. "What are you laughing about, my Reaper should have destroyed your card, the Swords of Revealing light," Panik said to Yugi.

"I said the Swords of Revealing light, is the card that would defeat you, I never said it was the card that I place upon the field, you and everyone else just assumed that it was," Yugi explained.

"But if that's not..." Panik trailed off.

"The card that I played was a different card," Yugi said. "It was the Trap card the Spellbinding circle," Yugi said and Panik gasped in shock.

"A Trap card!?" He said.

"Yes, a trap card that will ensnare your reaper and stopping it dead in its tracks," Yugi said with a smirk as a pentagram appeared under the Reaper of the Cards and encircle it and zapped it with electricity, "Imprisoning it in a magical prison," Yugi said.

"In Duel Monsters one must be wary of the Reaper of Cards and its effect to send Magic Cards to the graveyard, I had a feeling that you would have one in your deck somewhere, but now that he is frozen and trapped and unable to attack my deck, I am free to play whatever Magic card on the field.

"Way to go Yugi!" Daisuke cheered.

"Great paly!" Tea cheered.

"Yeah, way to get one over on Panik Yug," Joey cheered his best friend on while Mai was gobsmacked.

"What is it with this kid, I can't even keep up with him on the sidelines," She said.

"See now, you shouldn't have doubted him so easily," Daisuke told her.

"He is doing well but it isn't over yet," Bakura said and everyone looked at him as Panik bellowed.

"How dare you! You fooled me!" He said to Yugi who just smirked.

"Ha, you have fooled yourself Panik, and you have wasted a very powerful card as well," Yugi told him, "But now that the coast is clear, I will now really lay down my Swords of Revealing light, and another Magic Card both face down," Yugi said as he put two cards face down on the field and Panik's eyes widened.

"Face down why?" He asked in confusion.

"Now what's Yugi doing?" Tristan asked.

"I don't know, but I have a feeling that we are going to find out what his plan is soon enough," Daisuke said.

"So what you captured my Reaper, but he is but one of my more powerful cards, the ones that remain will destroy you!" Panik shouted

"Are you getting nervous Panik?" Yugi asked him with a smirk. "I may not have been able to launch an effective attack so far against you and your monsters, but that will all change soon enough," Yugi said.

"Impossible, what are you talking about?" Panik asked him.

"You know what I am talking about Panik, I made you a promise that in five turns I would teach you a lesson that you would never forget, and Panik I intend to make good, four turns left Panik, you've only four turns left before I drag you out of your shadows and show you for what you are, which is nothing but a big bully," Yugi said and Panik growled at him.

"You have forgotten who you face," Panik said pressing the button and the flamethrowers ignited once more, "I am Panik the eliminator," He said as the flames erupted behind Yugi.

"Is that supposed to scare me, or is it you that is running scared?" Yugi asked Panik who growled at him as the flames died down.

"Yugi is playing with fire, I sure hope he knows what he is doing?" Tea said in worry.

"Yeah this Panik freak is playing for keeps," Joey said and Mai nodded her head.

"Yeah, Panik is all about breaking people down, making them sweat and watching them squirm, for him duelling is just an excuse for him to practice his bullying," Mai said and Daisuke sighed.

"How many times are you going to doubt Yugi, just because you lost to that freak doesn't mean Yugi will, so either cheer him on or shut up," Daisuke snapped at Mai and the two girls glared at one another.

"You can't stall forever Panik, sooner or later you will have to make your move," Yugi said.

"Silence," Panik snapped as he drew his next card and laughed evilly, "This beast will win the entire match for me, the King of Yamimakai!" He exclaimed as a gargantuan beast with sharp claws and armour on his shoulders appeared on the field, "Powered up by the field power bonus that all of my monsters receive from the night my King of Yamimakai I much more powerful than your monster," Panik said.

"Oh no Yugi!" Daisuke exclaimed.

"Now King of Yamimakai, destroy his Curse of Dragon!" Panik shouted as his beast held out it arms and black lightning arced across its hands and Yugi smirked. "Electro Shock attack!" Panik shouted and his King of Yamimakai fired a ball of black electricity but it veered away. "What it is veering away," Panik said and true to his word the attack collided with his Reaper. "Instead of destroying Yugi's monster it is attacking my Reaper of the cards!" Panik shouted in shock and his monster was destroyed.

"Your Reaper of the Cards is vanquished," Yugi said.

"Alright Panik messed up," Daisuke said happily.

"No my lifepoints!" Panik said in shock as his lifepoints dropped to 2000 to 494. "Cures you Yugi, cure you and your spellbinding circle, its light drew in my energy blast, and it destroyed my precious monster!" He shouted at Yugi.

"They don't seem to do well, once your monster step out into the light," Yugi said and Panik growled at him, "Now let's bring all of your monster into the light," Yugi said "I dispel all the darkness with the swords of revealing light!" Yugi said as lights started to appear on Panik's side of the field.

"Stop, stop it! I can't stand the light!" Panik said covering his face from the bright light and the shroud of darkness dissipated and all of Panik's monsters were revealed.

"Your monsters are revealed," Yugi said.

"Ha, nobody keeps Yugi in the dark," Tristan said with a smile.

"You can no longer hide from me Panik, three turns left, then you are finished," Yugi said to Panik "And I didn't just use the swords to illuminate your monsters, for three turns your monsters are frozen and this will allow me to implement my strategy," Yugi said.

"Does this brat think he can defeat me, he has one monster the Curse of Dragon, while I still have three mighty beasts, Barox, Dark Chimera and the King of Yamimakai, despite the swords of Revealing light my monsters still get a power bonus from the night, in three turns they will be free once again," Panik thought to himself.

"Panik you're stalling, are you scared to draw your next card?" Yugi asked him.

"He continues to goad me, my opponents are usually scared out of their pants by now," Panik thought to himself, "But he is not like the others I have defeated, but I will enjoy crushing him," He thought as he drew another card. "And this is the card to do so, Yugi you can forget beating me in three turns, I have drawn a Chaos Shield card," Panik said.

"No, that puts all you monsters in defence mode and raised their defence points," Yugi said.

"You fool, you are thinking too small Yugi, if I were to combine it with my Castle of Dark Illusions it can project a protective field over my entire field!" Panik exclaimed as a shield appeared from the castle and surrounded the monsters on Panik's side of the field.

"No, Panik is untouchable and Yugi is still a sitting duck," Mai said and everyone gasped in shock.

"As long as the Chaos shield is up you cannot defeat me, it is over Yugi," Panik said to him.

"He is right, even my strongest monsters can't break that shield," Yugi thought to himself.

"I hate to say this but I don't think Yugi can win this, breaking duellists is what Panik does best," Mai said "He is brutal and ruthless, everything a perfect duellist needs to be," She said.

"Don't be such a cynic Mai, there is so much more to Yugi then you know about him, and also there is more to him than meets the eye," Daisuke said.

"Joey, Yugi can win this right?" Tristan asked him.

"I wish I could tell you, but I don't know after what Panik did to Mai, I wouldn't know what he can do," Joey replied.

"Give up, admit defeat, I am going to crack you like an egg," Panik said but Yugi chuckled.

"You'd like me to crack wouldn't you, because it has worked before winning through intimidation not through skill," Yugi said.

"You mock my skill, it is my skill that is defeating you," Panik said.

"Don't be so sure, you think that you are winning and that your tactics are taking me by surprise, id knew you would use Chaos shield cowardly bullies always try to hide behind something," Yugi said.

"Shut up!" Panik shouted at Yugi, "I am not a coward, you dare call me a coward you brat!" Panik said pressing the button again and the flamethrowers fired at Yugi who just leaned backwards and the flames passed him by, and Panik panted.

"Are you finished, or are you going to hide like the coward that you are?" Yugi asked him.

"Yugi stop stirring him up," Tea said to him.

"Don't worry, Yug is just playing Panik's own game against him, and he is winning," Daisuke told Tea.

"I will burn you to ash," Panik said.

"That just proves that you are a coward, if you are not a coward then play the game with honour," Yugi told him. "You've two turns left, can you last two turns, do you have the courage to do so?" Yugi asked him.

"Do I have the courage!? I fear no duellist especially ones like you!" Panik said.

"We will see about that, it is my move, and I summon Gaia the Fierce Knight!" Yugi said as his knight appeared on the field.

"Idiot, your monster is still too weak to defeat my shield," Panik said to Yugi who smirked.

"True, but I also have a magic card, read it and weep," Yugi said as he flipped over his face down.

"Polymerisation!" Panik shouted.

"And with this card I combine my two monster to create Gaia the Dragon Champion," Yugi said as his two monsters fused together to create a new monster.

"The Dragon Champion!" Panik exclaimed in shock.

"My turn is over, but your will still lose," Yugi said.

"What is he planning, even with the Dragon Champion my Chaos shield is stronger still, but if I wait one turn the Swords of Revealing Light will vanish, then I can destroy Yugi once and for all," Panik thought as he drew a card. "Perfect, Metal Guardian in defence mode, with him on guard you can't attack my monsters and his defence is raised to twenty seven ninety five," Panik said as a metal monster appeared.

"You coward," Yugi said and Panik growled at him.

"You dare mock my strategy?" Panik asked him.

"Your strategy is nothing but building up defences," Yugi said.

"Next turn the swords of light will vanish, then I can attack you with everything at once," Panik said.

"It'll be too late, you have walked deep into my trap," Yugi said and Panik gasped in shock.

"What?" He asked.

"The more you build up you defences, the more you are locked into defeat," Yugi said and Panik growled at him.

"You're nothing but talk," He told Yugi.

"The time to talk is over, that was your last turn, the end is now Catapult Turtle!" Yugi said as he summoned a massive turtle that had a launcher on his back. "Slow and steady will win the duel Panik, and the catapult launch will raise Gaia the Dragon Champion's attack points all the way to thirty two hundred.

"No!" Panik gasped in shock.

"Turtle Catapult, launch my Dragon Champion at the Castle of Dark Illusions!" Yugi shouted and the turtle groaned before it raised its launcher and the Dragon Champion jumped on and it was fired directly at the castle and made contact and exploded in a flash of light and destroyed the ring that surrounded the castle.

"Whoa Yugi lost a lot of points with that move," Tristan said ass Yugi's lifepoints dropped to 300.

"And the castle is still standing," Daisuke said.

"You, fool you only destroyed the levitation ring of my castle, it is still standing," Panik smirked at Yugi who chuckled.

"This duel is over, doesn't it seem odd that a floating castle that has lost its levitation ring is still floating, could it be that the Swords of Revealing Light are the only thing holding the castle up in the air?" Yugi asked Panik who gasped in shock.

"NO! NOBODY DEFEATS PANIK!" Panik shouted.

"My turn is over," Yugi said and the swords vanished and the castle fell down towards the monsters.

"Run, get out of the way!" Panik shouted to his monsters.

"No good, your chaos shield has locked them all inside you have lost!" Yugi said and the castle crushed Panik's monsters and his lifepoints dropped to zero.

"He won!" Tea cheered.

"And Panik ain't taking it well," Joey said.

"I'll say, he is having a panic attack," Tristan said.

"I may not have beaten you Yugi! But I can still ELIMMINATE YOU!" Panik shouted as he smashed the button and it shattered and fire shot around Yugi from every direction.

"Yugi!" Daisuke shouted running towards him.

"Dai!" Everyone shouted to her as the flames engulfed the arena and her as well but just before they hit her and Yugi, their millennium items glowed brightly and the flames were blocked from hitting them.

"How did you both survive?" Panik asked them both.

"My Millennium Puzzle protects me from you cowardly assault," Yugi told him.

"As does my Millennium Bracelet to me," Daisuke who had transformed into Hitomi spoke.

"But nothing will save you from OBLIVION!" Yugi shouted as Panik screamed, soon the flames died down and Yugi stepped down from the platform and he walked over to Mai and held out his hand showing her eight starchips.

"Here Mai, these belong to you," Yugi said.

"I can't accept them, I fight my own battles," Mai said to Yugi who sighed and Daisuke walked up to them.

"Well, if you won't take them, I can take them," Daisuke said taking the starchips and she grinned cheekily.

"You little brat, you think me losing all my starchips is funny!?" She asked Daisuke who laughed.

"Now you want them?" She asked her and Mai tried to grab the starchips form Daisuke.

"Give them back!" Mai shouted and Daisuke grabbed her hand and put the starchips into her hand.

"Sure, they're yours anyways," Daisuke said and she smiled at Mai who was silent.

"Really?" Mai asked her.

"Of course, didn't you learn anything from the duel, if you keep you defences up you will just keep the people who want to be you friends away from you," Daisuke told Mai who looked at her before she nodded her head at her.

"Thanks," Mai said as she turned and went to walk off before she smirked and bent down to Daisuke's level and whispered.

"I owe you, and Yugi is a keeper don't you think?" She asked him and Daisuke sputtered and went red in the face and Mai chuckled before she walked away.

"What did she say to you Daisuke?" Yugi asked her.

"Nothing, don't worry," She replied and Yugi nodded his head and they all walked off.

The end of chapter

Read and review


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

I don't own Digimon or Yu-Gi-Oh

Chapter Thirteen: The Duel of Love

The gang were walking through a forested path with Daisuke out far in front of the group with her face still having a tinge of pink of her face as she thought about what Mai had said to her earlier after Yugi had defeated Panik and won her eight starchips back for her.

"Yugi is a keeper isn't he?" She heard Mai ask her in her head and her blush intensified on her face.

"What is going on? Why am I blushing?" She thought to herself when she heard a giggle.

"Someone is in love," She heard Hitomi tease her and she blushed even brighter.

"Shut it, I'm not in love," Daisuke denied but Hitomi just chuckled.

"Sure you're not," She said and Daisuke growled lightly.

"Hey Dai you alright?" She snapped out of it as she looked down at Yugi who was looking up at her.

"Uh yeah I'm fine," She told him and Yugi nodded his head though he was curious as to why she was blushing like crazy.

"Uh, hate to break the mood guys but I think we should really get to winning some more starchips, we are still short a lot," Joey said showing his duelling glove that had two stars still.

"I know, Yugi you should have challenged Panik for all his starchips in the duel instead of just Mai's" Daisuke told him and he looked at her.

"It wasn't the right thing to do, I only duelled Panik to win back Mai her starchips, that's it," Yugi replied and Daisuke nodded her head.

"Hey it was just a suggestion," Daisuke said to him as she walked away from the group and everyone looked at her.

"What's her problem?" Tristan asked in confusion.

"Huh, women you never understand them," Joey said and Tea glared at him.

"What is that supposed to mean?" She growled at the blonde who gulped and chuckled nervously while Bakura and Yugi shook their heads as Tea continued to rant and scold Joey for his statement, meanwhile Daisuke who had stopped a few feet down the track rolled her eyes as she heard Joey get his butt kicked by Tea.

"Idiot," She thought to herself when she heard a noise from behind her. "Who is there?" She called out into the trees when she saw someone walk out of the trees. Daisuke looked at the person to see it was a boy carrying a suitcase, wearing a blue overcoat and had blue eyes and she gasped as she was reminded of who it was. "Seto Kaiba?" Daisuke asked in confusion and the boy looked at her.

"How do you know who I am?" Kaiba asked her getting slightly defensive with her.

"I know you because I met your brother a while ago, Mokuba wasn't it?" Daisuke answered him and Kaiba's eyes went wide slightly.

"Mokuba, where did you see him?" Kaiba asked her.

"He tried to get Yugi disqualified from this tournament so Pegasus couldn't get KaibaCorp, but he got capture by one of Pegasus's goons," Daisuke told Kaiba who looked at her.

"Really, well now I know where to go," Kaiba said as he walked off in the direction of Pegasus's castle.

"Hey wait, don't you need these?" Daisuke asked him as he turned around to see her pull out his deck.

"My deck, where'd you get that?" Kaiba asked her.

"From an imposter of you that I duelled, turned out it was your evil side that Yugi sent away when he duelled you last time," Daisuke explained handing the deck to Kaiba who took it and looked at it.

"Thanks I guess," He shrugged his shoulders before he pocketed his deck and walked off towards the castle.

"Daisuke there you are," Daisuke turned around to see Yugi running up to her.

"Hey, sorry about running off like that," She apologised to him.

"Don't worry about it," Yugi smiled at her and she smiled back.

"So is Tea still beating up Joey?" Daisuke asked Yugi and he nodded his head and they both could hear blows landing.

"Cut it out will you?" Joey asked Tea in the distance and another blow was heard.

"They are going to be like that for a while aren't they?" Yugi asked and Daisuke chuckled and nodded her head.

"Oh yeah, Joey needs to learn how to shut his mouth," She said and Yugi laughed and nodded his head.

"Hey you two over there," Both Daisuke and Yugi heard a voice and turned in the direction of the voice and saw a girl that had pink hair in twin ponytails, blue eyes and she wearing blue jeans and a pink shirt, and Daisuke saw she had a duelling glove.

"Yeah, can we help you?" Yugi asked her and the pinked haired girl looked down at him.

"Yes you can cutie," She cooed pinching Yugi's cheek and Daisuke frowned at the girl.

"I'm Yugi Moto, who are you?" Yugi asked her.

"Oh sorry I am Miyako Sohma," The pink haired girl introduced herself.

"I'm Daisuke, nice to meet you," Daisuke tried to introduce herself.

"Yeah whatever, buzz off toots so I can get acquainted with this cutie pie," Miyako said to Daisuke whose jaw dropped and she growled at the pinkette.

"Who does this chick think she is? Getting close to my man," Daisuke thought to herself. "Wait, my man?" She thought to herself.

"Not in love my butt," She heard Hitomi tease her and she whined in her head.

"What did I say?" Daisuke asked her and Hitomi just giggled again. Daisuke snapped out of it and saw Miyako trying to drag Yugi away from her.

"Hey let him go!" Daisuke shouted at Miyako who looked at her as did Yugi.

"Excuse me?" The pinkette asked her in shock.

"I said let him go, he is not a toy," Daisuke growled at Miyako and Yugi just watched the two girls glare at each other.

"What's going on?" Everyone turned to see Tea, Joey, Tristan and Bakura arrive. When Joey and Tristan saw Miyako who giggled and winked at them and they both blushed slightly.

"Hi boys," Miyako giggled.

"Hi," They both said with stupid grins on their faces.

"You're kidding me right?" Tea asked them.

"Oh jealous are you, its natural when you see a girl as gorgeous as me," Miyako sniped at Tea who gasped in shock.

"She has a point," Tristan said and Tea and Daisuke glared at him.

"Excuse me?" Tea asked him.

"The boy is a smart one and handsome, but not as cute as this one," Miyako cooed hugging Yugi who blushed slightly and something snapped inside of Daisuke.

"Hands off!" She shouted and Miyako glared at her while the rest of the group looked at Daisuke.

"Why should I, is he yours?" She smirked when she saw Daisuke blush and look away, "Oh he is, but you haven't confessed yet have you? Well if you don't want him I can take him," Miyako said and Daisuke glared at her and her bracelet glowed brightly.

"HITOMI!" She shouted as she transformed and she glared at Miyako.

"Enough talk, I challenge you to a duel," Daisuke said pointing at the pinkette whose jaw dropped slightly before she laughed loudly.

"You want to duel me? Are you joking me?" She asked Daisuke who was glaring at her.

"Do I look like I'm joking?" She asked her and Miyako looked at her and smirked.

"Okay, I will duel you," She said and Daisuke nodded slightly before they made their way to a nearby duelling arena and took their places opposite each other.

"I see you have two starchips on your glove, I wager two of mine for your two," Daisuke told Miyako putting two of her starchips down and Miyako did the same with her two.

"Good luck Daisuke," Tea encouraged her and she nodded back at her.

"I will go first, and I summon the Maiden in Love in attack mode," Miyako said and a girl with brown hair and a frilly dress with brown hair appeared on the field. "Your go," Miyako smirked at Daisuke who drew a card.

"Alright I summon Neo the Magic Swordsman," Daisuke said and her swordsman appeared on the field. "Attack," Daisuke ordered and her swordsman leapt at the Maiden and brought its sword down and hit it but nothing happened except the Maiden hitting the ground and she started to cry.

"Hey you hit a lady," Joey shouted to Daisuke who glared at him.

"I'm a lady you idiot!" Daisuke shouted back to him and Tea bopped him on his head.

"Seems you didn't know about my Maiden's special effect," Miyako said smugly and Daisuke glared at her.

"What effect?" Tea asked.

"Whenever a male monster attacks the Maiden in Love they are turned to the Maiden's side," Bakura explained.

"Are you kidding me, you traitor!" Daisuke shouted to her monster and Miyako laughed.

"Aww, do you miss your monster?" Miyako taunted Daisuke who growled at her.

"Okay I summon V-Girl!" Daisuke exclaimed shouted as V-Girl appeared on the field, "Attack her Maiden in Love!" Daisuke ordered and V-Girl jumped into the air and aimed for Miyako's Maiden but to Daisuke's shock Neo the Magic Swordsman intercepted and slashed V-Girl and destroyed her and Daisuke's lifepoints dropped to 1300. "What?" She gasped.

"Ha, as long as a monster besides the Maiden in Love is on my field no monster can attack her," Daisuke growled in frustration.

"Oh man, only two turns in and Daisuke has lost seven hundred lifepoints already," Tea said in worry.

"Miyako is good," Tristan said.

"I agree with you there," Joey agreed quickly and Tea frowned at them while Bakura and Yugi rolled their eyes and stayed silent. Meanwhile back with Daisuke she was getting flustered slightly.

"Come on think Daisuke, how am I going to defeat this brat?" she thought to herself as she drew her next card. "I summon Ganbara Knight in attack mode," Daisuke said and a monster that looked like a knight with two shields one in each hand and Miyako saw it had zero attack and she laughed.

"Are you trying to lose to me? Neo attack her Ganbara Knight!" Miyako ordered and her swordsman jumped at Daisuke's knight and she smirked when her knight blocked the sword and Neo bounced backwards and Miyako's lifepoints dropped from 2000 to 1700.

"But how?" Miyako gasped.

"My Ganbara Knight has the special ability that when it is in attack mode and is attack it switches automatically to defence mode," Daisuke explained as her monster crouched and held the two shields in front of it. "Now than I do believe it is your move," She said with a smug grin on her face and Miyako growled in anger as she drew a card and smirked.

"I play a card faced down in defence mode, it's your go," Miyako said.

"My go, I summon Ganbara Lancer in attack mode," Daisuke said as she summoned a monster that looked similar to her Ganbara Knight but wielding two lances instead. "I will also place a card face down, now attack her face down card!" She commanded and her monster lunged at the face down and destroyed it.

"Good move, for an amateur, you've walked right into my trap," Miyako said and Daisuke gasped when she saw a little green dragon appear on the field. "You destroyed the Mystic Egg card, when that is destroyed I can summon Mystic Baby Dragon to the field and when it is on the field I can tribute it to summon the Mystic Dragon!" Miyako said as the Mystic Baby Dragon was engulfed in light and transformed into a massive green winged dragon that roared.

"No way, its attack is 3600!" Daisuke exclaimed and Miyako smirked at her.

"Now my dragon attack her Ganbara Lancer!" Daisuke gasped as she saw a green fireball get launched towards her lancer but she smirked.

"I activate the trap card Negate Attack!" Daisuke said as the attack was stopped just in time and she sighed in relief.

"That won't save your monster twice, Neo attack!" Miyako shouted and her swordsman jumped and slashed Daisuke's lancer in half and her lift points dropped from 1300 to 600.

"No way, Daisuke is getting creamed I don't believe this," Tea said in disbelief.

"Hold on Dai, I believe you can do this, she just needs to draw the Dragon Tamer, Lady Ex-Veemon and Monster Reborn then she can win this," Yugi thought to himself.

"I need the Dragon Tamer now or never," Daisuke said and she drew a card and smirked. "This match is over it has been a great duel but now I will end it," Daisuke told Miyako who growled at her.

"You're bluffing," She said.

"Am I?" Daisuke said and Miyako frowned at her, "I summon Trance the Magic Swordsman, and I equip him with Wonder Wand to boost his power to 3100," Daisuke said as her blonde swordsman appeared on the field, and I will lay a card face down," Daisuke said and she grinned as Miyako frowned slightly.

"Mystic Dragon destroy her swordsman and win me this duel," Miyako said but Daisuke laughed. "What is so funny?" She asked her and Daisuke pointed and Miyako saw her Mystic Dragon get attacked by chains that wrapped around it and its attack points dropped by 700 from 3600 to 2900.

"You activated my trap, Shadow Chains, when activated it binds a monster and drains its attack by 700, you've lost," Daisuke said and Miyako started to sweat. "Now then Trance the Magic Swordsman, destroy her Neo the Magic Swordsman!" Daisuke shouted and Miyako gasped as Daisuke's swordsman's blade arched with electricity and fired it at Neo the Magic Swordsman and destroyed it and Miyako's lifepoints dropped to 300. "Next I summon V-Pyro to the field to destroy your Maiden in Love!" Daisuke said as V-Pyro appeared on the field, attack!" Daisuke shouted as her monster threw fireballs at the Maiden in love who screamed as it was destroyed and Miyako's lifepoints hit zero and she gasped in shock.

"I lost, I can't believe it," Miyako said as Daisuke walked over to her and her platform descended and Miyako looked at her.

"I win," Daisuke said and Miyako frowned at her.

"Here take the stupid starchips, I don't care anymore, I just wanted to prove I was great, now you ruined it, who would ever love a loser like me!?" Daisuke frowned when she heard Miyako say that,

"Miyako, there are a lot of people out there for you, just act naturally and you'll find someone," Daisuke said to her and she looked at Daisuke.

"Really?" She asked and Daisuke nodded her head and she nodded her head. "Got it, see you guys around, especially you cutie," Miyako said pecking Yugi on the cheek and ran off and Daisuke's jaw dropped in shock.

"You brat, wait till I catch you!" She bellowed to Miyako.

"Let her go Dai," Tea told her and Daisuke frowned. "Besides I'm sure you want to talk to these two about something," Tea winked to her and Daisuke nodded her head before she looked at Tristan and Joey who gulped.

"Got that right," Daisuke said.

"Can we talk about this?" Joey asked the two girls as the neared him and Tristan.

"No," Daisuke told him.

"Run?" Tristan asked Joey.

"Running sounds good," he replied as they both ran away with Tea and Daisuke on their heels.

The end of the chapter

Read and review


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

I don't own Digimon or Yu-Gi-Oh

Chapter Fourteen: Duel of the Undead

The group were sleeping in a clearing that evening after Daisuke had beaten Miyako in a duel and won her two starchips and she was now only one starchip away from entering the castle and facing Pegasus to save her sister's soul from his clutches. But now she was having a very weird dream.

**Dream start**

"Where am I?" Daisuke asked herself looking around to find herself in what appeared to be a very fancy bedroom. "Nice digs," She thought to herself when she saw a lot of carvings on the walls and lots of paintings on the walls as well. She then looked out the window that was rather large in the room and saw three pyramids standing beside one another. "Whoa, I am in Egypt," She said in awe when she heard a noise from behind her and she turned around and saw a woman enter the room that made Daisuke gasp in shock. The woman she saw had mahogany hair, tanned skin, and black makeup around her eyes, the woman was wearing a white robe with golden bracelets and armbands and Daisuke also saw that she had on her wrist the same bracelet as Daisuke had on.

"Who is that? She is beautiful," Daisuke thought to herself and she saw the woman sit on her bed. Then they both heard a knock on the doorway and they both turned and Daisuke's eyes widened when she saw a man that bore a resemblance to Yugi but he was wearing the millennium puzzle around his neck and no shirt and he wore pants and the woman smiled at him as he made his way over to her and Daisuke raised an eyebrow as the man sat down and kissed the woman on the lips and Daisuke's jaw dropped.

"Whoa, did not see that coming," She said to herself.

**Dream End**

"Hey Dai, wake up!" Daisuke groaned as she opened her eyes slowly and saw Yugi standing over her.

"Morning," She yawned.

"Morning sleepy head," Yugi replied to her with a smile and Daisuke smiled back at him.

"Another day in the duellist kingdom, this time I am going to get me some starchips today I guarantee it," Joey said and the others nodded their heads agreeing with him.

"Okay then, let's get going," Yugi said and everyone nodded as they set off.

"I wonder how many duellists have been eliminated so far," Bakura wondered aloud.

"They shipped a dozen home yesterday," Joey answered him.

"And I bet more are bound to have been eliminated since then," Tea said and Yugi nodded.

"I agree, some of those eliminated had some very powerful cards, we could be next," He said.

"Don't talk like that, they were only here for the glory Yugi, you, Joey and Dai have something more important than that to fight for," Tristan told him and he nodded back.

"That's true, I have to rescue Grandpa from Pegasus and Joey needs the prize money for his sister, and Daisuke needs to win for the same reason I do," Yugi said.

"And the duellists we are going to face today will be even stronger, because they survived the first round," Daisuke said.

"Even stronger?" Joey asked her stopping.

"Watch what you say Dai, you've got little Joey shaking in his sneakers," Tristan said to her and Joey turned and glared at him.

"What?! You think I'm a scared little puppy dog?" Joey asked shoving Tristan slightly.

"Well if the collar fits," Tristan snapped at him and Daisuke whacked them both in the heads and they yelped holding their swelling heads.

"Geez, watch it," Joey said.

"Yeah, for a girl you sure hit pretty hard," Tristan said and Daisuke whacked him again.

"Want another one?" She asked him and Tristan pouted at her.

"Bring on any duellist, and I'll cream them," Joey said and Yugi nodded his head at him.

"Right, you just have to believe in yourself Joey," he told his best friend unknown to them three figures were watching them from above on a cliff face.

"Because nobody else will," A boy that had pale skin and spiky lavender hair said. "I want that one," he said with a chuckle.

"If you like them small skinny and stupid Bonz, he's all yours," The figure holding the binoculars told the kid now known as Bonz.

"Oh yeah you'll demolish him," The third who was wearing glasses and had red spiky hair and a British accent said. "So who are they anyways?" He asked the other two.

"Let me see Sid, I don't recognise the tall one but the short one is Yugi the guy who beat Kaiba, and the girl from what I've heard around the island is the one who defeated Rex Raptor Daisuke I think," The man holding the binoculars said.

"I think we better tell the boss about this Zygor," Sid told him and he nodded.

"Right," He replied and the three ran off. A few minutes later the three were talking to another man wearing sunglasses a bandanna like the American flag and a leather jacket.

"So, you said you've found three duellists?" He asked the three.

"Right, Yugi the one who beat Kaiba and two others a dweeb names Joey and the girl who defeated Rex Raptor, Daisuke Motomyia," Zygor told him.

"Motomyia, I have heard that name before, but where?" The man thought to himself. "Alright, we will take the dweeb out first, then once that is done I will take out the girl," The man told the three.

"Are you sure boss, isn't that overkill?" Bonz asked him.

"Trust me, when it comes to Bandit Keith nothing is overkill," The bandanna wearing man told him and he laughed.

"Did you hear that?" Joey asked as the gang walked through the forest.

"Joey are you okay?" Daisuke asked him.

"Yeah, you've been acting hyper all morning," Tristan said.

"You are getting paranoid Joey," Tea said to him.

"I am telling you, somebody is stalking us," Joey said before he ran off.

"Where are you going now?" Daisuke asked him.

"To stalk them," Joey called back to her but unbeknownst to the group Sid and Zygor were indeed in fact watching them, and they chuckled evilly. Joey walked off and stopped by a waterfall and washed his face with some of the water.

"Maybe their right, all I heard was the sound of the waterfall," He said to himself when he heard a twig snap and he turned around to see Zygor there behind him.

"Can I help you bud?" Joey asked him before Sid whacked him in the back of the head and knocked him out and his world went black.

"Wake up dweeb," Joey opened his eyes slowly and he saw Zygor looking at him.

"You!?" Joey shouted in shock as he looked around. "Wait a minute, where am I?" He asked as he saw himself sitting on a duelling arena platform.

"The boss wants you up," Zygor said as the platform rose up and Joey turned around and yelled in fright when he saw the arena which looked like a graveyard.

"What is this place?" He asked looking around until he laid eyes on the opposite side of the arena. "Gyah a tombstone?!" Joey shouted when he heard moaning and Bonz appeared on the opposite platform.

"Welcome, to the arena of lost souls," He said and Joey yelped. "Abandon hope, for no one leaves here alive," He told Joey who screamed in fright.

"Where did he go?" Daisuke asked looking around for Joey.

"He has been gone a long time, he must have gotten lost," Tea said.

"No way, it's possible but I bet he was challenged to a duel," Yugi said and Tristan sighed.

"It's my fault. I must have been too hard on him, now he went to look for a duel by himself," He said.

"Then let's look for him," Yugi said.

"Right, Yugi and Tea go that way, Bakura and I will go this way, Daisuke go that way," Tristan said pointing in three different directions.

"Right," everyone said and they all ran off and Daisuke went down a forested trail.

"Joey!?" She called as she ran through the forest, then she stopped when she heard something in the bushes. "Joey? This isn't funny, we've all been worried about you," She said walking over to the bushes but it wasn't Joey in them instead Bandit Keith grabbed her.

"YUGI!" She shouted but Keith knocked her out and tied her up and carried her away before she could call for help anymore. Meanwhile with Tea and Yugi they stopped when they thought they heard a scream.

"Did you hear that?" Tea asked Yugi and he nodded his head.

"YUGI!" They heard and Yugi's eyes went wide.

"Daisuke!" Yugi shouted running off in the direction of the scream Tea hot on his heels. Meanwhile back at the duelling arena Bonz was chuckling.

"Prepare for your final duel, this arena will be your graveyard," he said and Sid and Zygor chuckled.

"Spooky," Zygor said and Sid laughed in agreement.

"Spot on mate, he's got the dweeb scared out of his pants," He told Zygor.

"I don't believe it, he fainted on his feet," Zygor replied and true to his word Joey's eyes were glazed over.

"Then do something Zygor, and wake him up," Bandit Keith said walking towards them with Daisuke slumped over his shoulder, Zygor nodded and he picked up a nearby skull and threw it at Joey and it hit him on the head and Joey yelped in pain and held his head that was throbbing.

"The ghosts of the dead are all around you Joey, there is no way to escape from your fear," Bonz told Joey who looked at him.

"Who says I'm scared?" He asked Bonz who laughed.

"You can't hid the truth from the spirits Joey, they see you frozen in fear," he told Joey who frowned before his eyes widened as he saw Daisuke slumped over Keith's shoulder.

"Daisuke! You creep let her go!" He shouted and Bandit Keith who smirked at him.

"Okay," He replied before he threw Daisuke onto the floor and she hit hard and the force of the impact woke her up.

"Huh, where am I?" She asked looking around the area.

"Dai you okay?" Joey asked her and she looked at him and nodded her head.

"Yeah, but my head hurts," She groaned slightly. "And my bracelet is gone!" Daisuke told him looking at her wrist to find she had lost her bracelet.

"Enough talk, we going to duel or what?" Bonz asked him.

"I didn't even agree to this," Joey said.

"Tough luck, if you want to get out of here, and save your friend as well, you will have to duel," Bandit Keith said. Joey growled at him as he looked at Daisuke who gave him a smile and he smiled back.

"Alright pal, all of our starchips!" Joey said slamming his two down and Bonz did the same with his eight meaning if Joey won he'd be a finalist.

"Duel!" The both shouted.

"Put him away quick with a zombie card Bonz," Sid called to him and he nodded back.

"Zombie!" Daisuke yelped in fright, "Anything but zombies!" She shouted.

"Looks like someone is scared of Zombies," Bonz said as he went to plat a card but Bandit Keith spoke up.

"Hold it Bonz, play the card on the far left," He told him and Bonz looked at the card he was talking about.

"But that card is Zanki, it won't get the field power bonus from the graveyard," Bonz said.

"Just play the damn card," Bandit Keith told Bonz who nodded his head.

"Okay then Zanki, in attack mode," Bonz said and a blue creature wearing samurai armour appeared on the field and Joey saw it had 1500 attack.

"This'll put a dent in Zanki's armour, Axe Raider in attack mode," Joey said and a man wearing armour and wielding an axe appeared, "Go attack!" Joey ordered and his monster charged Zanki and swung his axe down and destroyed it and Bonz's lifepoints dropped to 1800.

"So much for Zanki you freak!" Daisuke called to him.

"He wiped me out!" Bonz said in shock, "I have to play a zombie card," he said to himself.

"No, the one second from the left play that one," Bandit Keith told him and Bonz groaned as he looked at his card.

"Crawling Dragon, this isn't a zombie either," Bonz thought to himself.

"Look, I know you don't like it, but just do as I say, and you'll be fine," Bandit Keith told him and Bonz nodded in reluctance.

"Defence mode," He said and he put a card face down in defence.

"Running already, go Axe Raider!" Joey shouted and his monster charged Bonz's face down monster again and destroyed it.

"Go Joey!" Daisuke cheered him on.

"Now the card on the far right," Keith told Bonz who groaned in anger.

"Look, trust me on this, if not I will keep my advice to myself, your choice," He told Bonz who sighed in defeat.

"Crass Clown!" Bonz said as a very ugly clown appeared in the field.

"Something is screwy here, Joey watch out!" Daisuke warned him.

"Got it, Flame Swordsman!" Joey said as his swordsman appeared on the field. "Go, Flaming Sword of Battle!" Joey shouted and his swordsman charged and his sword ignited and he destroyed the Crass Clown and Bonz's lifepoints dropped to 1350.

"Ha, I got him on the ropes!" Joey cheered.

"You think so?" Bandit Keith asked him and Joey looked at him.

"What are you talking about?" Daisuke asked him.

"Just watch sweet cheeks," He told her and she growled at him as Bonz drew his next card.

"Oh I forgot about this card, now I get it," Bonz said.

"Play your trump card Bonz," Bandit Keith told him and Bonz nodded.

"Right, I play the card, the Call of the Haunted!" Bonz said.

"That don't sound good," Daisuke said.

"It brings all the monsters that you destroyed back to the field," Bandit Keith explained.

"And they come back as zombies!" Bonz said and to Joey and Daisuke's horror the three monsters the Joey destroyed were now back and they were back as zombies.

"Oh nuts!" Daisuke said.

"I ain't scared of no stinking zombies, Axe Raider attack that lizard!" Joey said and his Axe Raider lunged at the Dragon Zombie and hit it but the monster wasn't affected.

"A direct hit, and nothing happened," Joey said and Bandit Keith chuckled.

"They are zombies now, you can't destroy them with an axe," He told Joey and Bonz laughed.

"Now then Dragon Zombie, destroy Axe Raider, with Deadly Zombie Breath!" He said and his Dragon Zombie attacked with a corrosive breath and destroyed the Axe Raider. "One down, one to go," Bonz said.

"I blew it, I'm dead meat," Joey said to himself.

Can Joey defeat Bonz and his zombie army? Find out next time

Read and review


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

I don't own Digimon or Yu-Gi-Oh

Chapter Fifteen: Conquering the Undead.

"Guys!" Yugi called as he and Tea met up with Tristan and Bakura again and the two boys looked at Yugi who was panting slightly.

"Yug, what's wrong buddy?" Tristan asked him.

"Daisuke's missing!" Yugi exclaimed and Bakura and Tristan's eyes went wide.

"Serious, first Joey and now Daisuke, what is going on?" Tristan asked scratching his head and everyone was worried. Tea then noticed a glint of light off of something and she walked over to it and she gasped in shock.

"Yugi get over here," She called for him and Yugi ran over to her as did Tristan and Bakura.

"What did you find?" Tristan asked her and she showed them a golden bracelet.

"That's Daisuke's," Bakura gasped in shock and everyone nodded their heads.

"And I also found this," Tea said showing them a wallet that had a picture of a girl with brown hair in it.

"That's Joey's wallet. But he's not stupid enough to leave that here," Tristan said looking at it.

"I can't help but worry that whoever took Joey took Daisuke as well," Yugi said.

"I hear ya, we have to find them and fast," Tristan agreed with Yugi as did Tea and Bakura.

"Hey look over there," Tea said pointing over to a cave nearby.

"A cave," Yugi said.

"Joey and Dai they must be inside," Bakura said and everyone nodded.

"We're wasting time, let's go," Yugi said and he ran into the cave and everyone looked at him.

"You heard the man," Tristan said and Tea and Bakura nodded before they too ran into the cave after Yugi but they soon came across two caskets standing up.

"Whoa freaky," Tristan said as Tea walked up to one of them.

"Uh, Tea I wouldn't do that," Yugi warned her but It was two late as the coffin opened up and a skeleton fell out of it and hit the ground and Tea shrieked in fear as she jumped into Tristan's arms and he sweatdropped slightly.

"Come on, guys we have to find Daisuke and Joey," Yugi said and the others agreed with him. Meanwhile back with Joey and Daisuke they had just witnessed all of Bonz's monsters reappear on the field as zombies.

"You've had it duellist, face it all the monster that you thought you killed have now returned as zombies that are invincible and cannot be killed," Bonz told Joey, "Add to the fact, that as zombies they all receive a field power bonus, from the graveyard," He said and Joey saw that each of Bonz's monster had gotten stronger.

"Don't listen to him Joey, you can beat this freak and mph!" Daisuke was cut off when Zygor covered her mouth with his hand.

"Now now, just watch the show," He told her before he put a gag in her mouth and Daisuke was now giving off grunts and muffled curses at the man.

"Leave her alone you freak!" Joey shouted at him and Zygor chuckled and Joey took a card from his hand. "This one Garoozis!" and a bipedal lizard wielding an axe appeared on the field with and attack of 1800, "Attack!" Joey shouted and his monster attack Bonz's zombie clown and sliced it.

"Yes, adios you clown zombie," Joey said but Bonz smirked at him.

"Not quite, I tried to tell you dweeb, or did you forget my Call of the Haunted card?" Bonz asked him and to Joey and Daisuke's shock the Zombie Clown reformed itself.

"It's come back to life," Joey said and Bonz chuckled at him.

"And that's not all, overtime a zombie monster is killed, it will come back even stronger than before," Bonz said.

"What?" Joey asked him.

"My Clown Zombie's attack power was originally 1350, but it gains a field power bonus from the graveyard, then the Call of the Haunted's affect raises its attack power again, do the math he is stronger then you Garoozis," Bonz said and Joey saw the clowns attack was 1890. "Clown Zombie attack!" Bonz said and his clown threw knives at Joey's monster and destroyed it and Joey's lifepoints dropped to 1530 and he grunted in frustration.

"Yugi hurry, please," Daisuke thought to herself and speaking of Yugi and the others they were walking through the tunnel but they couldn't seem to find Joey or Daisuke.

"Still no sign of Joey or Dai," Tristan said.

"Yeah, where are they?" Yugi asked in concern.

"Where is Bakura?" Tristan asked looking around the area and Tea and Yugi also looked to see that Bakura was now missing as well.

"HELP!" They all heard and they turned to see Bakura running up to them and they all screamed when they saw he had a skeleton on his back. "GET THIS OFF OF ME!" He shouted.

"No thanks!" Tristan shouted as he ran off followed by Tea and Yugi, Bakura ran after them and he soon threw the skeleton off of him and Tristan stomped on the skull crushing it.

"Next time no picking up hitchhikers," He told Bakura who nodded his head. It was then that they heard a rumbling noise and it was getting louder and louder.

"Oh that's not good," Tristan said and sure enough a massive boulder came barrelling towards them and they all screamed as they ran away from the boulder through the caves and Bakura tripped on a rock and hit the ground.

"Bakura!" Tristan shouted as he ran back over to him and skidded to a halt and clenched his fist.

"Tristan what are you doing?!" Yugi asked him as Tristan yelled and he punched the boulder and to the shock of everyone it blew up.

"A balloon?" Tristan asked in shock.

"Pegasus must have done that," Yugi deduced and everyone nodded his head. Back with the duel Joey was getting nervous.

"This is a catastrophe, I smack down those zombies and they come back stronger than before," Joey thought to himself, "Man oh man, how am I going to win this duel?" He asked himself.

"You had enough yet?" Bandit Keith asked him and Joey growled, "I told you there is no way to beat Bandit Keith, so just leave your starchips at the door," Bandit Keith told Joey who growled again looking at his starchips.

"Maybe I should give up," He thought to himself as he looked over at Daisuke who was bound and gagged. "No way man, I ain't quitting no matter what," Joey said as he drew his next card and his eyes widened. "Time Wizard!" Joey shouted as he summoned the monster that had saved his butt countless times before.

"What, he is smarter than I thought," Bandit Keith thought to himself.

"Go Time Roulette!" Joey said and the hand on the monsters sceptre started to spin around.

"Uh boss?" Bonz asked Keith who smirked.

"Don't worry Bonz, it is a game of chance, if you win nothing will happen to you, if you lose well," Bandit Keith shrugged his shoulders as the hand on the sceptre started to slow down and it stopped on a skull and Joey gasped in shock as did Daisuke but it was muffled.

"I won!" Bonz said.

"You'll like this Bonz, since it landed on a skull, both of the dweeb's monsters are destroyed and half their attack points are taken from his life points," Keith said and Joey's lifepoints dropped to 630.

"I can't win through attack now, so I'll play this in defence mode," joey thought to himself as he put a card face down.

"Play defence all you like, it won't save you," Bonz said "Go Dragon Zombie!" he said.

"Hold it Bonz, why beat him then, when you can humiliate him, play the King of Ghosts!" Bandit Keith told him.

"Right boss, PumpKing rise from the grave!" Bonz said and a massive one eyes pumpkin appeared on the field.

"What the heck is that?" Joey asked.

"It is the PumpKing the King of Ghosts," Bonz said and he laughed.

"What's it do?" Joey asked.

"Oh it has a very special power, Ectoplasmic Fortification!" Bonz said and the PumpKing latched three of its tentacles onto the Zombie monsters.

"Ectowhosis? Fortawhatsis?" Joey asked him.

"The PumpKing the King of Ghosts increases the attack points of my zombies each turn," Bonz said.

"No!" Joey said.

"Attack!" Bonz shouted and his Dragon Zombie destroyed Joey's face down monster.

"How do I defend myself?" He asked himself setting another monster face down and the Dragon Zombie destroyed it.

"How am I going to win, Yugi would know," Joey thought to himself.

"Joey! Daisuke!" Both turned their heads to see Tristan, Yugi, Bakura and Tea run up to them.

"Block them," Bandit Keith told Zygor and Sid who nodded and ran to block off the others from helping.

"You guys okay?" Yugi asked but before anyone could go any further Sid and Zygor blocked their way.

"Yeah, apart from the fact I'm duelling a creep and Daisuke is bound and gagged, we're just fine," Joey said and Yugi looked to see Daisuke bound and gagged and looking at him.

"Let her go!" Yugi shouted.

"No, she's collateral, if Joey doesn't win, we take his starchips and the girl," Bandit Keith said and Yugi's eyes widened.

"Say what!?" He shouted in anger.

"You heard me runt," Bandit Keith said and he laughed and the Millennium Puzzle glowed brightly.

"YU-GI-OH!" Yugi cried as he transformed and he glared at Zygor and Sid.

"What are you going to do punk?" Zygor asked him, and Yugi's response was a fist right to the face and knocking Zygor and Sid out cold.

"That answer your question?" He asked them before he ran over to Daisuke and untied her. "Are you alright?" He asked and Daisuke tackled him to the ground in a hug and he grunted in surprise. "I'll take that as a yes," he said with a chuckle.

"Thank you," She whispered to him and he nodded his head before he pulled out Daisuke's bracelet.

"This belongs to you," He said and she nodded and put on her bracelet.

"So sweet, now are we still duelling or are you going to forfeit?" Bandit Keith asked Joey who glared at him.

"Joey catch," Tristan said and he threw Joey his wallet to him and he looked at it to see his sister's picture in it.

"Serenity, for your sake I am going to win this thing!" Joey said as he played another card in defence mode.

"You can't win this duel anyways, Bonz has a special card that'll stop all you defensive moves," Bandit Keith said and everyone got nervous.

"There's no way a single card can do that," Joey said.

"Oh no, this Stop Defence card will prove it," Bonz chuckled.

"Stop Defence is big trouble Joey, be careful," Yugi warned him.

"Give up dweeb, there is no way you can stop my monsters gaining more and more strength each turn, attack!" Bonz said and his Dragon Zombie destroyed Joey's last monster in defence mode.

"End of the road for you dweeb, you've nowhere to run now," Bandit Keith told him.

"I let you down sis," Joey thought to himself.

"Joey don't let him scare you!" Tea encouraged him and he looked at his friends who were smiling in encouragement.

"Yeah you guys are right," He said as he drew his next card. "Go Red Eyes Black Dragon!" Joey said as he summoned his strongest monster to the field.

"How'd he get a card that strong?" Bandit Keith asked in shock.

"Attack! Inferno Fire Blast!" Joey ordered and his Red Eyes launched a ball of fire at the PumpKing and destroyed it and Bonz's lifepoints dropped to 855.

"A minor setback Bonz, you've still enough power to destroy him," Keith told him and he nodded his head.

"Right, go Dragon Zombie! Blow his Red Eyes away!" Bonz said and his Dragon Zombie attack and destroyed Joey's monster.

"My Red Eyes no!" Joey gasped in shock and his lifepoints dropped to 150, "With that card gone, I am finished!" Joey said in shock.

"Joey don't give up!" Daisuke called to him.

"The only monster I've got left is Battle Warrior, and he is way too weak to win this thing for me," Joey thought to himself.

"Yugi, please tell me Joey has a way out of this," Daisuke pleaded with him and he looked at her.

"He is in a tough spot, he can't defend because of that Stop Defence card, defence that's it! Joey there is a way, you have a magic card that can turn the whole duel around!" Yugi told him and he looked at him and he nodded his head.

"If you say so buddy," He said as he drew his next card and his eyes went wide.

"Shield and Sword, this card swaps every monsters attack and defence points, if I play this I can win this thing, I play Battle Warrior in attack mode!" joey said as a man wearing a visor and a battle suit appeared on the field.

"is that all you can do?" Bonz asked Joey arrogantly.

"Next, I play the spell card Shield and Sword, which swaps every monsters attack points and defence points," Joey said and true to his word every monsters attack points swapped with their defence points and the Zombie cards had no attack points at all.

"My monsters have zero attack!" Bonz shouted.

"And my Battle Warrior's attack points have switched as well, go Ultimate Battle Fist!" Joey shouted and his monster destroyed the Dragon Zombie and Bonz's lifepoints dropped to zero and he slumped.

"Joey you won!" Daisuke cheered and he smiled at her and gave a thumbs up and he walked over to Bonz and took all eight of his starchips.

"Alright I am in the finals," Joey said and everyone smiled at him and nodded their heads.

"Hey where did Bandit Keith and his flunkies go?" Tristan asked them and they all looked around.

"They are gone," Tea said and they all heard a noise and they saw a boulder being moved in front of the exit to the cave.

"Hey!" Joey exclaimed and they all ran to the exit but the boulder fully blocked the exit and trapped them in the cave.

"Nuts!" Daisuke cursed

Can the gang get out of the cave and make it to the castle? Find out next time

Read and Review


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen

I don't own Digimon or Yu-Gi-Oh

Chapter Sixteen: Tag Team Duel

"Come on push!" Tristan said and everyone tried to push the massive boulder out of the way so they could escape the cave but no matter how hard they pushed the boulder would not budge a single inch and Daisuke slumped.

"It's hopeless this thing weighs a tonne, we are never going to get out of here," She said and everyone sighed in defeat.

"Yeah this rock ain't budging boys and girls," Joey grunted.

"Maybe if I," Tristan said before he punched the rock and screamed in pain as he held his pulsating swollen fist.

"Why'd you do that?" Joey asked him in shock.

"He did it to another boulder earlier, but it was a balloon not an actual boulder," Tea explained to Daisuke and Joey who looked at Tristan who was nursing a now injured hand.

"Come on, there has to be another way out of here," Yugi said.

"But these tunnels run for miles, we could be stuck down here forever," Tea said worried and Bakura's head perked up before he walked off.

"Bakura?" Tea asked him but he kept walking.

"Yo Bakura, what's going on with you?" Daisuke asked running after him.

"My Millennium Ring is pulling me in this direction," Bakura told her as Daisuke saw the ring pointing in one direction.

"Weird," Daisuke said.

"Why though?" Tea asked him.

"Well Yugi and I predict that my Millennium Ring can point towards the other seven Millennium items, and it has been honing in on Pegasus's Millennium eye," Bakura explained and he continued to walk through the caves. But as they all walked through the caves following Bakura it felt to them all that they were going on forever.

"Bakura we getting anywhere?" Joey asked him.

"Yeah it feels like we've been walking forever," Tristan said.

"Yeah, instead of looking like the way out this feels like a big maze," Daisuke said looking around.

"She's right, and look at this walls guys, it looks manmade could someone be living down here?" Tea asked them.

"They'd have to be crazy," Joey said as they turned a corner and found themselves walking down a corridor that had several exits.

"Look at all these corridors, there must be at least a dozen exits we could go," Yugi said and Bakura gasped.

"Bakura?" Daisuke asked him before he ran down a corridor, "Where are you going?" Daisuke asked him as everyone ran after him.

"The ring is pulling me this way," Bakura said turning a corner.

"Tell it to pull slower," Joey said as they continued to follow after Bakura who turned a corner sharply and Joey nearly ran past it, they ran down the corridor until they caught up to Bakura who was standing at an entrance and when everyone caught up to him they gasped in shock.

"What is this place?" Daisuke asked looking around and she saw a duelling arena with two platforms on both sides.

"You have entered," One voice said.

"Sacred ground," a second voice said.

"Where only duellists," The first voice said.

"Can be found," The second voice finished.

"We're duellists," Daisuke said as the voices spoke again.

"Before you pass," The first voice said as everyone saw a figure cartwheel and flip towards them.

"Across this chamber," The second voice said as they saw another figure flip into the air and they saw the two were bald one was wearing orange and black, while the other was wearing green and black, and they both wore a duelling glove on their hand and the green one started to kick the other who blocked the kicks.

"You must agree," The one in orange said as they both jumped into the air and spun around.

"To face the danger," The one in green said and everyone looked at the two and sweatdropped.

"So let the contest," The one in orange said.

"Now begin," The one in green said as they both landed and stood beside each other.

"Notify," The one in orange said.

"Your next of kin," The one in green said.

"You're trapped," The one in orange said.

"And the doors are all locked," The one in green said as they did a pose.

"You face the brothers, Paradox," They both said and their bald heads gave off a ping of light.

"Employed by Pegasus as eliminators," The one in orange said.

"To take all your starchip indicators," The one in green said and Yugi gasped.

"You have to duel these guys Yugi?" Joey asked him.

"And if by some crazy fluke you manage to win," The one wearing orange said with a smirk.

"Why then, a puzzling new test shall begin," The one in green said.

"For over my shoulder you see a door, and over my brothers you see," The one in orange said.

"One door more," The one in green said.

"The test a choice," The orange wearing man said lifting up his right hand and pointing his others hand straight down.

"That you must make," The green wearing man said doing the opposite with his hands.

"Which of these doors shall you take?!" They both asked the group pointing at the two doors.

"One of these doors points to an endless maze," The orange wearing man said.

"Where you will wander all your days," The one in green said.

"The other doors the path you need," The orange one said.

"Choose correctly and be freed," The green one said.

"But which door leads out?" The orange one asked.

"And which leads to woe?" The green one asked them.

"That is for you to guess," The one in orange smirked.

"And the brothers Paradox to know," The one in green finished with a smirk.

"So even if Yugi won, we would still be lost in those caves?" Daisuke asked them.

"Against us, one mere duellist would be creamed," The orange one said.

"So you must duel as a team," The green one said.

"Two on two, a tag team duel?" Daisuke asked them.

"I've never heard of this," Tristan said.

"Maybe, but we've no choice," Yugi said as his puzzle glowed brightly.

"YU-GI-OH!" He cried as he transformed and he looked at the Paradox brothers.

"Tag team it is, and I'd be honoured to have Daisuke duel by my side," Yugi said and Daisuke smiled at him and her bracelet glowed brightly.

"HITOMI!" She cried as she transformed and stood beside Yugi.

"You got it Yugi," She told him, "Alright you brothers Paradox, me and Yugi are going to clean your clocks," She told the two brothers who smirked at them and everyone took their spots on the four duelling platforms.

"Prepare to be puzzled," The orange brother said.

"Prepare to be fooled," The green brother said.

"Prepare to be baffled, for on this field we rule," They both said.

"I'm going to baffle those two if they don't stop rhyming," Daisuke said.

"Enough of your quips," The orange brother said.

"Yes, tome to wager Starchips," The green brother said.

"I'll throw down one," Daisuke said putting down one of her nine starchips.

"Plus five more, for a total of six," Yugi said holding up his four starchips.

"Agreed," The brothers said.

"Ready Dai, we win this and we can finally get into the castle," Yugi told Daisuke who nodded.

"You fool, that is why Pegasus pays my brother and me," The orange brother said.

"To keep you from achieving victory," The green brother said.

"Okay you two, teamwork from here on out," Tea told them both.

"Right, we'll be the team and you'll be the work," Joey told them.

"Good luck," Bakura said.

"Enough you fools, time to duel," The two brothers said in sync

"First turn honours are mine, Labyrinth Wall!" The brother in green said as he put a card down.

"Why'd he do that, it has no attack points?" Yugi thought to himself and the brother in green smirked as the floor started to glow brightly.

"The floor, something's coming out of it," Joey said and true enough several walls emerged from the floor, "Scratch that, a whole bunch of things are coming out of it," He said and the glowing stopped and everyone saw the field was now a maze.

"A maze?" Yugi asked.

"Quite right, and if you cannot navigate it correctly, you will be lost in its passage ways forever," The green brother said.

"Now no more questions, no more stalls, make your move the labyrinth calls," Both brothers chorused.

"Make your move go now," The one in orange said.

"Hold your horses, we don't even know how this thing works," Daisuke told them.

"It's simple, we all start with two thousand lifepoints like any duel, but if any one duellist loses all their lifepoints then their partner loses as well," the one in green told them.

"Great, Yugi is putting so much faith in me, I can't fail him," Daisuke thought to herself.

"The players on each team will alternate turns each round, first I Para will play then Yugi, then my brother Dox, then Daisuke and then back to me," The man now known as Para explained to them. "Now as for the actual gameplay in the Labyrinth arena, it too is quite simple. Every monster you summon during this match shall act like pieces on a game board, as to moving a monster can move the number of spaces equal to its power level," Para explained.

"So a level four monster can move four spaces?" Daisuke asked him.

"Indeed, and while your monsters are moving, ours shall be moving as well, finally if you somehow manage to get past our creatures and make it through the maze, your reward shall be a choice of two doors," Para finished.

"Select the correct door and find the door to freedom and fresh air," Dox told them.

"Chose wrong and find only despair," Para said and Daisuke groaned.

"I've had enough of your lamebrain rhyming, and what do you mean one door leads to despair, that's not fair!" Daisuke told them and they smirked.

"We'll give you a clue, while everything one of us tells you shall be true," Para told them.

"The other will speak nothing but lies to you," Dox told them

"So you see it is quite simple," Para said.

"To learn which of the two is the right door," Dox said.

"You have only to ask nothing more," Para finished with a laugh.

"Wait, what if you are lying to me right now?" Yugi asked him.

"No I never lie," Dox told him.

"Don't be fooled, my door is most certainly the door that will guarantee you're freed," Para said.

"Liar, mine is the door that will grant safe passage, if you'd only heed," Dox said.

"Hold the phone, this sounds like an old riddle I know, right the liar and the truth teller, and the choosing of two directions," Daisuke thought to herself as she then turned to face Yugi who looked at her. "Hey Yugi I got the answer, it is like a riddle I know, it starts with a fork in the road and there is this kid trying to get to a village of truth, but there is a village of lies identical to it right beside it, and so the kid asks a villager for directions, but he doesn't know if the villager is from the village of truth or lies, so the villager says he will answer one question and that is the riddle, what should the kid ask? So he asks the villager to take him to his own village, of course the truthful one would take him to the village of truth, while the liar would have to do the same because that would be lying," Daisuke said before she looked at the two brothers, "So first we have to find out which of you is telling the truth," Daisuke pointed at them.

"Then proceed," Dox said.

"In fact we will each let you ask one question," Para said.

"Okay then, both of you show me the door that leads to the outside," Daisuke told them both and they pointed at Dox's door. "Bingo, Para is the liar and Dox tells the truth," Daisuke smiled but Yugi frowned. "Hey Yug, how about a little congratulations for the effort," Daisuke said.

"I hate to disappoint you Daisuke, but I don't think we are out of the woods yet, in fact I think we are going the wrong way already," Yugi told Daisuke.

"But I know this riddle," Daisuke said.

"True, your answer bears something's in common with our situation, but there are a few differences, in your riddle there was one man only to question, but this time we have tow both Para and Dox, now they have both told us the same thing, one will tell the truth the other will only lie, but there is a problem already, the liar couldn't admit he would lie because that would be telling the truth, they only way they could tell us that is if they were both lying, this means we cannot trust either of them," Yugi told Daisuke.

"Wow my brain hurts," Daisuke said and Yugi smiled.

"Don't worry Daisuke, they were only trying to confuse us, lets duel now," He told her.

"Right," Daisuke said.

"I'll go first, with my Beaver Warrior," Yugi said and a beaver holding a shield and a sword appeared.

"Good choice a rat for the maze," Para said.

"But he is near the end of his days," Dox said.

"We'll see about that, move four spaces into the maze," Yugi ordered and his beaver walked into the maze four spaces.

"My turn, and I merge Shadow Ghoul with the Labyrinth Wall through use of Polymerisation," para said and Yugi gasped in shock as he saw a shadow fly through the labyrinth and a five eyes ghoul appeared behind the Beaver Warrior, "Wall Shadow, Reaping claw slash," Para said and beaver Warrior was destroyed and Yugi's lifepoints dropped to 1600.

"You cheat, that thing move too many spaces!" Daisuke snapped at Para.

"On the contrary, it moved through the wall," Para said.

"Yes, and the walls have no spaces," Dox said.

"Great, while our monsters have to count spaces, their Wall Shadow can strike at any time," Yugi thought.

"My go, V-Girl in attack mode, and I'll put a card face down on the field," Daisuke said as V-Girl appeared in the field, "Since I can't attack the Wall Shadow, I won't advance this turn, I'll just keep my monster away from that sneaky little weasel, and I can still attack at any point," Daisuke said.

"Good move Dai, as long as V-Girl stays away from the walls you can't be attacked by the Wall Shadow," Yugi told her and she smiled at him.

"So far so good, I haven't cost us any points yet," Daisuke thought to herself.

"I will go now and I play this card face down, Jirai Gumo," Dox said putting a card face down, "As soon as a monster steps in the square Jirai Gumo is hidden, they will be in for a lethal surprise," Dox thought to himself. "Next I play the Labyrinth Tank in attack mode and advance it seven spaces," Dox said as a massive tank with several drills appeared and it moved seven spaces into the maze.

"Good move brother," Para told him.

"Thanks you brother," Dox replied.

"My go, and I summon Celtic Guardian, advance four paces into the maze," Yugi said as his swordsman walked into the maze.

"You fool, didn't you learn anything? Wall Shadow destroy Celtic Guardian now!" Para said as his monster flew through the maze and went to attack Yugi's Celtic Guardian.

"Your monster is gone and your lifepoints with it," Dox said but Yugi smirked.

"Wrong about that," He said.

"What!?" Para asked in shock.

"Dragon Tamer Whip!" Daisuke shouted and a whip wrapped around the Wall Shadow's arm.

"What is this!?" Para asked in disbelief.

"Ha, my face down worked, V-Girl reel him in," Daisuke said and V-Girl pulled the Wall Shadow, "I used the Magic Card to act as a surprise for your Wall Shadow, it raises my monsters attack by 600 hundred and lowers your monsters attack to 1100," Daisuke said.

"Celtic Guardian attack Wall Shadow," Yugi said and his swordsman destroyed Wall Shadow and Para's lifepoints dropped to 1700.

"Wall Shadow is beaten," Both Yugi and Daisuke said and Daisuke winked at Yugi who nodded back.

"To stop our decline, these two we must halt," Para said.

"Don't look at me that was your fault," Dox retorted to his brother.

"We keep this up, we'll get out of here in no time," Daisuke said.

"We've only just started Dai, don't get cocky," Yugi said to her.

Can Yugi and Dai defeat Para and Dox? Find out next time

The end of the chapter

Read and Review


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen

I don't own Digimon or Yu-Gi-Oh

Chapter Seventeen: The Tag Duel continues

Daisuke and Yugi were staring down the two Paradox brothers just after they destroyed Para's Wall Shadow monster.

"With a trap, you stopped our attack," Para said.

"Just as you did pledge, but with our scores," Dox said.

"Ahead of yours, we still have the edge," Para told the two and what he said was true as he had 1700 lifepoints left while his brother still had his full 2000 lifepoints, while Yugi had 1600 lifepoints and Daisuke had two thousand as well.

"We're just getting started," Daisuke told the brothers as she drew a card and looked at her hand. "I only have V-Girl on the field, so time to bolster our attack force," She thought to herself, "Okay I summon V-Pyro in attack mode!" She said and her red headed fire monster appeared beside V-Girl, "Seeing as she is a level five monster, I will move her four spaces only to join the Celtic Guardian, and I will also get V-Girl to join and consolidate our forces, the Dragon Tamer Whip's effect has been used up, but it will still give my monster a six hundred point power bonus," Daisuke said and her two monsters stood by the Celtic Guardian, "Try to take that on, you twisted twins," Daisuke told them.

"It doesn't matter if your forces are one or many, for soon," Para said.

"There won't be any," Dox said "Labyrinth Tank, advance seven more spaces," Dox ordered his tank and it zoomed through the maze, "Labyrinth Tanks, wields futuristic weaponry, you're archaic soldiers don't stand a chance, and soon they will be within striking range," He told them.

"And somewhere in the Labyrinth lurks another trap for your unwary warriors," Para said "Do you really think you stand a chance?" He asked Daisuke and Yugi.

"Don't you two ever shut up, Yugi your move," Daisuke told her partner who nodded.

"Then I play, the Dark Magician," Yugi said summoning his most powerful card to the field. "I move him forward five spaces to defend our other monsters," He said and the Dark Magician jumped into the air and flipped and landed in front of the other three monsters.

"Nice, good job Yugi, now the whole gang is here, they're like a team just like us," Daisuke smiled and he nodded at her.

"Right Dai, there is strength in numbers, together united they have a much better chance at conquering this murderous maze," Yugi agreed with Daisuke and the two brothers groaned.

"We shall see about that," Para said drawing a card and he smirked.

"Quit grinning and spill already, what is it?" Daisuke asked him.

"It is a magic card, and that is cause for celebration brother," Para said.

"Right," Dox replied to his brother.

"Now face the wall warping power of, Magical Labyrinth," Para said as he played a magic card and the whole maze started to shake.

"This I don't like," Daisuke said.

"The maze is changing, and that changes the whole game," Tea said in shock.

"The maze is shifting," Yugi gasped in shock.

"Yeah, but is this good or bad?" Daisuke asked and a wall popped up between V-Girl and V-Pyro and the Celtic Guardian and The Dark Magician. "Crap, our monsters are cut off from one another," She said.

"Tag teams are only as strong as their weakest links, and the link that will soon break is you," Dox said to Daisuke who gulped and drew her next card nervously.

"He's right the strategy is blown," She thought to herself.

"Daisuke, don't let them rattle you," Yugi reassured her.

"Right Yugi, I need to stay came," Daisuke said. "V-Girl, V-Pyro advance as far as you can and regroup with the Celtic Guardian and The Dark Magician, the sooner we regroup the better our chances will be," Daisuke said as V-Girl turned a corner and Para and Dox chuckled and Yugi gasped.

"Daisuke, looked out!" He warned her.

"Too late, she activated my trap!" Dox said.

"What!?" Daisuke exclaimed in shock.

"And now the Landmine Spider which has an attack of 2100 now attacks V-Girl," Dox said as a spider grabbed V-Girl and started to crush her. "Jirai Gumo's ability reduces V-Girl's attack points back to her original one thousand," Dox said and V-Girl was destroyed.

"And you lose eleven hundred lifepoints," Para said and Daisuke gasped in shock as her lifepoints dropped to 900.

"Oh man, one monster and Daisuke lost more than half her lifepoints, she walked right into that one," Tristan said.

"And that is just the beginning Labyrinth Tank, advance seven more spaces," Dox said and his tank stopped just behind his Jirai Gumo. "And then I lay one more card, in defence mode," He said.

"Aren't you going to tell us what it is?" Daisuke asked him.

"You have enough to worry about, my Labyrinth Tank is within striking range of your V-Pyro, even if you destroy Jirai Gumo you will lose to my mighty tank," Dox told Daisuke who groaned "Then you can worry about my face down," Dox said chuckling evilly.

"It is a good thing Yugi is up next," Joey said as Yugi drew a card and smirked.

"We'll counter attack, I play the spell card Mystic Box in combination with the Dark Magician," Yugi said and both Para and Dox yelped in shock, "I seal my Dark Magician in one box as swords rain from the sky," Yugi said as multiple swords impaled the box.

"The duellist has gone mad, sacrificing his own monster," Dox said in surprise.

"No wait look," Para said as another box materialised around Jirai Gumo.

"Another box, materialising around my Jirai Gumo?" Dox asked in confusion as the box with the swords opened up and both the brothers gasped in shock. "My spider has been skewered, and his Dark Magician is…" Dox trailed off as the second box opened and the Dark Magician stepped out.

"Unharmed!" Both Dox and Para exclaimed in complete shock.

"Right, my Dark magician switched himself with that of your monster, trapping it within the first mystic box and ending my magic act," Yugi said with a smirk.

"Nice going Yugi, you just save my bacon," Daisuke thanked him.

"That's what friends do Dai, we help one another out," Yugi smiled at her and she nodded her head "Now for his tank, Dark Magician Dark magic attack!" Yugi shouted and his magician raised his staff and he fired black lighting at the tank and destroyed it, "Let's see what that does to your lifepoints," Yugi said and Dox gasped as his lifepoints dropped to 1900 "Together Dai and I will overcome all obstacles that you throw in our way," Yugi said and Daisuke nodded her head agreeing with him.

"Okay you rhyming twins, me and Yugi are going to wipe the floors with you," Daisuke smirked.

"Of yourself you think too much, show them brother our lucky touch," Dox said to Para who drew his next card and he grinned.

"I don't like that grin, whenever he grins like that it means something bad," Daisuke said.

"Sanga of Thunder is one of three gods who control thunder, wind and water, the remaining two cards are Suijin god of water and Kazejin god of wind, if our luck hold two more turns, we can summon the Gate Guardian," he mumbled to himself.

"Quit your mumbling, it's your move," Daisuke told him and he looked at her.

"Not so hasty, I will lay this card face down, and end my turn," Para said as a red box with a yellow crest appeared in the field.

"Intriguing eh?" Dox asked Daisuke and Yugi.

"What could be in their?" Yugi asked in curiosity.

"We will have to bust it open and find out, V-Pyro advance five more spaces towards the end of the maze," Daisuke said and her monster walked past the Dark Magician and turned a corner of the maze.

"I can't let her reach the end, until all the pieces of the guardian have been summoned," Dox thought to himself as he drew his next card and he smirked. "Suijin the water god, looks like I have doubled our delights," he said putting a card face down and another box appeared in the field with a blue crest on it this time.

"Another box," Tea said.

"What could they be?" Bakura asked.

"I don't like those two boxes, I sense a great ancient presence and very evil as well," Daisuke thought to herself as the mark appeared in her forehead.

"We cannot summon the gate keeper yet, but I can slow our enemies advance," Dox thought to himself. "I now play my hidden card, Dungeon Worm return to the surface in attack mode," he said as a massive worm appeared on the field, "And I also strengthen it with invigoration, raising its attack by four hundred points," He said and the giant worm grew even larger and its attack points climbed from 1800 to 2200.

"What is that beast?" Yugi asked.

"It's a burrower and it is coming straight for you!" Dox said as the worm dug under the ground.

"Where did it go, where is that thing hiding?" Daisuke asked looking around when the spot where the Celtic Guardian was glowed and she gasped in shock as the Dungeon Worm emerged from the ground and grabbed it in its maw.

"No!" Yugi said as the worm went back under ground.

"Watch your lifepoints slither away," Dox said and Daisuke and Yugi groaned as Yugi's lifepoints dropped to eight hundred.

"Hey that's not fair, that thing can pop up anywhere," Tristan said.

"Yeah, this field gives all their monsters the advantage," Joey said.

"No one escapes the labyrinth," Dox said.

"Yugi, time to pull a miracle out of your hat," Daisuke told him and he nodded his head.

"Great idea, I play Magical Hats, materialise," Yugi said as four hats appeared on the field, "As for our monsters, now you see them now you don't," He said as the hats covered the two monsters on the field and multiplied.

"The hats!" Para said.

"They are multiplying!" Dox exclaimed.

"Great work Yugi, that should confuse their slimy worm," Daisuke said.

"And the Dungeon Worms attack is only 2200, while the Dark Magician's is 2500, and if the worm choses wrong and attacks the Dark Magician then it will be destroyed instead," Yugi said as the two brothers groaned in frustration. "And Dai that guarantees you V-Pyro's safety as well, because with the Dark Magician lying in wait, the worm dare not attack any hat," Yugi told Daisuke who nodded her head.

"Ha, your plan is not as fool proof as you think Yugi, Monster Tamer appear now in attack mode," Para said and a man wearing a cloth over his head and holding a whip appeared on the field.

"The Monster Tamer," Yugi said.

"Normally I couldn't control Dungeon Worm, or any other monster my brother played, but with this Monster Tamer I can add six hundred points to its attack points, and it will also follow my tamers instructions during my turn," Para said.

"2800, that is higher than the Dark Magician's," Yugi thought to himself,

"Now Monster Tamer, command my brothers Dungeon Worm to destroy one of the magic hats," Para said as his monster cracked its whip.

"This all comes down to luck, with the worm attack powered up by the Monster Tamer," Yugi thought to himself as the Dungeon Worm emerged from one of the hats.

"Empty hat," Para said.

"That was close," Daisuke said.

"Luck was with us this time, but with only one hat that is empty left, the odds are against us if the Dungeon Worm attacks next turn," Yugi thought to himself.

"Don't sweat it Yug, leave this to me and V-Pyro," Daisuke said and her monster jumped out of the hat it was in.

"Dai, what are you doing?" Yugi asked her.

"Is she crazy, her monster was safe," Joey said confused.

"Don't worry, and this time I know what I am doing, I play the magic card, Blazing Inferno!" Daisuke said and the two paradox brothers gasped in shock. "That's right you should be scared, this magic card increases any and all fire type monsters attack points by 800," Daisuke said and V-Pyro's attack points climbed up to 3000, "V-Pyro, Blazing Fireball strike!" Daisuke ordered and her monster jumped into the air and launched a barrage of fireballs into the hat that the Dungeon Worm had come through.

"What is happening?" Para asked.

"Good show, not only does that magic card increase V-Pyro's attacks points, but it also negates the attack strength the Dungeon Worm got from the Monster Tamer due to the worms weakness to fire," Bakura said and the Dungeon Worm emerged from the ground ablaze and was destroyed.

"The worm turns, or should I say burns," Daisuke said as Dox's lifepoints dropped from 1900 to 1100. "Top that," she told them.

"Daisuke, great move good going," Yugi praised her.

"You did it," Tristan, Tea and Joey cheered.

"You must draw the card we need," Para said to his brother.

"Indeed," Dox said as he drew his next card, "The third piece, this will seal their fate," Dox said with a smirk.

"The third piece, of which will now create," Para said.

"A monster that will," Dox trailed off.

"Annihilate," Both the brothers said together.

"Against the," Para said.

"Trinity," Dox said.

"They can't defend," Para said.

"All their lifepoints we will rend," Dox said as he played his next card.

"Summon Kazejin, god of wind," They both said and a third box appeared and the ground started to shake.

"What's happening?" Daisuke asked.

"Oh no, the trinity, it's in the class of Exodia," Yugi said as the three boxes opened up and shot out three lights that started to swirl around one another.

"Elements of thunder, water and wind, Suijin, Sanga, Kazejin begin, meld your powers in eternal light, show these fools your unstoppable might," Both the brothers chanted together.

"Here it comes!" Yugi shouted.

"What is it?" Tristan asked.

"I don't know," Tea replied.

"He is pain, beyond description," Para said.

"He'll mark your graves with your inscription," Dox said.

"Gate Guardian!" Both Para and Dox said and a monster appeared that had blue legs a green centre and a red and gold upper body, and both Yugi and Daisuke saw it had three different sets of attack and defence points.

"It has the strength of three monsters," Yugi said in shock.

"He's three guys in one," Daisuke said "We're never getting out of here," She said sadly.

"What do they do now?" Tea asked.

"I don't know this looks bad," Bakura said.

"Don't be so downbeat, if they lose we are never getting out of here," Joey said.

"Thanks for cheering me up mate," Bakura said.

"So think you can beat us with that thing, let's go bring it on cause I'm not giving up," Daisuke said.

"You must be mad," Para told her.

"No one has ever got past the Gate Guardian," Dox told her.

"He is composed of three parts, each controlling an elemental force," Para said.

"You'll never get past his combined power," Dox said.

"You will wander the Labyrinth," Para said.

"Lost for all eternity," Both brothers said.

"Me and Yugi will beat anything you throw at us!" Daisuke told them determination in her eyes.

"Daisuke is right we are a team, so make your move," Yugi told the brothers who laughed.

"It is your turn Yugi," Tea told him.

"Nothing in my deck is strong enough to stop that thing, I can only play these," Yugi said putting down two cards.

"What a waste of a turn, for all your monsters are too weak to destroy ours," Para said. "Gate Guardian, use your immense power to destroy V-Pyro eliminate her from the field!" He ordered the massive monster that started to gather electricity.

"This is it, we are going out with a bang," Daisuke said.

"Thunder Stroke attack!" Para shouted as a purpled beam flew towards V-Pyro.

The end of the chapter

Read and review


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen

I don't own Digimon or Yu-Gi-Oh

Chapter Eighteen: Arise V-Skull Knight!

"Thunder Stroke Attack!" Para shouted and the Gate Guardian fired a purple beam of energy coursing with lighting towards Daisuke's V-Pyro.

"This is one lightning storm my V-Pyro isn't going to survive," Daisuke said. "Yugi if you've got any ideas, I am all ears," She called to her partner who grunted as the attack neared V-Pyro and it hit her and created a massive flash of light. "Can't see," Daisuke said covering her eyes.

"You see, our Gate Guardian conquers all!" Para smirked arrogantly.

"Not this time," Yugi said.

"What?" Para asked in shock as Yugi showed him one of his face downs.

"That is if your guardian is not affected by traps," He said and the attack that was heading towards V-Pyro stopped just short of her. "Mirror Force, reflect his attack!" Yugi said.

"Nice," Daisuke said as the attack went flying back at the Gate Guardian.

"Gate Guardian defend, Squall Barricade!" Para said and the green part of the Gate Guardian blew a barrier of wind and it blocked the attack.

"Our monster hasn't been felled," Para said.

"You've been repelled," Dox said and Yugi chuckled.

"Yes but you've only deflected my attack right towards your Monster Tamer," He said and the two brothers gasped in shock as the attack hit the Monster Tamer and destroyed it. "You just destroyed your own monster," He told the two brothers as Para's lifepoints dropped to 900.

"A very lucky move," Dox said as Daisuke and Yugi smiled at each other.

"Way to go you two, keep it up and we will be out of these musty old caves in no time," Tea said and Bakura, Tristan and Joey nodded their heads.

"Right," Daisuke said "My move," She said.

"Daisuke wait a minute," Yugi said and she looked over at him. "Don't move just yet," He told her and she raised an eyebrow.

"Why?" She asked him.

"Look at the Gate Guardian, it was created by combining three monsters right?" Yugi asked her.

"So?" She replied.

"So, that just might be our ticket to winning," Yugi told her and Daisuke nodded her head.

"Right, section by section, okay then V-Pyro use the magic of the Blazing Inferno card and attack the midsection!" Daisuke ordered her monster who raised her arms and launched a wrecking ball sized fireball at the midsection of the Gate Guardian. "That a girl, burn them to a crisp," Daisuke said and the fireball neared the midsection but a wall of water erupted forth from the legs of the Guardian, and the water snuffed out the fireball.

"Fool, attack one section and the other two will defend it, you wasted your turn, and now my Gate Guardian will lay waste to you, Tidal Surge attack!" Dox said and the Gate Guardian fired more water that went flying down the maze.

"Oh my," Bakura gasped.

"What?" Tea asked him.

"Dox is using the water elemental section of the Gate Guardian to flush the entire maze, every monster in the maze will be attacked, the power of the Magical Hats will protect the Dark Magician from harm, but V-Pyro is done for," Bakura said as the water washed away V-Pyro and destroyed her.

"We have taken the lead," Para said.

"For now," Daisuke groaned as her lifepoints dropped by three hundred and she now had six hundred.

"Your monster may have dampened the field, but not our spirits for my turn I lay this card face down, and I call upon the Summoned Skull, to finish what Daisuke's V-Pyro started," Yugi said and he summoned the familiar winged skeleton.

"Are you joking?" Para asked him.

"The girl started nothing, before she left choking," Dox said.

"That is not quite true, for you see if it wasn't for her, the stage would not for my Summoned Skull's attack!" Yugi said and the two brothers gasped in shock.

"The water! Yugi is going to use the water as a conductor for an electrical attack," Tristan said.

"Summoned Skull, Lighting Strike!" Yugi commanded and his monster growled and called down lightning that ran through the water of the maze towards the Gate Guardian.

"The water in the maze is guiding the attack," Tea said.

"Payback time!" Daisuke said.

"Not yet, you may have found a watery trail leading to our Guardian, but you have yet to breach its defences, which we activate now," Dox said but nothing happened and both the brothers gasped in shock. "What's going on?" he asked.

"What's wrong is that by flooding the whole field with you tidal surge, you attacked my Magical Hats and underneath one of those hats was a trap card," Yugi told Dox.

"What?" He asked Yugi.

"Yes a trap, one that immobilises your monster and leaves him unable to defend himself," Yugi said as a ring appeared around the Gate Guardian's midsection.

"No my Gate Guardian!" Dox exclaimed in shock.

"Your monster is ensnared in a spellbinding circle, and it is seven hundred defence points weaker because of it," Yugi said "And that leaves Suijin your guardians water elemental quite vulnerable to my monsters electrical attack," He said as the lightning attack hit Suijin and destroyed him, "One section down two to go," He said.

"Alright," Daisuke cheered as Dox's lifepoints dropped to nine hundred, "We will have that thing chopped down to size in no time," She said.

"That's the way you do it!" Tea cheered and the other three cheered as well.

"Hey the water is gone, I guess seeing as Suijin is no longer on the field all the water he brought with him is gone as well," Daisuke said with a smirk.

"Our guardian is only damaged, not defeated Remove Trap," Para said and the Spellbinding Circle was destroyed, "Even without Suijin, our Gate Guardian is still unbeatable," He said.

"We will see about that, it is my move," Daisuke said drawing her next card.

"Their Gate Guardian may be unbeatable by any of our monsters, but not by our teamwork," Yugi thought to himself.

"Alright you two rhyming bozos, try this on for size! V-Drago in attack mode!" Daisuke said and her blue dragon appeared on the field. "And I also play the magic card Dragon Nails to raise its attack by six hundred giving it a total attack of twenty one hundred.

"And with the magic of my Polymerisation card, I fuse my Summoned Skull with Daisuke's V-Drago," Yugi said as the two monsters started to swirl around one another.

"A combination!" The two brothers cried in shock as the two monsters had now formed a new monster, which looked like Magnamon except the armour instead of gold was bone coloured with blue skin beneath it and the wings of the Summoned Skull were on its back and the head was that of V-Drago's covered in bone plate as well.

"You now face," Yugi said.

"The supreme power of the V-Skull Knight!" Daisuke exclaimed as the new fusion monster roared loudly and the everyone saw that it's attack points was three thousand and seven hundred and fifty and its defence was eight hundred. "Your guy, isn't the strongest monster on the field anymore," Daisuke said.

"Right, let's see your labyrinth stop him," Yugi said but both the brothers started to laugh.

"What are you two laughing about?" Daisuke asked them.

"You fools, you think that your new monster will win the match for you?" Dox asked them.

"You're wrong, there is little that your creature can do, for there is a maze rule that you must not have known," Para told them.

"A rule? Oh no!" Daisuke exclaimed.

"Oh yes, and the rule states that the labyrinth is a no flying zone," Dox told her.

"Oh nuts, and my V-Drago can only move via flying, these rules stink," Daisuke protested.

"Don't worry Daisuke, I have an alternate plan," Yugi reassured her and she sighed in relief.

"Thank goodness, I was hoping you'd say that," Daisuke said, "Okay you two bald rhyming dopes, we got us a plan b," She told the two brothers who laughed at her. "Why don't they look worried?" She asked Yugi.

"You mock us?" Dox asked her and he drew his next card and he smirked "But with this next card, I will trash your team," He said. "Riryoku!" Dox said.

"Riryoku?!" Yugi exclaimed.

"It's all new to me Yugi," Daisuke said.

"Riryoku, it's a very rare and mighty card Daisuke," Yugi told her and she gasped.

"Too true, Riryoku's legendary power allows me to take half of your lifepoints each, and add them to one of my own creatures," Dox said.

"No way, you might as well been stealing from us!" Daisuke said as her lifepoints went to three hundred while Yugi's went to 400.

"Stay strong Dai," Yugi told her.

"Stay strong?" Dox asked.

"The only one who will be remaining strong will be our Gate Guardian who we are using your lifepoints to power up," Para said and the two remaining pieces of the Gate Guardian attack points went up to 3050 and 3000.

"They just cut their chances to win in half," Tristan said while the others nodded.

"Fortunately for you, using the Riryoku ends our turn, but when out next turn is at hand we will use our Gate Guardians new found power to win this duel once and for all," Dox said.

"He will turn your monsters into smears on the Labyrinth walls," Para said and Daisuke groaned.

"Don't worry Daisuke, I still have a plan, first I draw," Yugi said drawing a card and looking at it, "Next I return my Dark Magician from the maze, and move him forwards six spaces and out of your maze," Yugi said as his magician jumped out of the hat he was in and walked towards the exit of the maze.

"You fool, why are you moving your Dark Magician out of the maze when you know our Gate Guardian right there just waiting to attack?" Para asked him.

"You seem certain he will win, regardless of what I do," Yugi said.

"Uh Yugi, not for nothing but care to fill me in at all?" Daisuke asked him

"It's alright Daisuke, trust me," He told her while the two brothers chuckled. "And finally I play this card, Monster Reborn," Yugi said.

"No matter which of his monsters he revives with that card, it will do him no good," Para thought to himself. "Gate Guardian attack the Dark Magician!" he ordered and the Gate Guardian attacked launching a lightning and wind attack that flew towards the Dark Magician.

"You attacked without waiting to see which monster I resurrected, you just wasted your turn," Yugi said. "Suijin Tidal Shield!" He shouted and a wall of water appeared and blocked the attack and the two brothers gasped in shock and Suijin emerged from beneath the Dark Magician. "Recognise the monster? You should seeing as it is yours," Yugi told the two brothers.

"He used his magic card to bring back our Suijin," Para said.

"But he is not ours anymore! He has been brought back on their side," Dox said.

"Go Yugi," Daisuke said and he nodded at her.

"That was a close one," Tristan said.

"Now the question is can they follow through," Bakura said.

'You have been lucky you little louts," Para said.

"But your luck is about to run out," Dox said.

"Fine, but it is Daisuke's turn now," Yugi said looking over at Daisuke.

"Right," She said. "Okay, Yugi has started our comeback, now I gotta keep it going," She thought to herself.

"That water elemental I revived bought us some time, but not a whole lot of it, it is up to Daisuke to keep us in it, and I know she won't let us down," Yugi thought to himself as Daisuke drew her next card and raised an eyebrow.

"Huh, Blustering Winds, raises the attack of one monster you control by one thousand," Daisuke thought to herself before she got an idea and grinned. "Oh man I just had an idea, okay you two I play the magic card Blustering Winds to increase the V-Skull Knight's attack points by one thousand," Daisuke said and the knight's attack points climbed to 4750. "And I will also put a card face down," She finished.

"Great move Daisuke!" Yugi praised her and she smiled at him.

"Why power up you knight? He is still forbidden to fly in the maze, and therefore cannot move," Dox told them "If you were wise, you would have used it on the treacherous water element, because it is him I am attack, Thunder Stroke Attack!" Dox said and the Kazejin part of the Gate Guardian attacked Suijin.

"Raise Tidal Shield!" Yugi said and Suijin spat water at the attack and blocked it.

"To be honest we knew you would defend," Para said.

"Indeed, now hit him again!" Dox said and the Sanga part of the Guardian attacked Suijin.

"Sorry pal, you activated my trap card that I played, Shadow Chains!" Daisuke said and several chains shot out of the ground and wrapped around the Gate Guardian and stopped the attack. "And that is not all, due to the traps affect, your Gate Guardian loses seven hundred attack points!" Daisuke said and Para and Dox gasped in shock as the Gate Guardian's attack points dropped from 3000 and 3050 to 2300 and 2350.

"Nice job Daisuke," Yugi praised her.

"So what if you stopped the attack?" Dox asked them.

"Because now I play the spell card Monster Replace to swap our V-Skull Knight with my Dark Magician," Yugi said.

"No he can't!" Para exclaimed.

"He played us brother," Dox said

"And now Monster Replace, exchange the Dark Magician with the V-Skull Knight!" Yugi said and the two monster swapped around and the V-Skull Knight stood in front of the Gate Guardian, "at first I thought the only way to destroy the Gate Guardian was to take it out piece by piece," Yugi said.

"But now with our powered up knight, we can end this in a single shot!" Daisuke told them.

"Now V-Skull Knight destroy the Gate Guardian with Blue Fire Strike Attack!" Yugi shouted as the knight blue a massive blue stream of fire at the Gate Guardian and destroyed it and the brothers lifepoints dropped to zero.

"Take that," Daisuke said.

"This duel belongs to us, how do you like that," Yugi said and their friends cheered for them.

"Doesn't that mean?" Tea asked.

"Ten stars," Joey said.

"They did it?" Bakura asked.

"They did it!" The four cheered as Daisuke and Yugi put in their starchips making them now have ten.

"All set, now we can go after Pegasus," Daisuke said with a smile. But however the brothers chuckled at them.

"Not quite set," Para said.

"Still one test yet," Both thee brothers said.

"I should have known," Yugi said

"What do you mean? We beat you guys fair and square," Daisuke said to the brothers.

"Indeed you did, but you won only our starchips, but you still must choose a door remember?" Para asked them.

"I remember, now then which of you guard the gate that leads out of here?" Yugi asked them both.

"If you cherish your lives, you will choose my way," Para said.

"Select my door, or else you'll pay," Dox said pointing at his door.

"Not this thing again, give us a straight answer," Tea said.

"I am giving you a straight answer," Both Para and Dox said.

"They mean we cannot trust them," Daisuke said.

"Any ideas then?" Tristan asked her.

"Sure I got one, don't I always?" Daisuke asked them and everyone looked at her and shrugged and she huffed. "Yugi, got an idea?" She asked him and he nodded and held out two coins one had the symbol on the door on the right and the other had the other doors symbol on it and the two brothers laughed.

"We will settle with these," Yugi said.

"Alright, heads or tails?" Dox asked Yugi.

"Neither, I marked both coin with a different door, the one I keep in my hand is the door I have chosen," Yugi said to the two brothers and he unclenched one fist to show a coin.

"That coin is marked for Dox's door," Para said.

"But was your choice good, or was it poor?" Dox asked him.

"What say you Dox, shall we tell which was right?" Para asked his brother.

"In due time Para, I'm enjoying their plight," Dox said.

"Was it Para or Dox?" Joey asked.

"I say," Para said

"You choose wrong, it was my doorway," Dox said and the two brothers laughed.

"So Dox's was the right way?" Tea asked.

"Not quite," Yugi said.

"Oh yes it was," Para said.

"But if we had picked it, then your door would be the right way," Yugi said "You can change which door leads to which path can't you?" Yugi asked them.

"That's cheating, you can't do that," Daisuke said to them.

"Too bad too late, you chose a way," Dox said.

"So in this maze you will stay," Para said.

"Actually you never saw our choice," Yugi said showing his other hand to reveal another coin.

"The Dox coin!" Daisuke exclaimed and the two brothers gasped.

"I figured you'd pull a stunt like that," Yugi told them "So I pulled a stunt of my own, instead of putting one symbol only on the two coins I put on one coin both of them, that way we couldn't lose," Yugi said.

"Ha, beat you at your own game," Daisuke smirked.

"Both of them," Yugi told them. "Now if you excuse us, we have a score to settle with your boss," He told them as the door on the right opened up.

"Now then onto Pegasus's castle," Daisuke said and the group walked through the door to the outside.

The end of the chapter

Read and review


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter Nineteen

I don't own Digimon or Yu-Gi-Oh

Chapter Nineteen: Daisuke's New Challenge

"We're out!" Joey cheered as he ran out of the tunnel and he took a deep breath. "Fresh air at last!" He said with a big smile and Tristan, Tea, Bakura, Yugi and Daisuke followed after the blonde and they all looked around and smiled.

"Finally," Daisuke said in relief.

"Huh? What's this?" Bakura asked aloud in confusion as everyone looked at him and they saw his Millennium Ring glow and point upwards. "My Millennium ring is pointing…" Bakura trailed off.

"There, to Pegasus's Castle," Tea said pointing towards the castle that was on the hill.

"Right where we are heading, because Yugi, Joey and I have enough starchips to get inside there, isn't that right?" She asked the two of them and they nodded their heads at her holding up their starchips.

"Finally, all your hard work has paid off you guys," Tea said and the three of them nodded their heads. And Tea smiled at them when she thought of something, "It's weird if you looked at Dai and Yugi now you would think they are too gentle to challenge others to duels, but when they duel it's almost like they become a different person, someone more confident and more determined than the Dai and Yugi that I know, it seems like they are two of them, our friends and a more mysterious version of them that appear only when they get in over their heads," Tea thought to herself before her eyes widened, "Wait maybe there are two of them, I remember now there was a duel in the shadow realm, and there was a bigger more serious Yugi and there was also a more serious Daisuke as well, they were playing but little Yugi and Dai were in the game with the rest of us, it was like the bigger Daisuke was coaching our Daisuke," She thought to herself and she looked Daisuke and Yugi who noticed.

"Yo Tea, something wrong?" Daisuke asked her and she shook her head.

"Nope, but do you two ever feel like," Tea was cut off when they heard Tristan call to them.

"Hurry up you two, or we will go inside without you!" He called to the three of them.

"You know seeing as none of us are supposed to be here, it would be best if we wait for them," Bakura told him and he sweatdropped.

"Oh yeah right," He said and he chuckled nervously.

"Grandpa here I come," Yugi said and he ran after his friends followed by Tea and Daisuke looked at the castle.

"Jun hold on please, I will save you," Daisuke said and she ran after her friends but she tripped over a rock and hit the ground and groaned in pain when she saw Yugi offer his hand to her. "Thanks," She told Yugi who smiled cheekily.

"This is how you will rescue your sister?" he teased her and ducked a slap from Daisuke who smiled at him.

"Come on let's go," Daisuke said and Yugi nodded his head and the two of them ran after the rest of the group and they all started to climb the stairs towards the castle and Pegasus. Soon they neared the top of the staircase.

"You'd think that somebody as rich as Pegasus would install an elevator," Joey said.

"Hey who's that?" Daisuke asked looking to the top of the stairs and everyone looked up as well and Yugi gasped in shock.

"It's Kaiba!" Yugi exclaimed in shock.

"What the heck is he doing here?" Joey asked.

"I cannot let you pass," Kaiba told the group.

"We have all won ten starchips, so step aside pal," Daisuke told him and he glared at her.

"You may have won enough starchips to enter the duellist kingdom playoffs, but I can't let any of you face Pegasus yet, he is mine," Kaiba said to them and they all looked at him.

"Has he lost it?" Joey asked aloud.

"What will it take to get past you Kaiba?" Yugi asked him.

"I will duel one of you three finalists, and that person I choose is Daisuke," Kaiba said pointing at Daisuke who gasped and the others did as well.

"Me are you joking?" She asked him.

"I rarely joke, so are you going to duel me or not?" He asked her.

"Why should I? I don't have to do so anyways, I don't have anything to prove," Daisuke said to him.

"Oh, are you scared, the great Daisuke Motomyia is afraid of a simple challenge?" Kaiba taunted her and Daisuke growled at her.

"How do you know her anyways?" Joey asked getting protective.

"I heard about the incidents that surrounded Odaiba, and the one name that kept popping up was yours," Kaiba said and Daisuke frowned at him.

"Dai, you don't have to accept this duel," Bakura told her.

"He's right, you've already earned enough starchips to get into the castle," Tea told her and Daisuke looked at Kaiba and then she looked at her friends.

"If I don't do this, I'll never live it down," She told them as her bracelet glowed brightly.

"HITOMI!" She cried and she was engulfed in light and she then looked at Kaiba.

"Seto Kaiba, I accept your challenge," Daisuke told him and he smirked at her and nodded his head at her.

"It's happened again, Daisuke seems suddenly different," Tea thought to herself.

"Okay Kaiba you are duelling me, so just name the place," Daisuke pointed at Kaiba.

"Our duelling arena has been prepared, so follow me," Kaiba told her and she nodded her head at him and she saw Kaiba pick up a briefcase and he walked towards the castle and Daisuke followed after him and the rest of the group followed Daisuke and soon all of them found themselves atop the castles battlements and Daisuke and Kaiba stared at each other.

"Okay Kaiba, get ready to duel," Daisuke told him.

"Okay then, here is the deal we each put up five starchips on this duel, and the winner has the right to go into the castle," Kaiba told him and Daisuke nodded her head.

"You want five chips on this duel then fine, here they are," Daisuke said and she threw five of her starchips into the air and Kaiba did the same, and Kaiba threw a disk towards her and she caught it and looked at it.

"What the?" She asked herself.

"We will use my new duel disk system, insert your deck into the card recognition slot," Kaiba told her and she shrugged her shoulders and did so and Kaiba did the same. "Lifepoints automatically climb to 2000," Kaiba said.

"Are you ready Kaiba?" Daisuke asked him.

"This is it toots, whoever wins faces Pegasus, and whoever loses well, you'll be a broken mess," Kaiba told her.

"Don't call me toots!" Daisuke shouted at him.

"Let's duel!" They both shouted.

"Prepare yourself for battle Daisuke," Kaiba said throw the large disk out and it started to spin and a hologram appeared, "I play Ryu-Kishin, in attack mode," He said and Daisuke saw the monster had 1600 attack points and four card like holograms appeared in front of him.

"The cards," Tea said.

"Just like the monsters," Joey said in shock.

"Daisuke be careful, Kaiba is a talented duellist be on your guard," Yugi warned her and she nodded. And she looked at the holograms that had appeared in front of her and she saw she had in her current hand Shadow Chains, V-Pyro, V-Knight, Trance the Magic Swordsman and Magic Cylinder.

"Okay a sixteen hundred attack point monster, I play V-Pyro in attack mode!" Daisuke said and her monster appeared on the field and the two monster stared at each other.

"A good card Daisuke, and one I would expect from the one who defeated Rex Raptor in a duel and eliminated him from the island," Kaiba said.

"Don't patronise me," Daisuke snapped at him.

"From what I have heard you are a good duellist, but not as good as me, listen up only one duellist is going to challenge Pegasus, and that is me," He told her.

"You're wrong," She replied.

"Then attack," Kaiba told her.

"Fine, V-Pyro attack his Ryu-Kishin!" Daisuke ordered her monster who threw a fireball towards Ryu-Kishin and destroyed him. "There your Ryu-Kishin is no more," Daisuke said and Kaiba's lifepoints dropped from 2000 to 1400.

"A good move, but did you not think that I would predict that move?" Kaiba asked her and Daisuke frowned at him.

"He's bluffing, you've already got him on the ropes way to go Daisuke," Joey cheered her on and Kaiba drew his next card and he chuckled.

"It is no bluff, I play Swordstalker, the Swordstalker gathers the life force of a fallen ally and raises its attack points by twenty percent," Kaiba said and Daisuke saw the Swordstalker's attack points climb up to 2400.

"So that was his plan, he allowed his Ryu-Kishin to be attacked and destroyed, all so he could summon a stronger monster, and his monsters attack is stronger than my V-Pyro," Daisuke thought to herself.

"Attack Swordstalker with vengeance strike!" Kaiba shouted and his monster attack V-Pyro and destroyed her and Daisuke's lifepoints went down towards 1800.

"You want to fight with a swordsman, then fine go Trance the Magic Swordsman and destroy his Swordstalker!" Daisuke shouted and her swordsman appeared on the field and he charged at Kaiba's Swordstalker and destroyed it and Kaiba's lifepoints dropped to 1200.

"Alright, Kaiba Dai put the moves on you again," Joey said and he rolled his eyes.

"Clueless, they have no idea what I am planning," Kaiba thought to himself.

"And to end my turn, I play V-Knight in attack mode," Daisuke said and her knight appeared on the field as well.

"My turn and I play La Jinn: The Mystical Genie," Kaiba said and a green genie appeared on the field, "My wish is his command," Kaiba said.

"Trance attack La Jinn!" Daisuke ordered and her swordsman's sword crackled with lighting and he fired it a La Jinn.

"Your attack activated my trap, the Ancient Lamp," Kaiba said and a lamp appeared on the field and the La Jinn was sucked into the lamp, "First it protects my genie by sucking him into the lamp," Kaiba told her. "Then it reflects the attack right back at you knight," He said.

"No!" Daisuke exclaimed as the lighting bounced off the lamp and hit V-Knight and destroyed it and Daisuke's lifepoints dropped from 1800 to 1400.

"Reflect upon my defensive properties of my lamp," Kaiba said to Daisuke who put a new card into her disk and threw it down and her Trance the Magic Swordsman appeared again.

"That lamp may have beaten my V-Knight, but I still have Trance the Magic Swordsman," Daisuke said with a smirk. "Kaiba, this is our first duel against each other, for all your bragging I am in the lead even if only just so," She told him as he mentally laughed at her.

"She is good, but she doesn't know that all my moves, clever as they are to distract her from my true plan, to assemble all the Blue Eyes White Dragon's in my deck to create a monster so powerful, for combined they will create the Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon!" Kaiba said as he laughed mentally.

The end of the chapter

Read and review


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter Twenty

I don't own Digimon or Yu-Gi-Oh

Chapter Twenty: Unleashed the Blue Eyes Ultimate White Dragon!

Daisuke was staring down Kaiba who was smirking arrogantly at her and she growled in frustration. And the rest of her friends were watching the duel intently.

"Man this is way too intense," Tristan said and the others nodded their heads in agreement.

"Don't forget that Daisuke beat Kaiba's deck before," Joey told him.

"Yes but that wasn't the actual Kaiba, it was an imposter," Bakura reminded.

"I know, but what is with Kaiba? He seems more arrogant than usual," Tea said as Yugi was deep in thought.

"Kaiba is trying to finish Daisuke quickly, that isn't like him, he prefers to toy with his opponents, I mean when we duelled he spent the whole match messing with me, but this time he seems all business," He thought before he looked at Daisuke who was obviously deep in thought.

"As long as that lamp is in play I cannot attack Kaiba's La Jinn, I will have to think of a way to remove the lamp from play," She thought to herself looking at her hand of card as Kaiba spoke up.

"What's the matter Daisuke, are you afraid that you can't beat me?" He taunted her and Daisuke growled at him.

"You certainly are arrogant, can you back it up?" Daisuke asked him and Kaiba smirked at her before he drew his next card.

"If I keep drawing cards like this I can, I equip La Jinn with the De-Spell magic card, this card can deactivate any magic card you have in your hand, and I doubt you can afford such a loss," Kaiba said and Daisuke gasped as she looked at her hand to see the only spell card in her hand was Wonder Wand, "La Jinn, activate De-Spell," Kaiba said as the genie came out of the lamp and held its hands out and a ball of energy formed.

"Oh no!" Daisuke gasped in shock, "My card!" She said as La Jinn fired the ball towards her spell card and destroyed it but not before Kaiba saw it.

"Wonder Wand, a good card for a spell caster type monster, a tough loss for you isn't it?" He asked her.

"Maybe, but unlike you I don't rely on only a single monster each duel to win," Daisuke told him pulling back the duel disk.

"That genie is big trouble, but as long as he has that lamp Daisuke can't touch him," Bakura said.

"Is there any way for Daisuke to destroy the lamp?" Tea asked the group and Daisuke drew her next card and raised an eyebrow.

"This card might do the trick, Heavy Storm, it destroys all magic and trap cards on the field, just what I need," Daisuke thought to herself, "But first, I call upon Trance the Magic Swordsman!" She said as her swordsman appeared on the field and her four other cards appeared in front of her.

"I am surprised you would put your swordsman at risk, after all you have no idea what I have in store for him," Kaiba told Daisuke who just smirked at him.

"Instead of worrying about the future of this duel, you should focus on the here and now, because I play the magic card Heavy Storm!" Daisuke said and Kaiba gasped in shock, "That is right, this card will destroy all magic and trap cards upon the field, so say goodbye to your magical lamp," Daisuke said and the lamp was destroyed and this left the genie defenceless. "Now your genie has nowhere to hide, go Trance the Magic Swordsman and destroy La Jinn!" Daisuke ordered and her swordsman charged towards the genie and sliced through it and destroyed it and Kaiba's lifepoints dropped from 1200 to 400. "It is as you said Kaiba, your genie La Jinn may have been protected by that lamp, but as soon as the lamp was destroyed it was never a match for my swordsman," Daisuke said and Kaiba smirked.

"So what, I have a card in my deck that can destroy you, and I know that your swordsman is probably the only monster strong enough to defeat it, but that was only with the Wonder Wand," Kaiba told Daisuke.

"You know nothing, for all you know I could have a monster more powerful than your three Blue Eyes White Dragons combined," She said to him.

"You bluff," Kaiba said to her.

"Try me Kaiba, and we will see who bluffs is," Was Daisuke's response.

"Very well, it is time I taught you a lesson and I will be happy to make my next turn painfully instructive," Kaiba told her looking down at two cards. "This combination between Saggi the Dark Clown, and the contagious Crush card, should allow me to infect her lifepoints," he thought to himself before he threw the duel disk again, and a clown appeared sitting down, "Behold Saggi the Dark Clown," Kaiba said and the clown laughed.

"Saggi the Dark Clown?" Daisuke asked aloud, "He is up to something, but what?" She thought.

"Why'd Kaiba summon that clown?" Joey asked.

"Yeah, it isn't strong enough to deal with Daisuke's swordsman," Tristan said agreeing with Joey.

"He must have laid a trap card for me, but what could it be?" Daisuke thought to herself, "I will have to find out, but I won't risk my swordsman," She thought looking at her swordsman, "Trance, return," She said and she pulled the duel disk back to her and drew a card. "Nice, Neo the Magic Swordsman, not as powerful as Trance, but just enough to defeat the clown," She thought and she once again threw her disk again, "Neo the Magic Swordsman!" Daisuke said and her other blonde swordsman appeared on the field and charged towards Saggi the Dark Clown and leapt into the air before he brought his sword down and cut Saggi in half. "Your clown has been destroyed," She told Kaiba who smirked at her.

"Destroyed and sacrificed are two very different things, look," Kaiba said and Daisuke gasped in shock when she saw Saggi the Dark Clown dissolve into spores that floated around the arena.

"No! What is going on!?" She asked as she saw Neo the Magic Swordsman dissolve, "Neo!" Daisuke shouted.

"Not just Neo," Kaiba said and Daisuke gasped as she saw Lady Ex-Veemon and Trance the Magic Swordsman get destroyed.

"Lady Ex-Veemon! Trance! Kaiba what have you done!?" Daisuke shouted in outrage towards Kaiba who smirked at her.

"It is really quite ingenious to be honest, knowing that you couldn't help destroying my Dark Clown, I infected it with the Crush card virus," Kaiba told her.

"A crush card?" Daisuke asked him.

"By destroying the infected Saggi, you unleashed the Crush card virus, a virus that is so contagious to duel monsters, that even as I tell you this, the virus is infecting all but the weakest of cards in your deck," Kaiba said and Daisuke heard a beeping and she looked to see her lifepoints indicator flash with a virus warning,

"No my card!" She exclaimed in shock.

"The only cards that are not affected by the virus, are the monsters in your deck with 1500 or less attack points, looks like your heart of the cards has been broken," Kaiba said to Daisuke who growled at him.

"Well played, I will admit that but Kaiba, it will take more than a virus to defeat me in a duel," Daisuke told him and he laughed.

"I see, but don't worry I have a wide array of debilitating cards," Kaiba told her.

"Keep talking the talk Kaiba, just don't forget that Daisuke managed to defeat your deck last time," Joey told him.

"Yeah, and now she has gotten even better at duelling," Tristan said.

"Yes, but this time Daisuke is handicapped by a crush card limiting her to monster with only 1500 or less attack points," Bakura said.

"No way, she can only play her weakest monsters?" Joey asked him.

"She can still win this thing," Yugi said.

"It is your move Daisuke, let us see how your disease ridden deck serves you now," Kaiba said to Daisuke.

"You may have infected most of my deck Kaiba, but the rest of my cards will serve me till the end," Daisuke told him drawing her next card and she gasped slightly. "The Summoned Skull, but how this is Yugi's card, how did it get into my deck, even so I can't use it, because its attack points are higher than 1500, the virus would infect him the second I played it," Daisuke thought to herself.

"Face it Daisuke, in order to continue in this duel you will have to play your weakest cards," Kaiba said to her and she growled at him.

"He is right, it is all I can do," She thought to herself and she threw her disk back out, "Marauding Captain defence mode," Daisuke said and a man wearing armour and a cape appeared on the field.

Kaiba smirked at her as he then drew his next card. "Ah perfect, the second Blue Eyes White Dragon, just one more now, and nothing she does can stop me," Kaiba thought to himself before he threw his disk out and a bipedal ox wearing armour appeared, "Battle Ox awaken, and let loose the dogs of war," Kaiba said and his ox charged at Daisuke's Marauding and destroyed it and Daisuke frowned at Kaiba, "Your Captain has been discharged," Kaiba said to her.

"Daisuke, keep cool it is just a minor setback, no big deal," Tristan called to her.

"Come on Dai, you have never lost a duel before," Yugi thought to himself as Kaiba laughed.

"Your pitiful defences can't even stand against the power of my Battle Ox. How do you expect to defend yourself against my more powerful monsters?" Kaiba asked her.

"I cannot give in to his taunts," Daisuke thought to herself as she drew her next card and smiled.

"Flamedramon! Go I summon you!" Daisuke said as her dragon appeared in the field. "And that is not all, I play the Magic Card Graceful Dice!" She said as a blue die appeared on the field and rolled across the ground and it stopped on four and Daisuke smiled, since it has landed on four, Flamedramon's attack climbs up by four hundred," Daisuke said as Flamedramon's attack points climbed to nineteen hundred. "Now go Fire Rocket!" Daisuke said and Flamedramon launched three fireballs at Battle Ox and destroyed it and Kaiba's lifepoints dropped 200.

"Ha, I feel a comeback coming," Joey said.

"Stellar move," Tea cheered her friend.

"Good show, a brilliant play at a critical juncture," Bakura said.

"Great move!" Tristan cheered and Yugi nodded his head with a smile.

"Impressive move, using a combo to combat my virus, but I am afraid there a hazards within my deck you cannot defeat, I play the Gift of the Mystical Elf to increase my lifepoints by 300," Kaiba said as a blue woman appeared behind Kaiba and turned into golden dust that fell onto Kaiba and his life points climbed to 500," Kaiba said.

"I have never seen Kaiba duel this methodically, every move has been so precise, he is leaving nothing to chance, it is as if to him this was a life and death battle," Yugi thought to himself as Kaiba drew his next card and smirked at Daisuke who was nervous slightly.

"Behold Daisuke, the mighty Blue Eyes White Dragon!" Kaiba said as he threw his disk out and one of his three blue dragons appeared on the field and it roared loudly, "Now Blue Eyes White Dragon take flight!" Kaiba shouted and the dragon flapped its wings and took to the air, "Go White Lightning!" Kaiba said and the dragon opened its mouth and fired a blue ball of lightning towards Flamedramon and destroyed him and Daisuke gasped and her lifepoints dropped to 700. "Ha, my Blue Eyes White Dragon has you cowering already! You will soon lose to me Daisuke," Kaiba said to her and she frowned at him.

"I don't think so, and with my Heroic Challenger SwordShield in defence mode, I will defeat him and your other two dragons, so make your move Kaiba!" Daisuke told him as her two shield wielding monster appeared on the field and used both shields to defend itself and Kaiba smirked as he drew his next card.

"Why it is true you could defeat one of my Blue Eyes, you would have trouble beating all three, but now you cannot defeat all three of them combined, I have found a way to combine all three of them together and combine their attack points to create a monster beyond imagining," Kaiba said throwing his disk down and three more cards appeared and Daisuke saw two more Blue Eyes and a Polymerisation card

"What?" She asked in shock.

"Now I create a monster without peer, without equal and with attack force beyond imagining!" Kaiba said and a giant flash of light appeared and Daisuke gasped in shock as she saw a massive three headed Blue Eyes White Dragon. "I create the Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon!" Kaiba said and the new dragon roared loudly and Daisuke saw its attack points were 4500.

"That monsters attack points they are off the charts," Tea said.

"Yeah, how is Daisuke supposed to beat that thing?" Joey asked.

"That Kaiba! He was setting her up for that beast the whole time!" Tristan shouted in anger and Yugi nodded his head as well just as angry at Kaiba.

"What a strategy, using that virus card he played, holding out for his three blue eyes, and lowering my lifepoints to 700, no monster in my deck can win, it is over," Daisuke thought to herself sadly.

"Prepare to see my creature's power unleashed against your SwordShield, now attack Neutron Blast!" Kaiba shouted and his three headed blues eyes fire a massive beam of energy towards Daisuke and her SwordShield and destroyed it.

"No!" Daisuke said as the force of the explosion sent her to her butt and she looked up at the three headed dragon. "That was my last defence," Daisuke gasped in shock.

"You cannot win so give up!" Kaiba told her and she looked at him then she looked away from him.

"Daisuke don't listen to him, you can win this!" Yugi encouraged her.

"He's right!" Tea said.

"Yeah you have to remember who you are fighting for, your sister remember!?" Joey asked her and Daisuke and she gasped in shock.

"Dai!" She heard in her head.

"Jun, I can't fail here not now, Kaiba! Gloat all you want! But I will be victorious!" Daisuke shouted at him.

Can daisuke defeat Kaiba and his new creature find out next time

Read and review


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter Twenty One

I don't own Digimon or Yu-Gi-Oh

Chapter Twenty One

"It doesn't matter what card you play next Daisuke, I know in your deck you have nothing that can withstand the awesome power of my Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon, so you might as well give up," Kaiba told Daisuke who was looking at him with a frown.

"Oh man, that Ultimate Dragon can wipe out the rest of Daisuke's lifepoints in a single shot," Joey said in worry.

"Yeah, Kaiba has the upper hand, and what's worse is he knows he does, I think he is waiting for Daisuke to back down," Tristan spoke up.

"She can win I know she can," Yugi said.

"Yug I know you care for her, but come on this is one duel Dai can't win, think about it Kaiba has handicapped Daisuke's deck so she can only play cards with 1500 or less attack points, and that Ultimate Blue eyes White Dragon can wipe out any and all of Daisuke's monsters in a single shot," Joey told Yugi who frowned at him.

"So, I know she can win, she has pulled the impossible before hasn't she?" He asked the others who all looked at him then at Daisuke.

"He has a point, but that was when she could play all her monsters not just the weakest ones," Tristan said. Daisuke meanwhile was looking at her hand and she saw that she had Shadow Chains, V-Girl, Polymerisation and Multiply.

"I can't beat Kaiba's Ultimate Dragon with these cards, but maybe my next card can," Daisuke thought to herself as she drew her next card and her eyes widened slightly before she chuckled.

"What is so funny?" Kaiba asked her.

"Kaiba, I have just drawn the card that will defeat you," Daisuke told him and she pulled her duel disk back and threw it down again, "I play Hanewata in attack mode," she said as a small red eyed winged furball appeared in the field.

"Are you joking? That monster had the weakest points in the whole game," Kaiba said to Daisuke and her friends were just as confused.

"He is right, what was she thinking playing that thing?" Joey asked confused.

"Daisuke. You are free to concede defeat to me any time you want, but don't embarrass yourself by playing that runt," Kaiba said and Hanewata frowned at Kaiba. "You must be going mad if you think that thing can defeat my ultimate monster, don't insult my intelligence by thinking that can defend you against my monster," Kaiba told Daisuke who smirked at him.

"No Kaiba that is where you are wrong, because you see that little guy will defend against everything, and before this duel is over that dragon shall fall!" Daisuke told him.

"My ultimate dragon? Please end your turn so I can squash that little furball and win the match," Kaiba told Daisuke.

"You asked for it, my last move for this turn will be the card Multiply, this card works on any monster below five hundred attack points, and it multiplies it infinitely," Daisuke said as Hanewata started to multiply until Daisuke's whole side of the field was covered by him. "More then you bargained for isn't it Kaiba?" Daisuke taunted him.

"Is this some kind of a joke?" Kaiba asked and Daisuke chuckled.

"No this is not a joke, you thought I had a single defender but now you are wrong, for I have many and more and more will come by the second," Daisuke told him.

"Have you forgotten the assault power my dragon possess? It will burn them all to a crisp, Neutron Blast!" Kaiba shouted and his three headed blue eyes fire at the wall of Hanewata and destroyed several of them but not all of them and to Kaiba's shock they continued to multiply. "Wait, what is going on, my dragon's attack had no effect on your lifepoints at all, and what's worse is those annoying things continue to multiply," Kaiba said in shock and Daisuke smiled at him.

"You got that right Kaiba, and you will never harm my lifepoints again until you wipe out all of the Hanewata, but be warned as soon as you attack and destroy them, they will multiply right back," Daisuke told a frustrated Kaiba.

"Nice going Daisuke," Yugi called to her and she nodded her head back at him.

"Hairballs, for each one that my dragon destroys two more appear and take its place," Kaiba growled and Daisuke nodded her head.

"You got that right Kaiba, you may have created the ultimate attack force with your Ultimate Blue Eyes White Dragon, but with my Hanewata I have created the ultimate defence, a whole army of winged furry protectors, they may not look like a force to be reckoned with, but they have stopped your dragon in its tracks, that is just the beginning because now I will turn this duel around and wipe your dragon out," Daisuke told Kaiba with a smirk and Kaiba growled at her.

"You don't have anything in your deck that can defeat my ultimate dragon, not with the crush virus still in effect," Kaiba told Daisuke who smiled.

"True I don't have anything strong now, but soon I will just wait and you will see," She said to Kaiba who frowned at her and Daisuke drew her next card and smiled. "I play V-Drago in defence mode!" Daisuke said as she threw her disk out and V-Drago appeared within the swarm of Hanewata.

"Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon attack her V-Drago with Neutron Blast!" Kaiba shouted and once again his dragon fired at the wall of Daisuke's Hanewata and destroyed some of them but once again they reappeared.

"Didn't I already tell you this Kaiba, that as long as my Hanewata can multiply you can't harm me or any other monsters that I play on the field, so you just wasted a turn," Daisuke told him and Kaiba frowned at her.

"Alright, that defence that Daisuke made, has saved her lifepoints," Tristan said.

"Yeah, and now she can focus on making a comeback, but how is she going to get around the crush card virus that Kaiba has in play?" Joey asked him looking at the mahogany haired girl.

"I got no idea, but there just has to be a card in Daisuke's deck that can win, I just know it," Yugi said.

"Good, that wall of Hanewata is going to buy me a lot of time, as long as they multiply fast enough, my lifepoints will be safe, now then to find a way past that crush card," Daisuke thought to herself.

"I cannot and I will not lose to you, go Ultimate Dragon! Neutron Blast again!" Kaiba shouted to his dragon who roared and once again fired at Daisuke's wall of Hanewata and once again after the attack was finished the Hanewata multiplied once again and Kaiba growled in frustration.

"How am I going to get past that wall of furballs?" Kaiba asked himself growling in frustration.

"Once again Kaiba, your attack has failed again, and I believe in your deck you have no cards that can get past my wall of Hanewata," Daisuke told him and Kaiba growled at her and Daisuke drew her next card and she laughed. "You should have never challenged me Kaiba, and now I will prove it with the card Dust Tornado!" Daisuke said and Kaiba gasped in shock.

"But that card…" Kaiba trailed off and Daisuke nodded her head.

"Yes, this card allows me to destroy one trap or spell card my opponent has, and I choose your crush virus card," Daisuke said and a massive tornado appeared on the field and Kaiba gasped in shock and surprise as his crush card was destroyed. "And with that my cards that have more than fifteen hundred attack points are free to be played, so now it is only a matter of time before you lose Kaiba," Daisuke told him.

"We will see about that, you may have freed your deck from the crush card virus, but none of your cards can defeat my Ultimate Blue Eyes White Dragon, attack Neutron Blast!" Kaiba shouted and his dragon went to fire again but Daisuke smirked at him and Kaiba gasped when he saw chains shoot out and wrap around his three headed dragon's heads, "What is going on now?" Kaiba asked in shock.

"Simple, you activated my trap card, Shadow Chains, not only does this card stop your monster from attacking this turn, but it will also lose seven hundred points from its attack strength," Daisuke told Kaiba who gasped in shock as he saw his ultimate dragons attack points drop from 4500 to 3800.

"So what? My dragon is still strong enough to defeat any and all of your monsters," Kaiba told Daisuke.

"He is right, but what he doesn't know is that if I draw the card that I need, then it will all be over for him," Daisuke thought too herself as she drew her next card and smiled, "Well Kaiba, this has been a fun duel, but now I will end it, I play the Magic card Monster Reborn to bring back one monster from my graveyard, so be reborn Summoned Skull!" Daisuke shouted as the Summoned Skull appeared within the wall of Hanewata and it growled.

"What!? I thought that was Yugi's card?" Joey exclaimed in shock.

"Yeah, but it must have been mixed up with Daisuke's deck somehow," Yugi said just as shocked, "Could it be that Daisuke wants to summon the V-Skull Knight and bolster its attack points with the Blustering Winds magic card she used in our duel against Dox and Para?" He asked himself mentally.

"I can't believe that she found a way around my crush card virus, and worse she has brought back a monster that if played right can wipe me out, but I cannot give in, I have to win for Mokuba's sake," Kaiba thought to himself.

"Kaiba it is your move, are you still so confident in your skills now?" Daisuke asked him with a smirk on her face.

"Don't get cocky Daisuke, my dragon is still more powerful the your two monsters even if you somehow combined them," Kaiba said to her before he looked at his dragon again, "Go Neutron Blast!" Kaiba shouted and his dragon fired at the wall of Hanewata again.

"I am so glad you did that Kaiba, you have just sealed you fate," Daisuke said to him as she drew her next card and smiled, "Perfect, this duel is over Kaiba, I activate the magic card Polymerisation! To fuse my V-Drago and Summoned Skull together to form the V-Skull Knight!" Daisuke said as her two monsters swirled around one another and they reformed into the powerful V-Skull Knight which roared at Kaiba's Dragon who roared back at it, and that is not all I play the spell card Blustering Winds to boost my monsters attack points be one thousand!" Daisuke said to Kaiba who gasped in shock as he saw Daisuke's monsters attack points climb to 4750 stronger than his Ultimate Blue Eyes White Dragon.

"Well played Daisuke, very good, it looks like it is all over for me, but I have one more move to play," Kaiba told her and to her surprise he started to walk backwards until he was on the edge of the castle.

"What are you doing!?" Daisuke asked him in shock.

"I can't let you win this duel Daisuke, my brother is counting on me, so you now have only two choices, you can attack my Ultimate Dragon and destroy it and win the duel, but the resulting shockwave may cause me to lose my balance and fall of the ledge to my doom," Kaiba told her.

"Don't tempt me Kaiba," Daisuke said to him and he smirked at her.

"My fate is in your hands Daisuke, you will decide if I win or I you do, of course if you don't surrender, I might get hurt, you don't want that now do you?" He said to Daisuke.

"Kaiba, don't do it!" Yugi warned him.

"Yeah, Daisuke doesn't want to hurt you," joey said.

"He knows that, and he is hoping that Daisuke will surrender to him," Bakura said.

"But she can't do that, if she loses she can't get into the castle," Tristan said and Yugi looked at Daisuke.

"Kaiba I am warning you don't push me too far, I have to win this duel to save my sister," Daisuke warned him.

"And I have to win to save my brother, you have a choice Daisuke, attack or surrender those are your only options," Kaiba told Daisuke who frowned at him.

"You have to strike now," Hitomi told Daisuke.

"What no, Kaiba will die if I do," She replied.

"Sometimes you must make sacrifices, now attack!" Hitomi shouted to Daisuke and she growled and held her head.

"We can't!" Daisuke shouted.

"We must do it!" Hitomi shouted and Daisuke looked up at Kaiba.

"Kaiba I have never backed down from a fight! If you want to risk your life then so be it! V-Skull Knight attack!" Daisuke shouted and her monster opened its mouth and blue fire started to gather in its mouth.

"Daisuke no!" Yugi shouted running towards her, "You can't take this chance stop right now!" Yugi shouted at her, "This isn't like you Daisuke!" He shouted to her and Daisuke gasped in shock.

"He is right," She thought as she saw her knight about to attack, "STOP!" She shouted and her monster closed its mouth and Kaiba looked at her, "I forfeit, are you happy!?" Daisuke shouted with tears falling down her face at him as all the monsters disappeared.

"Pathetic," Kaiba said as he caught Daisuke's five starchips.

"You're the one who is pathetic Kaiba!" Yugi shouted at him in anger.

"Yeah, threating to jump if she didn't forfeit, that is low you punk!" Joey shouted at him but Kaiba just huffed and walked away and Daisuke turned back to normal and fell to her knees and started to sob.

"Dai are you okay?" Yugi asked her.

"I can't believe I nearly did that," She sobbed. "I nearly killed him," She sobbed.

"Dai don't worry about it," Joey tried to comfort her.

"Yeah, Kaiba is a jerk to do something like that," Tristan said.

"It doesn't matter, I never want to duel again!" Daisuke shouted and everyone else looked at her in sadness.

The end of the chapter

Read and review


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter Twenty Two

I don't own Digimon or Yu-Gi-Oh

Chapter Twenty Two

The gang were now standing outside Pegasus's castle door and everyone was looking at Daisuke who was just looking down at the ground not paying attention.

"Dai," Joey called to her trying to snap her out of whatever slump she was in but she didn't answer him.

"Come on Daisuke," Tristan said to her.

"Why won't she answer us?" Tea asked the rest of the group.

"I don't know?" Tristan said.

"Well she did lose her only chance to save her sister from Pegasus mind you," Bakura reminded them and they all nodded their heads.

"Dai, let us help you out," Yugi pleaded with her.

"What's happening to me?" Daisuke asked herself as she dropped to her knees and thought back to her duel with Kaiba atop the roof of the castle.

"Attack or surrender, those are your only options Daisuke," She heard Kaiba in her head.

"Kaiba I have never backed down, if you want to risk your life then so be it!" She shouted to him, "V-Skull Knight attack!" She shouted.

"Daisuke stop this now, this isn't like you!" Yugi shouted to her.

"The next minute, I am fighting myself, like there was another presence inside of me that was willing to kill Kaiba to win the duel, and it took everything I had to stop her," She thought to herself. "I forfeited the match, I let him win the match, and if I didn't then he would have died if I didn't take back control, but now I am so afraid of what will happen next time, what if I lose control again, what if Yugi or Joey gets hurt?" She asked herself as a tear dropped down her cheek.

"What do we do?" Tea asked in sadness and Yugi walked over to her and kneeled beside her and held out his duelling glove to her.

"Dai it's okay, so what if you lost a few starchips, take mine," He told her.

"Yug, but what about…" Joey trailed off.

"My grandfather, yeah I know but Daisuke has to save her sister she is in danger as well, I don't care what it takes I am going to get Daisuke into the castle even if it kills me," Yugi told him. "Come on Dai, take them," He told her.

"I can't duel ever again," Daisuke thought to herself and Yugi frowned at her.

"Dai what is with you?" He asked her and he grabbed her shoulders but Daisuke looked away from him. "Dammit answer me!" He shouted shaking her shoulders when they heard a voice call out to them.

"What is going on here?" Everyone but Daisuke turned to see Mai walking up to them.

"Mai?" Joey asked in surprise.

"What's going on guys?" Mai asked them when she saw Joey and Yugi's duel gloves. "It looks like you guys have enough stars to get into the castle, but why are you guys out here instead of inside the castle?" Mai asked them.

"It's Dai, she lost to Kaiba and now she can't get into the castle," Joey answered and Mai looked at her.

"So she finally lost a duel, lucky for you guys that I came by," Mai told them and she looked at Daisuke. "Okay Daisuke listen up, so what if you lost one duel, it isn't the end of the world, when I lost I thought it was all over Yugi saved my starchips and my chances to win this tournament, now I am returning the favour," Mai said as she held out her hand in front of Daisuke and opened it to show Daisuke and everyone else five extra starchips.

"No way," Tea said.

"You said it, but without those you can't win this thing," Joey said to her.

"Don't be stupid," Mai said before she showed him her duelling glove that had ten starchips in it.

"Oh she already has ten starchips, so she can be generous," Bakura said.

"Right," Joey said.

"Go on Daisuke take them, I owe you and Yugi so take them," Mai insisted her but Daisuke looked away from her. "Earth to Daisuke, starchips at twelve o'clock," Mai said and Daisuke looked up at her before she looked down at the ground. "Snap out of it!" Mai shouted before she raised her hand and smacked Daisuke across the face and her head snapped to the right and everyone else gasped but Daisuke didn't react to the slap. "Fine then I will keep them, and your friends can take you back to the nursery, sometimes you win and sometimes you lose!" Mai shouted at her.

"Mai, calm down, you don't understand," Tea said to her.

"Oh I understand alright! Your friend loses one duel and now she is too chicken to do so again! Pathetic if you ask me," Mai said and everyone looked at her, "Come on little girl, duel me for them right now," Mai said to Daisuke but she didn't get a response.

"I will duel you!" Tea called to her and everyone looked to her. "That's right, I will duel you right here and now for Daisuke," Tea said and everyone was shocked at her proclamation as she took out her deck. "You and me, right here and now, Daisuke needs those starchips and I will duel you for them," Tea said to mai who looked down at Daisuke then at Tea.

"Come on, be serious an amateur like you can't possibly hope to last against me," Mai told Tea.

"Would so," Tea snapped back at Mai.

"Hun, it is sweet that you want to help Daisuke out, but sweet won't win duels, now I will ask you one more time, are you sure you want to do this?" Mai asked Tea who nodded her head.

"What do you think?" Joey asked Tristan and Yugi.

"I think Daisuke is in good hands," Tristan said.

"I hope so, because everything is riding on this one match," Yugi said as everyone walked off towards a duelling arena and Mai and Tea took their places on opposing sides.

"So are you ready to do this Tea?" Mai asked her.

"Totally, let's go," She replied.

"Duel!" Both Mai and Tea said as their lifepoints climbed to 2000 each.

"Daisuke is still in her own world," Bakura said looking down at Daisuke who true to his word was looking at her shoes.

"Maybe some duel action will snap her out of it," Tristan said and Joey and Yugi nodded their heads.

"Alright Mai, I play the Petite Angel in attack mode," Tea said as a small pink ball with blue wings and a halo appeared on the field.

"What is that?" Joey asked.

"Come on Tea that isn't funny," Tristan called to her as Mai chuckled.

"I play Harpie Lady in attack mode, and I will also place this face down," mai said as her Harpie appeared on the field.

"Right uh," Tea said.

"Attack," Mai said and her Harpie flew down towards Tea's monster who just moved out of the way.

"That was close," Tea said but then Mai's Harpie Lady swooped down and grabbed Tea's monster in its talons and destroyed it.

"You know Tea, if you're trembling in fear after just the first round then maybe you should quit while you are ahead," Mai told Tea whose lifepoints dropped to 1300.

"No way Mai, I am in it to win it, go Fairies Gift!" Tea said as a fairy appeared in the field.

"Ugh, another one of these cutesy cards, come on are we having a duel or a pageant?" Mai asked Tea who looked at her hand.

"Huh, Waboku? Oh I remember this it is a trap card, a powerful one as well, if I could only remember what it does, think Tea think," She thought to herself. "I better remember before I really need it," She thought. "And this too, face down," Tea told Mai as she placed a card face down.

"Okay a rocky start, but I think Tea is back on track," Joey said.

"I hope you are right Joey, everything is riding on this duel," Bakura said as Yugi looked at Daisuke.

"Go Fairies Gift, attack with enchanted dust," Tea said to her monster that blew dust towards Mai's Harpie but nothing was happening to it.

"Sorry Hun, but I activated my Magic Card the Rose Whip, a personal favourite, it will boost my Harpie's attack points by three hundred more than enough to defend herself from your attack, and more than enough to deal with your fairy," Mai told Tea as a whip covered in spikes appeared in Mai's monsters hand and it attack points climbed to 1600. "Now my Harpie go, Whiplash Attack!" Mai ordered her harpie who cracked its whip and swung it towards Tea's fairy and destroyed it and Tea's lifepoints dropped to 1100.

"Looks like your fairy turned to dust," She told Tea who groaned at her.

"Clever move," Yugi said and everyone looked at him. "Mai tricked Tea into thinking her monster was stronger, but what she didn't reveal until Tea attacked is that she had a card ready to boost up her Harpie's attack points, another mistake like that and it will be over," He said and everyone shared worried looks.

"Tea, if you had any idea on what you were facing then you would call it quits," Mai told her, "This will not get any easier you know, just give up and go back to cheerleading," she said to Tea.

"No I won't let Daisuke done," Tea said to Mai who sighed.

"Look if this is going to be the start of a friendship rant just save it, I have heard it all before and from the look on Daisuke's face I would say she has as well," She told Tea looking down at Daisuke.

"Take that back!" Tea snapped at her.

"Look everyone can see how scared you are, you are just a little girl who accidently stumbled into the big leagues, but you'll learn the hard way," Mai said as she drew her next card and raised an eyebrow at it. "My turn hun, and I will play this face down," She told Tea who frowned,

"Face down again, I hate that makes it difficult to know what to play next," Tea said as she drew a card and silently gasped. "Shining Friendship, hey that's like all of us," Tea thought to herself, "Oh if only this was as strong as our real friendship, then it could beat anything, it would have Joey's courage, Yugi's heart, Tristan's strength and Dai's soul," She thought to herself as she looked down at her friends.

"You can do it Tea," Joey cheered her on.

"Go Tea," The other three voices.

"Dai, are you with me?" She asked Daisuke who gasped and looked up slightly at her. "I play Shining Friendship in attack mode!" Tea said as a green golden winged monster appeared on the field.

"You kept me waiting for that thing? Fine Harpie Lady attack," Mai said as her monster cracked its whip and lashed it towards Tea's monster.

"Not so fast Mai, I placed a trap and I activate Waboku!" Tea said as three cloaked figures appeared in front of Tea's monster. "The effect of this card reduces the attack points of my opponent's monster to zero leaving my monster unharmed," Tea told Mai.

"I think I taught her that," Joey said .

'"If you by teach you mean get schooled by her every time she uses it," Tristan said.

"Watch it," Joey replied to him.

"You may be right Mai, maybe I am scared of duelling you with such high stakes, but this card reminded me of something that helps me face that fear, my friends and I know with them all backing me up then I will win, it is like the card says Shining Friendship, no matter how dark things get the bond I share with my friends will always shine through, I may be scared but I won't give up no matter what," Tea told Mai.

"Dai is any of this getting through to you?" Yugi asked her.

"Even though Tea is scared she still wants to go on, quite inspiring really," Bakura said and Daisuke looked up at Tea.

"Nice speech Tea, it made me want to throw up," mai said.

"Can it I have had enough of your insults!" Tea said "I play this in defence mode, and I also play the Silver Bow and Arrow to boost my monsters attack by three hundred," Tea said as a bow and arrow appeared in her monsters hands and its attack points climbed to 1600.

"Fine by me, it's not like I have any cards to play as well," Mai told Tea who gasped "Cyber Shield, which will raise my monsters attack points by five hundred more, and I will also play this De-Spell card to get rid of your bow and arrow," Mai said as Tea's monsters attack points dropped back down to 1300.

"Not good," Tristan said.

"Hang on Tea, this might be rough," Joey told her.

"And I think I will attack your face down," Mai said as her Harpie attacked Tea's face down monster and destroyed it. "There no more faith, no more hope and no more chances," She told Tea "Don't you know the rules yet Tea, since I destroyed your Magician of Faith you get a card back from the graveyard," Mai told her and Tea gasped as she looked through her cards. "How do you expect to beat me if you don't know the rules?" She asked Tea. "Look everyone is impressed at how long you have lasted against me, but all you are doing is delaying the inevitable," Mai told her.

"I won't give up," Tea told Mai and Daisuke looked up at her.

"Come on what you are doing is pointless, Daisuke has already given up on herself, you can't keep fighting her battles for her, whatever is going on in her head Tea she has to solve it herself," Mai said.

"Maybe she is right, maybe I gave up too easily, but what do you do when the thing you are fighting is some spirit that can take you over at a moment's notice, something that is living inside of you, what do you do then?" Daisuke asked herself inside her head.

"Face it Tea Daisuke has given up, she doesn't care about this duel or about you," Mai said.

"No my friends are worth it, I don't care how much experience you have playing duel monsters, or what the odds are I will not give up," Tea told Mai as she started to cry.

"Tea," daisuke said to herself.

"Don't let these tears fool you Mai, I may be crying but I have never felt stronger, so get ready because I am about to beat you, first I equip the Silver bow and arrow card that I brought back from the grave," Tea said and her monsters attack points climbed back up to 1600, next I will use elf's light to power him up even further," Tea said as a beam of light hit her monster as it changed shape and its attack points climbed to 2000.

"Nice play, but it still isn't good enough, Harpie attack," Mai said as her monster charged Tea's.

"Yes it is, or does De-Spell not apply to you Mai?" Tea asked her as Harpie Lady's Cyber Shield vanished and its attack points dropped to 1600 and everyone gasped in shock. "Shining Friendship attack with Silver Lighting Arrow!" Tea shouted as her monster knocked the arrow and fired it at Mai's Harpie Lady and destroyed it and Mai's lifepoints dropped from 2000 to 1600.

"What a shot," Yugi said.

"I almost forgot Harpie's feather duster could win it for me," Mai said as she picked up the card she laid face down.

"A face down," Daisuke thought to herself.

"I surrender Tea, I can't beat you," Mai said.

"Just like that you're giving up?" Tea asked her.

"Don't rub it in Tea Harpie lady was the best card I had, and seeing as you beat her I don't see the reason to keep going," Mai said as she dropped down from her platform.

"I won alright!" Tea cheered as Mai handed her the five starchips. "Good match," Tea said and Mai nodded before she walked off.

"Wait Mai, that last card wasn't that?" Daisuke asked her.

"It was a throw away, nothing Tea couldn't beat, some cards are not worth playing," Mai cut her off giving her a thumbs up.

"Thank you," Daisuke said.

"Hey Dai, I won these for you," Tea said and Daisuke looked at her.

"I know, thank you Tea, I owe you big time," She replied taking the starchips from Tea and putting them into her duelling glove.

"Hey loser's last one to the castle is a rotten egg," Mai called to them.

"Let's go!" Yugi said as he ran off towards the castle.

"Hey I ain't being the rotten egg!" Daisuke said running after him and soon everyone else followed after the three.

The end of the chapter

Read and review


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter Twenty Three

I don't own Digimon or Yu-Gi-Oh

Chapter Twenty Three: The Champion versus The Creator

"We finally made it, Pegasus's Castle," Joey said as everyone ran towards the entrance to the castle.

"Race you there Joey!" Tristan called to him.

"Alright," Joey replied.

"Don't worry Jun, I am coming," Daisuke thought to herself as Yugi was having similar thoughts about his grandfather. As they neared the door they saw that Kemo was standing in front of them.

"What? Oh no," He said as Mai, Yugi, Joey and Daisuke stopped in front of him. "No way that you four brats got ten starchips a piece," Kemo said to them in shock.

"Oh great you again," Tea said.

"Get lost this place isn't a clubhouse, it is a place for the duelling elite," Kemo told them as Daisuke smirked as she, Joey, Mai and Yugi showed off their filled duelling gloves.

"Looks like we qualify as the elite," Daisuke said to him with a grin.

"Would you mind telling housekeeping that I like my pillows extra fluffy?" Joey asked Kemo before he walked past him.

"You're a doll," mai said following after Joey as did Daisuke and Yugi and Mai started to put her starchips into the door, "Last one, and voila," Mai said as the door opened up.

"At last, we are finally at the castle," Yugi said with a smile and Daisuke smiled with him and the four of them went to enter the castle and Tea, Tristan and Bakura went to follow them but Kemo jumped into their way.

"No way, you guys don't even have duelling gloves," Kemo said to them and the three of them chuckled sheepishly.

"Well you have to let us in, we're the cheerleaders," Tea said and Daisuke and Yugi sweatdropped slightly.

"Cheer-what, what do you idiots think this is a high school football game?!" Kemo shouted at the three of them, "No starchips no entry, you got that?" Kemo asked them when he heard a voice from behind him.

"Are you saying you couldn't do this one little favour?" Mai asked him and Kemo turned around to look at her, "Not even for me?" she asked giving him a wink and Kemo went bright red.

"Absolutely not, Pegasus gave me explicit instructions not to let anyone into the castle," Kemo said as Tea, Tristan and Bakura ran past him and Mai swung her rucksack and knocked him onto the floor and Mai ran into the door just as everyone else closed it shut and they heard Kemo make contact with the door and hit it hard and Joey locked the door.

"And that's that," He said as Kemo started banging on the door.

"Open this door!" He shouted.

"Forget him, there isn't a moment to waste," Daisuke said and everyone else nodded their heads agreeing with her and everyone ran off.

"The sooner I find Pegasus the sooner I can find my sister," She thought to herself as the group all ran up the stairs and turned a corner and they soon came upon a balcony where everyone stopped running when they ran into someone.

"Isn't that?" Yugi asked.

"Bandit Keith, I can't stand this guy!" Joey said as Bandit Keith looked over at them.

"Well what do you know, if it isn't Joey Wheeler and his whole crew of duelling dummies," He said arrogantly.

"You slime ball I've been waiting to find you ever since you left us trapped in that cave," Joey said as he went to punch at Bandit Keith but Daisuke held him back.

"Can't this grudge wait? Besides the real action is about to start," Bandit Keith said looking over the balcony.

"The real action?" Joey asked looking over the side of the balcony as did everyone else.

"That's Kaiba," Daisuke said in surprise.

"Yep, the world champion and Pegasus, I had hoped to get a crack at the old man first, but I guess they are saving the best match for last," Keith said.

"Wait, you're saying those two are going to duel?" Yugi asked him.

"That is correct," a voice said and everyone turned to see an elderly man wearing sunglasses walk up to them. "Welcome finalists I'm Croquet, chief tournament liaison, congratulations on making it this far, Pegasus is quite impressed with all of your duelling talents, in fact as a reward he has decided to offer you some entertainment, a special exhibition match, a prelude of what you will expect to face here," Croquet said.

"So basically he is trying to scare us?" Daisuke asked him.

"Why would he do such a thing?" Croquet asked her.

"Because he's a grade-a nutcase," Joey said and Croquet chuckled.

"Enjoy the match," he said to them before walking away. Everyone then looked down at Kaiba and a door opened up and Pegasus walked out towards him.

"Where is Mokuba?" Kaiba asked him.

"What no hello, I thought we were friends Kaiba boy," Pegasus said and Kaiba glared at him, "Oh don't tell me kidnapping your brother soured your mood," Pegasus said walking towards Kaiba, "Don't worry he is perfectly safe, just beat me in a duel and I will set him free," He told Kaiba as Daisuke and Yugi caught a glimpses of his millennium eye.

"That eye of his could make this harder than it already is, even for Kaiba," Daisuke thought to herself.

"I hate to say this, but I hope Kaiba wins this thing, I still think he is a scum ball for what he did to Daisuke, but I feel for him trying to rescue his brother," Joey said.

"Well whoever stands up to Pegasus can't be all that bad," Tristan said and everyone nodded his head.

"Come now Kaiba, are you truly going to keep us waiting while we have an audience," Pegasus said looking towards the balcony and Kaiba followed his look and he gasped when he saw Daisuke.

"Hey Kaiba," She said.

"Daisuke, how can you be here after you lost to me?" Kaiba asked her.

"Never mind that now Kaiba, I still want a rematch after this is all said and done," She told him and he smiled slightly.

"Fine, but don't expect me to go easy on you out of pity next time," Kaiba told her.

"I hope you are ready Kaiba, I have been waiting for this duel," Pegasus told him and Kaiba opened his briefcase and threw one of his duel disks towards Pegasus who caught it.

"Then you won't have a problem using this," Kaiba said as Pegasus looked at the duel disk.

"You want to duel me with your latest contraption, do I spin it like a top or roll it like a ball?" He asked Kaiba rolling the duel disk across the floor.

"Cut the crap!" Kaiba snapped at him.

"Oh Kaiba means business today, very well I will use your system if you agree to a simple request of my own," Pegasus replied.

"I smell something funny and I don't mean Joey this time," Daisuke said.

"Watch it," Joey warned her.

"What request?" Kaiba asked him.

"Oh nothing major, just that someone else will duel in my stead, don't worry I will make all the decisions," Pegasus said before he clapped and the door behind him opened and everyone gasped at who was there.

"Mokuba!?" Daisuke asked in shock.

"Mokuba, it's me your brother," Kaiba said to him.

"I don't like this, something isn't right?" Yugi said looking at Mokuba who had a blank stare on his face.

"I apologise, but my captives seem to work better when I have extracted something of sorts," Pegasus said.

"You monster," Kaiba growled at him.

"Now now, insults won't save your brothers soul," Pegasus told Kaiba showing him a card which had an image of Mokuba on it.

"His soul!?" Yugi, Bakura and Daisuke thought in shock.

"He must have done the same to Mokuba as he did to Yugi's grandpa and Dai's sister," Tristan said.

"I told you he was safe, but for how long is up to you, beat me in a duel and I will release him, fail and your soul will join him," Pegasus told Kaiba who growled at him, and Pegasus handed the duel disk to Mokuba. "So what will it be Kaiba boy, duel your brother or me," Pegasus said.

"Defeat you, I will crush you," Kaiba growled at him.

"I can't believe it, I knew Mokuba was kidnapped but I had no idea he had his soul, of course that was why Kaiba was so desperate to win the match, Mokuba is worse off than I thought, just like Jun and Yugi's grandfather, so I have to help him," Daisuke thought to herself.

"So Kaiba, we will use you're system and you will duel your brother," Pegasus said to Kaiba as he handed the duel disk to Mokuba.

"Wait Pegasus!" Kaiba said.

"What's wrong Kaiba boy, it was your idea to use your system, what is wrong duelling your own brother?" He asked Kaiba.

"He has been through enough already, alright we'll play on your terms, just leave my brother out of this," Kaiba told Pegasus who smirked.

"Good," he said snapping his fingers and the bridge they were standing on split apart and moved backwards.

"Check out the automatic bridge," Joey said.

"Forget the bridge, an entire arena is coming down," Tea said in shock and true to her words a duelling arena lowered itself from the roof.

"That or the world's biggest elevator," Tristan said and the arena stop lowering itself.

"This should be good," Mai said, "Two of the world's biggest duelling legends going at it, this is what it is about," She said as both Kaiba and Pegasus took their positions at opposite ends of the arena and they both put their decks on the field and their lifepoints climbed to 2000 each.

"Ready Kaiba, your brother's soul hangs in the balance," Pegasus said.

"Kaiba be careful, you have to trust in your cards!" Daisuke called to him.

"Stay out of this," He told her.

"All I am saying Kaiba, is that it will take more than strong monsters and clever strategies to win this duel, that Millennium eye that Pegasus has will change everything, you have to," Daisuke said to him.

"Dai calm down, remember that Kaiba took five of your stars," Joey told her.

"I know that! But I know what he is going through, and I couldn't let that happen without telling Kaiba everything that could help him win this duel," Daisuke said and Kaiba looked at her.

"Dai, from what I saw during our duel you are an exceptional duellist, but I do not need your help, this is my fight and I will win," Kaiba said.

"Fool, he needs all the help he can get," Pegasus said to himself.

"We have known each other for a long time, but now we will see if the master is the creator or the champion, you've nowhere to hide Pegasus," Kaiba said to Pegasus.

"Duel," both he and Pegasus said.

"Look at you, the first move and you are nervous already, here defence mode feel better," Pegasus said, "And I will also play this card face down, it is your move Kaiba boy," Pegasus said to Kaiba who drew a card and looked at his hand.

"Hey, Blue Eyes first turn not bad, but I can't risk attacking yet until I know what Pegasus played face down," He thought to himself.

"First I will put a card face down, and also I play Rude Kaiser in attack mode," Kaiba said as a green lizard wearing armour and had two swords on his forearms, "Attack!" Kaiba shouted and his monster leapt at Pegasus's face down monster and destroyed it.

"Oh no!" Pegasus said overdramatically.

"I would expect more from you Pegasus," Kaiba said to him.

"I had no idea you had such powerful cards at your disposal Kaiba, I don't know if I have a card powerful enough to defeat that beast," Pegasus said as he drew his next card, "Hold on, I spoke too soon, Parrot Dragon attack his Rude Kaiser with Bombarding Beak," Pegasus said as a monster that was a cross between a dragon and a parrot appeared on the field and flew towards Kaiba's monster.

"Not so fast, I also had a face down card," Kaiba told Pegasus.

"What?" He asked in shock.

"I activate the Mesmeric Control Ball which reduces your monsters attack by 800," Kaiba said and Pegasus's monsters attack went down from 2000 to 1200. "Kaiser attack!" He said and his Kaiser slashed the Parrot Dragon and destroyed it and Pegasus's lifepoints dropped to 1400. "Hold it, something is off," Kaiba thought to himself.

"I don't get it, Pegasus talks a big game but he duels like a kid," Tristan said.

"It is almost like he is toying with him," Mai said.

"Yeah," Joey agreed with them. "Hold the phone, didn't he pull this act with you?" Joey asked Yugi who nodded his head.

"He did the same with me as well," Daisuke said.

"I just hope Kaiba catches on, before it is too late for him," Yugi said and everyone nodded his head.

"Something is not right, this is too easy, Pegasus is not even trying, I have destroyed two of his monsters already, it is almost like he wanted me to do so," Kaiba said as he drew his next card. "Another good card, but if I am right about Pegasus and he is just playing with me, I will have to play a card that he cannot defend against," Kaiba thought to himself as he went to play his Blue Eyes.

"Stop right there!" Pegasus said and Kaiba stopped, "I would like to play a little guessing game with that card," Pegasus said.

"A game!? We are in the middle of a duel!" Kaiba said to Pegasus.

"I am allowed to do so, my face down says so, it is called Prophecy and gives me the right to guess if the card you are about to play is higher or lower than 2000 points, and if I get that right, than I will get the card as well, and I guess it is over two thousand," Pegasus said and Kaiba gasped in shock, "but wait I see something else, blue and white, yes the Blue Eyes White Dragon," He said and Kaiba's eyes widened in shock. "So was I right? Pegasus asked Kaiba who growled at him and threw the card he was about to play at Pegasus.

"Take it," Kaiba said.

"Now the most valuable card in your deck is mine," Pegasus said.

"How did he know?" Kaiba asked himself.

"Pegasus is up to his old tricks," Yugi said.

"No doubt about that," Daisuke replied.

"He is using his Millennium eye to see Kaiba's cards, not even someone as skilled as Kaiba can beat that," Yugi thought to himself.

"Now I have two things you care about, your dragon and your brother," Pegasus said before he smirked at Kaiba, "Your move," He told Kaiba.

"The only thing I can do is switch my monster to defence mode," Kaiba said.

"He seems anxious. So let's see what he is so worried about," Pegasus said as his Millennium eye glowed, "Ah a virus card, and Saggi the dark clown, he is planning to use those two in a combo to weaken my deck, that would normally work, but not today," Pegasus thought, "I play one card face down, and I will put down one monster in defence mode, it is your turn Kaiba," Pegasus said to Kaiba.

"My move, time to put him away for good," Kaiba thought to himself, "Saggi the dark clown," Kaiba said as his clown appeared on the field.

"Wait didn't he use this move already?" Bakura asked.

"Yeah it was the same thing he did with Daisuke," Tea said.

"But now Pegasus is going to get the bug," Joey said.

"Don't think so, Pegasus knows it is coming," Daisuke said.

"Since you just played your crush card I think I will play this card," Pegasus said and Kaiba gasped in shock. "Negative Energy, which will raise your clowns attack points just enough to make him too strong for the job of being infected by your virus," Pegasus said as Saggi's attack points climbed to 1200, "What is wrong Kaiba boy, keep your chin up I am sure that it was a lucky move, but you know what they say it is better to be lucky than good," He said to Kaiba as he flipped up his face down card, "Ah the Dark Rabbit, and thanks to my magic card he is twice as strong," Pegasus said as a black rabbit appeared on the field and its attack climbed to 2200, and he ran towards Kaiba's clown and punched it and it was destroyed and Kaiba's life points dropped to 1000.

"This is bad," Yugi said and Daisuke nodded her head.

"Yeah this thing just started and Kaiba is already 1000 lifepoints down," Daisuke said.

"Now you see Kaiba how weak your skills are, world champion more like a novice and I have just started to use my Millennium eye," Pegasus thought to himself as he laughed mentally.

Can Kaiba win? Find out next time

The end of the chapter

Read and review


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter Twenty Four

I don't own Digimon or Yu-Gi-Oh

Chapter Twenty Four: Champion versus Creator Part Two

Everyone was watching the duel between Kaiba and Pegasus unfold, and it was not looking good for Kaiba at the present moment.

"Oh man, this isn't looking good for Kaiba," Daisuke said.

"I know what you mean, Pegasus somehow knew Kaiba was going to play the Blue Eyes White Dragon, then he stopped the Crush virus," Joey said.

"That Millennium Eye," Yugi said making everyone look at him.

"What about it?" Tea asked him.

"It somehow allows Pegasus to see all the cards in his opponent's hand," Yugi replied and Mai laughed slightly.

"Come on, tell me you are not serious," She said.

"Whoa, I never knew that thing could help him win duels, I mean I knew it had magical powers, but nothing like that, how is anyone supposed to win against that kind of power?" Joey asked.

"Even so I wouldn't count Kaiba out yet, he may be trailing now, but he did not get to be the world champion without learning a few comeback tricks," Daisuke said looking down at Kaiba.

"This is absurd, it's like Pegasus can see my cards before I even play them, but that is impossible, I will just have to trust my old skills, and hope for a miracle," He thought to himself as he drew his next card, "No card in my hand right now can defeat that stupid Bugs bunny impersonator, but at least I can protect myself from it," Kaiba thought placing a monster in face down defensive position. "Now I've two monsters defending my lifepoints, it is your turn Pegasus," He said to him.

"As you wish Kaiba boy," Pegasus replied before he drew his next card, "Tell me something my old friend, did you enjoy watching cartoons in your youth?" He asked Kaiba who frowned at him, "Is that a no? Kaiba you're even more cold hearted then I thought, for me, they were the absolute best, and none was closer to my heart then the misadventures of one tricky hare," Pegasus said.

"Has he lost it?" Daisuke asked in shock.

"I doubt he ever had it to begin with," Joey answered her question.

"I am speaking of course of Funny Bunny, such a clever rabbit forever evading Ruff Ruff McDog, and his long paw of the law, oh how I would spend hours watching their never ending antics and perpetual game of hide and seek," Pegasus said ignoring their comments.

"Just make your damn move!" Kaiba shouted to him and Pegasus chuckled.

"Ah you see Kaiba boy, that was my move," He said.

"Your move was a cartoon?" Kaiba asked him in confusion.

"Not just a cartoon you simpleton, an entire magical cartoon world," Pegasus answered him and Kaiba gasped slightly in shock, "Welcome Kaiba, to Toon World," He said playing a card and to the shock of everyone a giant green book appeared on the field and opened up in a cloud of smoke and stars. "Let the fun begin," Pegasus smirked.

"Are you kidding me?" Kaiba asked him.

"Toon World, it looks like a kid's pop-up book to me," Tea said.

"I ain't even heard of that wacky card," Joey admitted.

"Toon World, why does this sound familiar?" Yugi thought.

"Hey where did Pegasus's rabbit go?" Daisuke asked looking at the field to see that the Dark Rabbit had vanished.

"It's pulled a Houdini," Tristan said.

"So that is the magic of Toon World? Now your monsters can disappear?" Kaiba asked Pegasus.

"Come now, even cartoon bunnies can't vanish into thin air, my Dark Rabbit just moved to its new home, and it will become the safest of havens, for you see as soon as I close Toon World its bindings will be impenetrable to any attack you throw at me, but don't worry my Dark Rabbit wont lock itself in those pages without paying you a visit first," Pegasus told Kaiba, "Dark Rabbit Attack!" He said and his monster popped out of the book with a cloud of pink smoke and Kaiba gasped in surprise.

"Bad hair day," Mai said as the Dark Rabbit attacked Kaiba's face down which turned out to be Battle Ox and the rabbit raised its fist which turned into a boxing glove and he punched the Battle Ox in the fox and destroyed it and the Dark Rabbit blew a raspberry at Kaiba before returning to the Toon World book which slammed shut.

"Quite a bad chapter for you eh Kaiba boy, I would expect you to take revenge but my Dark rabbit is safely inside Toon World, maybe next time that he comes out to give you a thumping, you can try to take a swing at him," Pegasus taunted Kaiba.

"You coward," He replied gritting his teeth.

"That isn't fair," Tea said.

"He can do that the rest of this duel," Daisuke said.

"Let us see here, I can't attack that rabbit, so I will just lay out this for later," Kaiba said to himself placing a card face down on the field.

"Looks like it is my turn again, and my chance to show off even more toon power," Pegasus said before he picked a card form his hand. "And what better to demonstrate then on a card that I stole from you," He said showing Kaiba his card.

"My Blue Eyes," Kaiba thought in shock.

"Now let me show you what your dragon is capable off under my control, Blue Eyes White Dragon arise," Pegasus said and one of Kaiba's three Blue Eye's appeared on the field. "And cross the threshold into Toon World," Pegasus said as pink smoke covered the dragon and sucked it into the book which snapped shut and flew into the air, "Meet the new and improved Blue Eyes Toon Dragon," He said as a tinier version of the Blue Eye appeared with the same attack and defence points as the original.

"No, you have stripped him of his pride," Kaiba said.

"Please, I have transformed this beast into its most supreme form, also I've made him much more cuddly," Pegasus said.

"Of all the things that Blue eyes is, cuddly ain't on the list," Joey said.

"For once, I think Kaiba would agree," Yugi said.

"Let's see the world champ get out of this," Bandit Keith thought.

"Blue Eyes Toon Dragon, attack the Rude Kaiser!" Pegasus commanded and his dragon took a deep breath and fired a pink ball of energy at Kaiba's Kaiser and destroyed it. "How embarrassing the world champion blasted by a caricature of his own monster, however did that happen? Pegasus taunted him.

"Pegasus your underhanded playing tactics have gone on long enough," Kaiba said as he put down his cards, "Time somebody put a stop to your cheating ways," He said and Pegasus gasped in surprise, "I do not know how you are cheating, but somehow you can see my cards, so I am abandoning my current hand, if I can't see what I play than neither can you," He told Pegasus.

"Gutsy move," Yugi said and Daisuke nodded her head.

"How do you think he is cheating?" Tristan asked.

"I bet Pegasus has some hidden cameras somewhere," Joey said.

"You think so?" Tristan asked him.

"Maybe, but I wouldn't put anything past that sleazy slimeball, and I will tell you this now that Kaiba isn't looking at his cards, he needs to trust in the heart of the cards to win this duel," Joey said.

"Here he goes," Daisuke said as Kaiba drew his next card.

"I put all my faith in this card, so now let it be revealed!" Kaiba said as a second Blue Eyes White Dragon appeared on the field.

"Ah!" Pegasus exclaimed in shock as did everyone else.

"Yes the Blue Eyes White Dragon!" Kaiba announced.

"That has to be the luckiest move I've ever seen," Daisuke said.

"I think that had to do more with faith then luck," Yugi said.

"You said it buddy, Kaiba listened to his heart and it paid off big time," Joey said.

"Pegasus your card prophesizing has failed you, and now your Toon Dragon will fail you as well!" Kaiba said as his Blue eyes roared.

"I have never seen a monster go up against a whacked out version of himself before," Joey said.

"Normally this would be a draw due to them both being the same strength, but I don't know the rules of Toon World, so this could go either way.

"Oh my this will be good, a Blue eyes going up against its toon counterpart, what will happen next," Pegasus said.

"This isn't one of your after school cartoons, your toon wont escape this," Kaiba snapped.

"Oh no," Pegasus said before he chuckled.

"Something is not right here," Mai said.

"Yeah Pegasus," Joey said as both Daisuke and Yugi frowned.

"Blue Eyes White Dragon attack with white lightning!" Kaiba shouted and his dragon fired a bright blue beam of energy towards its toon counterpart but the toon dragon stretched out of the way.

"What the?" Joey asked.

"It just stretched out of the way," Daisuke said.

"You should've watched more cartoons, the cuddliest creature is never hit," Pegasus said, "and as long as my Toon World is out all of my monsters shall be just as hard to hit as my toon dragon," he told Kaiba.

"He is going to be creamed if all Pegasus's cards are toons," Daisuke said.

"This ain't fair, just because he invented the game shouldn't mean he can use a super card that nobody knows about," Joey said,

"Yugi do you know anything about Toon World?" Tea asked him.

"All I know it was never placed into circulation, it was too powerful, Pegasus must have the only one," Yugi said.

"That is convenient, how can anybody beat Pegasus if he has a card like that at his disposal?" Daisuke asked.

"Where were we, ah yes it was my turn," Pegasus said, "Hm, he has folded his hand so I can no longer see his cards, but a duellist like Kaiba has long since memorised his deck, so I just need to read his mind," He thought to himself. "I will play a new addition to Toon World, the Shine Palace," He said as he played a card and a bright light emerged from the Toon World book which blinded Kaiba, Luminous isn't it, the power of my Shine Palace increases my Toon Dragon's attack by 500 points," He said.

"That still won't win you the match," Kaiba said to him.

"I beg to differ, my Toon Dragon is still stronger than your Blue Eyes," Pegasus said as his toon dragon flexed its biceps which exploded like volcanos and its attack climbed to 3500.

"Exploding volcano biceps are bad right?" Mai asked.

"Blue Eyes Toon Dragon attack!" Pegasus shouted and his toon attacked Kaiba's dragon.

"Not so fast, I activate Negate Attack!" Kaiba said and the toons attack was stopped.

"Whew, close one," Daisuke said.

"Clever move, but the magic of Negate Attack lasts a single turn, while my toon dragon shall remain," Pegasus thought to himself.

"My move, I bought myself some time, but I can't block that toon's attack again, I have to destroy it here and now, otherwise I will have lost my only chance to save my brother, I have to trust my deck for us both," Kaiba thought to himself as he drew his next card, "Perfect, go Shadow Spell!" Kaiba said and Pegasus gasped in shock as chains shot out and wrapped up his toon dragon, Not only can your toon not move, but it loses 700 attack points," Kaiba said as the toon's attack points dropped to 2800. "Looks like toons don't always get the last laugh, Blue Eyes attack!" Kaiba said and his dragon roared loudly and attacked Pegasus's toon and destroyed it and Pegasus's lifepoints dropped to 1200.

"He pulled it off," Daisuke said happily.

"Now do you see Pegasus, nothing will stop me from saving my brother, even destroying my own Blue Eyes," Kaiba told him.

"Aw Kaiba, your devotion to your dragons is touching, but when shall you learn that devotion is not returned by the Blue Eyes as I shall prove with this, go Dragon Capture Jar!" Pegasus said and a jar appeared on the field and a red mist appeared and enveloped Kaiba's Blue Eyes White Dragon and sucked it into the jar, "You must hate me for stealing your second Blue Eyes White Dragon," Pegasus said, "And also all of your dragons defence points go to my jar," Pegasus said as everyone saw the jar's defence points climb to 2700.

"I have to destroy that jar and fast," Kaiba said as he drew his next card, "Alright Pegasus I play this in defence mode," He said.

"Then for my turn I place this magic card, and summon the Dragon Piper Defence mode," Pegasus said.

"The Dragon Piper, that could only mean one thing," Daisuke said.

"Pegasus is planning to draw out my Blue Eyes White Dragon, under his control," Kaiba said.

"And soon, your dragon shall become a toon, just like your other one, and then the fun shall begin anew," Pegasus said.

"Not if I destroy that piper, I play Swordstalker!" Kaiba said as his face down monster revealed itself. "Now go my Swordstalker attack!" Kaiba said but Pegasus chuckled.

"Did you forget my face down I just played? It is a little thing called Doppelganger, it can copy anything, like for say your very own crush card, and I will infect my Dragon Piper," He said.

"No!" Kaiba shouted.

"His Swordstalker is running into a trap," Daisuke said and true to her words Kaiba's Swordstalker destroyed the dragon piper releasing the virus in the form of a green mist that suffocated the Swordstalker and destroyed it.

"Not a trap a virus, and all of Kaiba's cards that have more than 1500 points shall be destroyed as well," Pegasus said as Kaiba's entire deck sparked with purpled electricity.

"My whole deck is being infected!" Kaiba shouted in shock.

"That is what you get when you stack a deck with powerful monsters," Pegasus said.

"I don't believe this, Kaiba is being done in by the same card he nearly defeated Daisuke with," Joey said in shock.

"His whole deck has been destroyed," Tea said.

"All of my cards, gone I can only play this, I use the Magic Card Monster Reborn to bring back Saggi the dark clown in defence mode," Kaiba said.

"A clown, that is your best, oh that is right it is the best you can do with my virus still around," Pegasus said to him.

"Mokuba, I tried my very best little brother," Kaiba said sadly.

"Bickuribox, attack Saggi the dark clown," Pegasus said as a jack in the box appeared and pulled out a scythe and attacked Saggi.

"Forgive me Mokuba, I am so sorry," Kaiba said bowing his head in shame as Saggi was destroyed.

"You have run out of cards, you have lost Kaiba boy, and you have lost the only chance to save your brothers soul, but don't worry, you shall join him!" Pegasus said as his Millennium eye glowed brightly and everyone covered their eyes from the light and when it died down, Kaiba's head slumped and Pegasus held a card and a picture of Kaiba appeared in it. "The brothers Kaiba, never before have they been so close yet so far apart," Pegasus said as two of his goons took Kaiba's body away.

"Tell me I didn't see that," Joey said in disbelief.

"That son of a bitch that piece of trash, all Kaiba wanted was to save his baby brother," Daisuke said and she punched the railing hard leaving a small crack before she turned to Pegasus, "Why Pegasus? What gives you the right to toy with our friends and families? I won't stand for it! You will pay for this!" She shouted at him.

"Try and stop me my dear," He thought to himself as Daisuke's bracelet glowed brightly.

"HITOMI!" She shouted drawing Pegasus's attention to her as she transformed.

"Well, I do believe I sensed Daisuke tap into her Millennium bracelet's powers, excellent," he thought.

"Pegasus, I won't be long until put an end to your games," Daisuke said to him.

"My dear you still have to defeat the others to get the privilege of challenging me," He replied.

"Oh rest assured Pegasus, I will win that right, and when we duel I will make you pay for all those you have hurt in your sick games," She said to him and Yugi nodded his head agreeing with her.

"I look forward to your performance my dear, just as I do all of the finalists, you are the best of the best, the crème de la crème," He said "But even so, with the power of my Millennium Eye, nothing will stop me from victory," He thought before he laughed mentally.

The end of the chapter

Read and review


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter Twenty Five

I don't own Digmon or Yu-Gi-Oh

Chapter Twenty Five:

The sun had finally set and night had fallen over the Duellist Kingdom, and everyone was in the dining hall eating their fill, well except Joey and Tristan who were stuffing themselves stupid.

"Give me seconds of that chees," Joey said with a mouth full of food.

"Yeah and the ham," Tristan said his mouth stuffed as well.

"And that uh, weird jelly cake looking thing," Joey said as he swallowed what was in his mouth.

"If this was a Duel Muncher's competition, then you two would win," Tea said.

"I swear, they are garbage disposals," Daisuke muttered and Yugi chuckled at her statement.

"On behalf of Maximillion Pegasus, I would like to congratulate our five finalists, and welcome them to this final phase of the tournament, I trust you all have your play off entry cards," Croquet said and everyone looked at him in confusion and Daisuke put her hand in her pocket and pulled out the two weird cards she received when Pegasus stole Jun's soul.

"You mean these?" She asked him showing the two cards to him.

"Yes, you all received two cards when you entered the tournament, you must have one of them or you will be disqualified, the Glory of the King's Hand, and the Glory of the King's Opposite Hand, each of these cards offers unique prizes, the Glory of the King's Hand card is need to claim the three million dollar cash prize, the Opposite Hand card allows the winner to challenge Pegasus for the championship," Croquet said.

"Now he tells me, I don't have either one of them," Joey thought in shock.

"Of all the cards I own I need the two I don't, I will have to get me one of them," Bandit Keith thought to himself.

"To make tomorrow's tournament more interesting, your host has added a special ingredient to your soup," Croquet said as everyone looked down at their soups and an eyeball popped up out of Joey, Bandit Keith, Mai, Yugi and Daisuke's soups.

"Wha!?" the five of them asked in shock.

"Gross, I just lost my appetite," Tea gagged pushing her soup away from her.

"Hey my soup is eyeball free," Tristan said swirling his spoon around in his soup.

"Hey this is worse than having a fly in my soup," Joey said to Croquet.

"Open up the eye and look inside it please," He told them and they all looked down at their soup and the eyeballs. "Each of you has been randomly assigned a letter," He told them as all five of them opened up the eyeballs and Daisuke saw she had a piece of paper with the letter A on it.

"What is this for?" She asked as she saw Mai show her a piece of paper with a B on it, she also saw Joey show her a D and Bandit Keith a C, and she saw Yugi show her and E.

"And now the islands computer will pair up the letters to determine the duel matchup's," Croquet said as a screen came down from the ceiling from behind him.

"Who is going to be paired with who?" Tea asked aloud.

"Good, once I know who I am duelling I can prepare tonight," Mai thought to herself.

"It doesn't matter if I don't have one of them glory cards," Joey thought to himself.

"And the duels shall be as such," Croquet said as a tree appeared with A by B, C by D and E above C and D. "A versus B, C versus D and E will face the winner of C versus D and the winner of that duel will face the winner of A versus B," Croquet said.

"Who has C?" Joey asked everybody and Bandit Keith chuckled.

"Me runt," He said.

"Alright, time for payback for trapping us in that cave," Joey said.

"Once I crush you, you will wish you were trapped in that cave still," Bandit Keith told him.

"I have got A, looks like it is me versus you Mai," Daisuke said to her and she nodded her head.

"I am looking forward to this duel," She told Daisuke who nodded her head.

"Me too, and may the best girl win," She replied to Mai who smiled slightly at her.

"The matches are set, Daisuke Motomyia versus Mai Valentine, and Bandit Keith versus Joey Wheeler with Yugi Moto facing the winner of that match, and the winner of that match will face the winner of match between Daisuke Motomyia and Mai Valentine, please enjoy this feast, because for four of you tomorrow, your long journey will have ended in failure," Croquet told them all before he left the room and everyone looked at each other before they started to eat again.

"Oh man I am stuffed," Joey said rubbing his stomach as did Tristan.

"You said it," He replied.

"I can't believe you ate the whole eyeball soup," Tea said to them both as Yugi walked over to Joey.

"Hey Joey, we should get to bed, we will need it for tomorrow," Yugi said to him.

"What is the point, without that card…" Yugi cut him off as he handed him a card.

"Actually this Glory of Kings hand is yours, just think of it as an early birthday gift," Yugi told him.

"Yugi," Joey said, "You need that one," he told him.

"The rules didn't say we needed both cards, we just need one to compete in the finals," Yugi told him but Joey looked away. "If you back out now who is going to help your sister, what kind of big brother would you be if you didn't even try to win," Yugi told him.

"Yug," Joey said.

"Think about it Joey, if you are in the tournament with me and Daisuke, our chances of winning the whole thing go up," He told Joey.

"Alright, you are a real pal Yugi," Joey said as he took the card from Joey and Bandit Keith looked at the two of them.

"All this lovey dovey stuff is making my skin crawl, so I am going to hit the hay," Mai said as she walked away before looking back at Daisuke. "And see you tomorrow Daisuke," she said and Daisuke nodded her head agreeing with her and everyone soon walked towards the rooms that they had been allocated for the evening.

"Good night you guys," Bakura said as he entered his bedroom.

"Later," Tristan said.

"Goodnight," Tea said as she closed the door behind her leaving Daisuke, Joey and Yugi alone.

"Well I better turn in," Yugi said.

"Yug wait." Joey said as Yugi and Daisuke looked at him. "Listen thanks again for bailing me out, you're the best bud," He said and Yugi nodded his head.

"Well okay I need to prep my deck for Mai, even if it takes me all night," Daisuke said as she walked towards her room and shut the door behind her and looked out the window at the stars. "Well Jun, I made it this far, just a few more duels and you will be safe," She thought taking out her deck and looking at it. Meanwhile Mai was looking at her Harpie Lady card.

"Okay I will have to fine tune my deck if I am to beat Daisuke, even if it takes me the whole night," She thought to herself. Later that night Joey was snoring his head off and mumbling about food, the door suddenly opened slowly as Bandit Keith crept in and he saw Joey's entrance card and he swiped it.

"You snooze you lose," He whispered before shutting the door behind him. Meanwhile at the same time Daisuke was tossing and turning in her sleep.

"Dai!" she heard her sister call to her and she shot up and gasped in shock.

"Jun, it is my fault, I couldn't beat Pegasus before, and now you're trapped wherever he put you, how can I beat him?" She asked herself before she looked over at her deck and picked it up and looked through the cards before she stopped on two cards that caught her interest. "Huh? Dark Magician Girl? And Call of The Ancient Dragon? I have never used these cards before, well first time for everything," Daisuke said to herself as she heard a shout from one of the other rooms.

"Grandpa!" She heard Yugi shout and she then heard Yugi run out of his room and she opened her door to see him run down the hallway.

"Yugi?" She asked before she decided to follow after him. She saw Yugi turn a corner and run into a courtyard.

"Grandpa!" Yugi shouted looking around the courtyard, "Where are you, I can't find you!?" He shouted again.

"Yugi what's wrong?" Daisuke asked him walking up.

"I heard my grandpa call to me, but I can't find him," He answered her.

"Down here!" They heard a voice call to them and they both looked down and they gasped when they saw two cards on the ground.

"Grandpa!" Yugi shouted bending down and picking up the two cards.

"Jun!" Daisuke said taking one of the cards out of his hand.

"Dai, watch out for Pegasus, he wields shadow powers of incredible strength," The card of her sister said.

"Much stronger than anyone could have imagined!" Yugi's grandpa said.

"How is that possible?" Yugi asked.

"Every soul that is trapped in the shadow realm, for everyone he traps his power grows," Jun said.

"Damn him, we have to stop him," Daisuke said as the two cards flew out of their hands and they both saw four pillars appear and the two cards landed on two of them.

"No. Kaiba and Mokuba," Daisuke said.

"Grandpa and your sister," Yugi said.

"This is wrong, this is terrible," Daisuke said looking at the four cards that contained the souls of Kaiba, Mokuba, Jun and Yugi's grandpa.

"Save me Yugi," Kaiba's soul card said.

"Save me Dai," Mokuba's soul card said.

"You're next Yugi and Daisuke," Kaiba said.

"He wants you both," Mokuba said.

"But why does he want us?" Daisuke asked them.

"Pegasus has unlocked great power with his single Millennium item, how much more power do you think he will have once he claims your puzzle and bracelet?" Yugi's grandpa asked them.

"But how can we stop him?" Daisuke asked him.

"Just as Pegasus unlocked the powers of his Millennium eye, you have to do the same for your Millennium items," Jun told her.

"Ours?" Yugi asked.

"Yes Yugi, your puzzle and Daisuke's bracelet, you must unlock their powers," His grandpa said.

"But how?" Yugi asked.

"You have to figure that out by yourselves, because if Pegasus wins, he will bring about the end of the world," Jun said as Daisuke saw a blue flame in front of her and Yugi which turned into an inferno.

"Jun!" Daisuke shouted.

"Grandpa!" Yugi shouted as well both in shock at what they were seeing.

"You can do this Dai and Yugi, we believe in you," Jun and Yugi's grandfather said to them.

"Unlock the secret of your Millennium Items Daisuke and Yugi, only then can you defeat Pegasus," Yugi's grandfather told them both as the flames climbed up the pillars and engulfed them.

"Jun!" Daisuke shouted and she woke up and gasped in shock and panted.

"Dai," she turned to see the door open up and saw Yugi walk into her room.

"Did you have the same dream?" She asked him and he nodded his head.

"Yeah I did," He replied before he sat on the edge of Daisuke's bed.

"Yugi, what happens if we can't win?" She asked him.

"Don't even think about that Daisuke, one of us will beat Pegasus, we have to," Yugi told her and she looked at him.

"Yeah, but he can see our cards and read our minds, how can we beat that?" She asked him.

"I don't know, but we have to try for your sister and my grandpa, not to mention Kaiba and Mokuba," He replied and Daisuke nodded her head at him.

"Yeah you're right, what was I thinking?" She chuckled to herself and Yugi smile at her.

"Well just remember to trust in…" Yugi said.

"The heart of the cards, I know that Yugi, but what if that isn't enough to beat Mai, and Pegasus?" Daisuke asked him and Yugi sighed before he sat closer to her and rested his arm over her shoulder.

"Don't worry Dai, just trust yourself, you are probably one of the best duellists that I have seen ever," He told her and Daisuke looked over at him and she smiled at him and she blushed slightly before she kissed Yugi on the cheek and Yugi went bright red as well.

"Thanks Yugi, I mean that," She said to him and Yugi nodded his head.

"No problem Daisuke, now get some sleep," He told her and she nodded her head and Yugi left the room blush still on his face.

The end of the chapter

Read and review


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter Twenty Six

I don't own Digimon or Yu-Gi-Oh

Chapter Twenty Six: Finals Begin Mai versus Daisuke

The sun had risen the next morning over the Duellist Kingdom and Daisuke was looking out of her room's window.

"it is finally morning, and I barely slept a wink, I sure hope I am doing the right thing by choosing to duel once again, but with my sisters soul on the line I have to do so," She thought to herself looking at her dresser where her Millenniums bracelet laid. Jun and Yugi's grandpa said to trust the spirit within the bracelet but how can I?" She asked herself putting her bracelet on. "It was willing to do anything at all just to win a duel, anything," She said when she heard a knock on the door and it opened up to see Joey, Yugi, Tea, Bakura and Tristan.

"Hey," Joey said.

"Ready Dai?" Tea asked her.

"Hey Tea, hi guys," she greeted them with a smile.

"Aren't you ready yet?" Tea asked her.

"Yeah, because if you are not ready yet, they will disqualify you right out of the tournament," Joey told her.

"Yeah, I am ready guys," Daisuke said to them.

"Well that's good, let's go," Yugi said to them and they all nodded their heads and they left the room and headed towards the arena.

"We will have to cheer you guys from the balcony Dai, only duellists are allowed on the arena floor, good luck to you Joey and Yugi," Tristan said to the three of them and they nodded their heads.

"Well guys guess this is it, I am so proud of you guys, kick so butt," Tea said and they nodded. Tea, Tristan and Bakura walked off towards the balcony and Daisuke looked at Yugi and Joey.

"So boys, ready to duel?" she asked them.

"Ready as we will ever be," Yugi said to her and Joey nodded his head. The three of them then walked towards the door and opened it up to see Mai and Bandit Keith already there waiting for them.

"Well looked who finally showed up," Mai said.

"Hello Mai," Daisuke greeted her.

"Sleep well? I was beginning to wonder if you would even show up," She asked Daisuke.

"Hey there dweeb, ready to get your butt kicked across the arena and back?" Bandit Keith asked Joey.

"Dream on, unlike you I didn't steal my starchips to enter the final round, and I won't have to cheat to beat you," Joey told him with confidence.

"What an idiot, you don't even realise that I swiped your card, the one you need for the finals, and you don't even realise it, you have already lost," Bandit Keith thought to himself.

"Attention, attention the Duel champion playoff are about to begin, all finalists please proceed to the arena," Everyone looked at the door to see a golden Pegasus with glowing green eyes speak and the door opened up and they all walked out towards the duelling arena.

"Here they come," Bakura said.

"And now for your host, Mister Maximillion Pegasus," Croquet said as the door opposite the finalists opened up and Pegasus who was flanked by Kemo and Croquet.

"He's here," Daisuke thought to herself.

"Yugi, Joey Mai, Dai and Bandit Keith, I welcome all five of you to the playoff arena, here is where the last great Duel monsters duels shall be waged to determine the championship of the duellist kingdom, only one of you shall emerge victorious, only one of you shall win the three million dollar prize," Pegasus said to them all.

"That has to be me, with that money I will be able to pay for my sisters operation," Joey thought to himself.

"Also the victor in the playoffs will be granted the honour to face me in the final match," he Pegasus said.

"Challenge you, well isn't that great, and what does the winner get if they beat you in the match?" Tristan asked him.

"The winner shall be granted one request, whatever his or her heart desires, and if it is within my vast power to do so, their wish will be granted. The victor will also be declared the undisputed duel monsters champion, ranked number one in the world," Pegasus said.

"The world champion?" Tristan asked in surprise.

"And boys and girl that will be me," Mai said as everyone looked at her.

"Surely any duellist that has come this far is that the title and not the money is the real prize is that not so," Pegasus said to them all.

"You're a real comedian," Bandit Keith said.

"Listen you, that money is all I need, for my sisters operation," Joey said.

"Yes yes, I am sure some of you have more riding on this then others, hm Daisuke and Yugi?" Pegasus asked the two of them with a chuckle.

"Pegasus, you have my sister's soul, and Yugi's grandfathers and Mokuba's soul you even have Seto Kaiba's soul captive, but rest assured I will defeat you and set them free," Daisuke thought.

"Alright, let's get this show on the road, only one of you will win these playoffs, but I wish you all the best of luck," Pegasus said. "Now shuffle your decks and may the best duellist win," He told them as a hologram appeared.

"The first duel will now begin, Daisuke Motomyia versus Mai Valentine, Duellists please proceed to the arena," Croquet said and both Mai and Daisuke took their places opposite each other.

"No matter what happens I have to keep Hitomi or whatever the spirits name is under control, I cannot risk her hurting Mai," Daisuke thought to herself.

"Before we begin, you must both show me you entrance cards," Croquet said as Mai showed him the Glory of the Kings Hand card, and Daisuke showed him the same card. "You both qualify, the duel can proceed," He said.

"Good luck, go Daisuke," Tea cheered as Joey popped up between her and Tristan.

"Joey?" Tristan asked in shock.

"What's with you Joey?" Bakura asked him as Yugi stood beside him.

"What, I'm just getting a Birdseye view of the action, go Dai wipe her out," Joey called to her and she nodded her head.

"I have to be at my best if I want to win, but I also have to keep my bracelets spirit in check, I mean if Pegasus can steal souls, there is no telling as to what my Millennium item can do, or what she will do to beat Mai," Daisuke thought to herself.

"I used to think that the only person a duellist can trust was herself, and that everyone else was an opponent nothing more, but then I met Daisuke and the others and she set me straight, I learned from her and Yugi that the strongest duellists in the arena can also be best friends on the outside the arena, if she didn't give me my starchips back then I might have never gotten this far, I owe her a great debt, I promised myself that I wouldn't cheat any longer in my duels and I would play fair, but if she thinks I will let her walk over me she has another thing coming," Mai thought to herself as she saw Daisuke draw her first five cards. I am going to give her everything I have got so when she goes down it will be a victory I am proud of," She thought to herself, "I promised her a honourable duel, not an easy one," She thought as both her and Daisuke's lifepoints climbed up to 2000 each.

"Here I come hot stuff," Mai said to Daisuke.

'Right," She replied.

"Duel," they both said as the duel began. Mai drew her next card and Daisuke chuckled making Mai look at her.

"If you want to duel me honourably, then you can't rely on your psychic act to beat me like you did Joey," Daisuke told her.

"No way Daisuke, no tricks from me this time," Daisuke smiled at her.

"You know something, I believe her she has come a long way," She thought to herself.

"I'm not all smoke and mirrors kiddo, but even without my tricks I can still whoop your butt, and I play Harpie Lady in attack mode," Mai said as her Harpie appeared on the field.

"That Harpie Lady is Mai's standard opening move," Tristan said.

"Daisuke be careful," Tea called to her.

"Relax, Daisuke knows what's coming, I mean she has seen Mai duel a heap of times," Joey said.

"And I will also play a card face down to end my turn," mai said as she put a card face down.

"I better end this fast, the quicker I win this duel, the less chance of interference by the spirit in my bracelet," Daisuke thought to herself drawing her next card. "V-Pyro in attack mode!" Daisuke shouted as her red headed monster appeared on the field. "Attack Harpie Lady!" She ordered.

"Gotcha," Mai chuckled to herself as Daisuke's V-Pyro threw a fireball towards Harpie Lady. "Thanks Daisuke, I wanted you to attack it will set off my trap," She told Daisuke who gasped in shock.

"No!" Daisuke shouted as a wall rose up and her V-Pyro's attack hit a reflection of itself. "A wall?" Daisuke asked.

"Your V-Pyro just attacked my Mirror Wall, which cuts all of your monsters attack power in half, the minute that you attacked it rose up to protect my Harpie Lady, and your V-Pyro met an equal attack strength from her own reflection cutting her attack power in half, pretty smart isn't it," Mai said to Daisuke who saw her V-Pyro's attacks points drop from 2200 to 1100.

"Damn," Daisuke thought.

"I guess it is my turn again, high fashion for Harpie Lady, Cyber Shield," Mai said as her Harpie lady gained several pieces of armour. "The makeover is complete," Mai said as Harpie Ladies attack points climbed to 1800, "Now Harpie Lady attack V-Pyro, with Cyber Slash," Mai said as her Harpie Lady charged and slashed V-Pyro in half and destroyed her.

"She's gone, Harpie Lady reduced my monster to ribbons," Daisuke said in shock as her lifepoints dropped to 1300.

"I am actually surprised that you fell for that trap Daisuke, don't tell me you're losing your edge in a championship game," Mai said.

"Ha, you just caught me off guard, but that will not happen again," Daisuke said to Mai drawing her next card. "Summoned Skull, if I can draw more powerful cards like this, I will not have to worry about the spirit of the Bracelet," Daisuke thought to herself as she looked at her hand to see she had Shadow Chains. "First I play one card face down, then I will attack with the Summoned Skull," Daisuke said as the winged skeleton appeared on the field. "Let us see if your Harpie can take this, Summoned Skull attack her Harpie Lady with lighting strike," Daisuke ordered her monster which growled and lightning arced through its hands and it launched it at Mai's Harpie Lady.

"You make the same mistake twice, you are off you game as the Mirror Wall appeared again and blocked the lighting from the Summoned Skull and its attacks points dropped to 1250.

"No way! How is that possible unless, it is a permanent trap?" Daisuke asked in shock.

"Very good, a couple of turns too late though," Mai replied to her.

"Most traps I have seen disappear once used, so this takes me by surprise," Daisuke admitted to Mai.

"What is she thinking, her strategy is whack she can't just attack," Joey said.

"Dai, what are you thinking?" Yugi asked.

"Daisuke please let me help you," Hitomi pleaded with her.

"No, I can't take that risk!" She snapped back mentally.

"What is with you Daisuke, I wanted a challenge yet all I get is a frontal assault from you," Mai said and Daisuke growled. "The only reason I duel Dai, apart from the clothes, cars and the prize money is the thrill to be able to trounce a worthy adversary," Mai said.

"Are you saying I'm not worthy?" Daisuke asked her.

"Not today doll, your body may be here, but your heart and head have left for parts unknown, it is really a letdown," Mai told Daisuke.

"You're doubting my will to win as well?" Daisuke asked her.

"Bingo, it seems you are still shell-shocked about being beaten by Kaiba," mai said as Daisuke gasped in shock. "Well get over it, I want to beat you at your best, not you when you are scared of your own shadow," Mai told Daisuke.

"You don't understand Mai, it isn't about Kaiba, I can handle losing to that jerk," Daisuke said.

"Well whatever is going on it is boring," Mai said.

"I won't let you win Mai," Daisuke said.

"Let me? Darling the way this duel has been going and the way you've been playing I don't think you can stop me," Mai told Daisuke. "I promised myself to play honourably, and I would hope you would do the same, now are you going to put your heart in this duel or not?" Mai asked her.

"I wish shed zip it, she gets more obnoxious when she wins," Tristan said.

"Daisuke, don't let her rattle you, just ignore her," Joey said to Daisuke who looked up at him.

"I think she is trying to help Dai, in her own weird way," Tea said.

"Well Daisuke?" Mai asked her.

"Believe me Mai, I am giving all I have," She replied.

"I want to believe her, winning won't mean as much if I beat her like this," Mai thought to herself.

"Make your move Mai," Daisuke said as Mai drew her next card.

"She thinks I will attack her Summoned Skull, which is why she put that other card face down, it has to be a trap," Mai thought to herself.

"No attacks this time, instead I will sweep your trap away, with Harpie's Feather Duster," Mai said and Daisuke gasped as she saw Mai's Harpie gain four green wings and blew a tornado at her facedown card and destroyed it.

"Smart move Mai, if you had attacked you would have activated my Shadow Chains," Daisuke said to her. Daisuke then looked at her deck and drew a card from it. "I need to switch strategies, with that Mirror Wall in play I can't attack," Daisuke thought to herself. "First I switch my Summoned Skull to defence mode, and to finish up I will also play, Heroic Challenger SwordShield in defence mode," Daisuke said as Summoned Skull went into Defence mode and a square started to flash signifying a face down monster.

"Not much you can do is there?" Mai asked Daisuke drawing her next card. "I play Rose Whip to raise my Harpie's attack points," Mai said as her Harpie grabbed a whip that appeared in mid-air and cracked it as Harpie ladies attack points climbed to 2100, now Harpie Lady Whiplash attack," Mai said and her Harpie Lady attacked Daisuke's face down and destroyed her SwordShield.

"She keeps powering up her Harpie lady, and hiding behind that Mirror Wall," Daisuke thought to herself.

"Let me help you Daisuke," Hitomi pleaded with her but Daisuke ignored her.

"Looks like Mai has got Daisuke rattled," Tristan said.

"Dai watch it, Mai is gonna try to multiply her Harpie Lady again," Joey warned her.

"Don't give up," Tea encouraged her.

"I have got to turn this thing around but how?" Daisuke asked herself as she drew a card but passed her turn.

"You said you would play better Daisuke, but now I see that won't happen," Mai said as she drew her next card. "Well with this card my Harpie combo won't be quite complete, but I will have enough firepower to wipe out that grungy old skeleton," Mai said as a pillar of fire appeared and out of it emerged a red dragon with a chain collar around its neck. 

"What in the world is that?" Daisuke asked in shock.

"Like it, it is Harpie ladies Pet Dragon, cute as a kitten, well a fire breathing kitten anyways, and he gets three hundred attack points just by sitting by its master," Mai said "Now blast that skull to ashes, fearsome fire breathe!" Mai ordered and her dragon roared before opening its mouth and fire gathered in its mouth and he fired it at Daisuke's summoned Skull and destroyed it.

"No!" Daisuke shouted.

"I told you that you have to concentrate if you want to beat me," Mai told her, "Why are you playing so poorly Daisuke, I've got you on the ropes and you are barely putting up a fight, I want to duel you at your best, but I don't know how much more of this I can take, you know I remember what Joey asked me one time and that was what I duel for, my answer was frivolous yet honest, can you answer the question Daisuke?" Mai asked her.

"I am duelling for my sister," She answered her.

"Hey, Dai has a much better answer then you did Mai, listen me Yugi and Dai are duelling for something more important than ourselves Mai," Joey said.

"You say that, but could it be your motives are not as pure as you say," Mai said.

"What so we should act more like you?" Joey asked her.

"You are such a twit," Mai said and Joey faceplanted. "Come on cant you see I am serious," She told him.

"I see you seriously trying to mess with Dai's head, and you're making me and her and everyone else dizzy and crazy and…" Joey said as he tripped and fell over the railing but Yugi and Tristan caught him and pulled him back over the side to safety.

"Will you control yourself!?" Tea shouted at him.

"You're wrong Joey, I am not trying to mess with her, something has happened to her and it will take much more than your friendship to help her out, there is only so much I can do," Mao thought to herself.

"Mai is right about one thing, I cannot be distracted now," Daisuke thought to herself as she drew her next card and her eyes went wide. "Yes! Trance the Magic Swordsman, this card would be perfect to win me this duel, if I could attack, so I will have to try a different tactic, and I know what to use," Daisuke thought.

"I play one card face down, and then I summon Trance the Magic Swordsman in defence mode," Daisuke said as her swordsman appeared on the field, "Come on Mai, attack I placed down the Magic Cylinder card once you attack it will be redirected and win me this duel," Daisuke thought to herself. Mai sighed before she drew her next card and smirked.

"This card will nearly complete my Harpie combo, whatever trap you set for me Dai won't work now," She thought to herself, "I play this accessory card, Shadow of Eyes," Mai said.

"Shadow of Eyes?" Daisuke asked.

"Watch the field, I don't think you will like this," Mai said and Daisuke gasped in shock as she saw her swordsman stand up and lift his swords.

"Trance! What are you doing!?" Daisuke asked him.

"That is the magic of my Shadow of Eyes card, it exudes a powerful force that lures all monsters into attack," Mai said as a purple mist surrounded Trance.

"She is forcing Daisuke's swordsman into attacking," Joey said.

"That means defence won't work either," Tristan gasped in shock.

"So what are you waiting for Trance, attack Harpie lady," Mai said and Trances sword crackled with lighting and he fired it at Harpie lady but the mirror wall rose up again and blocked the attack and Trance's attack points dropped from 2600 to 1300. "And I know you placed a trap, so Harpie's feather duster, blow her away," Mai said as her Harpie grew four green wings again and blew another tornado of wind that destroyed Daisuke's magic cylinder.

"No, my trap card," Daisuke thought to herself.

"Now then Dragon destroy her swordsman!" Mai said as her dragon roared and fired a massive stream of fire towards Trance and destroyed him and Daisuke's lifepoints dropped down to 300.

"You have lost your best card, how can you win against me now?" Mai asked her.

"Yeah, how is she going to do that?" Joey asked.

"Come on Daisuke." Yugi thought to himself.

"How can I win?" Daisuke asked herself.

"Daisuke please let me help you save your sister," Hitomi pleaded with her.

"Why should I trust you, you nearly killed Kaiba!" She shouted back mentally to her.

"I meant no harm Daisuke, I only wanted to help you, and I vow to never do such a thing against your wishes again," Hitomi said.

"You mean that?" Daisuke asked her.

"I do, now what do you say partner?" Hitomi asked her and she nodded her head.

"Right!" Daisuke said as they shook hands and Daisuke's bracelet glowed brightly.

"HITOMI!" Daisuke cried and she transformed. "Alright Mai, no more holding back from me, now I am in it to win it," Daisuke said.

"And this time you are not alone," Hitomi said to her and she nodded her head.

The end of the chapter

Can Daisuke and Hitomi defeat Mai now they are united again, find out next time.

Read and review


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter Twenty Seven

I don't own Digimon or Yu-Gi-Oh

Chapter Twenty Seven: The Rise of the Ultimate Dragon

Daisuke looked at Mai with confidence for the first time in this duel, "Mai, thanks for reminding me that a true duellist looks their fears in the eye, you were right, I was holding myself back, but now that is over I am ready to play this duel at my best," Daisuke said to her.

"It's a little late for you to get your head into the game isn't it?" She asked Daisuke.

"She's right, as long as the Shadow of Eyes card is out I cannot place any monsters in defence mode," Daisuke thought to herself.

"Right, and as soon as we attack the Mirror Wall will cut our monsters attack points in half," Hitomi told Daisuke.

"Right any ideas?" Daisuke asked her.

"Not at the moment," Hitomi replied as Daisuke drew her next card, "On second thought, maybe I do," She said.

"Man this ain't good," Joey said.

""I'm with you there, Daisuke is down to only three hundred life points, and Mai still has all of her lifepoints, Daisuke will need a miracle to pull this off," Tristan said and everyone else nodded their heads.

"Okay here we go," Daisuke said. "Remember Hitomi, you promised me we would do this my way," She thought.

"Yes I remember, and don't worry my word is my bond," Hitomi replied. "Alright Mai I play the spell card, Enemy Controller," Daisuke said.

"Enemy Controller, what does that do?" Mai asked.

"With this card, I can take control of one of my opponent's monsters," Daisuke said as a video game controller appeared on the field and the cable that was on it flew towards Harpie's Pet Dragon and attacked to it. "I will use it to take control of your Pet Dragon, left right A B start," Daisuke said as the buttons on the controller lit up and the Dragon roared as it turned on Harpie Lady who screeched in shock.

"Nice move Daisuke, Harpie's Pet Dragon is loyal only to Harpie Lady, and even controlled it would never turn on its master, you have just made your last mistake," Mai said to Daisuke.

"I knew that Mai, but I wasn't planning to attack your Harpie," Daisuke said to her and Mai raised an eyebrow. "First I put this card face down, then I play Monster Cannon in attack mode!" She said as a giant bipedal dragon appeared on the field with yellow eyes and a massive cannon strapped to its back, and everyone saw that it had 2200 attack points and 1750 defence points. "Now let's put your dragon in the cannon," Daisuke said as Harpie's Pet Dragon placed itself inside the cannon and the Monster Cannon lowered its cannon to face the Harpie lady and the Mirror Wall rose up. "Seeing as I have just announced an attack, your Mirror Wall appears and I will knock it down, with your own Dragon how do you like them apples," Daisuke smirked at Mai.

"Oh no, from what I have heard the Monster Cannon can destroy walls and fortresses," Mai thought.

"Monster Cannon fire!" Daisuke said as her cannon roared loudly and fired his cannon and the Harpie's Pet Dragon was launched right into the Mirror Wall and shattered it.

"Alright Dai!" Her friends cheered.

"She shattered my Mirror Wall into pieces," Mai said in shock.

"And Mai that is not all I have done, my assault not only destroyed your defence you built up but seeing as it was your Dragon I fired, half of its attack gets taken from your life points, the tide of this battle is turning Mai," Daisuke said as Mai's lifepoints dropped down to 850.

"Alright way to go Daisuke, now you're socking it too her," Joey cheered.

"Hmm, most unexpected it seems Daisuke has begun to regain her inner strength," Pegasus thought to himself.

"You wanted my best mai, well now you will get it, as long as Hitomi and I can get along we can really win this," Daisuke thought to herself.

"Now it's my turn," Mai said as she drew her next card. "Okay, the only monster Daisuke has on the field is that reptilian artillery, I could send my Harpie lady to destroy it, then Daisuke's lifepoints would hit zero and I would win, but there is also that face down Daisuke put down, it could be a trap and I would be walking right into it, and I would be finished, this is tough attack or don't," Mai thought to herself.

"Bring on your next move Mai," Daisuke told her.

"Now I will…" Mai trailed off. "Not attack, I won't fall for your trap card, and there are other moves that I can play, for example I play Elegant Egotist to triple my Harpie Attack force," She said as her one Harpie Lady split into two more Harpie's one with blue hair and the other with orange hair, "not bad huh?" she asked Daisuke who saw that they all had the same attack and defence points.

"Not a bad play Mai, but you should have attacked instead," Daisuke told her.

"That is your opinion," Mai said.

"No it is fact, if you attacked you would have won," Daisuke said.

"Nut your trap card," Mai said.

"It wasn't a trap card Mai, it was a magic card, the Pot of Greed," Daisuke replied.

"No," Mai gasped.

"With this card I can draw two new cards from my deck," Daisuke said as she drew two cards to see she had just drawn Neo the Magic Swordsman and V-Drago. "Crud, neither of these cards are powerful enough to destroy the Harpie Ladies, but I do have the Compulsory Evacuation Device card, that will save my Monster Cannon," Daisuke said as she took it and played it face down on the field.

"All three of my Harpie Ladies have an attack strength of 2450, there are only a handful of monsters in the whole game that can handle them, but from the look in your eyes you didn't draw one of those cards," Mai said "And it is my move, first I will use this Monster Reborn card to bring back an old friend," mai said.

"No not that card!" Daisuke thought in shock.

"This isn't good!" Yugi shouted as Mai's Harpie's Pet Dragon appeared on the field.

"Remember Harpie's Pet Dragon he is back, and he gets three hundred attack points for every Harpie on the field," Mai said as her dragons attack points climbed to 2900.

"Oh no 2900!" Daisuke said in shock.

"That's right Daisuke, and each point aimed right towards you! Harpie Ladies combine your power!" She said as her three Harpie's held out their claws and a ball of energy appeared and they linked to form a triangle as an X appeared on the field. "X-terminator attack!" Mai said and her Harpie Ladies fired their attack towards the Monster Cannon.

"Not so fast Mai! I activate the Trap Card, Compulsory Evacuation Device which when played will save my Monster Cannon by returning it to my hand," Daisuke said as her Monster Cannon vanished from the field just before the attack hit it saving Daisuke's lifepoints from harm.

"Safe," Yugi said.

"But now she doesn't have any defence," Tea said in shock.

"Your time has run out Daisuke, next turn I end you, and then I guess I will go onto the finals," Mai said.

"No, not now I need more time, the next card I draw will decide the fate of so many, but what if I draw the wrong card, what will happen to Yugi's grandfather, to Joey and his sister, to Kaiba and to his brother Mokuba, what happens to Jun my sister," Daisuke thought to herself as she went to draw her next card but to her shock the deck moved away from her, "The deck, it senses my doubt," She said.

"Daisuke don't give up, don't lose your faith concentrate," Hitomi told her calmly. "We can do this together, just believe in your deck like you have done so many times before," She said.

"Right I understand," Daisuke said as she drew her next card and she smiled. "Hey Mai if your monsters are so powerful can they stop this card?" She asked Mai.

"They will wipe any card you play," She replied.

"Really, let us see, Swords of Revealing Light!" Daisuke shouted and Mai gasped as swords of the brightest light surrounded Mai's side of the field.

"She actually drew a card like that, how can anyone be that lucky?" Mai thought in shock.

"Alright, that holds off Mai's Harpies and Dragon for three full turns," Joey said.

"And it buys Daisuke time to turn the whole duel around," Yugi said.

"So you decided to go down fighting huh?" Mai asked Daisuke, "Well okay, a surrender would have been easier, but if you are willing to go out in a blaze of glory, I'll be more than happy to light the fire," She told Daisuke.

"No Mai, I don't intend to go out in a blaze of glory, but one of victory," Daisuke told her, "Okay that dragon she has is her strongest beast, if we cannot destroy it we can't win, the only cards strong enough to do so are the Dragon Tamer and the V-Skull Knight, but Summoned Skull is in the graveyard, and I don't have either V-Girl or Lady Ex-Veemon," Daisuke thought to herself.

"No Daisuke there is another way, but it is risky, do you remember the card, Call of the Ancient Dragon?" Hitomi asked her.

"Yeah, it's in my deck, but what does that have to do with anything?" She replied.

"I'll show you, but I have to draw the right card and three turns is not enough," Hitomi replied.

"Right, my only move this turn is V-Drago in attack mode!" Daisuke said as her dragon appeared on the field.

"Oh, really you want to have a dragon showdown?" Mai asked Daisuke as V-Drago roared at her.

"Keep being all smug Mai, because this one card is your downfall," Daisuke told her.

"Well if you say so, I draw this one card and that will end my turn because I can't attack you as long as your swords of revealing light are still in play, but soon they will be gone and I will be free to attack you," Mai told Daisuke as she drew a card.

"V-Drago was a good start, but I need to raise its attack points to over two thousand, by any means," Daisuke said as she drew her next card to see it was Dragon Nails, "Bingo," Daisuke said. "I play the magic card Dragon nails, to raise my V-Drago's attack points to 2100," Daisuke said as her dragons attack points climbed to 2100, "Perfect, now I just need one more card," She thought to herself.

"Oh wow, you gave it a pedicure, so impressive, two turns left," Mai said drawing her next card.

"That will be enough Mai," Daisuke said drawing her next card to see she had drawn V-Girl, "Still not the card I need," Daisuke thought to herself.

"Dai," Yugi said.

"Yug, keep your cool, if there is one thing I know it is that Daisuke can pull of the impossible," Joey reassured his best friend.

"Ah I see, very daring my dear you attempt to summon the legendary dragon with the ritual Call of the Ancient Dragon, you have the required pieces but not the card itself, are you willing to risk it all on the outcome of you next draw are you?" Pegasus thought to himself.

"My go," Mai said drawing her next card. "I did it, I drew another Harpie lady, on my next move I will play this giving my dragon an attack of 3200 nothing in Daisuke's deck will stop me," She thought.

"Mai isn't even trying to hide her next move, she has enough firepower to wipe Daisuke out in one shot," Joey said.

"My turn is over Daisuke, as are the effects of your Swords of Revealing light, didn't get that much help out of your three free turns did you Daisuke," Mai taunted her as she looked down at her deck.

"It all comes down to this, one draw, one card," Hitomi thought as Daisuke went to draw her next card, "No! It is too risky I can't do it, what if I fail, who am I to risk Daisuke's sister and her friends?" She thought to herself.

"We can do this," Hitomi looked to see Daisuke place her hand over hers.

"Daisuke?" She asked her.

"And besides we are not alone in this, we have the support of everyone, just like we have always had from the very beginning," Daisuke said to her as she saw Joey, Tristan, Bakura, Tea and Yugi place their hands on top of her hand.

"Yes, with you all at my side I was wrong to lose faith," Hitomi thought.

"It's like you told me, we have to trust in each other, and the heart of the cards!" Daisuke shouted as Pegasus audibly gasped.

"Such power, I have never felt such tremendous strength never," He thought to himself as Daisuke looked at the card she drew.

"Well Mai, you have been a worthy opponent but now that all ends," Daisuke told her as Mai looked at her. "Starting with this card, Call of the Ancient Dragon!" Daisuke shouted as she played the card and Mai gasped in shock. A bright flash of light appeared in the field and once it died down a massive horn that was shaped like a dragon appeared. "The Call of the Ancient Dragon card works by sacrificing a dragon type monster with an attack over two thousand! The influx of power will call forth a dragon of immense power!" Daisuke said as V-Drago turned into a ball of light that flew into the horn and the horn then launched the light into the air and a bright flash of light blinded everyone but Daisuke. "Say hello to the Ancient Dragon!" Daisuke said as a roar was heard and Daisuke looked up to see a familiar face fly down to the field and land. "Imperialdramon Dragon Mode!" She shouted in shock as she saw that her monster that looked exactly like her partners mega form had 3500 attack points.

"Impossible!" Mai said in shock.

"Go Imperialdramon! Attack with Giga Crusher!" Daisuke shouted as Imperialdramon roared and the cannon on his back started to gather energy into it and it fired a golden beam of bright energy towards Mai's field and the beam exploded in a sphere of golden energy and once it died down Mai gasped in shock as she saw her entire field was barren no monsters were left.

"No my Harpie's and my Pet Dragon all gone," Mai said in disbelief as her lifepoints dropped down to zero.

"I don't believe it, I thought for sure Daisuke would lose this thing, but to be able to summon that dragon from her deck, that was just amazing," Joey said in amazement and everyone else nodded their heads.

"I can't believe I lost, the duel is yours Daisuke," She said as she walked away.

"Mai wait," Daisuke called to her and Mai stopped walking away. "Thank you, you taught me something important today, you taught me that a true duellist faces their fear, I had to face my fears otherwise I could never have won, so thank you Mai," Daisuke said to her.

"You're welcome Daisuke, but it seems that I still have a few things to learn," Mai said as she walked away and Daisuke smiled at her.

The end of the chapter

Read and review


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter Twenty Eight

I don't own Digimon or Yu-Gi-Oh

Chapter Twenty Eight: Joey versus Bandit Keith Part One

"The first match of these playoffs has ended, Daisuke Motomyia has emerged victorious over Mai Valentine, she will advance to the next round," Croquet announced.

"Alright Daisuke!" Joey cheered.

"That's how you do it!" Tea said.

"Nice job," Yugi said as Daisuke turned to her friends.

"I wouldn't have won without your help, without everyone's help," Daisuke thought to herself as she turned back to normal when she heard the sound of clapping and she turned to see Pegasus clapping.

"Well done Daisuke, superb duel, you certainly know how to put on a good performance," He told her.

"What a creep," Tristan said and the others nodded.

"Enjoy yourself now Pegasus, but I swear I am coming right for you," Daisuke thought to herself and Pegasus chuckled as he sat done.

"Proceed with the next match," He told Croquet who nodded his head.

"The second match of the playoffs will begin shortly, Bandit Keith will face Joey Wheeler, both duellists prepare your decks," He said.

"Me? Now so soon?" Joey asked in surprise.

"Joey don't worry, you will do fine," Bakura reassured him.

"Thanks I guess I am just tense," Joey said.

"And for good reason," Tristan said leaning on Joey's shoulder making everyone look at him, "First off you're going up against the Intercontinental champion Bandit Keith, he makes a living on winning the prize money from tournaments like this," Tristan said as everyone else sweatdropped and shook their heads. Meanwhile with Daisuke she walked back through the door from her side of the arena and sighed in relief.

"Dai," She looked up to see Joey walk up to her.

"Joey hey, what's up?" She asked him as she saw the look of worry on his face. "Are you okay?" She asked him.

"Dai, if I win this thing, then I have to face Yugi, my best friend how weird is that," Joey said to her.

"Well I think we can look forward to a great match, and I am sure Yugi feels the same way," She replied.

"You're right, I will give it my best and Yugi will as well, then one of us will duel you," Joey said as Daisuke nodded her head and she walked toward Joey.

"I look forward to it," She said before she hugged Joey. "Good luck," She told him and she walked off back towards the others.

"Thanks," He said and he walked to the door and he pushed it open and walked to his side of the field.

"There is our man," Tristan said.

"Go joey!" Tea cheered and Joey nodded his head and he looked over at the other side to see no one standing there.

"Where's Keith?" He asked as he heard a yawn and he turned to see Bandit Keith stretch.

"What time is it?" he asked and Joey fell anime style.

"What are ya doing? Get over here!" Joey shouted.

"Hey chill out, the pummelling will commence when I am ready," Bandit Keith said.

"Stall as long as you want, but you are going to duel me sooner or later," Joey said.

"That is what you think," Keith thought to himself.

"Tournament verification cards please," Croquet said as Keith showed him his stolen card.

"No problem, come on dweeb show them yours," Bandit Keith said.

"Sure it's right…" Joey trailed off as he reached into his pocket and felt nothing.

"Tournament verification card please," Croquet said again.

"I heard ya the first time, but it was here last night!" Joey said frantically.

"He lost his card?" Tea gasped in shock.

"He can't be that forgetful?" Bakura asked.

"Yes he could!" Tristan exclaimed.

"What a shame, looks like I won't have to duel you at all huh Joey," Bandit Keith said.

"Once I find that card," Joey said.

"If you find that card within the time limit," Croquet said.

"Time limit?" Joey gasped in shock.

"Joey retrace your steps!" Tea told him and he nodded his head.

"You have only five minutes, if you don't have your card by then you are disqualified," Croquet said and Joey frowned before he ran as fast as he could back towards his room from the night before.

"Won't do you any good, your card has a new owner these days," Keith thought to himself as Joey was running as fast as he could and he turned a corner and crashed into someone.

"Sorry," he said.

"Watch it Joey," Joey looked down to see he had run into Daisuke.

"Dai, what are you doing here?" He asked her helping her up to her feet.

"I came to give you something," Daisuke said and she handed him her entrance card.

"Wait what!? This is yours don't you need it?" Joey asked her.

"Well yeah, but you need it first, besides isn't it a little sisters job to look after her big brother?" She asked with a grin and Joey smiled at her and gave her a bone crushing hug.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!" He shouted and Daisuke laughed.

"No problem, now go teach that guy a lesson," She told joey who nodded his head.

"Thanks again!" he shouted running back towards the arena. He kept running and he burst through the door.

"Well what do you know, guess he came back to tell us the bad news, what's wrong kid couldn't find your card?" Bandit Keith asked Joey who smirked at him.

"What do you mean, I got it right here," Joey said and bandit Keith gasped in shock.

"Impossible, I have his card," He thought to himself.

"Very well the duel shall proceed," Croquet said as everyone else breathed a sigh of relief.

"Made it," Tea said.

"Okay Keith, nap time is over time to duel," Joey said.

"Fine, you know a part of me wanted you to show up, a good warm up match," Keith said.

"Oh I will warm you up alright," joey said to him.

"The second match of the playoffs shall begin, joey Wheeler Bandit Keith, prepare to duel," Croquet said.

"Duel!" Both Joey and Keith said as their lifepoints climbed to 2000 each.

"Come on Joey, you have to win this thing or you are out," Yugi thought to himself.

"So tell me kid how does it feel to be a rookie against the intercontinental champion?" Keith asked him.

"Oh Intercontinental champion, I could find a better prize in a box of cereal," Joey said with a grin.

"I'll teach you to respect my title, one card in defence mode," Bandit Keith said as he put a card face down and a square on the field started to flash.

"Here we go guys," Tea said.

"Do you think that title gives Keith an edge?" Bakura asked.

"I doubt it," Everyone turned to see Daisuke walk up to them.

"Hey Dai, where were you?" Yugi asked her.

"I had something to do, and joey has something better than a title, he has got guts," She said to him.

"And heart as well, just remember what you are fighting for Joey," Tea told him and he nodded his head.

"Right, now take him down Joey," Tristan cheered his friend on.

"Okay time to go to work, Serenity this duel is for you sis," Joey thought to himself. "I'm throwing a monster in defence mode as well," joey said placing a card face down.

"This isn't going to be very exciting if we are just playing defence all day, so I will switch my monster to attack mode, go Pendulum Machine!" Bandit Keith said as a machine with a giant blade at the bottom of it appeared on the field.

"A machine!" Joey said in shock.

"That's right, and he is going into overdrive on that defence card of yours," Keith said as his monster used its claws to pull out Joey's face down monster. "Attack!" Keith said and his monster used its pendulum like blade to destroy Joey's monster.

"Ouch not good," Tristan said.

"Well it isn't bad," Daisuke said.

"Dai is right, now Keith has revealed his monster Joey knows how powerful it is," Yugi said.

"Right, but why did he play a machine type monster?" Daisuke thought to herself.

"Make your move kid," Keith said.

"Alright, my go and I play Giltia the D. Knight, now go Soul Spear attack!" Joey shouted and his monster fired a purple beam of energy from its staff towards Keith's monster but nothing happened. "What is going on, my attack isn't working?" Joey asked in shock.

"Great Scott!" Bakura said in shock.

"Yugi, that can't be possible can it?" Tristan asked him.

"You bet it is right, all of my machine cards are made of magic resistant armour, so that makes all the magic attacks you throw at me worth squat," Keith said.

"So that is why he played a machine type monster, they are magic proof, and not just against magical type monsters, but against any monster that uses magic type attacks," Yugi said.

"Man can we ever catch a break?!" Tristan shouted.

"The day we catch a break is the day I start wearing dresses," Daisuke said.

"My turn, and I have another well-oiled machine lined up for you," Bandit Keith said as he summoned another monster that looked like a spider with dual rocket launchers on its back. "Launcher Spider!" Keith said.

"Another machine," Daisuke said.

"His whole deck is probably full of them," Tea said.

"Now Launcher Spider go, shock rocket attack!" Keith said as his monster fired a barrage of missiles towards Joey's monster and destroyed it. "Come on kid fight me back, it is much better if you struggle," He told Joey whose lifepoints dropped to 1650.

"Man I knew it wouldn't be easy against Keith, but I wasn't expecting these big metal bullies," Joey thought to himself.

"Those tin cans are tough, Yugi do they have any weakness?" Daisuke asked Yugi who looked at her.

"Well, machine monsters are one of the monster powerful ones in the whole game, not only are they impervious to magical attacks, but they have strong offensives as well, but they can only use that power in front on assaults, maybe if Joey plays his cards right he can win this thing," Yugi said.

"Attacking those metal freaks will just get me clobbered, so I will play this card in defence mode, and a card face down as well," Joey said.

"What's the matter afraid to fight like a man?" Bandit Keith asked Joey who growled at him. "If this kid keeps playing defence mode, I won't get to his life points, I have to draw him out get him to attack me, then I can do real damage," Keith thought to himself. "I'll lay a face down too and also whoops," Keith said as he dropped a card onto the field and it appeared briefly on the field before Keith took it back up, "Forget what you say," Keith told joey "And this in defence mode," He said.

"Whatever that was it was ugly," Tea said,

"But not metal," Daisuke said.

"Dai is right, that wasn't a machine it was a shadow monster called Zoa, a beast my Flame Swordsman could toast easy," Joey thought to himself with a grin.

"Something's up, check out Joey's grin," Tristan said.

"I don't know," Yugi said. Joey then put a card on the field.

"Go Flame Swordsman," He said as his familiar swordsman appeared on the field.

"Zoa's attack points are higher than its defence points," Daisuke said.

"So it would be illogical to play it in defence mode right?" Bakura asked her and she nodded her head.

"I also play Salamandra, this raises my swordsman's attack by 700 points," Joey said as his swordsman's attack points climbed from 1800 to 2500.

"He showed Zoa on purpose!" Tea said in shock.

"Joey wait!" Tristan shouted to him.

"Swordsman attack!" Joey shouted and his swordsman swung his swords and sent out a dragon of fire towards Keith and his face down monster.

"Gotcha, my trap activates go Magic Metal Force!" Keith said as Zoa appeared on the field, "Now Zoa has become metal Zoa, and gains 400 attack and defence points," Keith said as Zoa was encased in metal armour and its attack points climbed to 3000 and its defence points climbed to 2300.

"No big deal," Joey said.

"But you see blondie that new metallic armour he has reflects all magic attacks back to where they came from," Keith said.

"My swordsman!" Joey said in shock as the fire dragon that came from the swordsman bounce off Zoa's new armour and flew back at Joey's swordsman and destroyed it, and Joey's lifepoints dropped to 1150.

"You should have seen the look on your face when your monsters was destroyed priceless, and I am not done yet I play Stop Defence to turn your monster from defence mode to attack mode," Keith said as Joey's face down monster appeared on the field and it was shown to be Axe Raider. "Axe Raider huh, no match for my Metal Zoa, attack!" Keith said as his monster charged Joey's axe raider.

"No! If the attack hits, Joey is done for," Yugi said.

"I can't watch," Tea said as Metal Zoa neared the Axe Raider but as it got closer it vanished from sight and everyone gasped in shock.

"Where did it go?" Keith asked as everyone saw Metal Zoa had fallen into a hole just in front of Axe Raider.

"Of course, the Chasm of Spikes card!" Daisuke said.

"Nice play Joey," Tristan said.

"Great, now not only is Metal Zoa destroyed but one quarter of its attack points are taken from Keith's lifepoints," Yugi said as Keith's lifepoints dropped to 1250.

"I wish you could have seen the look on your face when your Zoa was skewered, priceless," Joey said.

"Tell him Joey," Tea said.

"Looks like Joey has found the weakness for the machines," Daisuke said.

"Yep, instead of facing the machines face on he is letting his traps do all the work," Yugi said.

"Now Keith is only winning by 100 points," Bakura said.

"Go joey go," Tristan said.

"My turn and I play this card face down, oh and it is a trap so don't attack," Joey said.

"Careful Joey, you haven't won yet," Tea warned him.

"You amateur that has to be the lousiest bluff I have ever seen," Keith said.

"Next I switch Axe Raider to defence mode, and I play Garoozis in attack mode," Joey said as Garoozis appeared on the field, "Now attack with Battle blade strike!" Joey said as his monster charged at Pendulum machine and cut it in half and destroyed it and Keith's lifepoints dropped to 1200.

"Punk," Keith said.

"That's right, take a permanent vacation you hunk of junk," Joey said.

"My turn Launcher Spider destroy Garoozis!" Keith shouted and his monster fired missiles at Garoozis, "I knew you didn't have another trap card," Keith said.

"Wrong, you thought I was bluffing now you will pay for it," Joey said and Keith gasped as he saw a chain wrap around his monster. "Kunai with chain, this trap card raises my monsters attack by 500, attack Garoozis destroy his spider," Joey said and Garoozis sliced through Keith's monster and destroyed it and Keith's lifepoints dropped to 1100.

"Way to go joey!" Tristan cheered.

"Keep this up and you will duel Pegasus in no time," Daisuke said to him and he nodded his head at her.

"You think this is over!? You think your traps will last you forever!? Just wait I will show you!" Bandit Keith shouted.

The end of the chapter

read and review


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter Twenty Nine

I don't own Digimon or Yu-Gi-Oh

Chapter Twenty Nine: Joey versus Bandit Keith Part Two

"What's wrong champ, don't tell me you're losing you cool to an amateur like me?" Joey taunted bandit Keith with a smirk on his face.

"Please, this duel ain't even half over yet, and you're already counting the prize money," Keith said to him.

"Joey don't get cocky," Daisuke warned him.

"I got this under control Dai, don't worry," Joey told her.

"That's what I'm afraid of," Daisuke thought to herself.

"Man this is the closest duel I have ever seen," Tristan said.

"Yeah with only 50 lifepoints separating them, it is anyone's game," Yugi said in agreement.

"Don't let up now Joey, it all comes down to these next few turns," Tea said.

"Your sister is counting on you Joey, make her proud," Tristan told him.

"No prob," Joey said giving him a thumbs up.

"This duel has become quite the nail biter, Joey who is a virtual unknown going card for card with Bandit Keith who is the Intercontinental Champion, I wonder what is responsible for these splendid performances?" Pegasus asked himself. "Maybe my Millennium Eye will show me," He said as he looked at Bandit Keith and his eye glowed slightly as he looked in Keith's mind. "Ah yes of course, Keith has been wading through a pool of misery ever since that defeat I handed him, now he seeks his revenge," Pegasus thought with a smirk as he then looked over to Joey, "As for Joey, a sister my my, so while one is driven by bitter vengeance, the other is motivated by love and trust, why it is practically a battle of good versus evil, how amusing," Pegasus thought with a chuckle. Bandit Keith started to laugh slightly.

"Come on let's get this duel over with, after all I have plenty more machine monsters all revved up and totally ready to steamroll your lifepoints," He said to joey. "You ain't nothing but a speed bump on my way to duelling Pegasus, and that goes double for those two dweeby friends of yours Yugi and Daisuke," He told him.

"Yeah right Keith," Joey said.

"What did you say to me?" Keith asked him.

"I got news for you pal even if you beat me, which you won't, Yugi and Daisuke they would cream you and you know why hotshot, because you're a selfish sleezeball who is only in this thing for your own greedy reasons," Joey responded.

"Say what!?" Keith asked in anger.

"People like you never win, sure your tricks may get you a little ways, but only until people with good intentions show up like me, and like Daisuke and Yugi as well," Joey said.

"Oh yeah? We will just see about that," Keith said. "One card face down, and I will attack with this!" He said as a massive machine with three laser cannons on its arms and face appeared in the field and everyone saw that it had 2600 attack points and 2200 defence points, "My Barrel Dragon is going to blow you and your good intentions to dust," Keith said as Yugi growled in anger. "See with its triple attack discharge system it has three attacks not just one, I can wipe out all your monsters form the field in just one shot," He Keith said.

"Three attacks?" Joey asked.

"That's right, so say adios to your two buddies on the field," Keith said as his Barrel Dragon powered up its three cannons, "Go Proton blast!" He shouted and his monster fired two of its cannons towards Garoozis and Axe Raider and destroyed them both and Joey's lifepoints went down to 850.

"No way, he totalled them both," Joey gasped in shock.

"Having a 2600 attack force will do that, face it this is the end of the line for you, no monster that you have can defeat this monster," Keith said.

"No wonder Keith was acting this confident, look at that thing," Daisuke said.

"Joey really has his work cut out for him now," Tea said in worry.

"Are you done yet Keith? Because I already know how to beat your toy blaster," Joey said as he play a card and the Time Wizard appeared on the field. "Meet the master of the past and future," He said.

"The Time Wizard," Keith thought to himself.

"Alright, that could work," Tea said.

"Yeah if that time roulette lands right, that Barrel Dragon will turn into a pile of rusted scrap metal," Daisuke said.

"And I am not done yet Keith, I play Baby Dragon in attack mode, now you got something to worry about Keith, that blaster of yours rusting up and my dragon growing up, let's do this go Time Roulette!" Joey said as the roulette on his Time Wizard's staff started to spin.

"Of course if that roulette lands wrong, then Joey will have something to worry about, his Time Wizard will be destroyed, and he will be at Keith's mercy," Yugi said.

"It's in fates hands now," Bakura said.

"Come on Joey," Tea said.

"We are here for you buddy," Tristan said as the time roulette started slowing down.

"Don't land on a skull," Daisuke thought.

"Come on Time Wizard I need you here," Joey thought to himself.

It is slowing down," Tea said and true to her word it slowed to a stop on a time machine.

"Alright! Go Time Wizard!" Joey said.

"Time magic!" The Time Wizard said as a vortex opened above the field and time started to fly by.

"Look! Keith's monsters is rusting up, it is losing power," Tristan said and true to his word the Barrel Dragon rusted up and its power dropped to 1800 attack and 1400 defence points.

"While Joey's dragon is evolving and gaining power!" Tea said as Baby Dragon evolved into a Thousand Dragon.

"Nice work Joey! Now finish this!" Daisuke shouted.

"Got it, now Thousand Dragon attack!" Joey shouted and his dragon blew a gust of ash at Barrel Dragon and destroyed it. "Got him," Joey said.

"Nice try loser, but you just activated my trap card," Keith said.

"A trap card?" Joey asked in shock.

"Yep, my Time Machine, it can go back a dingle turn and bring back any monster, like the one you just destroyed," Keith said as a massive chamber appeared in a cloud of smoke and the door opened up.

"Oh no, he just brought back his Barrel Dragon, and it looks like it was never harmed," Joey thought to himself and true to his word out of the Time Machine came the Barrel Dragon that had its original strength.

"Oh no, it looks like nothing even happened to it," Daisuke said in shock.

"Go Proton Blast!" Keith said and his Barrel Dragon fired all three of its cannons at Joey's dragon and destroyed it and Joey's lifepoints dropped to 650.

"He's gone, my dragon is gone," Joey said.

"And he will stay gone as well, unless you have a time machine to being him back, but then he would come back a baby wouldn't he?" Keith said.

"Say what?" Joey asked.

"Right, because the Time machine would bring back a monster how it was last turn," Daisuke said.

"Yeah and since the Barrel Dragon didn't rust until this turn, it wasn't affected by the Time Wizard," Yugi said.

"Punk I knew you would play that card, I saw you use it against Bonz remember?" Keith asked.

"A duel isn't about the cards you use," Joey said.

"Yeah they are about backbone as well, which from the look on your face when my Barrel Dragon returned you don't have one," Keith said to Joey with a smirk, "Now move," Keith said.

"I'll play a card in defence mode," Joey said.

"Is that all, fine go Slot Machine in attack mode!" Keith said as a giant Slot Machine appeared on the field that had 2000 attack points and 2300 defence points. "Now Barrel Dragon attack!" Keith said as his dragon fired again and destroyed Joey's face down monster.

"I could throw a monster out and destroy Keith's slot machine, but then he would destroy that card with his Barrel Dragon, even my best card the Red Eyes Black Dragon," Joey thought to himself.

"Poor Joey," Tea said.

"He is in a tough spot," Tristan said.

"Joey believe in your cards, you need to trust them if you are going to beat that thing," Yugi called to him.

"I will throw a card face down, then I play the Red Eyes Black Dragon in attack mode!" Joey said as the Red Eyes appeared on the field and roared.

"That Red eyes is your best card, but he will still be blasted to pieces by my Barrel Dragon, attack proton blast!" Keith said as his dragon fired its cannons towards Joey's monster.

"Not so fast," Joey said.

"What?" Keith asked him as Joey showed him a card.

"It is Copycat, and it lets me copy one card that you have used, and I choose Magic Metal Force," Joey said as his Red Eyes Black Dragon was covered in metal. "Now my Red Eyes Black Dragon is a Red Eyes Black Metal Dragon, and that makes him strong enough to withstand your attack!" Joey said as his dragon's attack and defence points climbed to 2800 and 2400 respectively and Keith's Barrel Dragon's attack bounced off.

"Alright! Now Keith's dragon is the one in trouble," Daisuke cheered.

"Red Eyes counter attack, with Flash Flare Blast!" Joey said as his dragon fired a red ball of energy towards Barrel Dragon and destroyed it and Keith's lifepoints dropped to 900. "How do you like that Keith, your triple barrel monster is now a pile of scrap metal," Joey said to him "And with my sister's sight on the line I plan on getting even tougher on you," he thought thinking of his sister.

"Whoa check it out, with Keith's Barrel Dragon gone, Joey's Metal Red Eyes card is the toughest card on the field," Tristan said.

"Don't count Keith out yet Tristan, there must be a reason he played that slot machine," Daisuke said to him.

"I knew you were an amateur, and now I will prove it," Keith said.

"An amateur, didn't I just blast your best monster to oblivion?" Joey asked him.

"Keep talking tough guy, I play a card face down, and switch my Slot machine to defence mode," Keith said.

"He is losing it, that thing can't take a hit from Red eye no matter the position it is in," Joey thought to himself. "Oh well, first I play a card face down and then I will have Red Eyes attack with Flash Flare blast!" Joey said as his dragon attacked the Slot Machine but nothing happened.

"I play my face down, go Seven Completed!" Keith said as the middle slot on the Slot Machine went to a seven.

"Why did that slot go to a seven?" Tea asked.

"What the he is still there?" Joey asked.

"Yeah, because my Seven Completed card raises my Slot Machine Defence points to 3000, more than enough to withstand your attack," Keith said.

"And since my attack was lower than that things defence I lose lifepoints," Joey said as his lifepoints hit 450.

"Damn and that attack is Joey's strongest too," Yugi said.

"And you know what else, I have two more seven completed cards in my deck, both being able to raise my Slot machines attack or defence by 700 each," Keith said.

"Just because you have them doesn't mean you will draw them," Joey said.

"Oh really?" He said as he drew his next card but he sneakily took out a card from his wristband and Pegasus looked at him but said nothing, "Well lookie here, another Seven Completed card and this time I will boost up my Slot Machine's attack points to 2700.

"Oh man, I have to do something or my lifepoints will get wiped out," Joey said.

"One more of those seven completed cards and that Slot Machine can withstand any attack from Joey's entire deck," Daisuke said in worry.

"Next I play Blast Sphere," Keith said as a red sphere with claws appeared on the field. "Now attach yourself to Joey's red eyes," He said as the Blast Sphere lunged at Joey's red eyes and latched onto it.

"Blast Sphere?" Joey asked.

"That's right, and once I end my turn it will self-destruct and deal 2900 points of damage to your dragon," Keith said.

"Self-destruct!" Joey exclaimed. "Oh no, and I thought I just had that slot machine to worry about," He thought to himself as the Blast Sphere glowed bright blue.

"Okay ii end my turn," Keith said and the Blast Sphere detonated and obscured the field in smoke. "You're done," Keith said as he smirked but he soon frowned as he saw the Red Eyes standing there unharmed, "what this ain't right," he said in shock.

"Oh it is real alright, thanks to my Dragon nails card, it boosted my dragons attack points to 3400," Joey said.

"Of course the blast was deflected," Tristan said.

"Now my lifepoints go down," Keith said as his lifepoints hit 400.

"Oh now I am going to cry," Joey said as Bandit Keith drew a card from his wristband again.

"Well well, I just drew another seven completed and I will boost my Slot machines attack up again to 3400," Keith said.

"Both attacks are equal," Daisuke said in shock.

"And their lifepoints are almost equal," Tea said.

"I could use the Shield and Sword, but that would only help Keith out," Joey said as he drew a card and placed a card face down.

"Okay time for me to end this duel and I will do so with this card the Pillager!" Keith said.

"The what?" Joey asked.

"The Pillager allows me to look oat you hand and take one card from it, so lay them down," Joey growled as he reluctantly showed his hand to Keith who grinned. "Shield and Sword huh, I will take that one," Keith said as Joey growled at him as the Shield and Sword card was taken from Joey's side to Keith's side. "Now I will use it, go Shield and Swords swap attack with defence!" Keith said as his slot machine's points swapped around as did Joey's red eye's points. "Now go slot machine attack with plasma laser cannon!" Keith said as his slot machine fired a beam of energy towards Joey's red eyes.

"Activate trap!" Joey said as the attack hit his dragon and destroyed it and Keith laughed.

"I win!" He said but stopped when he saw a creature hold his time machine card, "No he had a grave robber card, and he stole my time machine!" Keith thought to himself in shock as the Time machine appeared on the field. "That means," Keith said.

"Bingo my dragon is back and as strong as he was the last turn," Joey said as a growl was heard and the Red eyes stepped out of the time machine and roared loudly. "Welcome back boy, now attack with Flash Flare blast!" Joey said as his red eyes attacked and destroyed Keith's Slot Machine and Keith's lifepoints hit zero.

"No way, he beat me," Keith said in shock.

"Wahoo!" Daisuke and Yugi cheered.

"Remarkable, Keith was brought to heel by a novice," Pegasus thought to himself.

"Joey Wheeler you are the victor!" Croquet announced.

"Yeah baby!" Joey cheered.

"Yeah you lose!" Tristan said as he jumped onto the railing and nearly fell over but Bakura and Yugi caught him.

"Daisuke thank you, I will repay this debt for all you have down for me and my sister," Joey thought looking up at Daisuke who gave him a thumbs up and he returned it.

"This duel doesn't count!" Keith shouted.

"Doesn't count?" Tristan asked.

"He doesn't know when to quit," Tea said.

"The entry card wasn't even his to start with, so therefore he should be disqualified," Keith said.

"He is right, I couldn't find mine so Daisuke gave me hers, but how'd you know this wasn't mine?" Joey asked him and Keith gulped. "I am all ears, tell me how you knew," He said.

"He doesn't have to do so, it is obvious Keith stole your card, which is why he was so confident you would never find it," Pegasus said.

"You snake!" Joey shouted.

"That cheater!" Tea shouted in outrage.

"He should be disqualified not Joey," Tristan said.

"Oh he ought to be disqualified alright, but not just for theft outside the ring, but more for misconduct in the match, he hid his set of seven completed cards in his wristband, so he could power up his slot machine whenever he chose to," Pegasus said.

"That is low even for you!" Joey shouted.

"Take him away," Pegasus said as two guards came and grabbed Keith and dragged him away but Keith broke free and ran towards the arena again and jumped towards the balcony where Pegasus was sitting.

"Give me that money Pegasus!" He shouted at Pegasus. "I will give you until three!" Keith shouted.

"Fine, one two three," Pegasus said and he pressed a button with his foot and Keith fell down a trapdoor and he screamed as he went down a tube and out into the sea.

"Now then the next match shall begin in ten minutes, our host wants you both in top shape for the duel, Yugi Moto and Joey Wheeler prepare for you next match." Croquet said to them both.

"So this is it, in order for me to advance and face Daisuke then Pegasus I must defeat my best friend," Yugi thought to himself as Joey thought the same thing.

The end of the chapter

Read and review


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter Thirty

I don't own Digimon or Yu-Gi-Oh

Chapter Thirty: Best of Friends Clash Joey vs Yugi Part One

"The second to last playoffs match between Joey Wheeler and Yugi Moto will determine who will face Daisuke Motomyia for the right to face Mister Maximillion Pegasus," Croquet said as Joey and Yugi took opposing sides of each other on the duelling arena.

"I can't believe this," Daisuke said.

"I know, Joey and Yugi are best friends, so it is going to be hard to duel against one another," Tristan said.

"Not that you idiot, I meant that no matter what the outcome is I will have to duel one of my friends," Daisuke said as she bopped Tristan on the head.

"I have to win this match, and I have to defeat Pegasus, I need to stop him and save my Grandpa," Yugi thought to himself as he then looked back at Daisuke, "Then I have to defeat Daisuke, I don't think I can pull that off, she has become quite the duellist," He thought to himself.

"I have to win this for my sister," Joey thought as he thought back to his sister.

"Who would have guessed out of all the duellists who started in this tournament that the second to last match two best friends would duel each other," Bakura said.

"Tell me about, talk about harsh," Tristan said.

"Can't they flip a coin, I mean then one of them could duel Dai, and they wouldn't need to fight," Tea said.

"Hey I feel bad about fighting them as well," Daisuke said to her with a frown on her face. "Look I understand what your problem is Tea, but this is the way it has to work, it sucks I know," She said as she looked back down at Joey and Yugi.

"Listen Joey…" Yugi said.

"Listen Yug, this better not be about you having second thoughts about duelling me," Joey said and Yugi gasped in shock, "Come on pal," he said to Yugi.

"I'm sorry Joey, but I don't think I can do this thing," Yugi said.

"Suck it up will you, you said it yourself if we ever duelled each other in this thing, we would give it the best we could do, that is the only way we are going to know who the best duellist out of us two is, and the most prepared to face Daisuke then Pegasus in the next two duels, so let's just duel," Joey told Yugi who clenched his fists.

"Okay then, looks like he wants to duel me," He thought to himself.

"What do you say Yug, you ready?" Joey asked him as Yugi's Millennium Puzzle glowed brightly.

"YU-GI-OH!" He shouted as he was engulfed in light and he transformed and he looked at Joey, "Alright Joey it is time to duel," Yugi said to him with a nod of his head.

"Yugi, before we start I just wanted to say thanks man, I mean look at me I am in the second to last match of this tournament, the biggest in the world and it is all thanks to you pal, you looked out for me and you got me here," Joey said.

"You're wrong Joey, you earned your place here," Yugi said.

"Thanks pal, just know that no matter what happens here you are my friend and always will be, but don't think I will go easy on you, or that I want you to go easy on me either," Joey said to Yugi.

"Right Joey, let us duel with honour," He told Joey who nodded his head.

"How amusing the two friends who would do anything to help one another have become rivals, pitted against one another, what a show this shall be," Pegasus thought to himself.

"Alright you want my best Joey you got it," Yugi thought to himself.

"Yug, I won't give you any less than my all, I will come at you hard from the start," Joey thought.

"Let the match begin," Croquet said.

"Duel!" Both Yugi and Joey shouted as their lifepoints climbed to 2000 each.

"I will start off with this in attack mode," Yugi said as he drew a card.

"Bring it!" Joey shouted to his friend.

"Go Celtic Guardian!" Yugi said as his elven swordsman appeared on the field. "Alright Joey it is your turn," Yugi said to him.

"Okay pal, you asked for it I am playing Giltia the D. Knight in attack mode,"

"How is that for starters?" Tristan asked.

"Giltia attack, Soul Spear Assault!" Joey shouted and his knight charged Yugi's Celtic Guardian and wacked the sword out of its hand and attacked again with a horizontal slash and destroyed the Celtic Guardian and Yugi's lifepoints dropped to 1550. "Your Celtic Guardian has been creamed, I told you Yugi I am not holding back in this duel," He said to Yugi.

"He isn't kidding check out the score, Joey is in the lead," Tristan said.

"Anybody can score an early duel, but only the best can hold that lead the whole duel," Daisuke said and everyone looked at her.

"I don't get it, Joey has left his monster unprotected, and just one of those amateur mistakes can cost him the duel against Pegasus," Yugi thought to himself. "Time out Joey," He said to him.

"Time out!?" Joey asked in shock.

"Ever since we arrived at this island I have done my best to teach you all I know, now you must put everything you have learned into play, you must think strategically you cannot afford a single mistake," Yugi said to Joey.

"Mistakes, what are you talking about, are you saying I screwed up already? It's only been one turn so far," Joey said to Yugi.

"What I am saying Joey is that in a duel of this calibre, every single move is crucial, one bad move and it will be over," Yugi told Joey.

"I know that, every move I make has gotta be on the dot," Joey said.

"That is right, because here nobody will let a mistake like that slide, not Pegasus, not me or Daisuke," Yugi said.

"Right, time in give me your best shot," Joey told Yugi who nodded his head.

"I intend to do so, go Gaia the fierce Knight!" Yugi shouted as his mounted warrior appeared on the field and the horse neighed. "Attack!" Yugi shouted and his knight charged towards Giltia and hit him with his lance and destroyed Joey's monster and Joey's lifepoints went down to 1550. "Giltia the D. Knight is no more," Yugi said.

"You sure took it to me Yug, nice move now then let's see what old Joey can come up with," Joey said as he looked at his hand. "Armoured Lizard in defence mode," He said as a lizard covered in armour appeared on the field.

"Why has he played that throwaway monster for?" Tristan asked confused.

"Who knows, maybe Joey has not prepared as much as we thought," Bakura said aloud and everyone looked towards him then down at Joey.

"Could he be planning something?" Daisuke asked herself.

"Possibly, I mean look at him, Joey does not seem flustered at all," Hitomi thought to her and she nodded her head.

"Come on Yugi, it is your turn," Joey said to him as Yugi drew his next card.

"Then I play this, Curse of Dragon in attack mode," Yugi said as his legless dragon appeared on the field and it screeched loudly. "Attack!" Yugi shouted and his dragon screeched again as it dived towards Joey's lizard and blew a stream of flame towards Armoured Lizard and destroyed it. "Armoured Lizard is vanquished," Yugi said but seeing as it was in defence mode Joey's lifepoints were safe from harm.

"Man look at Joey, he is almost glad his monster was destroyed," Bakura said.

"That is sad, he is in denial already," Tristan said but Bakura shook his head.

"No that's not what I meant, I think Joey played that mediocre monster so Yugi would be lured into a false sense of security and attack it, and Joey knows that Yugi has powerful monsters in his deck that can beat his armoured lizard, I think he wanted Yugi to attack him, but for the reason I don't not understand why," Bakura said.

"Nice play Yugi but it is my turn, and I have the perfect strategy, that has zero mistakes I might add," Joey said to Yugi.

"Joey sure seems confident that whatever he is planning can take down Yugi's monsters," Tea said.

"Okay Yug, I play this Meteor Dragon in attack mode!" Joey said as a dragon that looked like a meteor with wings appeared on the field and it was shown that it had 1800 attack and 2000 defence points.

"Meteor Dragon, why play that?" Yugi asked quietly.

"That dragon can't beat either of Yugi's monsters, their attacks are too high," Tristan said.

"Not once Joey plays that!" Daisuke exclaimed as the others gasped.

"I hate doing this to you buddy, but I play Shield and Sword to swap each monsters attack points with their defence points," Joey said as his Meteor Dragon's attack became 2000 and its defence became 1800, while Curse of Dragon's attack became 1500 and Gaia's attack became 2100.

"Clever move," Bakura said.

"Okay Meteor Dragon attack Curse of Dragon with molten fireball!" Joey said and his dragon fired a fireball of molten rock towards Curse of Dragon and destroyed it and Yugi's lifepoints dropped to 1050, "Your dragon is bye bye, I bet you are wishing you didn't teach me the ropes so good now aren't you Yugi?" Joey asked his friend.

"Well played Joey, not only did you reduce my lifepoints but you also defeated one of my best monsters as well," Yugi said.

"Thanks Yug, but that isn't all I have go in store for you," Joey said as the monsters on the fields points went back to normal.

"And I look forward to them, but you are not the only one with powerful moves to play," Yugi said.

"Then bring them on," Joey told him.

"This is heating up," Tristan said.

"My move Joey, and I play the magic card Monster Reborn to bring back Curse of Dragon, then I play another magic card Polymerisation to fuse my dragon with Gaia the Fierce Knight!" Yugi shouted as his dragon reappeared on the field.

"What?" Joey asked in shock.

"Behold Gaia the Dragon Champion!" Yugi said as his two monsters merged together to become a single being, "Now Dragon Champion attack Meteor Dragon," Yugi said as Gaia charged towards Joey's monster and destroyed it and Joey's lifepoints hit 750.

"Oh my," Tea said.

"This is what I meant, no matter what happens Yugi keeps his cool and stays focused, now Joey must focus on making a big play," Bakura said.

"How can Joey do that with the Dragon Champion on the field, not many cards can defeat that thing," Daisuke said.

"It isn't about what is out on the field, just like Yugi maintained his focus when the Meteor Dragon was on the field, now Joey has to keep his cool, even while being attacked by his best friend he has to think on his feet," Bakura said.

"It's almost like they are pushing themselves, so no matter who wins they are ready to duel me and then if they win Pegasus," Daisuke said.

"Come on deck don't let me down," Joey said as he drew his next card. "Copycat, I can use this to copy Yugi's Polymerisation and I have the Grave Robber as well, I can revive Meteor Dragon, ready or not here I come Yugi," Joey thought to himself.

"What can he be smiling about? My dragon champion is a formidable foe," Yugi thought to himself.

"Okay Yugi I summon the Red Eyes Black Dragon in attack mode!" Joey said as his dragon appeared on the field and it roared loudly. "Next I play Grave Robber to steal from your graveyard Monster Reborn to bring back my Meteor Dragon, next I play Copycat to copy Polymerisation!" Joey said.

"No my fusion card!" Yugi exclaimed in shock.

"Bingo buddy, now I fuse my Meteor Dragon and my Red Eyes Black Dragon to create the Meteor Black Dragon," Joey said as his two monsters fused together to create a dragon that resembled the Red Eyes but was now covered by molten rock and its attack points were 3500 and it roared at Yugi's Dragon Champion. "Now attack Yugi's dragon champion with Molten Inferno Fire Blast!" joey said as his fusion monster roared and it fired a fireball of fire and molten rock towards the Dragon Champion and destroyed it and Yugi's lifepoints dropped down to 250. "I did it, I can't believe I did it I just took out one of Yugi's strongest monsters, I just defeated the Dragon Champion," Joey cheered while Yugi remained silent.

"Whoa I never saw this coming, Joey just created one of the most powerful monsters that I have ever seen, this duel is so close," Daisuke said and the others nodded in agreement.

"Ready pal, because my Meteor Black Dragon is about to wipe you out," Joy said to Yugi.

"Wrong, this duel has just begun," Yugi replied to Joey.

The end of the chapter

Read and review


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter Thirty One

I don't own Digimon or Yu-Gi-Oh

Chapter Thirty One: Best of Friends Clash Yugi versus Joey Part Two

"What a lovely day this is for a duel, especially one such as this two old friends are battling it out to the bitter end, it puts to the test the bonds of friendship that bind us," Pegasus said with a chuckle as Yugi and Joey looked at each other. "It doesn't matter to me who wins this duel, or the next one between Daisuke and the winner of this match, because I know it is I who shall emerge victorious," He thought to himself as he chuckled evilly.

"Man this match is way too close to call," Tea said.

"Yeah, they are playing at the top of their games, either one of them can win this match, but then they'd have to face Daisuke next," Tristan said looking over at Daisuke who was watching the match intently.

"I have to agree with you there, but who would have thought that Joey would be the one who has more lifepoints then Yugi," Bakura said as Yugi drew his next card.

"Go ahead and toss it Yug, I know your cards by heart," Joey said to him.

"True you do, and he is my favourite and one of my most powerful monsters, the Dark Magician," Yugi said as his magician appeared on the field.

"Figures, you always count on the Dark Magician to pull you out of tight spots, but not this time, he is no match for my Meteor Black Dragon," Joey told Yugi.

"Are you sure?" He asked Joey.

"The first thing about this game you taught me was the monster that is the weakest loses, now your past has come back to haunt you," Joey said.

"True I did teach you that, but I also taught you to protect your weaker monsters with magic cards," Yugi said.

"I don't like the sound of that," Joey said.

"You know what is coming, Magical hats protect and conceal the Dark Magician," Yugi said as a hat covered the Dark Magician and multiplied into four hats.

"Usually I like this trick," Joey admitted.

"Good move," Tea said.

"That will probably hold off Joey for a few turns," Daisuke thought to herself.

"My hat is off to you Yugi boy," Pegasus thought to himself.

"Joey it is your turn, so tell me which hat do you think houses the Dark Magician?" Yugi asked him.

"I had hoped to have ended this duel by now, before he drew that card, now I have to rely on luck not duelling skills to win," Joey thought to himself.

"Come on pick a hat," Yugi said.

"Fine I guess I will just have to take them down one at a time, okay Meteor Black Dragon attack the second hat from the left, Molten Inferno Fire Blast!" Joey shouted and his monsters fired a fireball of molten rock towards the hat second from the left and destroyed it. "One down," Joey said but Yugi chuckled because there was nothing under that hat.

"You picked wrong, now there are three hats left," He told Joey.

"Rats now that gives you a turn to fight back," Joey said.

"I think that was Joey's last shot, whenever a duellist gives Yugi time to recover and think of a plan, he comes back even stronger than before," Tristan said.

"But however if Joey loses this duel, how can he save his sister? And if Yugi loses here he can't rescue his grandfather, either way one of them is going to lose it all," Bakura said.

"So now that your attack has failed, any other more moves you wish to play before I end your turn?" Yugi asked Joey.

"Now that you mention it, there is one more move to play for me, I summon Garoozis in attack mode," Joey said.

"Why play that?" Yugi asked him.

"Oh right, what could I have been thinking, your Dark magician has an attack power of 2500 while my Garoozis has only 1800," Joey said.

"Yes," Yugi said in confusion.

"I guess you have no choice but to attack Garoozis, I am almost giving you the duel here, but I have no one to blame but myself, so go ahead Yugi come at me with the Dark Magician," Joey said.

"Is he crazy, an attack would bring Joey down to just fifty lifepoints," Tea said.

"Yes it would, but it would also draw out Yugi's Dark Magician," Daisuke said.

"Allowing Joey to counterattack with his Meteor Black Dragon, and thus wiping out the rest of Yugi's lifepoints and winning the duel," Bakura said.

"What's the matter? Bring it on," Joey told Yugi.

"That bluff might have worked on someone else, but not someone who has known him for as long as I have," Yugi thought to himself. "Sorry Joey I am not falling for that one, instead I place a face down card inside the magical hats, that is it for me," Yugi said.

"Darn, he was too smart for me," Joey thought to himself.

"Time to pick another hat Joey," Yugi said.

"Great, now I have another thing to worry about, and knowing Yugi it is most likely a trap card," Joey thought to himself ruffling his hair. "But wait a minute, Yugi knows me, and he would know that I would know that he is playing a trap card, so maybe it isn't a trap card maybe it is a monster card he has placed under one of the hats, but what if he knows that I would think that so it really is a trap card, except if he knows that I know that he knows that I know, argh forget it I will just attack," Joey thought to himself frustrated. "Meteor Black Dragon attack!" Joey shouted and his monster fired another molten fireball towards another hat and hit it and destroyed it in a massive explosion but again nothing was hit. "Rats I missed again," Joey said in disbelief.

"That is the way life goes Joey, never as you've planned, the world is an arbitrary place isn't it, it can have you face your dearest friend, with stakes that neither can lose I bet you hope that your friendship will pull you through this, but that is not how this world works, I should know, as soon as you let your guard down and open your heart to joy and happiness, the world takes it away!" Pegasus thought to himself in anger and sadness as a blonde woman's face appeared in his mind. Yugi then drew a card but did nothing else and ended his turn.

"I am not going to miss this time Yugi, I'm going to destroy your Dark Magician, dragon attack the hat on the far left, Molten Inferno Fire Blast!" Joey shouted and his monster attacked the hat on the far left and destroyed it and Joey chuckled to himself but that soon turned to a gasp as he saw a circle float in the air.

"You have activated my trap the Spellbinding Circle!" Yugi said as the circled ensnared Meteor Black Dragon and its attack dropped to 2500.

"That dropped my dragons attack points, I can't risk my monsters, Garoozis go to defence mode," Joey said switching his other monster to defence mode.

"Now you are on the defence, nice change of pace," Yugi said.

"That Spellbinding circle has took away Joey's attack advantage," Daisuke said in shock.

"No doubt about that, but what good would that do if Yugi attacks with the Dark Magician, both its and the dragons attack points are now equal, so if they did battle they would do nothing but end in a standoff," Bakura said.

"A stalemate, unless Yugi or Joey can somehow boost their monsters attack points," Tristan said.

"Yugi is the toughest opponent I have faced, but I will beat him," Joey thought to himself.

"Joey really has grown into a great duellist over these past few weeks, but it will take more than that to beat Pegasus, it will require someone with the strength to stand up to Pegasus's Millennium Item," Yugi thought to himself, "Joey you've duelled honourably but the tide is about to turn," Yugi told him.

"Most impressive, despite the bound that these two share they are holding nothing back," Pegasus thought to himself as his millennium eye glowed brightly behind his hair.

"With my grandpas soul at stake I can't lose," Yugi thought to himself "Alright Joey get ready, because I am about to end your dragon," He told Joey.

"Say what, bring it on I can take it," Joey told Yugi who drew his next card and smirked. "I play the Book of Secret arts, and with its ancient power my Dark Magician becomes 300 points stronger," Yugi said as his Dark Magician appeared out of the last hat and its attack points climbed to 2800, "Go Dark magic attack!" Yugi shouted and his magician attack the Meteor Black Dragon and destroyed it and Joey's lifepoints dropped to 450.

"Fantastic work Yugi boy, you have bested his best monster," Pegasus said.

"Man, that card nearly won the duel for Joey, now he has to come up with something else and fast," Daisuke said in worry.

"He has kept me down all match long, but now not only is my Dark Magician 300 points stronger than normal but he also has a few more tricks to show," Yugi thought to himself.

"Man how could I go from top of the heap to down in the dumps so fast, I will never win now," Joey thought to herself.

"Big brother," He heard a voice call to him and he gasped.

"Serenity, I can't give up now, not when my sister is relying on me, okay heart of the cards don't fail me now," Joey thought to himself as he drew his next card and his eyes went wide, "Yes," He said and Yugi looked up at him. "Time to kiss the baby Yugi, I play Baby Dragon in attack mode," Joey said as his dragon appeared on the field and squeaked, "And I also play this face down," He said.

"That second card must be the Time Wizard, he always plays those two in unison," Yugi thought to himself. "Sorry Joey, but my Dark Magician will destroy your Baby Dragon," Yugi said, "Dark Magic attack!" Yugi said as his magician aimed his staff at Joey's Baby Dragon.

"Sorry Yugi, but you just walked into a trap, go Kunai with Chain!" Joey shouted as Garoozis gained a new weapon and he threw it and ensnared the Dark Magician stopping its attack and everyone on the balcony gasped in shock.

"Shame on you Yugi boy, jumping in without hesitation, using your knowledge of Joey's deck to no avail though," Pegasus thought to himself, "When I prophesise cards I am always right," He chuckled to himself.

"Well Yug, looks like that move brought us into the home stretch, don't you agree?" Joey asked him.

"I do, and now let us finish this duel and see who faces Daisuke in the next match," Yugi said to Joey.

"Hey Yugi, just so you know it has been an honour duelling you," Joey said.

"Same here," Yugi said to him.

"Now let us do like you said and end this duel," Joey said as he drew his next card and smiled. "Unreal, I pulled out the one card that can win this for me," He said.

"You mean…" Yugi trailed off.

"That is right buddy, I play the Time Wizard," Joe said as the wizard appeared on the field. "Pretty cool that this card is one you gave me, now go Time Roulette!" Joey said as the hand on his monsters sceptre started to spin around and everyone was watching in anticipation. The hand started to slow down until it stopped on a time machine. "Alright go Time Warp!" Joey said as his baby dragon was engulfed in light and it became the Thousand Dragon. "And it looks like a thousand years haven't been to kind to your Dark Magician," Joey said and true to his word the Dark Magician had become a frail old man with only 100 attack points.

"Whoa, the Dark Magician has aged a thousand years, not good," Tristan said as Pegasus and Daisuke were watching intently.

"Alright, I am going to win this thing, go Thousand dragon attack with Noxious Nostril gust!" Joey said and his dragon fired a stream of ash towards the Dark Magician whose eyes glowed blue.

"I counter with Makiu the Magical Mist," Yugi said as a blue mist appeared and negated Joey's attack.

"How'd you do that, it was still my turn?" Joey asked Yugi.

"with magic, so powerful in fact it took my Dark Magician one thousand years to do so, but time has made him stronger not weaker and with age comes great wisdom, and thousand years have turned him into the Dark Sage," Yugi said and his Dark Magician was bathed in light and reappeared as an elderly man sitting cross legged levitating in the air. "And this sages magic allows me to play a magic card for every one of your turns and everyone of mine, so now I play this magic card," Yugi said as he drew a card and he shed a tear, "You have fought valiantly Joey, but it ends now I play monster reborn to bring back Meteor Skull Dragon!" Yugi said as Joey's monster reappeared on the field and roared as Joey too shed a tear.

"What are you waiting for man do it," Joey said with a smile on his face.

"Very well, Meteor Black Dragon attack with Molten Inferno Fire blast," Yugi said as the dragon attacked at destroyed Joey's thousand dragon and Joey's lifepoints dropped to zero.

"Great job Yugi, you won fair and square," Joey said to Yugi who nodded back at him.

"Yugi Moto is the winner," Croquet announced as Yugi looked up at Daisuke who looked down at him.

"Well Dai, it's your turn to duel me, so get down here," He told her and she nodded her head and she headed towards the arena for what was either her last duel in the tournament or Yugi's.

Who shall win the duel between Yugi and Daisuke, find out next time.

The end of the chapter

Read and review


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter Thirty Two

I don't own Digimon or Yu-Gi-Oh

Chapter Thirty Two: Best of Duellists clash Daisuke versus Yugi Part One

"This is the final match of the playoffs, Daisuke Motomyia will face Yugi Moto, the winner of this match shall go on to face Mister Maximillion Pegasus," Croquet said as Daisuke took her place opposite Yugi who was smiling at her warmly.

"Well Daisuke, looks like this is it," Yugi said to her.

"Yeah, the final match time to see who is the best duellist," She replied and Yugi nodded his head as Daisuke's bracelet glowed brightly.

"HITOMI!" She cried as she transformed and she stared down at Yugi. "Are you ready Yugi?" She asked with a smile on her face and Yugi nodded his head.

"I can't believe it has come down to this," Tristan said.

"Tell me about it," Joey said walking up to them with a sad smile on his face.

"Hey Joey just so you know, you duelled great," Tea told him and he nodded his head at her.

"Yeah I sure did, but in the end Yugi managed to pull it off," He said with a smile.

"Let us give it our all Yugi," Daisuke said to him and he nodded his head.

"Agreed, hold nothing back, come at me with all you have Daisuke," He told her and she nodded back. They both looked at one another as they thought back to when they first met on the boat where Daisuke jumped into the water to save Yugi's cards, to Daisuke's very first duel against Rex Raptor where she won, and her duel against the imposter Kaiba. To Yugi's duels with Mako, Weevil, Panik and more, to their tag team duel against the Paradox brothers, to Daisuke's duel with Mai in the finals, to Daisuke duelling Kaiba on the castle roof. Both then thought about what was at stake for them both, for Daisuke her sister for Yugi his grandfather.

"You may both begin the duel," Croquet said.

"Let's duel!" they both cried their lifepoints going up to 2000 each.

"I will go first, with the Giant Solider of Stone in defence mode!" Yugi said as his stone soldier appeared on the field. "Your move Dai," Yugi told her with a smile and she nodded back.

"Right," She said drawing a card and she looked at her hand, she smiled as she looked at Yugi. "I summon Raidramon in attack mode," She said as Raidramon appeared on the field.

"Why did she play that?" Joey asked in confusion.

"Yeah it is way weaker than Yugi's giant stone solider," Tristan said.

"Next I play the magic card Lightning Storm," Daisuke said.

"Oh no, that card…" Yugi trailed off.

"That's right Yugi, this card allows me to destroy any monster I choose regardless of points," Daisuke said. "Now go Raidramon destroy Giant Solider of Stone with Thunder Blast!" She ordered and Raidramon's main horn crackled with lighting and he launched it towards Yugi's stone solider and destroyed it sending rubble everywhere and Yugi grunted in frustration slightly as he saw Daisuke smile at him. "How's that?" She asked him with a smile.

"A very good play, but can you keep it up Daisuke?" Yugi asked her as he drew his next card and he smiled. "I play the Horned Imp in attack mode," Yugi said as his monster appeared on the field. "Attack," Yugi said and his imp charged at Raidramon and punched him and destroyed him and Daisuke's lifepoints dropped to 1800.

"Well played Yugi," Daisuke said as she drew her next card and looked at Yugi in thought. "Okay, the horned imp is out on the field with 1300 attack points, so maybe if I play Flamedramon in attack!" She said as Flamedramon appeared on the field. "Attack!" She ordered and Flamedramon jumped into the air and dived towards Yugi's Horned Imp and was engulfed in fire and collided and destroyed Horned Imp and Yugi's lifepoints dropped down to 1800 as well.

"Whoa, these two are going at each other move for move," Joey said in shock.

"Yeah tell me about it, I have a feeling that whatever the other does in this duel the other will counter it," Bakura said.

"Oh I just love watching two friends go at it, and they both have everything to lose in this duel, if Yugi boy loses he fails his grandfather and if Daisuke loses this duel she fails her sister, oh I just love a drama unfold," Pegasus thought to himself as he chuckled mentally.

"It is your move Yugi," Daisuke called to her friend who nodded his head and drew his next card.

"I will throw a card face down and that will be it for me," Yugi said.

"A face down, I have a hunch it is either Mirror Force or Spellbinding Circle, so I will play a trap of my own," She thought to herself. "I place a card face down and switch Flamedramon to defence mode," Daisuke said as Flamedramon crouched and crossed his arms over his chest.

"My go and I play Curse of Dragon in attack mode!" Yugi said as his dragon appeared on the field and it screeched loudly, "Now attack Flamedramon!" He shouted and his dragon screeched loudly and blew a stream of fire towards Flamedramon and destroyed him but seeing as he was in defence mode Daisuke's lifepoints were safe from harm. "It is your move Daisuke," Yugi told her and Daisuke drew her next card and her eyes widened in shock.

"Alright I drew Trance! He can win this for me not many monsters can defeat him," She thought to herself as she looked at Yugi and smirked at him and he raised an eye brow at her. "I summon Trance the Magic Swordsman in attack mode, this monster has never let me down Yugi, and it won't start now, go Trance and attack Curse of Dragon!" Daisuke ordered and her swordsman charged Yugi's dragon but stopped halfway. "What?" Daisuke gasped in shock as Yugi chuckled and Daisuke looked at him.

"Honestly Dai, you have seen me duel so many times by now you should now know I have a card that can stop any monster in its tracks," Yugi said and Daisuke gasped in shock as she saw a bright yellow circle appear on the field before it flew towards Trance and ensnared him and his attack points dropped by 700 leaving him with only 1900.

"No, the Spellbinding circle, you're right you have used that every darn time you have duelled why didn't I think of that?" She asked slapping herself in the forehead, "Stupid," She said repeatedly.

"My my, Daisuke you should have anticipated such a play from Yugi boy, and now your second most powerful card is trapped," Pegasus thought to himself with a chuckle at the end.

"I believe it is my go now, and I summon Gaia the Fierce Knight!" Yugi said as his horseman appeared on the field and neighed and Daisuke grit her teeth. "Attack!" Yugi shouted and Gaia charged towards Trance the Magic Swordsman and hit him with his lance and destroyed him and Daisuke's lifepoints hit 1400 and Daisuke growled slightly.

"Whoa did you see that?" Tristan asked in shock.

"I sure did, Yugi just took out Dai's second best monster, how could she have walked right into that Spellbinding circle?" Joey asked in confusion.

"Okay it is my move," Daisuke said as she drew a card and her eyes widened. "Millennium Shield, whoa three thousand defence points! Just what I need," She thought as she then looked at Yugi and grinned at him and Yugi raised an eyebrow at her. "I Summon V-Drago to the field in attack mode, and then I play one card in defence mode," She said as a square flashed and V-Drago appeared on the field. "Come on Yugi, it is your move," Daisuke said to him.

"That face down defence monster, it could be Summoned Skull, but I have never seen her entire deck so it could be a different monster with very high defence points, I cannot risk attacking it yet," Yugi thought to himself. "Alright Daisuke get ready for my Curse of Dragon to attack you!" Yugi shouted and his dragon dived towards V-Drago but Daisuke smirked.

"You're getting sloppy Yug," Daisuke said as chains shot out of the ground and wrapped around Curse of Dragon. "You just activated my Shadow Chinas," She told Yugi who growled.

"I should have expected such a card from you Daisuke, but why didn't you use it to ensnare Gaia when he attacked last turn?" Yugi asked her.

"I forgot," She simply said and everyone fell anime style except Pegasus who sweatdropped slightly.

"How could you forget such a crucial move!?" Yugi asked her in shock and Daisuke chuckled sheepishly.

"Doesn't matter now because my V-Drago attacks your Curse of Dragon and due to the Shadow Chains it is wrapped in it loses 700 attack points as well," Daisuke said and true to her word Curse of Dragon lost 700 points leaving it with only 1300, "Attack!" Daisuke shouted and V-Drago roared and fired a massive ball of blue fire towards Curse of Dragon and destroyed it and Yugi lost 200 lifepoints leaving him with only 1600.

"Whoa, I bet Daisuke had that planned to sucker Yugi in," Joey said.

"Looks like it, these two are probably the best duellists on the island, every move they perform the other has a counter, it looks like it will come down to a single mistake," Bakura said in agreement with the blonde's statement.

"It is my move," Yugi said as he drew a card. "Mirror Force, perfect I will save it for a later time," Yugi said to himself, "I switch Gaia the fierce knight to defence mode to end my turn," Yugi said and Daisuke nodded her head and she drew a card and she smiled.

"Okay my move and I summon the Summoned Skull in attack mode!" Daisuke said and Yugi gasped in shock. "And I am not done next I will play a magic card, and I believe you know this one very well," Daisuke said to him.

"No you mean…" Yugi trailed off.

"That's right I play the magic card Polymerisation!" Daisuke answered him, "Now Summoned Skull! V-Drago combine your power to become the V-Skull Knight!" She shouted as V-Drago and Summoned skull swirled around one another and they created once again the formidable V-Skull Knight that roared loudly. "Now my V-Skull Knight attack Gaia the fierce Knight with Blue Fire Strike attack!" Daisuke shouted to her monster that roared and blew a massive blue stream of fired towards Gaia and destroyed him but seeing as it was in defence mode Yugi's lifepoints were safe from harm.

"Looks like Yugi is in trouble now, with that card out on the field Daisuke can win this duel in one shot," Tea said.

"Yeah but I wouldn't count Yugi out of this duel just yet," Joey said and the others nodded their heads in agreement with his statement.

"It is your turn Yugi," Daisuke told him and he nodded his head as he drew his next card and he smiled and Daisuke raised an eyebrow.

"I play the Dark Magician in attack mode," Yugi said as his magician appeared on the field.

"Why did he play that in attack mode, it is way too weak to defeat Daisuke's V-Skull Knight?" Bakura asked confused.

"I agree with Bakura there Yugi are you letting me win?" Daisuke asked him slightly disappointed with him.

"No I am not, because I play the magic card Magical Hats to conceal and protect the Dark Magician," Yugi said as a hat covered up the Dark Magician and multiplied into four hats. "Now my Dark Magician is protected from you monster Daisuke, it's your move now so please do your best to guess where he is hiding," Yugi said to Daisuke who snorted and laughed. "Is something funny?" He asked Daisuke who nodded her head.

"Yeah I saw you do this against Joey, but I won't fall for the same trick, I play Heavy Storm to destroy your Magical Hats," Daisuke said and Yugi gasped in shock as the four magical hats were destroyed and the Dark Magician reappeared on the field. "That is it for me," Daisuke said to Yugi who was getting anxious.

"She just took out my last defence, if she attacks next turn I am in trouble," Yugi thought to himself. "I switch my Dark Magician to defence mode and there is nothing I can do this turn," Yugi said reluctantly.

"Okay," Daisuke thought to herself as she drew her next card and she smiled at the card she had drew. "Yugi this card that I just drew, it is going to tip the duel in my favour," Daisuke said to him.

"Wrong Daisuke, you may have the advantage now but I will not give up so easily." Yugi told her with fire in his eyes.

The end of the chapter

Read and review


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter Thirty Three

I don't own Digimon or Yu-Gi-Oh

Chapter Thirty Three: The Best of Duellists Daisuke versus Yugi Part Two

"Oh man, I never expected the duel to be this close," Tristan admitted looking at Daisuke who had her V-Skull Knight on the field and at Yugi who had his Dark Magician in defence mode.

"Yeah, usually Yugi would use the Magical Hats to hide the Dark Magician from such a powerful monster like Daisuke's V-Skull Knight, but she was ready for it and now Yugi's best card is in trouble," Bakura said.

"My my, what a closely fought contest, and it looks like they are both giving their all, I wonder who will win," Pegasus thought to himself. Daisuke looked at the card she had drawn and smiled.

"White Dragon Ritual, nice and with Blustering Winds in my hand Yugi's Dark Magician is no more," She thought to herself. "Okay Yugi get ready to lose because I activate the White Dragon Ritual!" She told Yugi throwing the card down onto the field and Yugi gasped in shock as did Joey, Tristan, Bakura and Tea as they all saw Daisuke's face down monster appear and they saw it was a giant shield that glowed brightly before it vanished. "By sacrificing a monster with four or more stars I can summon to the field the Paladin of White Dragon!" Daisuke announced as a White Dragon appeared on the field and on that dragon was a man clad in shining white armour with a long flowing cape and wielding a sword as well. Everyone saw that it had 1900 attack points and 1200 defence points. "I will also place one card face down and that will end my turn for me," Daisuke said. "Yugi it is your move," She told him with a smile and Yugi nodded back.

"Okay, I could attack Daisuke's Paladin of White Dragon with my Dark magician, but then it would be vulnerable to counterattack from Daisuke's V-Skull Knight, I can't do much but I cannot give up my grandpa is counting on me," Yugi thought to himself as he drew his next card and his eyes went wide at what he drew. "This card, I can't believe it the Black Luster Ritual, I can use it to summon the Black Luster Solider, but I don't have the right cards that I need," He thought to himself. "I will lay one card face down, and end my turn seeing as I don't have any monster that can beat you V-Skull Knight Daisuke at the moment," He told Daisuke laying the Black Luster Ritual card down on the field.

"Odd, I never knew Yugi to admit defeat so easily he has always had a backup plan, something is off, and I bet it has something to that card," Daisuke thought to herself. "Okay Yugi, it is my move and I will lay one card face down, and then I play the spell card Blustering Winds, to increase my Paladin's attack points by one thousand giving it 2900 attack points, now Paladin of White Dragon attack and destroy Dark Magician!" Daisuke shouted and her dragon flew towards Dark Magician and it lifted its swords into the air and destroyed the Dark Magician but thankfully Yugi lost no lifepoints. "Sorry about that Yugi, but like you said no holding back in this duel," She told Yugi who nodded his head.

"I know Dai, and I would not expect any less from you," Yugi replied before he drew his next card and smiled slightly. "My go Daisuke, and I play the Magic Card Brain Control!" He told Daisuke.

"Wait what!?" She asked him.

"When this card is played I can take control of one monster you control, and I choose you V-Skull Knight," Yugi said and Daisuke gasped in shock when she saw her V-Skull Knight turn on her. "But I will not attack you with your own monster, because I activate the Black Luster Ritual!" Yugi shouted.

"Wait what!? You're copyrighting me I just played a ritual card!" Daisuke shouted at him.

"Sorry Dai, but like you said no holding back," Yugi replied as two jars appeared on the field and V-Skull knight broke apart into V-Drago and Summoned Skull before they were sucked into the jars and a stone tablet rose from the ground and two spirals of light flew out of the jars and they intertwined with one another. "Behold Daisuke the legendary warrior of chaos, the Black Luster Soldier!" Yugi said and the tablet cracked and a beam of light shot out and a warrior wearing black and golden armour and holding a curved blade and a shield emerged.

"The Black Luster Soldier," Daisuke gasped in shock and slight awe.

"Whoa, now Yugi has summoned a ritual monster, this should be interesting," Joey said.

"My interesting, I had no idea that Yugi boy had that card within his deck, he is full of surprises," Pegasus thought to himself as he chuckled to himself.

"Now Black Luster Soldier attack Paladin of White Dragon with Chaos Blade Attack!" Yugi shouted and his solider swung his sword and sent out a wave of energy towards Daisuke Paladin of White Dragon but she smirked.

"You activated my trap card, Compulsory Evacuation Device!" She said and her monster vanished from sight, "This card returns one monster from the field to my hand, and my paladin was the only monster on the field I don't lose any lifepoints seeing as it wasn't destroyed," Daisuke said to Yugi with a smile.

"An excellent play Daisuke, well done," Yugi said to her.

"Okay my go, and I play the magic card Pot of Greed to draw two cards," Daisuke said as she did so and saw she had two cards that made her eyes go wide. "Dark Magician Girl, and Monster Reborn, plus two magic cards and Magic Cylinder. Okay I can use these," She thought to herself. "Next I place two cards face down on the field, and then I will summon the Dark Magician Girl in attack mode!" She said as a beautiful and petite blonde haired woman wearing a blue hat along with a blue outfit that was little revealing with pink outlines and a circle with a star on it at the top of her dress holding a shorter staff then the Dark Magician appeared and she smiled and everyone's jaw dropped well Joey and Tristan's did and they both also slightly blushed.

"Wow she is pretty," Joey said.

"Yeah," Tristan agreed.

"You do realise that my Black Luster Soldier is stronger right?" Yugi asked her and Daisuke nodded her head.

"True she is but not when I play the spell card Magic Formula to raise its attack by 700," Daisuke said as a book appeared on the field and opened up and the Dark Magician Girl glowed as her attack points climbed to 2700, "And also the special effect of the Dark Magician Girl is one where she gains 300 points for every monster with Dark Magician in their name that is in the graveyard," Daisuke informed Yugi and sure enough Daisuke was right because Dark Magician Girl's attack points climbed by 300 giving her a total attack strength of 3000.

"But now our monsters are evenly matched in strength, how do you plan to defeat my Black Luster Soldier now?" Yugi asked her.

"Wouldn't you like to know Yugi," Daisuke said to him with a smile before she looked at her hand and sighed. "I got nothing right now, so I guess I will have to end my turn and see what happens next turn." She said to him.

"I can't believe this, Daisuke has a monster like Yugi's Dark Magician and she powered her up so she is as powerful as Yugi's Black Luster Solider," Joey said in surprise.

"I agree with you there Joey, now they are in a stalemate," Bakura said agreeing with Joey's statement.

"This has gotten interesting, now Yugi-boy and Daisuke are in a constant power struggle against one another to see who can win this duel and face me, but in the end it is I who shall be the victor," Pegasus thought to himself as Yugi drew his next card and he looked at Daisuke.

"Okay Daisuke's Dark Magician Girl has the same attack as my Black Luster Soldier, but she also said to that her monsters special effect is she gains 300 attack from every Dark Magician monster in the graveyard, so maybe yes that will work," Yugi thought to himself.

"This is the end Daisuke, I play Monster Reborn to bring back my Dark Magician from the graveyard!" Yugi said as his magician appeared on the field and Daisuke frowned. "And seeing as he is back your Dark Magician Girl will lose three hundred attack points which means that it will be weaker than my Black Luster Solider," Yugi said and he was right as Daisuke's Dark Magician Girl's attack points dropped from 3000 down to 2700, "And I will also increase my Dark Magician with the spell card the Book of Secret Arts to raise its attack by 300 giving him an attack strength of 2800. Daisuke gulped in worry slightly. "Now Black Luster Soldier attack with Chaos Blade attack!" Yugi commanded and his soldier charged at Dark Magician Girl and he cut through her and destroyed her and Daisuke's lifepoints dropped down from 1400 to 1100.

"Whoa good move by Yugi," Tea said.

"Yeah how is Dai going to win this thing now?" Joey asked in worry as Daisuke drew her next card and she read its description.

"Alright Yugi, first I play the spell card Monster Reborn to bring back my V-Skull Knight from the graveyard!" Daisuke said and her monster reappeared and roared as it stared down Yugi's monsters. "Next I shall activate Premature Burial, by giving up 800 lifepoints I can bring back Dark Magician Girl!" Daisuke said and her lifepoints went down from 1100 to 300 and Dark Magician Girl returned to the field. "I am not done yet I play Wonder Wand, and the magic card Mage Power," Daisuke said.

"Mage Power?" Yugi asked in confusion.

"That is right Yugi, this magic card when played will boost my Dark Magician Girl's attack points by 500, for every magic card that I have in play on the field," Daisuke told Yugi, "So that is Wonder Wand, and Monster Reborn and now she will have 3500 attack points this time around," She said as her Dark Magician Girl's attack points climbed up towards 3500. "Now then Dark Magician Girl attack Black Luster Soldier with Dark Magic Attack!" Daisuke shouted and her magician fired a blast of electricity towards Black Luster Soldier and destroyed it and Yugi's lifepoints dropped from where they were at 1600 down to 1100. "And now to take out the Dark Magician, go V-Skull Knight attack with Blue Fire Strike attack!" she said and her monster roared before it fired a massive blue stream of fired towards Dark Magician.

"Sorry Daisuke, I can't let you win this duel, I play the Trap Card Mirror Force!" Yugi said shedding a few tears as a barrier appeared and reflected the attack towards Daisuke but she shed a tear as she also picked up a card.

"I am sorry as well Yugi, I activate Magic Cylinder! This trap will take your redirected attack and sent it straight back towards you!" Daisuke exclaimed and true enough two cylinders appeared on the field and the attack flew into one before it came out the other cylinder and it flew straight towards Yugi's Dark Magician and destroyed it. Yugi gasped in shock as his lifepoints hit zero.

"No way, did that just happen?" Joey asked in shock.

"Yes it did just happen, Daisuke beat Yugi," Tristan said in shock.

"Daisuke, well played, you deserve this victory," Yugi said to her and she nodded with a grateful smile on her face.

"Thank you Yugi," She said to him.

"The winner of the match is Daisuke Motomyia, who will now face Mister Maximillion Pegasus for the championship," Croquet announced as Pegasus got to his feet and he looked at Daisuke who was glaring at him.

"Bravo, magnificent, wonderful, a splendid duel I congratulate you both," Pegasus said clapping his hands.

"Yeah yeah, cram it Pegasus," Daisuke said to him and he chuckled.

"No need to be rude my dear, now I will give you five minutes to relax and prepare yourself for the final duel, what is your condition if you manage to defeat me?" Pegasus asked her.

"My condition is when I defeat you, you will free Kaiba, Mokuba, Yugi's grandpa and my sister's souls and never harm them again," Daisuke told him.

"Very well, you have my word I will set free your friends," Pegasus told her as she walked towards the other side of the arena where she ran into Yugi who was still transformed.

"Yug," She said.

"Dai," he replied to her before he offered his hand to her, "Well done, you deserved that victory you dulled spectacularly," He said to her with a smile and Daisuke nodded her head but instead of shaking his hand she hugged him tightly and he smiled at her.

"You duelled awesome as well, I nearly lost that one," Daisuke said to him.

"Well I think I should give you a gift, here," Yugi said handing her a card and she took it and she gasped in shock. "Magical Hats, it should come in handy to protect the Dark Magician Girl against Pegasus," Yugi said.

"Yug I don't know what to say thanks," Daisuke said with a smile and Yugi nodded his head.

"Oh one more thing," He said and before Daisuke knew it Yugi kissed her on the lips and she returned it, when air became an issue they broke apart both panting.

"Wow," Daisuke said with a blush.

"Indeed," Yugi said to her in agreement, "Now go out there and win," Yugi told her and she nodded her head and she walked towards the arena for that last time hopefully where she would emerge the victor.

The end of the chapter

Read and review


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter Thirty Four

I don't own Digimon or Yu-Gi-Oh

Chapter Thirty Four: Duel of the Millennium Daisuke versus Pegasus Part One

Daisuke walked out towards the arena once more but stopped at the door for a few minutes as she took a deep breath. "Okay Daisuke, one more duel and then this whole nightmare will be over," She thought to herself and she pushed the doors open and she walked out towards the duelling arena but she then blinked as she saw Tea, Joey, Tristan, Bakura and Yugi standing there in front of her.

"Surprise," Tea said.

"Guys what the?" Daisuke asked them.

"We all wanted to wish you well Dai," Tristan told her.

"Looks like you made it huh Dai?" Joey asked her and she nodded her head.

"Yeah it sure does," Daisuke replied.

"The time has come, will Daisuke Motomyia please enter the arena Mister Pegasus awaits you," Croquet told her and Daisuke frowned and she nodded as her bracelet glowed brightly.

"HITOMI!" She cried as she transformed again, she then walked towards her side of the arena

"Good luck Dai!" Tea called to her.

"Don't let Pegasus get inside your head!" She heard Tristan advised her and she nodded back to him. She then looked at Joey and Yugi who were smiling at her.

"Take him down Dai," Joey said giving her a thumbs up and Daisuke returned it to him.

"Good luck Dai," Yugi said with a slight blush still visible on his face to her and she nodded her head back.

"Yo Yug, why are you blushing?" Joey asked him.

"Uh no reason!" Yugi said too quickly.

"Well you did come back from where Daisuke was heading for the next duel," Tea said.

"Well the only way you'd be blushing like that is if you and Daisuke…" Tristan trailed off before his eyes went wide, "You two kissed?" He asked Yugi whose blush intensified.

"No way!" Tea exclaimed in shock.

"Guys enough, the duel is about to start," Bakura said and everyone looked to see Pegasus walk towards his side of the arena. He then looked towards Daisuke and chuckled at her.

"Are you ready my dear?" Pegasus asked her and she frowned at him.

"It is going to take all that I have and all of my cards to defeat Pegasus," Daisuke thought to herself as she took her deck and placed it down on the field.

"You have certainly impressed me Daisuke," Pegasus told her, "A nobody in the eyes of the world of duel monsters and yet here you are facing me for the championship," He said.

"Pegasus! Before we start this duel I want you to agree to your promise that you will free my sister, Kaiba, Mokuba and Yugi's grandfather's souls!" Daisuke shouted at him.

"Of course my dear, as I said I am a man of my word," Pegasus replied to her.

"I have to win this duel, I promised my sister, and everyone else that I would win," Daisuke thought to herself.

"I see a vow to your sister and everyone else that you would win," Pegasus said to her.

"He just read my mind," Daisuke thought to herself.

"If it sets your mind at ease Daisuke if you shall win in this duel, I will free these four from their lonesome prisons," Pegasus said showing Daisuke four cards that had a picture of Jun, Mokuba, Kaiba and Yugi's grandfather on them.

"He is up to something," Tristan said.

"I know, it is almost like he wanted to duel Daisuke all along," Joey said.

"He is after something," Tea said.

"I hope Daisuke can handle him, compared to Pegasus Daisuke is nothing more than a novice," Bakura said looking towards Daisuke.

"Are you kidding Dai is going to kick his butt," Joey said with a smile.

"He is right," Tea said.

"When Daisuke wins this she will be the undisputed champion, Pegasus won't know what hit him," Yugi said.

"I don't know," Bakura admitted.

"Come on don't be so negative about this, Dai needs our support for this duel," Joey said.

"But Pegasus has never played fair, he started this whole thing by kidnapping Daisuke's sister, and going into this final match I doubt he will play fair now," Tristan said.

"They are about to start, let's get up to the upper balcony to get a better view," Tea said as Joey nodded his head and they both went towards the upper balcony. Tristan, Bakura and Yugi however stayed where they were.

"I don't like this." Yugi said.

"Yeah, as long as Pegasus holds all the cards it won't matter who wins," Bakura said.

"Right," Tristan said as he ran the opposite way from Joey and Tea.

"Where are you going?" Yugi asked him.

"To find Mokuba or Kaiba, that way Pegasus won't hold all the cards," Tristan called back.

"A search for their bodies, not a bad idea," Bakura thought to himself.

"Daisuke Motomyia, as per the rules please show your card of entrance," Croquet said to her.

"Here it is, Glory of the Kings Hand," Daisuke said showing him her card.

"So it is, the duel shall proceed," Croquet said. "And also if you should win this duel you will receive the three million dollar prize," He told her.

"Whoa, that is a lot of moolah," Daisuke said in shock. "And you will free all of the people I asked for?" Daisuke asked Pegasus.

"Of course, don't you trust me?" He asked her. "But if you lose this duel instead, I will claim your soul instead, so now you have much to win and much to lose as well," Pegasus told her.

"That is a risk I will take," Daisuke said to Pegasus.

"The match shall now begin, both of you shuffle your decks," Croquet told them both.

"Duel!" Both Pegasus and Daisuke said as their lifepoints climbed to 2000 and they both drew five cards from the decks.

"You have come far my dear, more than I had hoped, but you are still new to your millennium item, whereas I have mastered mine," Pegasus thought to himself with a chuckle. Daisuke then looked at her hand and she chose one card from her hand.

"This is it, the final duel, I lay one card face down, and a card in defence mode," Daisuke said.

"Oh sneaky move, your face down isn't a digimon named Raidramon is it?" Pegasus asked his millennium eye glowing slightly.

"Can he see my cards?" Daisuke asked herself mentally.

"Oh this is so much fun," Pegasus said as he drew a card and smirked. "I lay one card face down, then I summon Red Archery Girl in defence mode," Pegasus said as a clam shell appeared on the field and it opened up and a green haired mermaid holding a bow and arrow appeared on the field.

"Why did he play such a weak card in defence mode, is he trying to draw me out?" Daisuke thought to herself.

"My dear, I know all and I see all, you are planning to use Raidramon your face down defence monster and Lightning Storm your other face down in a combination attack," Pegasus thought to himself.

"This is just like Pegasus, to hide his true motives but dare I risk an early advantage?" Daisuke asked herself mentally. "I will have to risk it, I hope I don't regret this," She thought, "No choice, I reveal my face down card Raidramon in attack mode, than I will activated Lightning Storm to destroy your Archery Girl, now attack!" Daisuke shouted.

"You have made a grave mistake my dear, I activate my trap card Tears of a Mermaid," Pegasus said as his archery girl created bubbles that flew towards Raidramon and enveloped him and the lightning that was coursing through his horn flew back and electrocuted him.

"What the!?" Daisuke asked in shock.

"Unfortunately for you my dear, Tears of a Mermaid neutralises a face down card as so as it is played," Pegasus explained to her, "So that means Raidramon's ability to destroy any monster with the Lightning Storm is negated," He said. "Now that it cannot destroy my monster, I shall switch it into attack mode, Archery Girl attack and destroy Raidramon!" Pegasus said as his archer fired an arrow and destroyed Raidramon and destroyed him and Daisuke's lifepoints dropped to 1700. "Your Raidramon is no more," Pegasus told Daisuke who frowned.

"Did you see that?" Tea asked in shock, "Dai had the upper hand but Pegasus countered perfectly," She said.

"But how could he?" Joey asked.

"Pegasus has to be reading my mind, how can I beat this guy?" Daisuke thought.

"How indeed, I think you are just beginning to comprehend my power, do you now realise the jeopardy you have placed yourself in by accepting this duel, how can you defeat not only the creator of Duel Monsters, but a man who can read your every thought," Pegasus said to Daisuke. "I can see everything in your mind, your hopes, dreams and even your fears, and what you fear now is me," he told Daisuke who was sweating nervously.

"Yeah, how can she beat Pegasus and his millennium eye?" Bakura asked.

"You seem to know a lot about that eye," Joey said to him.

"Not much but I don't think that any mortal can stand against it," Bakura replied.

"No matter what the odds Pegasus, I will find a way to defeat you, I have faced far greater evils then you pal, and I defeated them just as I will defeat you, I place one monster face down in defence mode and end my turn now do your worst," Daisuke told Pegasus who chuckled.

"Oh believe my I shall," Pegasus said as they heard a ringing and they looked over to see Croquet pull out a cell phone and started to talk into it.

"Excuse me," He said as he walked off to handle the phone call.

"Odd," Daisuke thought to herself as Pegasus drew his next card.

"What is that sleaze ball going to do now?" Joey asked.

"It is the moment you have all be waiting for, first Ryu-Ran in defence mode," Pegasus said as an eggshell with two piercing yellow eyes shone through with red wings and red legs appeared on the field. "Not exactly what you were expecting, next I switch my Archery Girl to defence mode as well," Pegasus said as Daisuke drew her next card. "Wait let me guess what you just drew is it Summoned Skull?" Pegasus asked her.

"Curse you Pegasus," She growled.

"Oh I think that card would go nicely with your Millennium Shield, V-Girl, Shadow Chains and Magical Hats, wouldn't you agree?" Pegasus asked her and Daisuke gasped looking down at her hand to see those were the exact cards she had in her hand.

"What do I do?" She thought to herself in desperation.

Can Daisuke muster her skills and defeat Pegasus? Find out next time

The end of the chapter

Read and review


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter Thirty Five

I don't own Digimon or Yu-Gi-Oh

Chapter Thirty Five: Daisuke versus Pegasus Part Two

"He knows all my cards as soon as I draw them, how can I defeat him?" Daisuke thought to herself as she looked at Pegasus.

"Dai, don't let him get to you," Yugi called to her.

"I can't believe it has all come down for this, Daisuke is facing Pegasus for her sister's soul, and everything we have all gone through comes down to this match.

"Go ahead and make your move my dear," Pegasus thought to himself, "It is not like I already know what move you are planning to do, you plan to play Summoned Skull in defence move and Shadow Chains face down, go on my dear I am more than prepared," He thought to himself with a chuckle.

"It is my go, and first I play one card face down, and then I play Summoned Skull in defence mode," Daisuke said as the Summoned Skull appeared in the field and crouched down, "And I will leave it at that," She said.

"Goodie, now it is my turn once again," Pegasus said, "You see the eye sees all, and it knows how to counter your pathetic moves," Pegasus thought to himself as he drew his next card. "I switch Ryu-Ran to attack mode," Pegasus said as the egg shell of Ryu-Ran burst apart and a red dragon appeared and roared, "Ryu-Ran go with fire stream attack," Pegasus said and Ryu-Ran blew two streams of fire towards Summoned Skull but Daisuke smirked.

"You just activated my trap! Shadow Chains!" Daisuke said as chains shot out from the ground and wrapped around Ryu-Ran and stopped the attack. "Not only does Shadow Chains stop your attack dead but it drains Ryu-Ran's attack points by 700," Daisuke said with a smile and Ryu-Ran's attack dropped to 1500.

"Oh no," Pegasus said

"Alright," Tea cheered.

"Looks like Pegasus is in trouble," Joey said with a smile.

"Now Pegasus I switch my Summoned Skull to attack mode, and with Shadow Chains in full effect your Ryu-Ran shall be no more, go Summoned Skull! Lighting Strike!" Daisuke shouted as Pegasus chuckled.

"Not so fast my dear," He said showing Daisuke a card.

"What is that?" She asked in shock.

"A trap, well it is a trap for traps, it is called Trap Displacement and it allows me to swap around traps, for example your Shadow Chains will now restrain your Summoned Skull and it loses 700 attack points," Pegasus said as the chains around Ryu-Ran vanished and wrapped around Summoned Skull whose attack points dropped to 1800 while Ryu-Ran's attack points climbed back to normal.

"Now your monster is stronger than my Summoned Skull," Daisuke said.

"It is almost like I knew what you were going to do doesn't it?" Pegasus asked her and Daisuke frowned at him.

"He won't last another turn with those chains on him," Daisuke said.

"He won't last this turn my dear, Fire Stream attack!" Pegasus said and Ryu-Ran blew twin fire streams directly towards Summoned Skull and destroyed him and Daisuke's lifepoints dropped from 1700 down to 1300.

"Pegasus knows all my strategies as soon as I think of them, I can't hide anything from his eye," Daisuke thought to herself.

"That mind reading cheat, what's the point in going on?" Joey asked.

"Don't say that, no matter how bad it looks we can't give up on Dai," Tea said to him.

"She is right Joey, it isn't over until it is over, we have to believe Daisuke can win this thing," Yugi said.

"He is right Joey, we have to believe in Daisuke no matter how bad things look," Tea thought to herself.

"My turn Daisuke," Pegasus said.

"And I am sure it is another well prepared move, if I am going to win I will have to find a way past his eye," Daisuke thought.

"Fat chance," Pegasus said and Daisuke grunted in frustration, "Nothing you do can stop it, you are at the mercy of my Millennium eye. Don't you see yet my dear I know all the cards in your deck, and I have all the perfect cards in my possession to stop them, and I have seen all the pathetic strategies your feeble mind has come up with, and I have also came up with my own counter strategies to render them useless, even without my magic you are no match for me, after all who needs magic with this card," Pegasus said. "I am sure you remember this card, it is the magical Toon World," Pegasus said as the green book appeared on the field.

"I thought as much," Daisuke said.

"This isn't good," Joey said while Yugi and Tea were in shock. Toon World then started to leak smoke that enveloped both of Pegasus's monsters and sucked them into the book.

"As you are sure to recall my dear, Toon World protects my monsters from harm until they are about to attack," Pegasus said as the book opened up again and Ryu-Ran and Red Archery Girl reappeared but they had changed, Red Archery Girl's clam had buggy eyes on top of it and Ryu-Ran was now orange and in a blue shell and chuckling. "What is the matter Daisuke, don't you have a sense of humour at all?" Pegasus asked before he laughed and Daisuke growled in anger. "Manga Ryu-Ran attack the monster Daisuke has in defence mode with Nasty Nostril Flame attack!" Pegasus shouted as his now toon Ryu-Ran took a deep breath and blew a stream of fire from its nostrils towards Daisuke's face down monster with turned out to be Heroic Challenger SwordShield and destroyed it. "Looks like your SwordShield couldn't stand the heat," Pegasus said as Manga Ryu-Ran chuckled at Daisuke who was frowning at him, Manga Ryu-Ran then jumped back into Toon World that slammed shut behind him.

"Aren't my toons simply marvellous? I can't help but feel great pride in them like a parent to their child, I guess that is what I get for creating the card," Pegasus said.

"Please you are nothing but a cheat! The Toon World Card is one of a kind, which is how you defeated Kaiba with it, it was too powerful for distribution," Daisuke thought to herself in anger.

"Next I will switch the Toon Mermaid into attack mode, to you know let her out of her shell and it giggled.

"If I keep on the defence Pegasus will keep destroying my monsters, my only choice is to go on the attack," Daisuke thought to herself as she drew her next card and her eyes widened. "Nice," She thought to herself. "Neo the Magic Swordsman in attack mode!" Daisuke said as her blonde swordsman appeared on the field. "Destroy Toon Mermaid with magical blade strike!" Daisuke shouted as Neo charged towards Toon mermaid and jumped into the air and swung his sword down on the mermaid but the clam somehow caught the sword. "What the hell! The clam caught it!?" Daisuke asked in shock.

"What!? That toon caught Neo's attack!?" Yugi asked in shock.

"That ain't right, Neo is stronger he should have destroyed that toon," Joey said.

"Should have, would have, could have, I am afraid you will have to accept the reality of the situation, Daisuke's Swordsman is the catch of the day, and if there is one thing I love apart from winning is a fish fry," Pegasus said as the clam kicked Neo backwards and Toon Mermaid fired an arrow and destroyed Neo and Daisuke growled.

"Maybe if I do a stronger monster," Daisuke thought to herself.

"Afraid not, no card in your deck can defeat my toons with sheer brute force alone," Pegasus said as the Toon Mermaid giggled before it went back into Toon World.

"Then what do I do then, the Millennium Eye allows Pegasus to see my every card and strategy, and attacking is useless, how can I possibly win this duel!?" Daisuke thought to herself in frustration.

"It is my turn my tear, and I will lay these two cards face down upon the field," Pegasus said as he put down two cards on the field.

"Oh fantastic, now I have even more to worry about, with those two cards out I guess I should defend, it will cost me a monster but it is a better choice than losing lifepoints," Daisuke thought to herself as she drew her next card. "I will place a monster in defence mode!" Daisuke said and Pegasus chuckled.

"I knew you would my dear, which is why I placed this card face down, behold the trap card known as Gorgons Eye!" Pegasus said as a giant eyeball surrounded by snakes appeared on the field and it opened its eye and a beam of light shot out and Daisuke's face down card appeared to be Flamedramon and he turned to stone.

"Flamedramon! No he has been petrified," Daisuke gasped in shock.

"As will every other monster you place in defence mode from now on, for the Gorgon's eye is a permanent trap, and every time I destroy one of your concrete monsters half their defence points is take from your lifepoints, a bright side though to having concrete monsters, they make great paperweights," Pegasus said before he laughed and Daisuke gulped. "A tough crowd, how about I lighten your mood my dear, with Doppelganger, this card will transform itself into any card I choose," Pegasus said.

"He used this on Kaiba," Daisuke thought to herself.

"Correct my dear," Pegasus said as a black cat pooped out of the ground and jumped into the air and whispered into Pegasus's ear. "Oh correction any card he chooses, and he chooses your Summoned Skull," He said to Daisuke.

"My skull?" Daisuke asked in shock, "But it is in the graveyard," She said.

"Yes, but the graveyard is on the field, so it is fair game for my Doppelgänger," Pegasus said as the black cat spun around before it jumped into Toon World that started to shoot off electricity and the book glowed dark purple, before it opened up and Summoned Skull popped out but it was now all grey and its eyes were yellow and it giggled. "Behold the Toon Skull," Pegasus announced.

"No what have you done to my monster?" Daisuke asked in shock.

"Nothing compared to what he is going to do to you," Pegasus said as Toon Skull poked his tongue out at Daisuke and waved it around.

"Creepy," Joey said.

"You have lost it Pegasus, to take such delight in turning monsters into monstrosities," Daisuke growled.

"Don't say such things, you will hurt its feelings," Pegasus said.

"Enough of this Pegasus, just make your move," Daisuke snapped at him.

"Whatever you say my dear, Toon Skull Lightning Strike attack!" Pegasus shouted and Toon Skull fired blue lighting towards Flamedramon and destroyed him. "And since your Flamedramon was turned to stone first by my Gorgons eye card half of his defence points are taken from your lifepoints." Pegasus said and Daisuke's lifepoints dropped to 650. Toon Skull then pumped its muscles before it vanished back into Toon World. "What a splendid performance, maybe I should have him do an encore later on," Pegasus said.

"That creep sure loves to here himself talk," Tea said.

"Come on Daisuke, pop that toon like a balloon," Joey said.

"The magic of Toon World makes it impossible," Daisuke said as she drew her next card.

"I see you have drawn Dark Magician Girl, one of your favourite cards no, her trouncing shall be a spectacular one. "I so look forward to when you play her," Pegasus said. "And I will crush her," He thought with a chuckle.

"What do I do, I can't attack the toons while they are in Toon World, and Gorgons Eye turns all monsters in defence mode to stone and then half their defence points comes from my lifepoints, it all seems hopeless," Daisuke thought to herself.

"It certainly does look hopeless," Pegasus said and Daisuke growled. "Oh sorry, was that private?" Pegasus asked, "Oh I am sorry I am really rude, I should stop butting into other people's business," Pegasus said.

"Shut up! Stay out of my head!" Daisuke screamed in her head.

"Oh my temper temper, my dear," Pegasus said.

"Daisuke calm down, remember what is at stake, Jun, my grandpa, Mokuba and Kaiba," Yugi said to her.

"They are all counting on you Daisuke, and we know you will come through for them, you can do this, we believe in you," Tea called to her.

"She is right Dai, don't give up," Joey said.

"They are right, I cannot give up I must remember what I am fighting for," Daisuke thought to herself. "My sister, Yugi's grandfather, Kaiba and Mokuba, I can't let them down, and I won't!" Daisuke thought to herself, if I give up now I lose them all forever, and Pegasus will be free to continue his evil plans, I can't give up at all and no matter how bleak it seems I will continue to fight and save them all!" Daisuke thought with determined to herself.

"Save them, my dear you cannot even save yourself," Pegasus thought to himself with an evil chuckle.

The end of the chapter

Read and review


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

I don't own Digimon or Yu-Gi-Oh

Chapter Thirty Six: Duel of the Millennium Part Three: Daisuke's Comeback

"Your turn my dear, but what is a poor duellist to do, every monster you place in defence mode shall be fossilised, and if you place them in attack mode my toons shall crush them," Pegasus said to Daisuke who looked at her hand and she closed her eyes in thought.

"He's right, I can't win, but I won't give up so maybe," she thought to herself. "I will play the Dark Magician Girl in defence mode, and then I will play the magic card Magical Hats to conceal and to protect her," Daisuke said as her Dark Magician Girl appeared on the field and a hat went over her before it multiplied into four hats.

"Perfect, now Daisuke's Dark Magician Girl is safe from harm, I don't think even Pegasus can know what hat she is under," Yugi said.

"Nice move Dai," Joey called to her.

"Ah I see," Pegasus said.

"See what?" Daisuke asked him.

"With your feeble attempt to hide your Dark Magician Girl, you're are attempting to stall long enough until you can think off a way to defeat my Toon World, but it won't work," Pegasus tells her and Daisuke raises and eyebrow at her. "Don't you get it yet, you're not capable of concealing your secrets from me, and those silly hats won't help you, all I need to do is to probe your mind for which hat hides your mage," Pegasus told Daisuke who gasped in shock, "Or did you forget the power of my Millennium Eye, you should just surrender now and avoid the humiliation," Pegasus told Daisuke who growled under her breath. "Prepare yourself my dear, here I come," He said.

"What do I do, if he reads my mind, I am done," Daisuke thought to herself. "There has to be something!" she thought to herself.

"Dai stay calm, you can win this," Joey called to her.

"Come on Dai, remember what your sister told you yes Pegasus has magic but so do you, your Millennium Bracelet!" Yugi shouted to her and Daisuke gasped and her bracelet started to glow brightly.

"That is it! Hitomi can you hear me?" Daisuke called to her.

"Daisuke, I can feel Pegasus trying to claw into our minds again, I can't keep him out," Hitomi said to her.

"I know that, but I have a plan, my sister told me if I wanted to beat Pegasus I would need to master my Bracelet's power, I thought that meant we would have to merge like normal, but now I know that wasn't right, she said to trust in the power of my bracelet but she never said in you," Daisuke said as Hitomi found herself in a corridor looking at Daisuke who was standing by a golden door.

"What are you saying?" Hitomi asked her.

"I have to push you out of my mind," Daisuke said.

"What?" Hitomi asked in shock.

"Hear me out, we're losing only because Pegasus can read our minds, because we are working so closely together, it is the wrong strategy while we are merged together Pegasus can read both our minds, we lose everyone loses but I have a better idea," Daisuke said.

"It better be good, many lives hang in the balance," Hitomi said.

"I know that, but I know this will work, what other choice do we have?" Daisuke asked.

"Then spill it, I can feel Pegasus breaking in trying to read our thoughts," Hitomi said.

"Okay here it is, whenever we play a card or strategy Pegasus reads our minds, so what about if we keep separate?" Daisuke asked and Hitomi gasped.

"Of course, switch minds, instead of merging like normal we keep separate, our thoughts secret even from each other," She said and Daisuke nodded her head "This is risky, but I know one thing you have taken many risks before and they paid off before, alright lets hurry," Hitomi said as Daisuke's bracelet glowed brightly.

"Toon Skull, emerge from Toon World and attack the hat on the far left," Pegasus said and Toon World spun around and it opened up and in a plume of pink smoke the Toon Skull appeared and it cackled and it fired two streams of lightning towards the far left hat and destroyed it. "Your Dark Magician Girl has performed for the last time," He said.

"Maybe Pegasus, or maybe you have lost your edge," Daisuke said to Pegasus whoop looked down at his screen.

"What is this? Daisuke's lifepoints are unaffected and her Dark Magician Girl is still on the field, but how I just read her mind, her magician girl was under that hat," Pegasus said, "I felt her resist but not even she can deceive me," He thought.

"Or maybe you have read the wrong mind, one who doesn't know where the Dark Magician Girl is hiding," He heard Daisuke say and he looked up to see Daisuke was back to normal, "Or maybe your all seeing eye isn't all that great after all," She said.

"You dare mock my powers?" Pegasus asked her.

"Oh believe me I do mock your powers," Daisuke said.

"Somebody want to tell me what just happened?" Joey asked.

"I think it has to do something with the spirit inside of Dai's bracelet, she is somehow using the spirit to confuse Pegasus and his mind reading powers," Yugi said.

"You have gained nothing from that attack Pegasus, even with your powers you won't win this time, because you are not the only one on this island with a Millennium Item," Daisuke said showing off her bracelet.

"Whoa Daisuke, I hope she knows what she is doing," Yugi said in worry.

"Yeah, we don't know much about her Millennium Bracelet," Tea said.

"Millennium Bracelet, Millennium smacelet, I just wish I could help her, but no all I can do is cheer her own from the sidelines and watch as my friend who is almost like a sister to me face this by himself," Joey said as Daisuke drew her next card.

"I place this card face down, and I end my turn, Pegasus do you know what the card is at all?" Daisuke asked him. "I mean all you have to do is to read my mind with your Millennium Eye, well if you can?" Daisuke taunted him with a smirk and Pegasus frowned before he focused.

"Fine no problem," He said as his Millennium Eye glowed brightly.

"That is what you think?" Daisuke thought to herself as her bracelet started to glow as well, Pegasus tried to read the mind of Daisuke to find out what the card she had placed down was but no success.

"What!? I can't tell what that card is," He said in shock and he heard a chuckle and looked up to see Daisuke had turned into Hitomi.

"Well that is because I don't know either, so reading my mind won't help you," Hitomi said to him.

"How is she doing that?" Pegasus thought to herself.

"You see Pegasus I don't know what that card is, because I am no longer Daisuke Motomyia, but I am someone else entirely, thanks to the power of the Millennium Bracelet two minds inhabit this body, and each time you try to read our minds we will use the mind shuffle," Hitomi told him.

"Mind shuffle!?" Pegasus thought to himself in shock.

"Told you, Dai doesn't have one mind she has two," Yugi said.

"Alright so when Pegasus tries to read one of their minds they switch, I guess two minds are better than one," Joey said with a smile on his face.

"So are you still trying to read my mind Pegasus, then go right ahead," Hitomi told him.

"No thanks my dear, my mind scanning abilities are one of many," He said as he drew his next card. "And that you need to worry about, you forget who invented this game, besides I can sense that you are about to switch minds as soon as I begin to probe yours, so rather than waste both our time let's move on shall we, you've still no defence against my toon monsters, and it is only a matter of time until I find your Dark Magician Girl," Pegasus said with a chuckle.

"Then pick a hat, and we will soon see how good you are, but I guess that after relying on your Millennium Eye for so long your skills in duelling have withered away," Hitomi said to Pegasus.

"Even if your theory is correct, I am still a superior duellist then you," Pegasus said.

"Then prove it," Hitomi said to him.

"Toon Summoned Skull attack the middle hat," Pegasus said and the Toon Skull popped out of the Toon World book and shot lightning towards the middle magical hat and destroyed it. "Did I get her, I think I got her, I must have gotten her," He said but he saw he hit nothing. "No I have missed again," he said.

"Such a shame Pegasus, another turn wasted away, and for my next move a quick change is in order," Hitomi said as she changed back into Daisuke.

"So you've switched once again?" Pegasus asked her.

"You got that right Pegasus, and out mind shuffle strategy is working perfectly," Daisuke told him drawing her next card, "Yes, Heavy Storm this will destroy Toon World, but I think I will let him sweat," Daisuke thought to herself as she placed the card face down. "One card face down, now it is your turn, adios," Daisuke said as she switched back to Hitomi.

"You look flustered," She said to Pegasus.

"She laid another card face down, and there is no use reading this Daisuke's mind she has no clue what the card is either." Pegasus thought to himself.

"So Daisuke has laid another card face down, now even though I don't know what it is I have faith in her, and my deck," Hitomi thought to herself.

"I am becoming annoyed," Pegasus said as he drew his next card. "Eureka, this card will destroy your Dark Magician Girl, Magical neutralising force activate!" Pegasus said as a tornado appeared on the field. "This spell card eliminates any and all magic cards in play, which means that your magical hats are no more," Pegasus said as the two remaining hats vanished from the field and the Dark Magician Girl was revealed. "So now come on out Toon Skull and win this duel for me," Pegasus said as Toon Skull reappeared and waved its tongue around.

"No, this is not good, his toons cards are unstoppable, and the Dark Magician Girl is unprotected unless," Hitomi thought to herself.

"Toon Skull destroy the Dark Magician Girl, Lightning Strike attack!" Pegasus said.

"I don't have a move, but Daisuke might!" Hitomi thought as she switched with Daisuke.

"Not so fast Pegasus, I play Negate attack!" Daisuke said as the Toon Skull's attack was blocked.

"What!? Negate Attack?" Pegasus asked.

"Correctamundo, this card blocks an attack saving my Dark Magician Girl from your toons," Daisuke said with a smirk on her face, "and to top it all off pal, I play Heavy Storm to annihilate Toon World!" She said as a cyclone appeared on the field and Toon World was destroyed, "And seeing as Toon World is gone your monsters who were once untouchable are now exposed," Daisuke said to Pegasus and true to her word Red Archery Girl, Ryu-Ran and the doppelganger reappeared on the field.

"Impossible, this isn't happening!" Pegasus said.

"Oh but it is," Daisuke said to him and Pegasus growled.

"Ryu-Ran destroy Dark Magician Girl!" He ordered and Ryu-Ran went to attack Dark Magician girl but daisuke chuckled.

"Not so fast pal, I activate Magic Cylinder!" Daisuke said as two cylinders appeared on the field just as Ryu-Ran attacked, "The power of Magic Cylinder returns an attack right back towards you!" Daisuke said and true to her word Ryu-Ran's attack flew into one cylinder and out the other and back towards Pegasus who gasped in shock as his side was hit and all his monsters were wiped out.

"No my precious toons, this is a nightmare, this isn't happening, no no no no no no!" Pegasus said in denial.

"Ha, bullseye baby, take that Pegasus," Daisuke said a Pegasus's lifepoints dropped to 650 the same as Daisuke.

"Yes, and it was your plan Daisuke I am very proud of you," Hitomi said back to her.

"The score stands even both Daisuke Motomyia and Mister Maximillion Pegasus have 650 lifepoints each, sorry sir," Croquet said apologising to Pegasus.

"Daisuke has proven far more formidable indeed, and her Millennium Bracelet is far more intriguing than I ever imagined," Pegasus thought to himself.

"Alright Dai," Joey cheered.

"Finally, Daisuke has turned this around, she destroyed those toons monsters, I just knew she could do it," Yugi thought to himself with a smile on his face.

"Daisuke I am impressed, when I first met you, all I saw was a young girl with no duelling talent whatsoever, but now look at you almost makes me want to cry. You are so close to being champion and you have been in the Shadow Realm and returned from it, and you have started to master the power of your Millennium Bracelet, and you see for me that is what this whole tournament is about me taking both your bracelet and Yugi-boys puzzle!" Pegasus said as a bubble started to form around them both.

"Oh no!" Hitomi thought in shock.

"Oh yes, we shall finish this duel in the Shadow Realm!" Pegasus said.

The end of the chapter

Read and review


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter Thirty Seven

I don't own Digimon or Yu-Gi-Oh

Chapter Thirty Seven: The Match of the Millennium: Into the Shadow Realm

"I will defeat you my dear, in one realm or the other, victory shall be mine," Pegasus said to Daisuke as the bubble started to envelop the entire field.

"What is going on?" Joey asked in shock.

"Pegasus is taking the duel to the Shadow Realm!" Yugi said in shock.

"This is just like the last time, cutting me off from everything else," Daisuke said as the bubble of darkness came around her and she gasped in shock, the bubble then started to blacken so she could not see outside of the arena.

"This isn't good," Yugi said.

"Hey little help," Everyone turned to see Tristan walk up to them with Bakura over his shoulder and Mokuba under his arm.

"Tristan, where have you been?" Tea asked him.

"Trust me Tea, you guys wouldn't believe me I have had an adventure and a half today," He answered her before he set down Bakura and Mokuba.

"What happened to Bakura?" Yugi asked him.

"That evil spirit that we saw before took over Bakura again, and even though I got rid of… huh what's going on down there?" He asked the group looking down at the bubble that surrounded the arena.

"You first man," Joey said.

"I tried to free Mokuba but then Bakura tried to grab him," Tristan explained.

"Details man, why would Bakura want Mokuba?" Joey asked.

"He wanted Mokuba for his new host body," Tristan said and Yugi, Joey and Tea gasped in shock. "Don't worry I handled it, but that is history what is up with the indoor thunderstorm?" Tristan asked them looking at the bubble that was arching black lightning.

"Pegasus has taken the duel to the shadow realm," Yugi said.

"That doesn't sound good, these two should be fine for now, let's go check it out," Tristan said.

"Pronto," Joey replied and the four of them all ran down towards the arena on Daisuke's side of the field. "Daisuke managed to turn this duel around and destroyed all of Pegasus's toon monsters, but then he started ranting about a shadow game I think they are still inside," Joey said.

"Oh no, Dai be careful," Yugi thought to himself.

"Man this place gives me the creeps, whenever I come here it means one thing only," Daisuke thought to herself.

"A shadow game," Both she and Hitomi said.

"You will find your experience in the shadow realm this time around will be a lot harder, then your last the strain of maintain your mind shuffle will make it more difficult to conjure up your monsters mentally," Pegasus said as Daisuke groaned.

"I feel so tired, is he right?" Daisuke thought to herself.

"Dai, I will take over now," Hitomi thought to her.

"No, not yet I have to do this myself," She said.

"But Daisuke!" Hitomi shouted back.

"Trust me, I can handle a little darkness," Daisuke said as she drew her next card and grinned, "Perfect," She said and she looked at Pegasus. "Okay my move, and I play the trap card Dust Tornado, this card allows me to destroy one trap or spell card that is on the field, and I choose your gorgons eye card!" Daisuke said as a massive tornado appeared on the field and the Gorgons Eye was sucked into it and destroyed and Daisuke smiled at Pegasus who frowned slightly at her. "And with that card gone I am free to place monsters in defence mode once again Pegasus," She said to him who chuckled at her.

"My my, a brilliant move, and here I thought you would become weaker in this realm each passing second," He said to her as he drew his next card, "For my next brilliant move, I play Dark Eyes Illusionist in attack mode," Pegasus said as a purple cloud surrounded him and shot upwards onto the field, "And did I tell you, I created this monster just for this game," He said as a one eyed monster with a green cape appeared on the field, "And don't forget my dear, this card is as real as you are," Pegasus told Daisuke who frowned.

"I can see that Pegasus," She said.

"Oh I know he looks formidable, but what threat is he to you, he has zero attack and zero defence points, of course seeing as you have never seen this monster until today, you don't know what its secrets are. And I have been known to keep secrets up my sleeves from time to time," Pegasus said to Daisuke.

"I don't know what secrets that thing holds, but I can assume it is more dangerous than you would like me to believe," Daisuke said.

"My dear, you are so suspicious of me," Pegasus said with a chuckle.

"My go, and I summon V-Drago in attack mode," Daisuke said as a golden cloud surrounded her and shot up and V-Drago appeared on the field and Daisuke groaned as she felt weaker after summoning her monster to the field.

"Okay Daisuke I am taking over," Hitomi said and Daisuke panted slightly.

"No I am fine," Daisuke said.

"Daisuke, this too much for you, let me take over," Hitomi begged her.

"Not just yet, let me last the turn," Daisuke told her and Hitomi groaned.

"She is too young and inexperienced to cope with the strain of the shadow realm, but she is surprisingly holding out longer than I thought," Pegasus thought to himself. Meanwhile outside the bubble Yugi gasped in shock.

"What's wrong?" Tea asked him.

"I felt a sharp jolt, right in the chest," Yugi answered her.

"Same here," Joey said.

"This doesn't look good, I mean I think we have formed a bond with Daisuke in some way and we are feeling what she is feeling," Tristan said.

"If we feel what she feels, then it has to really bad," Tea said.

"Dai! Hold on," Yugi thought to himself.

"You're looking pale Daisuke, maybe you should rest up, I can send you back if you surrender that is," Pegasus said to Daisuke who was struggling to stand.

"Daisuke please, let me take over," Hitomi said.

"Fine do it quickly!" Daisuke thought back to Hitomi as her bracelet glowed brightly and Hitomi now stood in Daisuke's place.

"I attack with V-Drago to destroy your monster Pegasus," She said as V-Drago dived towards Pegasus's monster who smirked.

"Impulsive, no doubt due to her worry for Daisuke," He thought to himself. "Your attack activates my Dark Eye Illusionist's special ability," Pegasus said as his monsters head rotated 360 before its eye glowed purple and shot out a bright light at V-Drago and it stopped its attack. "Mesmerising Magic," Pegasus said as an eye similar to his monster's appeared on V-Drago's head

"He stopped him," Hitomi said.

"To make up for a lack of attack power from my monster, I endowed him with a special ability, my illusionist uses its mesmeric eye to paralyse all attacking monsters, what can my next brilliant move be?" Pegasus said.

"Just do it," Hitomi said.

"As you wish, I play the Black Illusion Ritual card to sacrifice my incredible Dark Eyes," Pegasus said as two torches and a vase appeared on the field and a plume of purple smoke appeared from out of the vase. "I hereby sacrifice Dark Eye's Illusionist to summon another spell caster monster, yes there is more behold the incredible, extraordinary, unforgettable creature known only as Relinquished," Pegasus said as a very strange monster appeared on the field.

"What can this be, I have never seen it before," Hitomi said.

"Relinquished activate your special ability," Pegasus said and his monster which had a hole in its midsection opened it up and a black hole formed and V-Drago roared as it was sucked into Relinquished.

"No my V-Drago!" Hitomi gasped in shock.

"Gone but not forgotten," Pegasus said.

"Dark Magician Girl attack Relinquished with Dark Magic attack!" Hitomi said to her monster who nodded her head and fired a purpled beam of energy towards Relinquished.

"Activate your shield," Pegasus told his monster who folded its wings over its chest and to Hitomi's shock V-Drago's face emerged from the wings and her Magician Girl's attack hit him instead. "Your Dark Magician Girl's attack eliminates your V-Drago from play and seeing how it was your monster you lose 500 lifepoints," Pegasus said and Hitomi growled at him as her lifepoints dropped to 150, "By absorbing it's opponents monster, not only does Relinquished gain the attack and defence points but he can also use them to defend itself from harm, this means when you attack you are attacking your own monsters you are now your own worst enemy, and with only 150 lifepoints remaining you are in so much trouble," Pegasus said and Hitomi growled at him, "How frustrating it must be, to have so many monster in your deck but you don't dare to play any of them for they will be turned against you," Pegasus said to Hitomi who frowned at him. "Now then Relinquished activate your other special ability Hypnotic attraction," He said as his monster lifted its single eye and it fired a purple beam of light at Dark Magician Girl who groaned in pain as it was lifted upwards and sucked into Relinquished.

"No! My Dark Magician Girl!" Hitomi cried in shock as Relinquished crossed its wings over itself again and Dark Magician Girl appeared in the wing and Hitomi saw she was crying. "You monster," Hitomi growled at Pegasus. "What do I do, any monster I play will be turned against me, and if I think of another strategy he is going to know it instantly," Hitomi thought to herself.

"Hey don't give up, we need to mind shuffle again," Daisuke told her.

"Are you sure, we don't know how long you can last," Hitomi thought back to her.

"Listen to me, I have rested up enough, I can handle it I just need to last long enough to play one turn," Daisuke said.

"But if you reach your limit, your soul will be shredded cast across the shadow realm for eternity," Hitomi said.

"It is a risk I know, but I can do this, trust me for my sisters sake," Daisuke said and Hitomi nodded as she and Daisuke changed places and Daisuke gasped in shock. "So much pressure," she said as she went to draw her next card. "Come one deck, please don't fail us now, please let this card beat Pegasus," She thought to herself as she drew the card and she placed it down on the field. "I play one card face down Pegasus, and then I play V-Girl in defence mode," Daisuke said as V-Girl appeared on the field in defence mode. "It is up to you now Hitomi," Daisuke thought to herself.

"I could read her mind, but they will switch before I could so instead I will overtax her spirit to its brink," Pegasus thought to himself. "Relinquished use the Dark Magician Girl's power to destroy V-Girl!" Pegasus said as his monsters eye glowed violet and fired a beam towards V-Girl and destroyed her and Daisuke gasped as she started to sway back and forth struggling to keep her balance. Meanwhile outside with Yugi and the others Yugi gasped in shock as he felt something.

"No! Daisuke is in trouble!" He shouted and the other three gasped in shock as they saw Yugi run towards the bubble just as his millennium puzzle started to glow brightly.

"We have to save her!" He thought to himself.

"Agreed Yugi," the spirit of his puzzle replied back as they ran into the bubble but not before being engulfed in a bright light.

"Yugi!" Tea, Joey ad Tristan shouted. Back with Daisuke she was struggling to stay awake but she was losing and she fell backwards.

"Daisuke!" Hitomi shouted but before Daisuke hit the floor two sets of hands caught her and Pegasus's eyes went wide.

"What is this!?" He asked in shock as he saw Yugi and his spirit of the puzzle catch Daisuke.

"We got you Dai," Yugi said as they helped her to stand.

"Yugi, I tired," Was all she said before Hitomi appeared in front of her and Daisuke went transparent like Yugi and the spirit of the puzzle were.

"You monster. You used your underhanded tactics to overwhelm Daisuke's mind, you will pay for that that I promise you, I will win this duel and show you no mercy," Hitomi said to him.

"Then let us continue, without Daisuke nothing will stop me from reading you mind," Pegasus said as Daisuke drew her next card. "You have drawn Neo the Magic Swordsman, a weak monster," Pegasus said.

"He read my mind, which means he can read all the cards in my hand, the only one he cannot read is the one Daisuke placed down on the field, but is it a card that can win this duel for me or not," She thought to herself. "I play Neo the Magic Swordsman in defence mode," Hitomi said.

"I knew you would do that my dear, relinquished destroy Neo the Magic Swordsman!" Pegasus said and his monster did so and destroyed Hitomi's swordsman. "Now then behold the card of your final defeat, your time has run out," Pegasus said as a sphere shaped monster appeared on the field and a ticking noise could be heard.

"Jigen Bakudan, the infamous time bomb," Yami Yugi said and Hitomi looked at him then back at the monster.

"Yes, Jigen Bakudan is a self-destructing monster that is immune to attacks, in two turns it will explode and destroy my Relinquished," Pegasus said.

"You're using Bakudan to destroy your own monster?" Hitomi asked him.

"Yes, but however when Relinquished is destroyed I won't lose any lifepoints seeing as Relinquished's attack is zero while your Dark Magician Girl's is 2000, meaning you take the damage and you will lose," Pegasus said as Hitomi saw the Dark Magician Girl try to break free from Relinquished. "And as long as I can read your mind nothing you do can stop me," Pegasus said to Hitomi.

"He is right, I hate to admit but he is right, Daisuke's sacrifice was in vain, I can win her sister, Yugi's grandfather and the Kaiba brothers are doomed," Hitomi thought to herself.

Can Hitomi defeat Pegasus and save everyone? Find out next time

The end of the chapter

Read and review


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter Thirty Eight

I don't own Digimon or Yu-Gi-Oh

Chapter Thirty Eight: Match of the Millennium Part Five: Behold Dark Magician Girl of Black Chaos

"This is terrible, when that bubble first appeared even though we couldn't see Daisuke, we could somehow feel her, but now…" Tea trailed off.

"I know, it feels like we have been cut off from her," Joey said.

"And what is worse we haven't seen Yugi ever since he ran through that bubble, I just hope they are alright," Tristan said and the other two nodded their heads. Meanwhile back inside of the bubble Hitomi was frowning in frustration.

"That Bakudan detonator Pegasus set is going to blow in two turns, and what's worse with Daisuke out of it I can't stop Pegasus from reading my mind," She thought to herself looking back at Yugi and Yami Yugi who were helping Daisuke who was out cold stand up.

"Daisuke is still with you," Hitomi gasped as she looked up to see Jun standing in front of her.

"You're…" Hitomi said.

"Daisuke's sister, and believe me when I tell you that Daisuke's heart is still in this fight," Jun answered her.

"But how can that be? I thought she was," Hitomi said.

"You thought only what your eyes showed you, Daisuke's bonds with her friends keep her spirit alive," Jun said as she vanished.

"Her friends of course! They haven't given up on her!" Hitomi said.

"There has got to be something we can do," Tea said as she gained a look of determination on her face. "I have an idea, we have to try to reach out to her," She told Tristan and Joey who both nodded their heads.

"Right, Daisuke has always been there for us, now it is our turn to return the favour," Joey said.

"Right," Tristan said as all three of them placed their hands out over one another.

"Dai! We believe in you, and even though we can't see what is going on we will help you stop Pegasus," Tea said as Hitomi gasped in shock.

"Here is my move," She said as she drew her next card.

"Then let's take a look!" Pegasus said as his Millennium Eye glowed brightly as he tried to read Hitomi's mind and Hitomi was fighting. "Trying to stop me huh, fool you can't hide anything from me since you lost your ability to mind shuffle," Pegasus thought to himself as he was about to read Hitomi's mind but he gasped in shock as an image of Tea, Tristan, Joey, Yami Yugi and Yugi who were holding Daisuke appeared. "Oh no! Impossible, inconceivable my Millennium Eye it's being blocked this cannot be! My millennium powers are unstoppable, I should be able to read your every thought and strategy, I should be able to see each and every single card in your deck," Pegasus said.

"Not anymore Pegasus, not as long as we are here helping Daisuke out," Joey said to Pegasus, "So get out of her mind and stay out," He said as Pegasus gasped in shock as he took a step back.

"Thank you, together we can stand strong against him," Hitomi said as Pegasus growled.

"Pegasus you just don't get it," Tea said to him.

"You think that eye makes all the difference, but you are wrong friends do," Yugi said.

"That's right and thanks to them, I can save my Dark Magician Girl from your Bakudan detonator," Hitomi said to Pegasus.

"You cannot, my Bakudan Detonator will win this duel for me despite your pathetic friends," He replied.

"Wrong pal, because now that these friends are working with me on a whole new level this is a whole new game, and with Daisuke's friends stopping you from seeing my cards you will just have to take them as they come, and they don't come any better than this! Go Mystic Box!" Hitomi shouted as Yugi gasped.

"Mystic box, just how many cards did you give her?" He asked Yami who chucked as a box appeared around Bakudan and another appeared around Dark Magician Girl.

"Mystic Box, I could have countered that if I saw it coming," Pegasus thought in anger as the box that had Bakudan in it opened up and the Dark Magician Girl jumped out of it and back to Hitomi's side of the field.

"The magic of the Mystic Box frees my Dark Magician Girl and places your Jigen Bakudan in its place," Hitomi told Pegasus as the box that was attached to Relinquished disappeared to reveal Jigen Bakudan was now stuck to Relinquished.

"No now its blast will only destroy Relinquished, no fair," Pegasus said as he drew his next card. "I pass, there is nothing I can do this turn," Pegasus growled as Hitomi drew her next card and smirked.

"Go Enemy Controller!" She said as a video game controller appeared on the field.

"Enemy Controller! But then that means Relinquished will be…" Pegasus said.

"Controlled for one whole turn!" Hitomi said as the controller's cord shot out and attached to Relinquished and it flew over to Hitomi's side. "So how does it feel Pegasus to have the table to be turned on you?" Hitomi asked him and Pegasus laughed.

"Go ahead and take Relinquished you fool, Bakudan is set to go off this turn so your Dark Magician Girl will be destroyed and deplete your lifepoints," He told Hitomi.

"Wrong Pegasus, remember I still have one card left to play the card that Daisuke with her last bit of courage placed, and now it is time to find out what this thing is!" Hitomi shouted as she placed the card down.

"It is a ritual card!" Pegasus exclaimed in shock.

"Yes Pegasus, the Dark Magic Ritual, and to invoke the power of this ritual I must make a double offering so I am offering your Jigen Bakudan and my Dark Magician Girl!" Hitomi said as two lamps and an altar appeared on the field and a plume of smoke shot into the air.

"No! Bakudan has been sacrificed before it could detonate but what has she created in its place?" Pegasus thought to himself.

"The offering has been accepted, a new power has been summoned forth! Now Pegasus behold the Magician Girl of Black Chaos," Hitomi announced as a woman that resembled the Dark Magician Girl but was now wearing an all black outfit that was more revealing then the Dark Magician Girl's was and her skin was now blue her hair now long and black and she carried a longer staff that she twirled around, dropped from the cloud.

"No not her!" Pegasus thought in fear.

"Pegasus you may have been successful in placing Daisuke out of commission, but not before her final courageous move set the stage for the most powerful Magician in all of the entire game of Duel Monsters, and with the Magician Girl of Black Chaos I will avenge my fallen friend," Hitomi said as the Magician Girl of Black Chaos landed on the field and she looked at Pegasus and he saw that she had 2900 attack points and 2700 defence points. "Face it Pegasus you are through, no card in your deck can defeat her, Daisuke's last act of courage has finished you," Hitomi said to Pegasus who frowned.

"As powerful as she is, it matters not, because soon the effect of Enemy controller will expire, and I will gain control of Relinquished once again, and with the power to assimilate monsters again will be mine and with it I will steal that Magician Girl of Black Chaos and her powers, instead of being this poor girls salvation she will be her downfall," Pegasus thought to himself. "You know I think you are right about that Chaos Mage, I think she will bring about the end of this match, but not the way you envision it," Pegasus told Hitomi.

"We will see about that Pegasus, for my turn I place one card face down and then I will also put down one monster in defence mode," Hitomi said placing down two cards and an image of Daisuke and her friends appeared over the cards blocking Pegasus from reading them.

"Two cards face down, clever girl she knows that once Relinquished is back under my control I can assimilate his monsters once again, those two cards she placed on the field must be part of a strategy to stop me," Pegasus thought to himself, "It is my turn, and the effects of your Enemy Controller are over so Relinquished is back under my control, and even with your two mystery cards on the field he is just as effective as ever," He said to Hitomi who scoffed at him. "That is after I play these two cards, I play Polymerisation and my Thousand Eyes Idol to create the most sinister monsters that my deck can produce," Pegasus said as Relinquished started to bulge with a thousand things moving under its skin, "With the Thousand Eyes Idol and Relinquished fused together, I have created the Thousand Eyes Restrict!" Pegasus announced and Hitomi saw a monster that was Relinquished with a thousand eyes on it. "If you think he is a real stunner now, just wait until all of his eyes open up," Pegasus said to Hitomi who frowned at him. "As soon as al the eyes open up on my Thousand Eyes Restrict all of Daisuke's monster will be paralysed unable to attack or to defend, then nothing will stop me from absorbing that Magician Girl of Black Chaos and winning this duel once and for all," Pegasus thought to himself.

"I have no idea what Pegasus has planned with that monstrosity, but whatever it is I cannot let it happen, not after Daisuke's bravery to give us a fighting chance, she gave everything she had to give me this last chance, I can't let it be in vain," Hitomi thought to herself, "Pegasus you can do your worst, but this duel will be won by the final card that Daisuke played in her final act of courage," Hitomi told Pegasus who chuckled.

"We will see about that, Thousand Eyes Restrict time to open your peepers," Pegasus said as the thousand eyes on his monsters started to open up.

"Chaos Mage, be ready try to hold him off," Hitomi said as her mage gripped her staff tightly.

"There is nothing you can do to stop this, because I activate the Thousand Eyes Spell!" Pegasus said as all one thousand eyes on his monster opened up wide and shot of beams of green light that froze the Magician Girl of Black Chaos.

"My Chaos Mage!" Hitomi said in shock.

"Is trapped by the mystic gaze of my ultimate beast, and don't think that there is an escape, because there is not, even the monster you have hidden from me have now become paralysed," Pegasus said to Hitomi.

"You have not won yet," She said to him.

"Don't be a fool in just a matter of moments my Thousand Eye's Restrict will absorb you Magician Girl of Black Chaos magical powers and destroy you in one final blast, there is nothing you can do, accept it, it is all over, Daisuke's last card has failed you both, her Millennium Bracelet will soon be mine, now Thousand Eye's Restrict use Absorption force to assimilate the Magician Girl of Black Chaos," Pegasus said.

"Just what I was waiting for," Hitomi said.

"In mere moments your monster will be absorbed and all her powers will be mine," Pegasus said with a smirk before he gasped in shock as he saw Hanewata appear on the field and it started to multiply into thousands of copies, "What is happening?" Pegasus asked.

"You were right Pegasus about your monsters paralysing spell it did affect my face down monster, specifically my Hanewata, so you paralysed him as well, but I activated my Multiply spell card one Hanewata is becoming thousands," Hitomi said as Hanewata continued to multiply.

"Those pathetic winged furry hairballs, they are spreading like wildfire," Pegasus thought to himself.

"And since it is too late to call off the Absorption force, you have no choice but to absorb all of my Hanewata, that is if your monster can do so," Hitomi said as all of the Hanewata's flew towards Thousand Eye's Restrict and covered all of its one thousand eyes.

"No they have covered him from head to toe, there must be a thousand of them," Pegasus said.

"Tens of thousands Pegasus and they have covered each of your monsters eyes, so sit back and enjoy this show," Hitomi said as all the Hanewata's started to glow brightly and they gave of a bright light and Pegasus covered his eyes from the lights and when he looked back at his monster he growled.

"Curse you Daisuke Motomyia, you and your Hanewata's," He said to Hitomi who smiled at him.

"Well that was a great way to get rid of that eyesore," She said.

"No my Thousand Eye's Restrict he is blind," Pegasus thought to himself and true to his word his Thousand Eye's restrict was blinded by the lights that came from all of Hitomi's Hanewata's.

"And now that the gaze has been broken my Mage is free, so this duel is over! You're done! Magician Girl of Black Chaos attack Thousand Eye's Restrict with Chaos Sceptre Blast!" Hitomi shouted as her mage spun her staff around and fired a sphere of blue electricity towards Thousand Eye's Restrict and destroyed it in a massive explosion.

"No!" Pegasus cried and outside of the bubble Joey, Tea and Tristan gasped in shock.

"Hey you guys feel what I feel?" Joey asked them both.

"Totally, it feels like Daisuke is okay," Tristan said and true to his words Daisuke was now standing up straight with Yugi by her side.

"Pegasus you are done," She said.

"No how can this be?" Pegasus thought as he saw an image of Tea, Tristan, Joey, Hitomi and Yami stand beside Daisuke and Yugi, "My eye, my magic it all failed me, Cecilia my love, I'm sorry," Pegasus thought to himself as he held his head in his hands. "I've lost!" He shouted in sadness.

"Hitomi, I don't know how to thank you," Daisuke thought.

"It was your courage Daisuke and the love of all of your friends that prevailed this day," Hitomi told her.

"And your determination," Daisuke replied and Hitomi smiled at her. "We all did it," Daisuke said as they fist bumped one another, "Together,"

"As friends you are right," Hitomi replied.

"Yeah friends, at the end of the day that is what it all came down to," Daisuke said as she looked above them to see an image of her friends who smiled at her while Yugi and Joey gave her a thumbs up, "Friends being there for one another," She said as the bubble that surrounded the arena started to vanish.

"Hey is that?" Tristan asked.

"It is, Daisuke!" Joey cheered and she turned around as did Yugi who both smiled at them.

"Hey guys," Daisuke said exhausted as she stumbled slightly but Yugi caught her.

"Easy Dai, you won," Yugi said with a smile.

"Yeah I guess I did," Daisuke said.

"Hey where did Pegasus go?" Tea asked and everyone turned around and saw that Pegasus had bolted.

"That snake, he promised to free those souls, and I am going to make sure he honours it," Daisuke said as she ran off to find Pegasus and the others followed after her.

The end of the chapter

Read and review


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter Thirty Nine

I don't own Digimon or Yu-Gi-Oh

Chapter Thirty Nine: The Aftermath

"Pegasus!" Daisuke shouted as she ran through the castle followed by Yugi, Joey, Tristan and Tea as they all searched the castle for Pegasus who had disappeared after Daisuke had defeated him in their duel.

"Don't worry Dai, he could not have gotten far," Joey said to her.

"I hope your right, he is the only one who can restore my sister's soul," Daisuke replied.

"Wait a second," Tea said and everyone skidded to a halt and looked back at her.

"What now Tea, you break a nail?" Daisuke asked.

"No nothing like that, but see that tower there?" Tea asked her and she pointed at a tower.

"Yeah, what about it?" Yugi asked her.

"I remember going there before, with Tristan and Bakura," Tea said and Tristan raised an eyebrow.

"Uh, are you on something?" Joey asked her.

"No, but I remember a secret room, Pegasus's sanctuary, maybe it was a dream but…" Tea trailed off.

"Unless we dreamt the same dream, I am starting to remember it too," Tristan said as Daisuke, Yugi and Joey looked at each other and huddled together.

"I am starting to smell something fishy, they both have the same dream then forget it, now they remember it?" Daisuke asked them both.

"I know freaky," Joey said.

"Maybe Pegasus caught them, and did something to their minds," Yugi suggested.

"No I don't think so, if he caught them he would have imprisoned their souls not wipe their minds, what about Bakura, he does act strangely from time to time," Daisuke said.

"Yeah that evil spirit we faced in the shadow realm, when we all became our favourite cards. He must have placed a spell on those two, now it is wearing off," Yugi said and Daisuke and Joey nodded their heads in agreement.

"Guys come on, we need to check out the tower," Tea said as she and Tristan ran off.

"Wait up!" Daisuke called to them as they ran after Tea and Tristan and headed towards the tower, and inside the tower was Pegasus who was standing over a desk that had the four cards that housed the souls of Kaiba, Mokuba, Jun and Yugi's grandfather.

"It's all over, everything I have sought after is now unreachable, keeping the souls of these four will not assist me now, and I am a man of my word." Pegasus said, "And because of the defeat at the hands of Daisuke and that mysterious spirit of her bracelet, I am honour bond to do so," He said as his millennium eye started to glow brightly. "And so I release these souls," He said as the four cards glowed brightly and Mokuba and Kaiba who were on the island stirred from slumber and Yugi's grandfather who was in the hospital did the same, and Jun groaned as she sat up in her apartment.

"My head, I had the weirdest dream," She moaned as she held her head and she looked around her apartment. "Dai?" She asked looking around for her sister.

"Cecilia, my love I have failed you, my attempt to take over Kaiba Corporation, my efforts to take all eight millennium items, I did it for you my love, I had hoped to restore you body and soul, I am so sorry," Pegasus said as he shed a tear.

"How touching, yet so sickening," Pegasus turned around into the shadows of the room.

"Who is there? Show yourself," He said and the figure chuckled again.

"As you wish," the voice said as there was a bright flash of light and Pegasus covered his eyes from the light, before he screamed. Meanwhile with Daisuke and the others they heard the scream and stopped in their tracks.

"Was that Pegasus?" Yugi asked.

"He must be in trouble," Tea said as everyone nodded and they ran towards the tower, it was there that they saw Croquet and another one of Pegasus's suits running down the stairs.

"Croquet? What happened to Pegasus? Daisuke asked him.

"None of your concern, Mister Pegasus has fallen ill," He replied to her.

"But what about Jun, and the others?" She asked him.

"Not my concern," Croquet said before he followed after Pegasus who was being carried by the other suit.

"What happened?" Joey asked looking at Pegasus.

"Let's check the tower," Tea said and everyone nodded their heads and they all ran up the tower and found themselves in the room where Pegasus had been moments before.

"Whoa, nice place," Joey said.

"Who is this?" Tea asked looking at a picture of a blonde haired blue eyes woman hanging upon the wall.

"I don't know, but she sure is pretty," Yugi said as Daisuke walked over to the desk and she saw a diary and she picked it up.

"A diary?" She mumbled and she opened it and a card fell out and she picked it up and she gasped in shock.

"Dai, what did you find?" Yugi asked her and Daisuke showed him the card and he too gasped in shock.

"They're the same woman," Daisuke said pointing at the portrait than at the card. "Whoever she is, Pegasus must fancy her," She said as she skimmed through the diary and read a few pages with Yugi reading over her shoulder as she did so. "This book is about Pegasus, no surprise seeing as it is his diary, and that women is in it." She said.

"What is in it?" Yugi asked her.

"It explains why Pegasus did what he did, why he organised the tournament, and why he targeted us," She replied as she shut the book, "He wanted to bring back his lost wife, through the use of the Millennium items and Kaiba corporation's holographic technology," She said placing the diary back down on the table.

"Hey look at this!" Yugi said drawing everyone's attention and they all looked at the four soul cards that were beside the diary. "They are blank, Pegasus must have freed the souls of everyone he captured," He said and everyone smiled at this.

"Alright, let's go find out," Tea said as Tristan, Joey and her left the tower leaving behind Daisuke and Yugi.

"I hope they are alright," Yugi said and Daisuke nodded her head in agreement.

"Hey, my sister is tough believe me, and I am sure your grandfather is alright as well, and Mokuba is fine," She said.

"And Kaiba?" Yugi asked her.

"Couldn't care less," She replied with a cheeky grin on her face and Yugi sighed in disbelief. "Come on," Daisuke said as she walked towards the stair but stopped when she saw a man wearing a white turban appear in front of her.

"Daisuke?" Yugi asked and he stood beside her and he looked at the figure before he gasped.

"He has a millennium item," Yugi said and Daisuke nodded her head as they both saw an ankh shaped key around the mysterious figures neck. The man opened his eyes and he looked at Daisuke and Yugi and his eyes widened as he saw Daisuke's bracelet and Yugi's puzzle.

"It appears the bracelet and the puzzle are here," He thought to himself as he took a step towards them both.

"Back up pal!" Daisuke said with a frown. The man was undeterred as he took another step towards them.

"If these two possess the Puzzle and Bracelet, I must determine their worth," He thought again as he reached towards his millennium item and walked towards them both.

"Stay back!" Daisuke shouted as her bracelet started to glow brightly.

"DAI!" Yugi shouted as all three of them were engulfed on a bright light and the man found himself in a bed chamber that Daisuke had once dreamed off.

"This place, strange never have I seen such a mind," The man thought to himself as the door to the room opened up and the man looked to see Hitomi who was now wearing a white dress standing before him and he gasped in shock. "Her, impossible," He thought in shock.

"I know not why you are here, or how you got into my mind, so speak now and tell me why you are here?" Hitomi asked him.

"I was drawn here by the power of two millennium items, the most sacred of the eight," The man spoke and Hitomi looked at him in interest.

"The Bracelet and the Puzzle? Why what do you want with them? If you seek harm on Daisuke or Yugi, you best leave now," Hitomi said.

"Daisuke and Yugi?" The man asked her.

"The vessel I share with another, and the owner of the Millennium Puzzle," Hitomi answered him.

"I seek to harm no one," The man said to Hitomi who frowned at him.

"Trust him Hitomi," Hitomi gasped as she turned around to see Daisuke standing by the door. "Nice place you got here," She said smiling at Hitomi and the man.

"Is this the other person you share this vessel with?" The man asked Hitomi.

"Yes, but don't change the subject, I said for you to leave and I meant it," Hitomi said.

"Hitomi wait, we don't know who he is though, since when are you cautious of people?" Daisuke asked her and Hitomi looked at her.

"Oh so people enter your mind all the time?" She asked Daisuke who chuckled.

"Not really, but I want to hear what he has to say," Daisuke said.

"A wise girl," The man said and Hitomi glared at her.

"Daisuke, how did you get here?" She asked.

"Well that guy came at me and Yugi and my bracelet glowed brightly and next thing I know I am here," Daisuke replied and Hitomi looked at the man. "Yugi, rats I got to find him," Daisuke said before she ran off.

"Daisuke!" Hitomi shouted before she ran after her and the man followed after the two of them. Daisuke, slow down!" Hitomi shouted as Daisuke turned a corner and she bumped into somebody and they both hit the ground hard.

"Dai?" The figure she crashed into asked and she looked up to see it was Yugi she had crashed into.

"Oh hi," Daisuke said as a chuckle made them both look up to see Yami standing above them.

"Am I interrupting?" He asked them and they both blushed brightly and Daisuke leapt off Yugi with an audible squeak.

"Jerk," She said to Yami who smiled as Hitomi and the mysterious man came around the corner.

"Hitomi, since when do you wear a dress?" Yugi asked her.

"Shut it, how are you two even here?" Hitomi asked them.

"Daisuke's bracelet, it must have sucked everyone into the same area of her mind," Yami said as he looked at the man who was in shock. "Not just me and Yugi it seems," He said as everyone looked at the man.

"I apologise, I have not been polite, my name is Shadi and my family is responsible to protect the millennium items from theft, and I was drawn by the power of the Millennium Puzzle and Bracelet," Shadi said.

"Is it just me, or are mine and Yugi's lives more intertwined then we think?" Daisuke asked aloud and everyone nodded.

"It would seem so, you two have a great destiny ahead of you, one of great importance," Shadi said as he started to glow brightly. "I have overstayed my welcome, farewell," He said as he vanished from Daisuke's mind and the area around Yugi and Daisuke vansihed leaving them back in the tower.

"Okay that was weird," Yugi said and Daisuke nodded her head when she realised something.

"The others are probably waiting for us," She said and Yugi nodded his head as they both ran out of the tower to find the others and they didn't get far because Daisuke once again ran into somebody. "Watch it buster." She said.

"You should instead," A voice said and Daisuke looked down to see Kaiba looking up at her.

"You!" She shrieked leaping to her feet as Yugi and Daisuke saw Mokuba and the other run up to them. "Hey Mokuba," She greeted the boy who waved to her before she glared at Kaiba. "Of all the people I had to run into, it was the narcissistic egotistical Seto Kaiba," She said.

"Well you ain't no princess yourself toots," Kaiba replied.

"I said don't call me that!" Daisuke shouted bopping Kaiba on the head.

"Hey!" He shouted as the two glared at each other.

"Enough, please refrain from violence on the island, the tournament is over but the prizes still need to be awards," Croquet said as everyone saw him walk over to Daisuke and he handed a card and an envelope to her. "For Daisuke Motomyia the winner of the tournament, Mister Pegasus would like to give you the Ties of Friendship card and the three million dollar prize," Croquet said and Daisuke took both items she pocketed the card and looked at Joey and passed the money to him.

"Here you go Joey, for your sister," Daisuke said and Joey gasped in shock as he took the envelope and in a flash he gave Daisuke another bone crushing hug.

"Thank you," He said and Daisuke chuckled while the others sweatdropped even Kaiba.

"And also for Daisuke Motomyia, a personal gift from Mister Pegasus himself," Croquet said as he held out his hand to show the Millennium Eye which made everyone gasp in shock. "Mister Pegasus thinks it best to give it to you, for safety," Croquet said and Daisuke took the eye and pocketed it. "Now then you must all leave the island," He said before he walked away leaving the group alone.

"Okay, so Daisuke beat Pegasus and saved me and Mokuba?" Kaiba asked and everyone nodded and Kaiba sighed. "Thanks I guess, and I want a rematch," He said to Daisuke who smiled at him.

"Wow, is your ego bruised that you won by forfeit not by a brilliant strategy?" Daisuke asked him and Kaiba blushed slightly in embarrassment.

"Come on, the boats all left, so it is only fair I give you a ride back to domino city," Kaiba said.

"Actually, can you drop me at Odaiba?" Daisuke asked him.

"What am I a taxi service? Catch a ride from the city now come on," Kaiba said as everyone looked at him and shrugged their shoulders before they followed after him and Mokuba. A plane ride later and everyone was now at the Hospital in Domino City and they all saw Yugi's grandfather walk towards them being helped by a nurse.

"Yugi," He greeted.

"Grandpa, you're okay," He said in joy as he hugged his grandfather.

"Thank you my boy, for saving me," He said to Yugi who shook his head.

"It wasn't me Grandpa, it was Daisuke who beat Pegasus," Yugi said pointing at Daisuke who waved at him.

"Nice to meet you I guess," Daisuke said.

"Did she now, she must be a great duellist to defeat Pegasus," Yugi's grandfather said.

"She didn't just beat Pegasus, but she beat me as well," Yugi said and his grandfather looked at Daisuke who chuckled sheepishly.

"She did, my I never knew my grandson could lose," Yugi's grandfather said.

"It happens," Yugi said and everyone left the hospital but almost immediately stopped as a young blond haired girl with a teddy bear in her arms standing in front of them.

"Uh, can we help you?" Joey asked the girl who nodded her head.

"Yeah, which one of you is Solomon Moto?" She asked.

"That would be me, what can I do for you?" Solomon Yugi's grandfather asked.

"You can give me back what's mine," She said and everyone looked at her and Solomon.

The end of the chapter

Read and review


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 40

I don't own Digimon or Yu-Gi-Oh

Chapter Forty: Daisuke versus Rebecca Part One

Everyone was looking at the blond girl in shock, who from out of the blue demanded Solomon Moto, Yugi's grandfather to return what was hers.

"Say what?" Daisuke asked the girl who looked at her and the others.

"You heard me, I want back what is rightfully mine," The girl told her and everyone looked at Solomon who was just as confused.

"Do you know this girl Mr Moto?" Daisuke asked him and he scratched his head.

"No sorry, should I?" He asked the girl, "Who might you be anyway?" He asked the girl.

"Who might I be, I might be Rebecca, and I might have just arrived in town and I might have been looking all over town for you, it isn't nice to keep a lady waiting you know," The girl now known as Rebecca said.

"A lady, more like a baby," Daisuke mumbled as Rebecca glared at her.

"Hey I am a lady, not a baby got that toots," She said and Daisuke gained a tick mark on her head.

"Wait a minute, you are here all by yourself ain't that dangerous?" Joey asked her.

"So I can take care of myself, if not I have teddy here to protect me," Rebecca said holding up her teddy bear, "Isn't that right Teddy?" She asked the bear.

"She talks to the bear!?" Joey asked in shock.

"Rebecca wait, what is it exactly that you want back from me?" Solomon asked her.

"My card back!" Rebecca said.

"Beg your pardon?" He asked her even more confused.

"You've got my Blue Eyes White Dragon, now give it back to me!" Rebecca demanded and everyone gasped in shock. "You heard me, I want my Blue Eyes White Dragon card back, now give it up," Rebecca demanded again.

"Slight problem with that," Tea said.

"Listen the Blue Eyes White Dragon is a rare and a powerful card, and it only belongs in the deck of a true champion, I Rebecca am a true champion I have travelled the world and beaten many top duellists while you were away, isn't that right Teddy?" She asked the bear again.

"She has beat top duellists around the world, right and pigs fly," Daisuke said in disbelief.

"How old are you anyway?" Tea asked her.

"I am eight," Rebecca said.

"Inches tall," Joey scoffed.

"You shouldn't lie little girl," Tristan said.

"Wait, it may not be a lie, I remember reading something, an article about a duelling prodigy causing a major sensation," Yugi said and Rebecca nodded her head in appreciation.

"Seriously, she is the National Champion?" Daisuke asked Yugi.

"Are you questioning my credentials pal?" Rebecca asked her.

"Hey I got credentials too ya know, first in the Duellist Kingdom Tournament," Daisuke said proudly.

"Really, oh yeah I heard all about that first place went to Daisuke Motomyia, second place went to Yugi Moto and Third place went to Joey Wheeler, but who cares about third and second place, it is only first place that matters," Rebecca said and this made Joey and Yugi frown at her.

"But Rebecca why do you think your title gives you the right to face me for my Blue Eyes White Dragon?" Solomon asked.

"I don't think that, I think that because the Blue Eyes White Dragon is mine and you stole it from me," Rebecca said.

"Hold the phone, my grandfather would never steal," Yugi said.

"Well, there are only four Blue Eyes White Dragons in all the world, Kaiba has three and my card is missing," Rebecca said.

"What is with you kid, you aren't making a lick of sense here!" Joey cried facepalming.

"That card is mine, if you won't give it to me then I demand to duel you for it," Rebecca said.

"Rebecca, you don't understand," Yugi said trying to reason with her.

"No I have had enough of your excuses!" Rebecca shouted, "Duel me old man now!" She shouted at Solomon.

"Hey!" Daisuke shouted drawing Rebecca's making the girl look at her and Daisuke whacked her on the head and hard.

"Hey! What was that for!?" She asked Daisuke who frowned at her.

"Look kid, you can't demand stuff from anybody, and the old man was just released from the hospital as you can see," Daisuke said pointing at the hospital behind them. "But I will duel you instead," She said and everyone looked at her.

"Dai are you sure?" Yugi asked her.

"I think I can handle a stubborn brat Yugi," She replied and Yugi reluctantly nodded his head in agreement and Rebecca cheered.

"Okay that is awesome, I get to crush the Duellist Kingdom Champion instead, that is great isn't it Teddy?" She asked the bear.

"Sure is," Rebecca said pretending to be the bear and everyone sweatdropped.

"What have I got myself into?" Daisuke thought to herself. A while later everyone had made their way to KaibaLand and were now talking to Mokuba. "Sure you can help us out Mokuba?" Daisuke asked him.

"You're asking for a lot Dai, KaibaLand's duelling arenas are booked for three months, but you did help us out so I think I can help," Mokuba said.

"Great, what are we waiting for then?" Rebecca said and Mokuba looked at her weird as she ran towards one of the duelling arenas. Soon Daisuke and Rebecca with her teddy bear still in her grasp. "Are you sure about this Daisuke?" She asked Daisuke who rolled her eyes at her.

"Yeah I am sure, let's just duel, it is your move," She told Rebecca while the others watched on.

"Good luck Daisuke," Yugi called to her and she nodded her head at him.

"For my first brilliant move, Witch of the Black Forest in attack mode," Rebecca said as a purpled haired woman wearing a black dress appeared on the field and it giggled and everyone saw it had 1100 attack and 1200 defence points.

"An interesting opening gambit," Solomon said.

"What is she doing, that card isn't very powerful," Daisuke thought to herself.

"She is really slow isn't she?" Rebecca asked her teddy bear and Daisuke slumped.

"My go, and I summon Marauding Captain, in attack mode," Daisuke said as the solider appeared on the field, "Marauding Captain attack the witch!" Daisuke shouted as her monster leapt into the air and destroyed the Witch and Rebecca's lifepoints dropped to 1900. "So much for your witch," Daisuke said.

"That mean old Daisuke destroyed my poor old Witch," Rebecca whined. "What is that teddy? Hey you're right when the Witch of the Black Forest is sent to the graveyard I can pick another card from my deck, one that has up to 1500 defence points, and I get to shuffle my deck again," Rebecca said as she cheered and Daisuke groaned under her breath as Rebecca shuffled her deck.

"Well I am waiting are you gonna play of not?" Daisuke asked her.

"Hey! Don't distract me while I am thinking!" She shouted at Daisuke who groaned in disbelief, "What next, decisions decisions," she said.

"That kid can drive you mad very easily," Tea said and everyone else nodded their heads in agreement.

"I guess I am stuck with this one, I play Sangan in attack mode!" Rebecca said as a three eyes hairy created appeared on the field and Daisuke saw it had 1000 attack points, "Isn't he cute?" Rebecca asked.

"Not for much longer, Marauding Captain attack!" Daisuke shouted and her captain attacked and destroyed Sangan and Rebecca's lifepoints dropped to 1700.

"Oh no, that mean Marauding Captain destroyed my poor Sangan, you're so mean," Rebecca said.

"Give me a break," Daisuke grumbled. "I am not mean, I am just playing the game!" Daisuke shouted.

"Did you hear that Teddy, mean old Daisuke is yelling at me," Rebecca whined.

"And I'm not yelling at you!" Daisuke shouted at her.

"What did you say Teddy, we haven't lost just yet, if Sangan goes to the graveyard I can summon another monster?" Rebecca asked her Teddy bear, "I understand that," She said.

"She is nuts!" Joey exclaimed.

"Geniuses are supposed to be eccentric you know," Tristan said.

"Genius, she isn't a genius she is a nutcase, and Daisuke could probably defeat her if she wanted to," Yugi said.

"Okay kid gloves are off, I play a magic card, Tribute to the Doomed, and it lets me throw away one monster from my hand in exchange for destroying your Marauding Captain," Rebecca said as she put a card in the graveyard and bandages shot out of the ground and wrapped around Daisuke's captain and dragged it below the ground. "Your captain went bye bye," Rebecca said, "And to finish my turn I place one card in defence mode," She said as a square flashed and Daisuke raised an eyebrow.

"Her personality just went 180, that kid was just acting she is smarter than I thought," Daisuke thought to herself as she drew a card. "My go Rebecca and I attack with Lady Ex-Veemon!" She announced as Lady Ex-Veemon appeared on the field and fired her V-laser attack.

"Big mistake, my face down card was the Millennium Shield," Rebecca said and Daisuke gasped in shock as the shield appeared on the field and Daisuke's monsters attack bounced off of it. "It has 3000 defence points while your monster has only 2700 attack points, so you lose 300 lifepoints," Rebecca told Daisuke whose lifepoints dropped to 1700. "Yay! Daisuke is down 300 lifepoints," Rebecca cheered.

"Hey that squirt can actually duel, someone must have taught her really well," Joey said and everyone nodded their heads in agreement.

"Wait, I know that card, I have seen it before, of course I duelled someone who had that exact same card," Solomon thought to himself in surprise.

"Why are you so surprised that I won that exchange, I told you I was a prodigy," Rebecca said, "This duel has been easy, maybe you are not all you are cracked up to be," She said to Daisuke who frowned at her. "Now I play the magic card, Ring of Magnetism!" Rebecca said as four blocks appeared and surrounded the Millennium Shield and a ring of electricity appeared surrounding it.

"Why did she play that?" Yugi thought to himself as he watched the duel unfold, "That card actually weakens the shield's incredible power," He thought to himself and true enough the Millennium Shields defence points dropped to 2500.

"My move," Daisuke said as she drew a card, "I lay one card face down, and that will be it for me," Daisuke said as she placed one card face down.

"Taking a wait and see approach, well if you can't come up with a move than I will, Cannon Solider in Attack mode," Rebecca said as a machine appeared on the field with a cannon on its shoulder.

"Daisuke watch out!" Solomon shouted to her and everyone looked at him. "If Rebecca sacrifices a monster next turn, she can inflict damage directly to Daisuke's lifepoints," He told them all.

"I don't think so, because Daisuke's Lady Ex-Veemon will blow it away," Joey said.

"Let us hope so, otherwise Daisuke is in for some serious damage," Tristan said and Daisuke growled.

"Lady Ex-Veemon attack Cannon Solider with V-Laser!" Daisuke shouted and her monster fired an x shaped beam towards Cannon Solider but Rebecca smirked at her.

"Waste of energy, just watch," She said as Daisuke gasped in shock as she saw her monsters attack fly towards the Millennium Shield and destroy it instead of destroying the Cannon Solider. The Ring of Magnetism draws in all attacks towards my Millennium Shield, and you destroyed it but now I can do this, I play another Witch of the Black Forest," Rebecca said as the witch appeared on the field, "But she won't stay for long because I sacrifice her to allow my Cannon Solider to inflict direct damage to your lifepoints, Cannon Solider you have the power now blow Daisuke away!" Rebecca said as her witch vanished and her Cannon Solider fired directly at Daisuke and she covered her eyes from the brightness of the attack from the solider and her lifepoints dropped down from 1700 to 1300. "Well that took you down a peg, 400 pegs to be exact," Rebecca said, "And now I get to draw another card," Rebecca said as she cackled.

"She is good, she must have been taught by someone as good as you gramps," Joey said to him.

"I think you are right Joey," Solomon said to him.

"I was taught by someone more talented than a Moto could ever be, my grandfather was the best duellist ever," Rebecca said.

"Your grandfather was a duellist?" Daisuke asked her.

"Rebecca what is your last name?" Solomon asked her.

"Took you long enough to ask, my name is Rebecca Hawkins, and my grandfather is Professor Arthur Hawkins, the man whose Blue Eye's White Dragon card you stole and whose friendship you betrayed," Rebecca said.

"That is a lie Rebecca, my grandfather would never betray a friend," Yugi called to her.

"That is what you think Yugi, your grandfather stole my grandfather's blue eyes white dragon card, and Daisuke is going to pay the price," Rebecca said pointing at Daisuke.

The end of the chapter

Read and review


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter 41

I don't own Digimon or Yu-Gi-Oh

Chapter Forty One: Lesson Learned

"Rebecca listen to me, I know Yugi really well, and if he says that his grandfather didn't steal your Blue Eyes White Dragon card, then that is the truth he didn't steal your card," Daisuke said to Rebecca trying to keep her cool.

"Liar! He did! He did! He did steal it! That Blue Eyes White Dragon was my grandfather's favourite card and Yugi's grandfather took it from him," Rebecca denied and Daisuke growled and roughed up her hair in frustration.

"Goog God are you that thick headed!" She screamed at Rebecca.

"Rebecca," Solomon said to her.

"What now?" She asked him.

"There is a story you need to know, one from long ago about how I met your grandfather Professor Arthur Hawkins and the peril we faced together," Solomon said.

"In other words more of your lies forget it," Rebecca said and Daisuke facepalmed.

"No it is not a lie, and be assured it was the most frighting experiences in my life," Solomon told her.

"Yeah I am so sure," Rebecca said to him.

"It happened long ago, but it is an adventure I will never forget, it was in Egypt and I had gone there to participate in an archaeological dig, a new discovery had been made not far from the Great pyramids, we all wondered about what Ancient Egyptian secrets would be unearthed. The desert was hotter and drier then I had anticipated so it was fortunate that I quickly made a friend, I guzzled it down too quickly, but my new friend Professor Arthur Hawkins was just amused at my enthusiasm, he was a kind and brilliant man, but in the field of Archaeology he was viewed as a very radical thinker," Solomon explained to everyone.

"How so?" Yugi asked his grandfather.

"His theories, he believed that Duel Monsters played some mysterious part in Egyptian History am I right Rebecca?" He asked the blonde who looked away from him.

"I don't get it, why did he believe that?" Daisuke asked him.

"Because Daisuke a single word that kept coming up in the hieroglyphs the Ancient Egyptian's writing that he studied and that one word was Duel," Solomon said.

"Duel but why?" Daisuke asked him.

"It was a mystery." Solomon explained, "Using Duel as a keyword he worked towards a new interpretation of Egyptian History and he came to an astonishing conclusion, and that was the Ancient Egyptians played a game similar to Duel Monsters today, but when he presented his findings everyone dismissed his theories and called them wild fantasy, even in the face of such disbelief, he bravely stood his ground and continued his research into, he invited me to join him and I helped him the best I could, it was then that he found another link between the game and the Millennium Items," Solomon said.

"What type of link?" Daisuke asked him.

"It is still very mysterious Daisuke, he deduced that the Ancient Egyptians played the game of Duel Monsters in the Shadow Realm and they duelled for the fate of the world," Solomon answered as Daisuke looked down at her Bracelet.

"So it is true," She thought to herself.

"And your friend Professor Hawkins, he gave you that Blue Eyes White Dragon?" Tea asked him.

"That is right," Solomon said.

"Liar!" Rebecca shouted as everyone looked at her. "You were never his friend! My grandfather would never have given you the Blue Eyes White Dragon, you stole it I know it," She denied.

"No Rebecca I couldn't have stolen that card, because at that precise moment the ancient tomb caved in around us," Solomon said as everyone gasped in shock.

"The tomb caved in?" Rebecca asked him.

"Yes, we thought we were lost," Solomon explained, "As time passed we feared the Pharaoh's grave would become ours as well, we consumed what little food we had with us, and soon there was nothing left except for a single canteen of water, enough for only one man, so we decided to duel to pass the time and the winner of the duel would get the last bit of water, in his first move Arthur played the Witch of the Black Forest in attack mode. Does that sound familiar Rebecca?" Solomon asked her.

"That was the same card she played," Yugi said in realisation.

"That is right Yugi, it was your grandfather who taught you to duel wasn't it?" Solomon asked Rebecca who looked away from him.

"Never mind her, get on with the story," Tea said.

"No more lies! Am I supposed to believe you! You could just be making it up as you go along!" Rebecca said.

"I am not making it up," Solomon said.

"I don't want to hear it!" Rebecca shouted, "Let's just finish this duel!" She shouted at Daisuke.

"If that is what you want you brat, I am going to teach you a lesson," Daisuke said as she drew her next card and smiled at it, "I summon V-Girl to the field in attack mode!" Daisuke said as the blonde haired monster appeared on the field. "Now take out that tin can, Blue Blur Assault!" Daisuke ordered and her monster nodded her head before she leapt towards Cannon Solider and kicked it in the torso and destroyed it. "You Cannon Solider is no more," Daisuke said as Rebecca's lifepoints dropped from where they were at 1700 to 1100.

"No fair!" Rebecca shouted as she stomped her foot on the floor, "This isn't over yet Daisuke I will have my card back from that thieving old man," She said, "Huh, she is a better duellist than I thought, she would have to be in order to win the Duellist Kingdom tournament, okay I have six crummy monsters in my graveyard, not quite enough just yet," Rebecca thought to herself as she drew her next card and she smiled. "Yay perfect! Look what card we drew teddy," Rebecca said showing the bear the card.

"Bravo, bravo Rebecca," She said pretending to be the bear again as Rebecca cackled again.

"What is so funny?" Joey asked as everyone was staring at her in confusion.

"V for victory!" Rebecca said throwing up two fingers in the shape of a v, "I play this magic card, Judgement Blaster," Rebecca said.

"What does that do?" Daisuke asked her.

"With Judgement Blaster I can discard five cards from my hand, and in exchange," Rebecca said as a vortex started to appear on the field and it started to glow brightly and Daisuke gasped in surprise when she saw V-Girl and Lady Ex-Veemon get destroyed. "And I get to wipe out every single monster that you have on the field," Rebecca said and Daisuke growled at her. "Oh and one more thing now I summon my favourite monster," She said as a monster that had sharp claws, red eyes all over its body and green skin appeared upon the field and everyone saw it had 1600 attack and 1300 defence points. "From the depths comes the creepy and oh so lovable Shadow Ghoul in attack mode, and for each of the lame old monsters in my graveyard, this guy gains 100 attack points," Rebecca said.

"For each monster," Tea said in shock.

"I have lost count guys, how many monsters has she sent to the graveyard?" Joey asked.

"Eleven I think," Tristan answered him.

"100, 200, 300…" Joey said counting on his fingers.

"It is eleven hundred," Tea and Yugi deadpanned.

"Yup, Shadow Ghoul now has a total attack of 2700," Rebecca said to everyone.

"Wait are you telling me you sacrificed eleven monsters? Just to boost that freaks power?" Daisuke asked in complete and utter shock.

"Yeah so," Rebecca huffed and Daisuke groaned and massaged her temples.

"I can't believe that you did that," She said to Rebecca who looked at her. "Rebecca this game isn't about tossing aside all of your cards whenever you feel like it, each one has its own abilities and powers, and they should be respected," Daisuke said.

"Are you nuts?!" Rebecca shouted in anger, "Duelling has nothing to do with respecting your monsters, it is only about winning, what is there to respect about the monsters anyway they are just ink on cards," Rebecca said glaring at Solomon.

"That is not what Arthur thought," He said.

"This brat, she knows how to play the game, but she has never seen the heart of the cards," Daisuke thought to herself as she looked at Yugi and Solomon who nodded at her and she nodded back as she drew her next card. "One card in defence mode," Daisuke said.

"My go then," Rebecca said as she drew her next card and she smirked. "Well look at this, you may think I have no respect but what id don't have in respect I make up for in talent, I play the magic card Stop Defence," Rebecca said and everyone gasped as Daisuke's face down card was revealed to be the Dark Magician Girl.

"She just forced the Dark Magician Girl into Attack mode!" Tristan said in worry.

"Now say goodbye to your Dark Magician Girl, go Shadow Ghoul Green Vapour Shroud," Rebecca said as her ghoul growled and fired green beams of light towards Dark Magician Girl from all the eyes on its body and destroyed her and Daisuke's lifepoints dropped down to 600.

"Mr Moto did your duel with Professor Hawkins go like this?" Tristan asked him.

"Apart from a few cards yes it did, but the outcome could still surprise you," Solomon said as Daisuke drew her next card and played it.

"I activate Swords of Revealing Light!" She said as swords of light dropped down from the field and surrounded the Shadow Ghoul, "That'll keep your ghoul at bay for three turns," She told Rebecca.

"Okay so looks like I can't do anything this turn so I pass this turn," She replied to Daisuke.

"Sheesh that move didn't even faze her," Joey said in disbelief.

"I will play this card then, Monster Reborn to bring back one monster from the graveyard and I choose Dark Magician Girl," Daisuke said as her Magician appeared on the field.

"She is trying to reassemble her forces Teddy, but it won't help her," Rebecca said to her teddy bear, "I will play another Cannon Solider in defence mode," Rebecca said as another Cannon Solider appeared on the field.

"She wants Daisuke to attack that Cannon Solider," Yugi said.

"She wants me to attack her monster, I could and boost the Shadow Ghoul's attack points, or not and risk getting blasted by that Cannon Solider," Daisuke thought to herself. "Rebecca you want me to attack then so be it, but first I will play this magic card Wonder Wand to boost my Magician's attack by 500," Daisuke said as her monsters attack climbed to 2500, "And now Dark Magician Girl attack Cannon Solider!" Daisuke said as her magician fired a magical blast towards Cannon Solider and destroyed it.

"Thanks for that, now Shadow Ghoul's attack is 2800, and now that the Swords of Revealing light have expired I will attack you Dark Magician Girl go Shadow Ghoul!" Rebecca shouted as the swords of light vanished and her monster lunged at Dark Magician Girl but Daisuke smirked at her.

"Stupid move brat, you activated Shadow Chains!" Daisuke said and Rebecca gasped in shock as several chains appeared out from the ground and wrapped around Shadow Ghoul and stopped it in its tracks. "This stops your Ghoul and drops its attack by 700," Daisuke said as Shadow Ghoul's attack points dropped from 2800 to 2100.

"No stupid! How did I not notice that face down you had played?" Rebecca said in frustration as Daisuke smiled as she drew her next card and looked at it then at Rebecca before she sighed.

"I hate doing the right thing at times," Daisuke said as she looked at Rebecca, "I surrender Rebecca you win," Daisuke said and everyone but Solomon freaked out.

"I don't believe it she is giving up," Joey said in shock,

"Yay I won!" Rebecca cheered as she ran of the duelling platform and over to Solomon, "I won now give me the card," Rebecca said to the old man who sighed in sorrow as he reached into his pocket and pulled it out and Rebecca gasped as she saw the card was held by tape. "You tore it up! First you steal it then you lie then you ruin it! You despicable mean man!" She shouted in anger.

"I treasured that card Rebecca, I would never destroy it," Solomon said.

"I have heard enough of your lies!" Rebecca shouted at him.

"Rebecca behave yourself," An old voice called to her and everyone turned to see an old man wearing a suit walk up to them.

"Grandpa!?" Rebecca exclaimed in shock.

"Arthur? Arthur is it really you?" Solomon asked Arthur.

"It has been too long old friend," Arthur greeted Solomon.

"Far too long," Solomon replied.

"I hope my granddaughter hasn't given you too much trouble, can you forgive her?" Arthur asked him as he walked over to Daisuke.

"For what?" Rebecca asked.

"Rebecca did you know that this young lady was about to win the duel?" Arthur asked Rebecca.

"No she wasn't I won the duel!" Rebecca said running after her grandfather.

"Allow me to introduce myself, Professor Arthur Hawkins my dear," Arthur said to Daisuke.

"Daisuke Motomyia," She replied.

"May I see the card that you drew before you surrender?" Arthur asked her and she nodded and handed him the card and he smiled. "I knew it would be something like this," He said as Rebecca ran up to him and Daisuke, "Rebecca look at this card, it is called Mage Power, and if Daisuke had played this card she would have won it increases the attack points of the monster it is used on by 500 for each spell card in play so that would have been Wonder Wand giving Dark Magician Girl 3000 attack points and with Shadow Chains active as well…" Arthur said.

"I would have lost?" Rebecca asked in shock, "Then why did you surrender?" She asked Daisuke who looked at her.

"Because I wanted to show you that a duel isn't about just winning the thing, it is about the heart of the cards, and it's for fun mostly," Daisuke answered Rebecca who looked at her as Daisuke handed her the Ties of Friendship card she got from Pegasus.

"The Ties of Friendship?" Rebecca asked her.

"Yeah, keep it I want you to have this card," Daisuke said.

"Say Solomon, it has been ages since we duelled," Arthur said.

"Is that a challenge?" He asked.

"Oh this I gotta see duelling grandpa's," Joey said.

"Hey grandpa remember you just got out of the hospital," Yugi said.

"So I could still beat you youngsters even in a coma," Solomon said and everyone laughed.

The end of the chapter

Read and review


	42. Legendary Heroes Part One

Chapter 42

I don't own Digimon or Yu-Gi-Oh

Chapter Forty Two: Legendary Heroes Part One

"Yugi cheer up man," Joey said to his best friend who was sitting at his desk at the local school where everyone attended, but Yugi however was depressed. "Look I know you miss Daisuke man, but come on, she doesn't live in Domino City, you can always visit her you know," Joey reassured his best friend who nodded his head sadly.

"I know that Joey, but it is just I love her, and now we are miles away from each other," Yugi said in sadness and Joey sighed. But before he could say anything else towards Yugi the teacher interrupted them.

"Okay everyone settle down," The teacher said to the class and they all took their seats before the teacher continued. "Now then we have a new student joining us today, so I would like you all to give her the respect she deserves, you can come in now," The teacher said looking over at the door which opened and what Yugi saw next made his jaw drop, "Go on introduce yourself," The teacher said and the girl nodded her head.

"Hey there my name is Daisuke Motomyia, a pleasure to meet you," Daisuke said and Yugi, Joey, Tristan and Tea's eyes went wide in shock as they saw their friend wearing the school uniform for the girls at the school which was a pink blouse with a blue bowtie and a blue skirt and her mahogany hair tied up in a ponytail held by a red ribbon, she also strangely had a duffle bag on her shoulder. As soon as she introduced herself most of the class engaged in hushed whispers.

"Did she say Daisuke Motomyia, the same one who won the Duellist Kingdom and defeated Pegasus the creator of the game?" A student asked another as Daisuke winked at Yugi who blushed. She then walked towards Yugi and sat beside him.

"Good to see you again Yug," She said to Yugi who nodded his head at her. Later on after school had ended everyone was walking down the sidewalk towards Solomon's game shop.

"I still can believe that you are here Daisuke," Joey said in happiness and everyone else nodded their heads agreeing with her.

"Well, my parents wanted to move here to get away from Odaiba, and I was all too happy to come here because you guys were here," Daisuke said as everyone saw her duffle bag move slightly.

"What is in the bag Daisuke?" Tea asked her and she gulped and she looked down to see the zipper move and a blue and white creature popped out of it.

"Man Dai, it is stuffy in there," The creature said and Yugi, Tea, Tristan, and Joey screamed in fright at what they saw.

"Veemon I told you to stay inside," Daisuke scolded her partner.

"Well, next time clean your sweaty gym socks," Veemon said holding up a pair of mouldy socks.

"Dai who is this?" Yugi asked her in shock and Veemon looked at him with a scrutinising gaze.

"So this is that Yugi you've been talking about?" He asked Daisuke who nodded her head blushing in embarrassment, "I approve," He said.

"You approve?" Daisuke asked him and he nodded his head.

"Yeah, I approve of him being your mate," Veemon said and everyone's jaws dropped.

"Mate!?" Daisuke and Yugi shouted in shock and embarrassment but before they could deny anything another voice called out to them.

"There you are Daisuke," Everyone turned to see Jun running up to them. "I have been looking everywhere for you," Jun said to her sister.

"Hey sis, guys meet my sister Jun, Jun meet Yugi, Tea, Tristan and Joey," Daisuke introduced her friends to her sister.

"Nice to meet you guys," Jun greeted with a smile.

"Same to you as well," Yugi and the others said to her.

"So these are the friends that you met at the tournament?" Jun asked Daisuke who nodded her head.

"Yeah that's right sis," Daisuke said when she was suddenly knocked over by somebody and everyone gasped in shock as they saw it was Mokuba who had crashed into Daisuke. "Mokuba?" She asked in shock.

"Daisuke, you have to help me," Mokuba said to her and she looked at him then at everyone.

"What is wrong?" She asked him.

"Kaiba is in trouble," Mokuba replied as he told the group everything and once he was done everyone was shocked.

"So Kaiba is stuck in a video game, and the only way to free him is to win the game?" Daisuke asked him and Mokuba nodded his head and she sighed in disbelief. "Great, first I save his soul now I have to save his body, what is next?" She groaned.

"We don't have much choice, come on Mokuba lead the way," Yugi said to Mokuba who nodded his head and everyone followed after him as he lead them to a building.

"This is my brother's private lab, he doesn't like people coming in here but I always used to sneak in all the time, so I know the way in," Mokuba said as he opened the gate for them all and they entered the building and followed Mokuba into a room that had four pods in it and everyone looked at Mokuba. "These are the prototypes for the game he is trapped inside of, in order to save him we have to use these to go into the game," Mokuba explained to them and they all nodded their heads.

"But there is only four pods, who is going in?" Joey asked confused.

"I'm going in," Daisuke said and everyone looked at her and Yugi nodded his head.

"Same here," He said.

"Count me in," Joey said with a smile.

"I am coming too," Mokuba said and everyone looked at him. "I am the only one who knows anything about the virtual world so I have to come," He explained and everyone looked at him before they nodded their heads.

"Okay then, Tristan, Tea, Jun and Veemon, you guys stay here and look after our bodies got that?" Daisuke asked them and they all nodded their heads.

"You got it Daisuke, your bodies will be safe while we are here," Tristan said and she smiled at him and nodded her head at him and she, Yugi, Joey and Mokuba walked towards the pods and they sat inside them as the lids lowered over them and a visor lowered over their eyes.

"Insert duelling decks," A computerised voice called to them as a slot opened up and the four of them placed their decks inside the slots.

"Okay guys be careful in there," Tea said to them.

"Okay Virtual Upload go," Tristan said as he pulled a lever and the pods glowed brightly and Jun and Veemon saw the four of them close their eyes as if they were sleeping. "Looks like it worked guys," He said to them and everyone nodded their heads. Meanwhile with Yugi, Daisuke, Joey and Mokuba they had just arrived in the virtual world and they all had a gauntlet that had their decks in them and they all had 2000 lifepoints.

"Well I am glad I got my duelling deck with me, but this lifepoints thing has got me worried, I mean I know what happens when you lose a life in a video game, but what happens here when your lifepoints hit zero?" Yugi asked in worry.

"A scary thought," Daisuke said.

"Yeah tell me about it Daisuke," Joey said as they walked through a forest and came upon a graveyard.

"And speaking of scary," Mokuba said as they entered the graveyard and walked through it.

"It is hard to believe that all of this is virtual guys, and not actually real," Yugi said and everyone nodded their heads agreeing with him.

"Well it looks real to me guys," Joey said slightly sacred as he heard a noise and he turned his head to the right and he yelled in fright as he saw Armoured Zombie walk towards him. "Zombie alert!" He shouted as Daisuke, Mokuba and Yugi looked over at him to see Clown Zombie and Dragon Zombie jump out of two more graves beside Armoured Zombie and everyone saw their attack and defence points appear above them.

"Wait a minute these guys are duel monsters," Daisuke said.

"Hey you are right, so if I just draw a card, then I don't know what to do," Joey said as Mokuba, Yugi and Daisuke sweatdropped.

"Let me show you how it is done, I summon the Rude Kaiser," Mokuba said as he held up a card and it glowed brightly.

"And I summon the Dark Magician!" Yugi said as he held up a card as well and it glowed brightly.

"I summon Flamedramon!" Daisuke said and all three monsters appeared from their cards and they charged the three zombies.

"Attack!" All three of them shouted and Rude Kaiser slashed through Dragon Zombie while Flamedramon launched fireballs at Clown Zombie and Yugi's Dark Magician used his magic against Armoured Zombie and the three zombies were destroyed.

"We did it," Daisuke said.

'Not quite those zombies are coming back, don't worry I got this, I summon the Flame Swordsman!" Joey said as he summoned his swordsman to the field, "Go Flaming Sword of Battle," Joey said and his swordsman slashed through the Dragon Zombie.

"Joey look out!" Daisuke called to him as the Dragon Zombie reformed and it attacked and destroyed the flame swordsman.

"No way! These zombies keep coming back every time we beat them, and they get stronger to boot," Joey said.

"Joey you have beaten these guys before, and how did you do that?" Daisuke asked him and he looked at her as realisation dawned upon him.

"I got it, they have no defence points, so I use Shield and Sword to reverse the powers," Joey said as all three zombies attack points became zero.

"Flamedramon! Attack Fire Barrage!" Daisuke shouted and her dragon nodded before he jumped into the air and he fired dozens of fireballs at the monsters and destroyed them for good.

"Hey guys look at this," Mokuba said as a card appeared with the number five on it in front of them and Daisuke picked it up.

"It has to be part of a scoring system," Daisuke said.

"Hey my lifepoints are going back up," Joey said looking at his lifepoints to see it stay at 1820.

"That isn't good," Mokuba said as they heard a giggle and they saw a little fairy fly towards them and around Daisuke's head.

"Hello there little one," She said with a smile.

"Hey I think that is one of those fairies they put in the games to help the players out," Joey said and the fairy giggled and nodded before it flew away. "Let's follow it," Joey said as everyone ran after the fairy that increased its speed and turned a corner and out of sight. "We lost it, that tricky little sprite," Joey said as Mokuba gasped in shock.

"Did you find that thing Mokuba?" Daisuke asked him.

"No but I found what he was looking for," Mokuba said and everyone looked to where Mokuba was looking and they all gasped in shock as they saw an entire virtual town.

"Whoa, cool it is a whole virtual town, let's go check it out," Joey said and the other three nodded their heads and the four of them headed towards the town and walked past several stalls one that had smelly food that made Joey gag. "Boy I'm glad we ate before coming here," He said.

"Hey Joey check this out," Daisuke called to him and he looked over and walked towards them to see the other three standing in front of a stall that had several very powerful cards. "These should come in handy, we'll take them," Daisuke said with a smile.

"Uh Dai, I don't think it works like that," Yugi said and she looked to see the price tag.

"Two thousand points? We should have that much from the zombies," She said pulling out the card, "Five! Not even close," She shouted.

"Come on you guys, let's focus on finding my brother," Mokuba said and Joey and Yugi nodded while Daisuke sulked.

"Let's split up, search every street, question everyone, someone must know something," Yugi said as the four split up, Yugi spoke to a group of adults while Mokuba talked to the kids, Joey sat beside some meditating monks and Daisuke danced with some belly dancer girls as they asked them all for information. They soon met up at the water fountain to pool their findings.

"So Joey find out anything?" Yugi asked him.

"Yeah, I hate virtual dogs," Joey said dragging his leg which had a dog biting into it.

"And I found out I have a knack for belly dancing," Daisuke said and Yugi blushed at the mental image.

"Hey guys, I found out something, an old women I talked to said that she saw a man with a prisoner head up to that mountain this morning," Mokuba said pointing to a mountain, "Only problem is that we have to cross the desert," He told them.

"Okay so where is our ride?" Joey asked but Mokuba just ran off into the dunes towards the mountains.

"Hey wait for us," Yugi said as both he and Daisuke ran after him.

"Hey, us means me as well you know," Joey said as he ran after them. Soon though they were all caught in a sandstorm. "I gotta hand it to your brother, this virtual sand tastes like real sand," Joey said to Mokuba.

"We should go back!" Yugi shouted over the howling winds.

"No we have to keep going!" Mokuba shouted back.

"Heads up!" Daisuke shouted as everyone gasped as they saw a sand twister heading towards them.

"A sand twister!" Joey shouted in shock.

"Look out!" Yugi shouted as all four of them were sucked up by the tornado and knocked out.

"Dai, Dai come on Dai wake up," Daisuke groaned as she opened her eyes to see Yugi kneeling beside her. "Are you okay?" He asked her and she nodded her head. "Good, looks like that twister blew us back to town, and shook Mokuba up to boot," Yugi said looking over at Mokuba who was silent.

"He will be fine," Daisuke said as they all heard an old man laughing.

"That ain't no way to cross the desert," the old man said.

"Are you saying you know how to cross the desert?" Joey asked the old man.

"No, it's not me who knows, it's them desert crossing Niwatori chickens," The old man said.

"The what?" Daisuke asked him.

"Oh you mean the Niwatori card," Joey said in realisation.

"Thanks mister, can you please tell us where we can go to get a card?" Yugi asked him

"I wish I could, but you can't get them you can only win them," the old man said.

"This guy is a nut," Joey said rubbing his head in frustration.

"Maybe one of the card stands has one," Mokuba suggested.

"Right, there was a lot of those stands around the town so let's go and check," Yugi said and the others nodded as they headed back into the town. Meanwhile with Jun, Tristan, Veemon and Tea they were waiting inside the room where the pods were and they were getting bored.

"Man, how long is this going to take?" Jun asked.

"I don't know, but they should be alright, nothing bad can happen to them right?" Tea asked and Tristan shrugged his shoulders and they heard a noise from outside and the four of them tensed up. Tristan silently walked towards the door and opened it a crack and he saw five men walking towards them.

"Not good, we got company," He said to them.

"What do we do?" Jun asked them.

"Let's block the door with a barrier and lock the door as well, and hopefully buy us some time," Tristan said and everyone nodded their heads.

"I can't believe it, we checked all the stands in town and not a single one of them had that Niwatori card," Daisuke said in disbelief.

"No wonder it's such a prized bird around here," Joey said.

"Prize that is it," Yugi said as he saw something and ran towards it, "This is what the old man meant," He said to the other three who looked at him and they walked over to see a sign that had the picture of the Niwatori card on it. "It is an announcement to a contest," Yugi said.

"Fame, glory and the prized Niwatori card to the hero who can defeat out champion, signed by the grand battle chief and combat outfitter of Shadow Coliseum," Daisuke read off the board.

"Yes, lets sign up, I always wanted to be a hero," Joey said and the other three shrugged their shoulder and they all walked towards the coliseum where the met a creature sitting in a chair.

"What? One of you four as the challenger, I don't know we take out battles quite seriously," the creature said as a fly flew past him and he extended his tongue which made the four gag in disgust. "Far be it from me to stand in your way, here you go your outfit," the creature said handing a pig mask and a cape to Yugi.

"Is this really necessary?" he asked.

"Well if you want to lose all your lifepoints, then you best do it looking like a hero," The creature said as he walked away.

"All of my lifepoints?" Yugi asked in surprise.

"Hey Yugi, give me that," Daisuke said as she grabbed the cape and put it on but not the mask as she instead grabbed a nearby helmet and put it on.

"Dai are you sure?" Joey asked her.

"Of course I am sure, but don't call me Daisuke, call me the Knight of Miracles," she said before she headed towards the arena.

"Introducing the challenger, the Knight of Miracles," A voice announced and the crowd booed her.

"Nice reception," She said under her helmet.

"And introducing the undefeated champion Madam Butterfly," The voice said as Daisuke saw a blonde woman on a throne being carried by four monsters into the arena and the crowd cheered for her and Daisuke gasped.

"The champion is a woman?" Daisuke asked in shock and the champion leapt off of the throne and into the air and she laughed. "And she means business," Daisuke said in shock.

The end of the chapter

Read and review


	43. Legendary Heroes Part Two

Chapter Forty Three

I don't own Digimon or Yu-Gi-Oh

Chapter Forty Three: Legendary Heroes Part Two

"Ready or not, here we come," Kemo said as Jun, Veemon, Tristan and Tea moves several heavy objects in the way of the door just as Kemo and the other thugs tried to break the door down.

"We are not letting you in!" Jun shouted to them.

"Dai, I hope you guys are close to finding Kaiba, because we can't hold them off forever," Veemon thought to himself and speaking of Daisuke she was staring down Madam Butterfly.

"Well hello there, I never knew a girl could be a knight, hope you are ready to duel doll face," she said to Daisuke.

"You know what I like about Butterfly's? They don't talk!" Daisuke shouted at her.

"Let's duel!" They both shouted.

"This card will win that Niwatori card for us," Daisuke thought to herself as she drew a card. "V-Pyro!" She said and her monster appeared.

"Oh this should be fun, Harpie Lady!" Madam Butterfly said and a Harpie Lady appeared on the field.

"Harpie Lady!? I have seen that card before," Daisuke thought to herself as V-Pyro threw a fireball at Harpie Lady.

"Mirror Wall!" Madam Butterfly shouted and Daisuke gasped in shock.

"No that cuts my monsters attack in half," She said as the fireball bounced off and hit V-Pyro and her attack points dropped down to 1100. "Only one person uses that combo," She said.

"Could it be?" Yugi asked in surprise as Joey and Mokuba were just as shocked.

"Wow this girl really knows how to beat you huh toots?" Madam Butterfly asked Daisuke who growled.

"Okay that's it! There is only one duellist I know who is this annoying!" Daisuke thought to herself in anger.

"Ready for the big finish hun?" Madam Butterfly asked Daisuke. "Rose Whip Attack!" She said as her Harpie Lady gained a whip and swung it towards V-Pyro but Daisuke lifted up her helmet's visor and Madam Butterfly gasped in shock. "Stop attack," She said and her Harpie Lady stopped her attack. "Daisuke? Is that you?" Madam Butterfly asked her removing her mask and Daisuke saw it was Mai.

"Mai!?" Daisuke asked in shock.

"What are you doing here?" Yugi asked as he, Mokuba and Joey leapt over the wall and ran over to them.

"Yugi, Joey and Mokuba, I was testing this game for some big suits at KaibaCorp," Mai answered them.

"Listen you are in danger Mai," Joey told her.

"Yeah those suits kidnapped my brother," Mokuba said.

"Kaiba is trapped in a temple across the desert, they've trapped his mind in this world," Yugi said.

"Kaiba is here?" Mai asked and Yugi nodded his head.

"Yeah, and we need the Niwatori card to cross the desert," Yugi said and everyone else nodded their heads.

"Get back to the fight!" The crowd started to shout at them.

"I know this crowd is a fake but they still seem pretty angry," Joey said.

"We might have a hard time escaping unless..." Daisuke trailed off.

"I got this guys, Harpie Lady use Rose Whip!" Mai shouted and her Harpie lady swung its whip towards the Niwatori card and grabbed it and dragged it towards her and Mai caught the card.

"Run!" Daisuke shouted as everyone ran out of the arena and into the town followed by all of the angry villagers who were watching the duel between Daisuke and Mai.

"We need to get to the desert!" Mokuba shouted.

"Easier said than done!" Joey shouted.

"I got an idea, Raidramon!" Daisuke shouted as she pulled out a card and it glowed brightly and Raidramon appeared and Daisuke hopped onto it, "Climb on!" She shouted at the others who all nodded and they all clambered onto Raidramon. "Giddy up!" Daisuke shouted and Raidramon shot off like a bullet away from the townspeople and into the desert where he stopped and everyone dismounted and Raidramon nodded at Daisuke before he vanished.

"Okay time to try out that card, will do the honours Mai?" Joey asked her and she nodded as she pulled out the Niwatori card and five chickens appeared. "Saddle up," Joey said and the five of them all climbed onto a Niwatori and they all set off into the desert. "So you're saying KaibaCorp paid you to come here Mai?" Joey asked her as they rode through the desert.

"That's right," She replied.

"Why thought?" Daisuke asked.

"They probably wanted to test it, to make sure everything went alright when my brother came here, still I don't think they planned on us coming here," Mokuba said and everyone nodded as they all heard a rumbling from beneath them.

"Earthquake!?" Daisuke asked in worry.

"No I don't think so, it looks like another obstacle built into this game," Yugi said.

"What is it?" Joey asked as a giant dragon made of stone burst out of the ground. "Oh no! A Sandstone Monster!" Joey exclaimed in shock.

"How are we going to get past that thing?" Daisuke asked looking at the Sandstone which roared at them all.

"Don't worry, I summon the Red Eyes Black Dragon!" Joey shouted as his dragon appeared on the field, "Red Eyes Black Dragon go Inferno Fire Blast!" Joey ordered and his dragon fired a fireball at the Sandstone monster and destroyed it and everyone cheered.

"Hey, what's that?" Mai asked and everyone looked to see a temple.

"It looks like a temple," Daisuke said.

"Hey that's where the old lady I was talking to said it was the temple across the desert we were looking for," Mokuba said.

"Alright then go Drumsticks," Joey said as the group set off again.

"Uh guys, Joey named his chicken," Mai deadpanned.

"It's a Niwatori Mai," Joey told her.

"Whatever," Mai said as the Niwatori ran through the desert towards the temple and soon they all arrived there and they were in awe at the sheer size of it.

"Whoa look at the size of that thing," Joey said in awe.

"I'm coming Seto!" Mokuba shouted as he ran off towards the temple.

"Mokuba!" Daisuke shouted after him.

"There's no stopping that kid, let's go and get him before we lose both the Kaiba brothers," Joey said and everyone nodded as they ran after Mokuba and soon found themselves in a tunnel. "Sheesh this temple has seen better days," Joey said.

"I hear you there Joey," Daisuke said as they walked through the tunnel.

"Let's try to stick together," Yugi said.

"Okay," Mokuba said as they arrived at a large wooden door and they walked through it and they gasped at what they saw.

"Whoa, this looks like that maze we faced those Paradox Brothers huh Yugi?" Daisuke asked him and he nodded his head just as the door shut behind them and locked itself tightly.

"Well looks like we will have to get through this maze again huh?" Yugi said and everyone nodded their heads.

"Let's get going then," Joey said as they all heard a scream. "What was that?" Joey asked.

"Somebody is in trouble," Yugi said.

"I'm on it," Joey said running off into the maze.

"Watch where you going Joey, he will do anything to meet a lady, I guess he knows I am already out of his league," Mai said.

"Or that you're too much hassle," Daisuke teased and Mai glared at her and everyone laughed as they heard a rumbling noise from behind them and a Labyrinth Tank burst out towards them. "A Labyrinth Tank!" She shouted in fear.

"Run!" Yugi shouted as they all ran into the maze and saw joey looking left and right, "Joey run!" Yugi shouted to him and he looked back and he yelled in fright as he saw the tank behind them. As they all went to run one way another Labyrinth Tank appeared and then another one appeared and boxed the group in. "We're boxed in!" Yugi shouted.

"Anyone got a plan?" Joey asked.

"Get past those tanks," Yugi said.

"Plan B?" Joey asked him. "Otherwise we're going to have more holes then Swiss cheese!" Joey shouted as the three tanks prepared to fire their lasers at them all.

"I got it Magical Hats!" Daisuke said as a hat appeared around the group just as the tanks blasted the hat but it was empty.

"I always liked that trick," Joey said as a hat on the opposite side of the wall moved away from the tanks and it vanished in a blue light and everyone was under it. "Nice thinking Daisuke," Joey said and she nodded her head at him.

"Guys the tanks are moving," Mai said as the small fairy flew towards them again.

"Hey, it's that same fairy we saw from before," Daisuke said.

"Let's follow it," Joey said and everyone nodded their heads and they followed after the fairy which flew through the maze and they all gasped as they saw a female version of Mokuba wearing a dress. "Mokuba, you turned into a girl," Joey said with a snicker.

"Shut it," He said as he looked at the girl. "We heard you scream are you alright?" Mokuba asked her.

"I lost my guide," The girl Mokuba said.

"Well we are all here now, so can you get us out of here?" Joey asked her.

"I'm lost too," She answered and everyone slumped, "But I think she will find a way out," She said pointing at the fairy and everyone smiled as they followed after the fairy.

"I see the exit," Mokuba said.

"We're home free!" Daisuke cheered but stopped as she saw the Gate Guardian in front of her. "Did I say home free, I meant in deep trouble!" She shouted.

"Those KaibaCorp crooks must have placed this thing to stop us," Joey said.

"How can we beat it?" Mai asked in shock.

"I got a plan, Joey create the Meteor Black Dragon now!" Daisuke shouted at him and he nodded his head.

"I summon Meteor Dragon and my Red Eyes Black Dragon!" Joey said as his two monsters appeared on the field.

"And I use the power of Polymerisation to fuse the two monsters together!" Daisuke shouted.

"To create the Meteor Black Dragon!" Both she and Joey shouted and the monster appeared on the field.

"Nice try you guys, but it is still too weak," Mai said.

"Not when I use Blustering Winds!" Daisuke shouted and the Meteor Black Dragon's attack power rose from 3500 to 4500. "Attack Molten Inferno Fire Blast!" Daisuke shouted and the dragon fired a molten fireball towards the Gate Guardian and destroyed it.

"That's amazing, you're all so brave just like the legendary heroes of old," The female Mokuba praised them.

"No problem," Joey said with a smile.

"Princess Adena, there you are, are you alright?" A voice called out and everyone looked over to see several people wearing armour and carrying torches run up to them. "My lady we were so worried about you, oh it looks like you made some new friends," One of the soldiers said to the female Mokuba now known as Adena who nodded her head.

"They save me, they are the bravest heroes I have ever seen," Adena said looking at the group who all smiled while all the soldiers gasped in shock. "As thanks I would like to invite them to the palace," Adena said.

"Sure," Yugi said and everyone followed after the princess and towards the castle and they all boarded a carriage that headed towards the castle.

"I like this better than that maze," Joey said.

"Tell me about it," Daisuke said, "Mokuba, you should be proud that Kaiba made a character based off of you," she said to him.

"On me?" he asked.

"Indeed my lady," Joey said and everyone laughed as Mokuba blushed in embarrassment.

"Whoa check that out," Yugi said and everyone looked out of the window to see a large castle on a hillside.

"I hope these guys can help us, we need to find Seto," Mokuba said as the two carriages stopped at the palace and they followed the princess towards the palace.

"Whoa check out this pad," Joey said as the fairy from before landed on Daisuke's head and she looked up at it.

"It seems Earu has taken a liking to you," Adena said to her.

"Is this your palace?" Yugi asked her.

"Indeed, I am the princess of this land, Princess Adena," Adena said.

"Princess?!" Mai, Yugi, Daisuke, Joey and Mokuba shouted in shock. Later on everyone was in the dining hall and Joey was scoffing food down his gullet.

"Joey easy, or you'll choke," Daisuke said and true to her word Joey went blue in the face as he started to cough and Yugi smacked him in the back and he stopped coughing. "Warned you," Daisuke said and Joey glared at her.

"Princess Adena, any news on my brother?" Mokuba asked her.

"I'm afraid a lot of people go missing at the time of the offerings," Adena said.

"Offerings?" Yugi asked her.

"Yes, every year at this time offerings are collected from this and another kingdom so that the Mythic Dragon can be resurrected," Adena said.

"The Mythic Dragon?" Yugi asked in surprise.

"The other kingdom has already offered theirs, a stranger from another land," Adena said.

"Kaiba!" Daisuke said in shock.

"Where is he?" Mokuba asked.

"He is in a dark castle floating in the sky," Adena answered him.

"A castle, would it be the Castle of Dark Illusions?" Daisuke asked the princess.

"That panting tells the tale, it is said that a hero long ago escaped from the castle one thousand years ago on a flying machine, but no one has seen it since, and a magical barrier protects the castle, no duel monsters can breach it," Adena said and Mokuba slumped in sadness.

"Hey Mokuba, don't worry we'll save Kaiba," Mai said to him and he nodded his head.

"So who are you guys offering?" Joey asked.

"Me," Adena said and everyone gasped in shock. "Don't worry about me, because legend says that legendary heroes will arise and defeat the Mythic Dragon and save us all," Adena said and everyone looked at her.

"Do you mean us?" Mai asked her.

"Yes, only you can save us," Adena said.

"Alright, don't worry Super Joey is here to save the day!" Joey said.

"Super dork," Mai said and he glared at her.

"Whatever, look we have to go through that dragon to save Kaiba anyway don't we?" Joey asked her and she nodded her head.

"Okay, its official then, we are going to that castle to save Kaiba," Daisuke said as everyone else nodded their heads.

"Thank you, we shall adorn you in the clothing of the heroes of old," Adena said as she led the group to a dressing room where they all got dressed up. Mai was now wearing armour and a cape and she had a sword attached to her waist.

"A girl could get used to this," Mai said, "What about Yugi?" She asked him as he finished strapping himself into armour with a red cape and a sword.

"I fell silly," Yugi answered her.

"Silly, you look adorable," Mai said to him.

"Where is Joey and Daisuke?" Yugi asked.

"I'm here," Daisuke said as both Yugi and Mai looked over at her and Yugi's jaw dropped in shock as they both saw Daisuke was now wearing tight blue jeans and a blue tube top with red stripes on it, "I look ridiculous," She said.

"I wouldn't say that," Mai said pointing at Yugi who still had his jaw dropped. "Where is Joey?" Mai asked.

"Back here, and back here is where I am staying," Joey said from behind a curtain.

"You can't be that bad Joey," Daisuke said to him and Joey removed the curtain and everyone's eyes widened

"I'm wearing a bathroom rug Mai!" Joey shouted and true to his word he was wearing an outfit that resembled a caveman's. Just then lightning cracked and thunder roared and everyone gasped in shock.

"Lightning?" Mai asked in shock.

"The storm came out of nowhere," Daisuke said as all four of them ran out of the room and they saw a castle in the sky.

"The castle!" Yugi shouted.

"Never mind the castle, incoming duel monsters!" Daisuke shouted as hundreds of duel monsters flying towards them.

"Looks like they have come for their offering," Joey said.

"Like I will let that happen!" Daisuke shouted. "Lady Ex-Veemon!" She shouted as Lady Ex-Veemon appeared and flew towards the attacking monsters and destroyed a few of them. "Take that," Daisuke said.

"Daisuke hold on, call back your Lady Ex-Veemon," Yugi said to her.

"Why?" She asked him.

"There are too many to fight at once, so call her back," Daisuke reluctantly nodded her head.

"Lady Ex-Veemon return!" She shouted and her monster vanished from sight.

"Time to use the Dark Hole Magic card," Yugi said but before he could use the card it was hit by a knife.

"Look up there the Armed Ninja!" Mai shouted and everyone looked to see a ninja standing above them on the rooftop before he threw a net down at Adena.

"Princess!" Everyone shouted.

"Axe Raider! Use Kunai with Chain to attack!" Joey shouted as Axe Raider appeared with the Kunai with chain in his hands and he threw the kunai with chain at the armed ninja and destroyed him and the net holding Adena and it dropped however another monster caught the net.

"The Whiptail Crow got her!" Mai shouted.

"Princess!" Everyone shouted as the monsters all flew back towards the castle.

"Oh no what have I done, they have taken Mokuba," Mokuba said and everyone looked at him.

"Wait a minute Adena?" Joey asked in shock.

"So instead of taking you they took Mokuba?" Daisuke asked her and she sadly nodded.

"I was the one meant to be offered not Mokuba, please you must save him," Adena pleaded with them.

"But how do we reach the castle?" Joey asked her as Daisuke looked down at the ground below the castle and she gasped in shock.

"I don't believe it," She said and everyone looked at where she was looking at they too gasped as they saw lines in the ground.

"That is the symbol of the legendary flying machine," Adena said.

"So this is where the hero hid it," Yugi said.

"But if it is there, it will be a fossil by now," Joey said, "So how are we going to get it too work?" Joey asked the others.

"I don't know, but we need to go check it out," Yugi said as all four of them ran off towards the lines and they arrived and looked down at the ancient flying machine.

"Yugi, there is no way this will fly," Joey said.

"No it won't Joey, that is why we must restore it to its original condition," Daisuke said.

"Restore it?" Joey asked her.

"Yeah remember Joey, if the passage of time ruined the flying machine then turning back the clock will bring it back to normal," Yugi said and his eyes went wide in realisation.

"Of course the Time Wizard, but if it lands on skulls we lose lifepoints," Joey said.

"We must risk it Joey," Yugi told him and he nodded his head.

"Alright Time Wizard turn these ruins back to what they were, Time Magic!" Joey shouted and the Time Wizard appeared and the hand on its sceptre spun around and the ruins around them started to glow and rumble and rebuild. "The ruins are being rebuilt!" Joey said as the rubble around the group started to reform into buildings and soon they were back to normal. "Ah it didn't work," Joey said as they heard a rumbling from beneath them and the ground opened up and they all found themselves upon the flying machine that looked as good as new.

"It worked Joey," Daisuke said and everyone cheered.

"Alright let's go save some Kaiba brothers," Joey said and the other three nodded their heads in agreement.

"Open up!" Kemo shouted as he banged against the door and Jun, Tristan, Veemon and Tea held the door and the barricade shut trying to hold them back.

"No way pal!" Veemon shouted back to him.

"Yugi hurry. We can't hold them off much longer," Tea thought to herself looking back at the others who were in the pods.

The end of the chapter

Read and review


	44. Legendary Heroes Part Three

Chapter Forty Four

I don't own Digimon or Yu-Gi-Oh

Chapter Forty Four: Legendary Heroes Part Three

"Whoa!" Daisuke exclaimed in shock as everyone looked down at the ancient flying machine that had been restored by the Time Wizard's Time Magic.

"We're flying, that Time Wizard must have worked," Joey said and Yugi nodded his head agreeing with him.

"You did it!" Mai cheered as she hugged Joey.

"Get off," He whined and Daisuke and Yugi chuckled as they heard a cheering from below them and they looked down to see everyone cheering for them. "Talk about Bon Voyage," Joey said in awe.

"See you guys later," Daisuke waved to them as she saw Earu fly towards her. "Earu, you're coming as well?" Daisuke asked her and she nodded her head. "Okay, I can't believe I'm saying this but Kaiba we are on the way," Daisuke said as Joey ran towards the steering wheel.

"I am driving, I called it, I'm driving," Joey said as he grabbed the wheel and turned it and the massive flying machine turned and it headed towards the Castle of Dark Illusions. "And we are off," Joey said.

"I see an opening," One of the suits said as he tried to reach through the door but Jun bit down on his hand and the guard yelped in pain.

"No you don't," Jun said.

"We are getting in there brats, just you wait," Kemo said.

"No way, our friends are on a rescue mission, and you are not pulling them out of it," Tristan said.

"Those guys better hurry," Veemon said.

"This is your captain speaking, if you look to the left of our aircraft you will see that freaky floating castle, some clouds, and a whole heap of winged monsters ready to devour us!" Joey exclaimed in shock.

"Hang on!" Yugi shouted.

"Here they come!" Daisuke shouted as the monsters attacked them.

"I couldn't be more ready, Attack Harpie Lady!" Mai shouted as her Harpie appeared and sliced through the monsters.

"Attack Giltia the D Knight!" Joey shouted as Giltia appeared and swung his staff at the monsters.

"Dark Magician attack!" Yugi called and his Dark Magician jumped into the fray as well.

"My go!" Daisuke shouted but as she was about to summon a monster the ship rocked violently and she stumbled before she fell over the side.

"Dai!" Yugi shouted jumping over the side after her.

"Yugi!" Joey and Mai shouted as Yugi grabbed Daisuke.

"I got you Daisuke!" He shouted.

"Thanks, but who has you!?" She asked him as they plummeted through the sky.

"Winged Dragon Guardian of the Fortress!" Yugi shouted and the dragon appeared and it swooped under them and caught them both and it flew back towards the flying machine. Yugi jumped off the dragon with Daisuke still in his arms and she was bushing slightly at him.

"Yugi! Daisuke! Look out!" Mai shouted to them both as the saw one of the monsters fly towards them but to their horror Earu flew in front of them and she was hit by the monster.

"Earu!" Daisuke cried in fear as the Dark Magician flew towards the monster and destroyed it. Daisuke ran over to Earu and picked her up and she shed tears. "Earu are you okay?" She asked the fairy who smiled at her before she burst into data. "No, she's been digitised," Daisuke said in sadness.

"Swords of Revealing Light!" Yugi shouted as swords of light appeared and stopped the monsters from attack the flying machine even further.

"I have had enough!" Daisuke shouted clenching her fists. "HITOMI!" She shouted as her bracelet glowed brightly and she transformed again in Hitomi. "Alright Joey, charge straight ahead," She told Joey who nodded as the ship flew towards the castle and hit a barrier.

"We've hit the magical barrier," Mai said.

"Well if this ship lives up to its legend then we should past right through it," Joey said and true enough the ship pushed itself through the barrier and it continued to fly. "We made it, nothing is stopping us now," Joey said as the ship continued to fly towards the castle.

"Not quite yet Joey, turn!" Daisuke shouted as a fire dragon appeared and blew a stream of fire towards the ship and Joey turned just in time.

"A Darkfire Dragon, Harpie attack!" Mai said as her Harpie attacked and destroyed the dragon.

"Nuts we got hit," Joey said as the wing caught ablaze and the ship engines exploded. "She's breaking up, abandon ship!" Joey shouted.

"Hold on! V-Drago!" Daisuke shouted and her dragon appeared and everyone jumped onto the dragon that flew towards the castle.

"Nice thinking Dai," Joey said and she nodded her head at him, Mai's Harpie Ladies also picked up Giltia and the Dark Magician and carried them both towards the castle along with V-Drago and it landed and they all disembarked just as the monsters all vanished and they found themselves in a forest.

"What on earth, a floating castle with its own forest?" Joey asked in shock as they ran through the forest, "Kaiba should spend more time in reality," Joey said.

"Keep up your guard," Daisuke said.

"Look at that," Yugi said.

"Cocoons of Evolution," Mai said as they all heard buzzing.

"Why are they buzzing?" Joey asked.

"That's not them, it's a swarm of Killer Needles!" Mai shouted in shock as a whole swarm flew towards them.

"I got this, attack Giltia!" Joey shouted as his knight charged the insects and destroyed several of them but a Man Eater Bug jumped onto Giltia and destroyed him.

"My Knight," Joey said.

"Man eaters, this is a huge bug nest," Yugi said.

"Incoming!" Joey shouted.

"I got this, go V-Skull Knight!" Daisuke shouted as she held up Polymerisation, V-Drago and Summoned Skull and the three cards glowed brightly and her fusion monster appeared and blew a massive blue stream of fire towards the swam and set them ablaze and the insects all fell down and set the forest surrounding the cocoons on fire.

"That fire, it is disturbing the cocoons, and they are hatching!" Mai gasped in shock and four Great Moths flew towards them.

"Four Great Moths! " Joey said in shock

"I got this guys," Yugi said as he held up two cards and Catapult Turtle and Kuriboh appeared.

"Kuriboh on a catapult?" Joey asked.

"Not just a Kuriboh Joey, a team of them, go Multiply!" Yugi shouted and the Catapult Turtle fired Kuriboh towards the Great Moths and it multiplied in thousands of Kuriboh's and they crashed into the moths and exploded.

"Oh yeah, they self-destruct on contact with the enemy," Joey said in realisation as the four moths erupted into flames and they were destroyed.

"Wahoo!" Daisuke cheered as she hugged Yugi who blushed.

"Come on lets go," He said and the other three nodded their heads and they headed towards the castle.

"Man, from creepy forest to creepy castle, and still no sign of Mokuba or Kaiba," Joey said as they heard a roar from above them and a blue stream of light came down from the roof above them and Daisuke looked up and gasped.

"A Blue Eyes!" She exclaimed as Kaiba and Mokuba dropped down from the roof and landed in front of them.

"Mokuba, you're okay," Yugi said and he nodded his head.

"Kaiba," Daisuke said.

"Daisuke," He said back. "Nice outfit," He said and she nodded back to him and they heard a chuckle.

"Congratulations gamers, you've made it to the final level," A voice said and Kaiba smirked.

"Correction slimeball, we've beaten the game," Kaiba said.

"Is that what you think Seto Kaiba?" The voice asked.

"That is right, I escaped the lava pool therefor the Mythic Dragon was not summoned, this means the game is over," Kaiba said.

"It will be game over alright, but for you not us," another voice said as the area around them turned into a computer mainframe.

"No way," Kaiba said in shock.

"What is this?" Joey asked.

"They've re-written the programme they are summoning the Mythic Dragon themselves," Kaiba said in shock as a blue blob appeared and a five headed dragon appeared and the five heads were of a different element, fire, water, light, dark and wind.

"Oh man, everyone stand together, if we don't we are all doomed," Daisuke said.

"I have had it with this Virtual Reality stuff, saving Kaiba was bad enough, now we have to face a five headed dragon," Joey said.

"Suck it up," Kaiba told him.

"Enough you guys, we have to work together to beat this thing," Yugi said.

"Me first and I play the Harpie Lady Sisters," Mai said as her three harpies appeared on the field but were almost immediately frozen. "What the?" Mai gasped.

"A bit more reprogramming, we call it the dragon's seal this is a sacred place where only dragon class monsters can attack, every other monster is useless here," The Mythic Dragon said and Kaiba laughed.

"You dare challenge me to a battle of dragons? You five should know better than that, I call the Blue Eyes White Dragon!" Kaiba shouted as one of his Blue Eyes appeared.

"Only dragons huh, fine go Red Eyes!" Joey shouted as his dragon appeared as well.

"Harpie's Pet Dragon!" Mai shouted summoning her dragon.

"I play Curse of Dragon!" Yugi shouted.

"Come on out V-Drago!" Daisuke called and her dragon appeared beside Yugi's dragon.

"Attack!" All five shouted and their dragons fired their attacks at the Mythic Dragon which fired from its five heads and the attacks clashed against each other and created a cloud of smoke.

"Nothing hit that thing," Joey said.

"You are right, how can we beat this thing?" Yugi asked.

"I got an idea guys, I play the Magic Card Dragon Nails!" Daisuke shouted as her dragon's attack climbed up to 2100.

"What good will that do for you?" the Mythic Dragon asked her.

"A lot of good, I play the Call of the Ancient Dragon card!" she shouted and a horn appeared on the field and V-Drago became a beam of light and flew into the horn before it shot into the air and everyone looked up to see Imperialdramon Dragon Mode fly down from the sky and it landed and roared loudly.

"Oh very impressive, but remember one of you team has no monster to attack nor defend!" The Mythic Dragon said as it fired a beam of light from the centre head towards Mokuba.

"Mokuba!" Kaiba shouted.

"Red Eyes, block it!" Joey shouted and his dragon flew in the way of the attack and got destroyed.

"Joey!" Yugi, Daisuke and Mai shouted as Joey fell to his knees and they ran up to him.

"Yugi, it's all up to you, I am don for," Joey said.

"No Joey," Yugi said as Joey digitised.

"Joey!" Mai shouted in sadness. "You freaks! What kind of twisted game have you turned this into!?" She shouted at the Mythic Dragon.

"Game, this used to be a game long ago," The dragon said.

"We need a new tactic," Kaiba said.

"Yes we do," Yugi said.

"Any ideas?" Mai asked.

"One, Black Luster Soldier I summon you!" Yugi shouted he summoned Gaia the fierce knight and both he and Curse of Dragon combined into the Black Luster Soldier but as soon as he appeared he was frozen as well.

"You soldier though impressive, is not a dragon so he cannot attack, but we can attack him," The Mythic Drago said.

"No way, my dragon will stop you," Mai said as her dragon attacked the Mythic dragon.

"Then you will pay the price," The dragon said as it attacked Mai's dragon and destroyed it.

"No Mai!" Yugi shouted. "Alone her dragon couldn't defeat it, which means," He said in shock as Mai went to her knees as well. "Mai," Yugi said in sadness.

"Mai," Daisuke said.

"Guys, it is all up to you now, I'm done," She said before she digitised as well.

"No, Mai I swear with all my might I will avenge you, you and Joey," Daisuke said before she turned to Kaiba. "Kaiba, this is our one shot we have to work as a team," She said to him.

"Please, you don't know what you are doing," He scoffed.

"Kaiba, you have to trust us," Yugi said to him.

"I don't have to do anything, I can win this battle on my own," He said.

"You'll win nothing fools, two of you group are gone already and now we will make it three!" The Mythic Dragon roared as the centre head fired again.

"Kaiba! Call your ultimate dragon!" Daisuke shouted at him.

"Silence," Kaiba shouted.

"Seto, it's not the dragon he's aiming for it's you!" Mokuba shouted shoving Kaiba out of the way and taking the hit instead.

"Mokuba!" Kaiba shouted as his brother staggered towards him.

"Seto," Mokuba said as he fell forwards and digitised right in front of Kaiba's eyes.

"MOKUBA!" He cried as he fell to his knees.

"Kaiba, listen to me your brothers sacrifice does not have to be in vain, we can win this, but you have to trust Yugi and me, now get on your feet, and summon your ultimate beast!" Daisuke shouted at Kaiba.

"Fine, come out Blue Eye's Ultimate Dragon!" Kaiba shouted as his two other Blue Eyes appeared and all three of them merged together," I hope you know what you are doing Daisuke," Kaiba said to her and she nodded her head.

"Fools, why that dragon is powerful, ours is the ultimate dragon," The Mythic dragon said.

"That may be true for now, but when combined with another your dragon shall fall, according to legend when the heroes unite they will defeat the Mythic Dragon, we will fulfil that legend now! Go Polymerisation! Go Imperialdramon!" Daisuke shouted.

"Go Soldier!" Yugi shouted as well.

"Go Ultimate Dragon!" Kaiba shouted.

"Combine!" All three shouted as the three monsters merged together.

"Mythic Dragon obliterate them!" The Mythic Dragon roared as it fired from all five heads towards the monsters that were fusing but nothing happened. "What nothing happened?"

"Oh something has happened alright!" Yugi said.

"Behold the supreme and mighty!" Kaiba said.

"Imperialdramon!" Daisuke shouted.

"Dragon Champion Mode!" All three shouted and the new monster that was formed was a mix of the three monsters. It looked like Imperialdramon but now stood on two legs with three extra heads that were the ultimate Dragons and the Black Luster Soldier was atop them and everyone saw it had 5000 attack and 4500 defence points. The Soldier then raised his blade and a bright light flashed as the Red Eyes Black Dragon and Harpie's Pet Dragon appeared beside the dragon.

"What, those dragons were sent to the graveyard, how can they be back?" The Mythic dragon then roared as it glowed purple.

"Look something's happening to our Mythic Dragon," And sure enough the light surrounding the Mythic Dragon shot towards the sword of the Black Luster Soldier as did the Red Eyes and Harpie's Pet Dragon.

"Imperialdramon Dragon Champion Mode gains the attack power of every dragon ever played on the field, including those that were destroyed," Yugi said as the dragons attack points climbed to Nine Thousand.

"And now in the memory of Joey, Mai and Mokuba, your beast is no more!" Daisuke shouted.

"Go Imperialdramon Dragon Champion!" Kaiba shouted.

"Attack Mythic Dragon!" Yugi shouted.

"With Dragon Positron Sabre Blast!" Daisuke finished as the Black Luster Soldier's sword crackled with energy and he fired it and the three blue eyes whit dragon heads fired as well and to top it all off Imperialdramon charged up his cannon and fired it and the attacks merged into one massive beam and it hit the Mythic Dragon and it roared in pain and screams were heard as the dragon was destroyed leaving Imperialdramon Dragon Champion Mode standing tall but no one could celebrate as the area digitised and Daisuke, Yugi and Kaiba fell into the abyss. But the next thing they heard was cheering and they all looked up to find themselves in the palace in front of the crowd.

"What is going on?" Yugi asked.

"Our heroes, thank you what you did for my people and me shall keep us safe forever more," Adena said.

"You shouldn't be cheering us," Daisuke said.

"There shouldn't even be cheering, I lost my brother in there," Kaiba said in barely contained anger.

"Fear not, the losses you suffered are too great for anyone to bear," Adena said as she glowed brightly and everyone looked at her to see her transform into the Mystical Elf who then started to chant.

"No way, Adena is the Mystical Elf, she is casting a spell to bring back our friends," Yugi said as a bright blue beam of light descended from the sky and out from the light came Joey, Mai, Mokuba and Earu.

"They're back!" Daisuke said happily.

"Mokuba," Kaiba said in relief as the four of them stirred.

"What just happened to us?" Joey asked.

"Big brother," Mokuba said as he ran up too Kaiba and hugged him while Earu flew around Daisuke's head making her laugh. Just then a black hole opened up.

"The exit portal, let's go Mokuba," Kaiba said but not before he stopped and looked at Daisuke. "Daisuke," He said making her look at him. "We made a good team today, but don't think we will partner up in reality," He said to her.

"Very well, but despite your grudge maybe you should stop looking at me as an adversary and more as a friend," Daisuke said to him and he shrugged.

"Whatever," Kaiba said as he and Mokuba walked through the portal.

"Cheery guy," Mai said.

"Thank you brave heroes, we shall always remember you," Adena said.

"And we will remember you," Yugi said as he, Joey, Mai and Daisuke walked through the portal and returned to the real world where back with their bodies Kemo and his thugs were about to break through.

"We're in!" Kemo said as they stormed the room.

"Oh no!" Tea said in fear as Tristan held them back with a pipe.

"Bring it on," He said as they all heard the pods open up.

"Dai!" Jun and Veemon cried as Daisuke stepped out of the pod followed by Joey, Mokuba and Yugi. "You're alright," She said.

"So is Kaiba, he should be getting out of his pod now as well, and without you clowns to guard your bosses I would say they are in for a butt whooping," Daisuke told Kemo and his thugs.

"She's right, we gotta get back!" Kemo shouted as the thugs all ran away.

"Wimps," Veemon said as they heard a yawn and they looked to the side and saw Mai step out of another pod.

"Mai," Mokuba said.

"In the flesh, is everything okay?" She asked.

"Yeah, I think so," Daisuke said.

"Thanks to you guys," Mokuba said.

"No problem, now go and get out of here, your brother is probably looking for you," Joey said.

"Bye guys," He said.

"Bye Mokuba," Everyone chorused.

"Yeah, bye now where is the john I had like seven sodas before we got in those pods," Joey said.

The end of the chapter

Read and review


End file.
